Sans Fear
by Elhini Prime
Summary: "heheh, yeah, you like this run, don'tcha kiddo? me too, seems the happiest outta them all. but we've still got some uh...things to tell these guys. i mean, they know 'your' story, not mine and pap's. so uh...let's tell 'em what happened, sound good?"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to part three of my little trilogy. We've had the background story (plus Flowey's Genocide route), the Genocide route, and now...we're going to have the Neutral/Pacifist route with a good chunk of stuff on the surface! If you have not read the previous two stories, I suggest you do that before reading this as a lot is explained. _Sans Joy_ is the first, then _Sans Mercy._ As a reminder, Frisk ****is in control of the timelines now, not Flowey (Frisk is a GIRL in this one, so is Chara). Anyway, here is the first chapter of _Sans Fear_.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 1

Chara grunted, getting up on a knee at 1HP. If they fought now…it was even, both at 1 before death.

"*huff*...*puff*...all right," Sans panted, "that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready?"

"If that…" Chara gasped, "Was normal…what in the world is your _special_ attack?"

Sans gave a grin.

"here goes nothing," he told her.

Seconds passed and Chara still waited.

"Wha-," she started only to get cut off by Sans.

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either," he grinned while Chara looked madder than a hornet as the implications got her, "heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns...you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna _be_ your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having _my_ turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

"YOU LITTLE…!" Chara shrieked only for Sans to cut her off again.

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you 'can'... you 'have to," he explained, "but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now,"

Chara gave this sound that reminded Sans of a furious cat, making him grin.

"so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most 'determined' thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and..." he yawned as his eyes fluttered shut, "do literally anything else,"

He heard the shuffling of feet and felt a wind coming at him. His eyes immediately flashed open and he dodged to the side.

"heh, didja really think you would be able…" he cut off as Chara shrieked in triumph and slashed again, cutting a deep scar into Sans' chest.

She gave a smirk.

"I _told_ you I'd kill you this time," she purred before turning on her heel and walking towards the throne room.

"get back here…i ain't done with you yet!" Sans hissed, staggering forwards awkwardly as Chara dodged easily, "you _dirty brother killer!_ i'm gonna…"

He gave a soft growl of pain, hunching over and falling to a knee as he trembled slightly.

"SANS…"

Sans looked up just to see Papyrus standing in front of him, smiling gently.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU DID YOUR BEST,"

"p-pap…" he whispered, reaching out with a smile.

"y' did good, my lil' funny bone," came a familiar voice as a hand laid itself on his shoulder.

His head snapped up to see Kristen beside him.

"m-m-mama?" he stammered, tears streaming as Kristen helped him to his feet and hugged him.

"I'm _so_ proud of you…" she whispered as Sans began to shake.

He looked up just to see Chara's smug grin and he frowned.

"…so…" Sans murmured, "guess that's it huh?...just…don't say i didn't warn you. welp…i'm going to grillby's,"

He started walking back, Kristen with her hand on his shoulder as Papyrus walked ahead. He stumbled and Papyrus caught him. Sans put his hand on his little brother's cheek, smiling.

"p-papyrus…do you…want anything?" he whispered, shaking as his fingers cracked and splintered and he felt like he was falling…

Right as he shot up with a scream, tangling himself in the sheets and falling…but off the bed.

Sans groaned, detangling himself from the sheets that had wrapped around his legs. He frowned, looking at the familiar contours of his room. Wasn't he in the Judgement Hall just a few seconds ago? He couldn't have teleported… _not_ with…

His good eye flashed and he quickly lifted up his shirt…just to see a faint discoloration over his ribcage, a hairline crack that he never would have noticed if he hadn't looked for it.

"what the…" he whispered only to press his hand to his sternum, **_"you guys ok in there?"_**

Silence.

Everything felt… _weird_. He had felt so freaking _strong_ just a few minutes ago…the human souls and their determination, Undyne's persistence, the old lady's patience, Alphys' surefire and pinpoint accuracy, Papyrus' bravery and cunning…

But…something wasn't right. He felt…empty. Like he was missing something, something…big…

"why won't you answer me?" he whispered…only for a stomping sound to catch his attention.

"SANS!" a familiar called, making Sans jolt upwards, his good eye flashing brightly , "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!"

Sans stared in shock at the door…right as Papyrus stuck his skull through it, he didn't look to happy with his big brother.

"GET UP LAZYBONES!" Papyrus called, coming fully into the room and revealing his tall, slender frame and his white, red and blue armor, "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO REPORT TO THE FOREST JUST IN CASE A HUMAN COMES BY! I NEED TO GET MY PUZZLES REA-OOF!"

Sans tackled his brother, sobbing heavily as he buried his skull into his brother's battle body.

"…SANS? ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus asked, stroking his brother's skull as Sans continued to sob, "THERE, THERE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE! THERE IS NO NEED TO CRY…"

"you're _alive_ …" Sans whispered, "thank god you're alive…"

"…YES? WHY WOULDN'T I BE?"

"that brat…she killed you…i saw your dust…i fought her…she killed me…i…i…i…" Sans stammered, "then it was bright…and it hurt…and it…it…"

"SHHHH," Papyrus soothed, "IT IS ALL RIGHT, BROTHER, IT WAS JUST A DREAM…A RATHER HORRIBLE ONE BUT A DREAM NONETHELESS,"

Sans gave a sigh of relief as he looked up. Never had he been so glad to have a nightmare like that. But his ribcage still ached across that scratch…it had felt so _real_ …

* * *

Papyrus stood back from the snow sculpture, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold color before fading back to black, he gave a satisfied grin and turned around to face his brother, who was currently lumping snow together and writing his name in red marker on the snow.

"BROTHER! LOOK AT THIS!" Papyrus beamed, turning towards his snow creation, a nearly perfect version of himself.

"heh, _ice_ bro," Sans smiled, getting an annoyed growl from his brother.

Despite his age, Papyrus still retained the innocence of a child. Something that Sans didn't regret one bit. Considering both their horrific trials, they needed a little bit of happiness in their lives.

"DO YOU THINK THAT A HUMAN WILL COME BY?" Papyrus asked, "AND THAT MAYBE UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?"

"dunno bro, but i'm pretty sure undyne'll be pretty happy with ya,"

"AND THEY'LL LIKE MY PUZZLES?"

"who wouldn't?"

Papyrus seemed to enjoy this answer, turning back to his sculpture before gasping.

"BROTHER! I FORGOT! WE NEED TO GET TO OUR SENTRY STATIONS!"

"heh, really?" Sans asked as the two started speedily walking farther into the forest, "welp, guess i'll head towards mine,"

"SANS, I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU NAPPING AGAIN," Papyrus warned, "YOU ALWAYS SLACK OFF…"

"ah, don't worry bro, it'll be _snow_ problem to stay awake,"

"SAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!" Papyrus growled as Sans smirked and disappeared in a flash of teal light.

* * *

Sans reappeared in front of the Ruins, smiling to himself as he plopped down in the snow and knocked. He frowned as he got no 'who's there' like normal…but instead, he heard voices on the other side.

 _"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them,"_

"old lady?" Sans asked, cocking his head as he stood up and put a hand to the door, pushing only for it to _not_ give way.

" _It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this,"_

"who's she talkin' to?"

" _My expectations...My loneliness...My fear...For you, my child... I will put them aside,"_

Sans backed away from the door right as it started to quiver and open. His good eye flashed and he teleported behind the nearest bush…only to watch a little _human girl_ walk out of the Ruins, shivering from the cold.

He frowned as she cautiously started forwards, stopping before the stick and trying to lift it before finally giving up and continuing onwards.

 _"why is this so familiar?"_ he wondered as he began to follow her, hood up and the stick snapping under his weight as he walked over it.

The human girl gave a sharp 'eep!' of fear and whirled around, right as Sans teleported behind another tree, waiting until the poor child shakily turned around and kept going forwards. He followed her again, walking a bit faster to catch up…only for her to catch a glimpse of his shadowy form. She immediately gasped and bolted forwards, only to skid to a stop as she hit the bridge and Papyrus' way too wide gate.

Sans walked towards her, palming a whoopee cushion in his left hand before stopping right behind her. He could hear her heart pounding, her breathing getting funny…

He couldn't pass an opportunity like this up!

"Human," he told her, "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

She gave a soft whimper of fear at the sound of his 'dark' voice.

"Turn around. And shake my hand," Sans ordered, sticking out his hand as she trembled, turning to face him.

She took his hand and nearly jumped sky high as the whoopee cushion let out its signature sound. Sans threw back his hood and started laughing, while the human girl gave a soft giggle, holding her stick to her chest as the faded red ribbon in her hair fluttered in the Snowdin breeze.

 _"wait…wasn't that a toy knife before?"_ he wondered before shaking it off, _"don't worry 'bout it sansy…you're just gettin' paranoid…"_

"heheheheh," Sans chuckled, "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's _always_ funny,"

The girl gave a shaky smile, her blue-green eyes sparkling gently as Sans stuck his hand back his pocket.

"anyways, you're a human, right?" he asked.

She nodded shyly, rocking on her heels.

 _"aw, god she's like paps when he was younger,"_

He chuckled before continuing.

"that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton," he introduced himself, "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but…y'know…i don't really care about capturing anybody,"

The girl gave a sigh of relief and Sans thought back to what the old lady had made him promise…welp, might as well tell her about his brother…

"now my brother, _papyrus_ …" Sans warned, "he's a human hunting _fanatic,"_

The child's blue-green eyes widened slightly and Sans gave a soft chuckle…only to see a flicker of red, white, and blue not too far off.

 _"speak of the devil…"_ Sans thought before addressing the little girl, "hey, actually, i think that's him over there."

The girl whirled around, clutching her stick tightly as her eyes widened and she started to shake in fear. Sans put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

 _"jeeze, jumpy thing, aren'tcha?"_ he wondered before speaking, "i have an idea. go through this gate,"

She blinked rapidly before shooting an uncertain look at the gate.

"yeah, go right through," he told her, "my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone,"

She gave a shrug and started forwards, her tiny form slipping through the bars easily as Sans followed closely behind, getting to the clearing where his post was…right in front of that funny shaped lamp that Alphys had got him for his birthday, just for kicks and giggles.

"quick," Sans grinned, nodding at the lamp, "behind that conveniently shaped lamp!"

The girl gave him a funny look, but did as he asked, her tiny form fitting _perfectly_ behind it…right as Papyrus' tall form walked into the clearing.

"sup, bro?" Sans called.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" Papyrus' yelled, "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"

Sans thought he heard a small laugh and he grinned up at his little brother as Papyrus continued his rant.

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" Papyrus snapped.

"starin' at this lamp," Sans shrugged, "it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

"NO!" Papyrus yelled, stamping his foot angrily as Sans tried _really_ hard not to laugh at his brother's antics, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I _MUST_ BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

He took a breath, _finally_ , and put a hand to his chest, his eyes giving off a soft orange glow as he daydreamed, making Sans smirk.

"THEN, I, THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT…RECOGNITION…"

 _"aw, pap, we do that anyway!"_ Sans thought as his brother continued on his monologue.

"I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Sans looked uncomfortably down at the ground, but Papyrus didn't notice thankfully. Undyne was still keeping her promise on letting Papyrus join…Papyrus was 'technically' a cadet…but it wasn't a real position in the guard…he was like Boli, a citizen's guard.

"PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, FRIEND?" Papyrus continued, getting a look from his brother.

 _"paps, you've got me, undyne and alphys…"_

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" Papyrus beamed, getting a soft chuckle from Sans.

"hmm," Sans hummed, "maybe this lamp will help you?"

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, stomping his foot in annoyance again, "YOU ARE _NOT_ HELPING!"

 _"oh, i am…you just don't realize it, bro,"_ Sans thought to himself with a smile.

"YOU _LAZYBONES_!" Papyrus finished, getting a closed eye from his brother.

 _"did you just call me the 'l' word?"_ he thought, _"eh, can't really complain… 'cause it's true,"_

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" Papyrus growled, "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey," Sans protested, "take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today…"

He gave a wicked grin and Papyrus' eyes glowed a dark orange as he realized what he'd just done.

"a _skele-ton_ …" Sans grinned as he winked at his brother.

He heard the human child give a sweet little giggle while Papyrus gave a groan.

"SANS!"

"come on," Sans pried, grinning, "you're smiling…"

"I AM AND I _HATE_ IT!" Papyrus hissed before sighing, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

"wow," Sans started, ignoring the death glare he was receiving, "sounds like you're really working yourself…"

 ** _"DON'T YOU_ DARE _…"_**

"down to the _bone_!" Sans shrugged, getting a howl of laughter from the child and a shriek of outrage from his little brother.

"UGH!" Papyrus groaned, "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR _YOUR_ WORK…"

He pointed at his brother with a mischievious grin.

"PUT A LITTLE MORE… _BACKBONE_ INTO IT!" Papyrus grinned before running off, "NYEHHEHHEHEHEHEH!"

 _"oh my god, he actually said a joke!"_ Sans thought joyfully as Papyrus froze, turned around on his heel…

"HEH!" he laughed before going around the bend.

Sans chuckled before turning to the lamp.

"ok, you can come out now," he told her…justsee the little girl peek her head out from behind the lamp.

She smiled, her shoulders still shaking from laughter as she got close.

"you oughta get going," he said, "he might come back. and if he does…you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes,"

She giggled and took a step forwards…only to freeze and look back at him.

"what's the holdup?" he asked, "look, there's nothin' to be afraid of. it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters,"

He gave her a wink to let her know he was joking and she giggled again only to start off.

"actually, hey," he called, "hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

She turned around, her blue-green eyes bright as she nodded.

"i was thinking…" Sans admitted, "my brother's been kind of down lately…he's never seen a human before…"

It wasn't a lie…Papyrus was very young when Chara fell down. He barely remembered her at all.

"and seeing you might just make his day," Sans finished.

The girl gave him an unsure look and Sans put up his hands to reassure her.

"don't worry," he told her, "he's not dangerous…even if he tries to be. thanks a million. i'll be up ahead,"

He started walking back towards the Ruins so she couldn't see his face.

"but if you hurt papyrus, kid. it ain't gonna be _him_ you need to worry about. oh no…"

His world shattered into shards of teal tinted glass as he teleported up behind his brother.

"that'd be _me_ ,"

 **Sans gets flashes of the previous route. He doesn't quite trust Frisk and she's kinda afraid of him...he killed her more than ten times, what do you think was gonna happen? They'll eventually get to the trust stage, but it's kinda iffy at the moment. Next is puzzles, japes and things of that sort! :) ALSO! A _big_ thank you to those who looked at/commented on my lil' sis' story! You guys really made her day. Just to let you know, I'm going to be writing one of the next chapters in her story (we'll let you know which one it is!).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, everyone, was busy helping lil' sis with her story. BUT I'm back and ready to write a few. This chapter, we've got some skeleton japes and puzzles and all sorts of fun stuff! Anyway, I'll let you get to reading!**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 2

Sans walked up to his brother, humming softly as Papyrus finally noticed him.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus growled, "FINALLY COME TO HELP ME INSTEAD OF STARING AT THAT SILLY LAMP?"

"yep,"

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE READY IF A HUMAN COMES BY?"

"yep,"

"…IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Papyrus deadpanned.

"yep,"

"SANS!" Papyrus growled, just to get a chuckle from his big brother, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M BEING COMPLETELY SERIOUS! IF I DON'T CAPTURE A HUMAN, UNDYNE WILL NEVER LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE'S BEEN AWFUL CRANKY LATELY, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED?"

"well, she has been kinda _crabby_ , yes,"

" _SANS_!"

"aw c'mon bro," Sans grinned, "you sayin' you _fish_ i would stop?"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS!" Papyrus yelled, getting a loud, joyful laugh from his brother before the taller skeleton sighed and shook his skull, "SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…"

A sudden shift of snow caught Sans' attention…but on his bad side. Cursing his blind eye he ever so slightly shifted to right so that he could actually see what was there.

 _"well, well, well,"_ he thought, seeing the human child standing there, rocking on her heels again as she gave a faint smile.

He looked up at his brother and shrugged.

 ** _"say, why don't you look over there?"_** Sans asked, tilting his skull in the human's direction.

Papyrus' eyes flashed a brief orange as he whirled around to face the human only to face Sans again…who had decided at that moment to face the human. This continued for a little bit mainly because Sans found it hilarious how fast Papyrus was turning around…he really hoped that he'd get dizzy. His brother wasn't the most graceful of monsters and it made Sans smile a bit. Papyrus seemed to have enough of turning around and around and finally turned his back on the human, eyes alight.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT…" Papyrus' eyes were nearly blinding with how bright their glow was, "A _HUMAN!?"_

Sans looked back at the girl, putting a finger to his mouth and making her giggle while he had some fun with his brother.

"uhhhh…actually, i think that's a rock," he said, fighting the urge to laugh and laugh hard.

"OH," Papyrus sighed, his shoulder's slumping.

Sans gave a wicked smirk as he put a hand on his brother's arm.

"hey, what's that in _front_ of the rock?" he asked.

Papyrus' skull snapped up and the girl gave a tiny wave, tapping her stick against her leg as she smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus gasped, turning back to his brother, **_"IS…IS THAT A HUMAN!?"_**

 ** _"yes,"_**

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shrieked in happiness, "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!"

He nearly was dancing from the excitement and both Sans and the girl were smiling, nearly laughing at Papyrus' antics.

"UNDYNE WILL…I'M GONNA…" Papyrus stammered, overcome with joy, "I'LL BE SO…POPULAR… _POPULAR…POPULAR!"_

He jumped up and down like a little kid and Sans nearly lost it while the human child giggled, her blue-green eyes sparkling in mirth.

Papyrus noticed the child's laughter and gave a cough, trying his best to look stern…but…his happiness was making it a _bit_ too hard.

"HUMAN!" he finally called, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…THEN!"

He paused, looking at his brother and shrugging.

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT,"

 _"judging…then asgore takes her soul,"_ Sans thought, _"then we get outta here,"_

"IN ANY CASE!" Papyrus added, "CONTINUE…ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

And with that, he jogged off towards one of his puzzles. Sans gave a low chuckle as the child approached, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"well, that went well," he shrugged, "don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya,"

She giggled, looking a bit less scared than usual before he nodded and walked towards his little brother.

He'd just walked past Doggo's station when…

"HALT!" Doggo's gruff voice yelled, "State your business!"

"aw, c'mon, doggo," Sans smiled, "just me…but uh, you're lookin' pretty _dogged_ …"

"Sans, I swear to God…" Doggo growled, his hackles raising only for Sans to grin.

"i mean, i hope 'm not _barkin'_ up the wrong tree but you're so _doggone_ …"

Out came Doggo's daggers and he looked around for the shorter skeleton…but since Sans wasn't moving, Doggo couldn't see him. And with that…Sans teleported next to the pond just outside of Doggo's field of vision.

"gee, couldn't throw me a _bone_ could he?" Sans chuckled…right as the girl walked up to Doggo and, out of curiosity, rang the bell on his station.

He watched as Doggo got out of his station and tried to fight the child, but his blue blades passed right through her motionless body. Sans saw her lift the stick and he unconsciously lifted his left hand, the tips of bones starting to break through the snow…only for her to throw the stick and Doggo go chasing after it, bringing it back to her in his mouth and the two played _fetch_ of all things. After a while, the girl giggled and gently patted Doggo on the head, making him completely _flip out_!

"S-S-Something p-pet me!" Doggo stammered, "S-Something that isn't m-m-m-moving…I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"

He went back under his station and the child, giggled again before walking towards Sans, her eyes flashing brightly as she saw him. He turned towards her and smiled. She 'fought' Doggo pretty well…but Papyrus was going to be a different matter.

"hey," he told her, "here's something important to remember. my brother has a very _special_ attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop. stop signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs,"

She gave a grateful smile and nodded happily before walking onto the frozen pond and sliding to the center island. She gave a gasp of pure joy and started slipping and sliding around on the ice.

"Wheeee!" she squealed in delight as she 'skated', "Hahahahaha! Wheeeee!"

Sans gave a chuckle before teleporting to his brother's side.

* * *

Papyrus crossed his arms as Sans appeared in a flash of teal light, his good eye going dark as his magic faded out.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST WALKED," Papyrus growled.

"eh, this is shorter…takes less effort," Sans yawned, "but, hey, just realized…it's time for my nap…"

Papyrus gave a groan as Sans tried to sit down in the snow.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Papyrus snapped, grabbing his brother's hood and yanking him back up to his feet, "YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called _sleeping_ ," Sans pointed out with a grin.

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!" Papyrus sighed before a flash of blue and violet caught his eye, "OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU…MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

He swept his arm out in a grand gesture over the clearing where there lay an invisible maze.

"I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…QUITE _SHOCKING_!" Papyrus cheered, getting a snorting laugh from his brother, **_"HUSH, SANS!_** FOR YOU SEE! THIS IS…THE INVISIBLE…ELECTRICTY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!"

He pulled a small blue orb out of his pocket and Sans started snickering…much to Papyrus' annoyance.

"SOUND LIKE FUN?" he asked as the human's eyes widened slightly, "BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE…IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK,"

He cleared his throat and looked at the child again.

"OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

The child looked up at him with slight wariness and took a step forwards…

Right as the orb sparked and shocked _Papyrus_ instead, charring his bones and clothes black for a moment while Sans howled with laughter, falling down on his rear and cackling while Papyrus cleaned himself off before stomping his foot and glaring at his brother who was currently in hysterics.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU _DO_!?" Papyrus demanded.

"i think the human has to hold the orb," Sans gasped, finally calming down as he got to his feet.

"OH," Papyrus blinked, "OK,"

He walked through the maze, his footprints leaving a clear path for the child to follow…and Sans could barely hold onto his laughter. Papyrus stopped right in front of the child and placed the orb on her head. Her blue-green eyes went wide in wonder as she reached up to balance it.

"HOLD THIS PLEASE!" Papyrus asked before quickly jogging through the maze and back to his brother, "OKAY! TRY NOW!"

The girl looked up at him before painstakingly walking in Papyrus' footsteps, nearly sinking into the snow up to her hip with every step.

 _"heh, looks like we've both got that problem, kiddo,"_ Sans thought as the girl got to the end of the maze, only to fall flat as she tried to take that last step, the orb falling off her head and rolling to Papyrus' feet.

"INCREDIBLE!" Papyrus gasped, "YOU SLIPPER SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY…TOO EASILY…"

He shook his shock away as the girl got up off the ground and offered the orb up with a smile to his brother. Papyrus took the orb swiftly, depositing it in his pocket.

"HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY!" Papyrus cried, "IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

And he ran off towards the next puzzle, leaving Sans and the human child alone once again. She looked up at him as he finally stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"hey, thanks…my brother seems like he's having fun," he told her getting a giggle from her as she nodded, "by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?"

She nodded.

"we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party," Sans smiled, chuckling as he remembered how frustrated Papyrus had gotten when they had sewed the wrong thing together and had to start _all_ over…

Then there was the time where they accidently sewed the end of Papyrus' scarf to the costume…they both had panicked then until Alphys had come over and helped unpick the seam. But in the end, Papyrus was thrilled with his costume and Sans was happy to see the joy in his brother's demeanor.

"he hasn't worn anything else since…" Sans shrugged, "keeps calling it his 'battle body',"

He gave a soft chuckle as he looked at the child.

"isn't my brother cool?"

He looked up at the sky and waved at the child.

"welp, i'll see ya in a bit," he told her, walking towards the maze before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

* * *

"I THINK THEY ARE ENJOYING MY PUZZLES, SANS!" Papyrus beamed, nearly jumping up and down with happiness as Sans seemed to step out of the air and lean against a tree.

"who wouldn't bro?" Sans asked, "they seem to have _snow_ problem with them…"

"SAAAAANNNNNS!"

Sans gave a chuckle as he lay down his puzzle and went back to his spot, waiting.

"aw c'mon, bro, you know you're smiling,"

"IT'S A _PITY_ SMILE!" Papyrus snapped as Sans grinned, looking up at the faint sound of shifting snow and seeing the little girl waiting patiently.

 ** _"hey, bro, look_ alive _…she's here,"_**

 ** _"SANS I SWEAR TO GOD…"_** Papyrus growled before turning to face the child, "HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…"

He stopped, staring at the patch of cleared off snow and the piece of paper laying on it.

"SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there," Sans shrugged, "on the ground. trust me. there's no _way_ they can get past this one,"

To be honest though, Sans just…didn't really want to put a puzzle down. That wasn't his style. Papyrus was the one who was best with coming up with puzzles…Sans was just the one who made sure that if the human hurt others they wouldn't live long enough to hurt any more. But…that hadn't happened and Sans hoped it never would. He'd rather sit with his friends and talk, telling jokes and whatnot.

A slight pain twinged along the crack in his ribcage as he thought about it not happening…but, that was just a crazy dream right?

 _"a dream where you ended up getting this mysterious scar you_ swear _you didn't fall asleep with,"_ the rational, analytical part of him chastised as the child walked up to the paper and picked it up, her eyes lighting up in joy as she looked at the word search.

She started circling things…only to stop and place it back on the ground before walking towards the brothers once again.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, "THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"whoops," Sans shrugged, "i knew i should have used today's crossword instead,"

"WHAT?!" Papyrus demanded, whirling on his brother in disbelief, "CROSSWORD!?"

 _"oh c'mon, paps, this is me we're talkin' about…you_ knew _i wouldn't have this elaborate puzzle laid ou…"_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Papyrus snorted, "IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

Wait…

"what?" Sans sputtered, "really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for _baby bones_!"

"UN. BELIEVABLE," Papyrus sighed before turning to the child, "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

The little girl's blue-green eyes widened before she finally spoke, soft and breathy as if she wasn't used to talking.

"Crossword's harder," she mumbled, looking apologetically up at Papyrus while making Sans chuckle.

"YOU TWO ARE WEIRD!" Papyrus huffed, "CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY. IT'S THE SAME SOLUTION EVERY TIME. I JUST FILL ALL THE BOXES IN WITH THE LETTER 'Z'…BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD…ALL I CAN DO IS _SNORE_! NYEH HEH HEH!"

And he ran off to the next puzzle while the child looked up at Sans, twisting her little hands over her stick.

"'m sorry…I didn't mean to make him mad…" she whispered.

Sans waved her off.

"papyrus…finds difficulty in interesting places," he told her, "yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope,"

The girl giggled before giving a wave and walking in the same direction as Papyrus had left. Sans gave a smile and teleported to his brother's side.

"heya bro," he started.

"STRANGE LITTLE HUMAN…YOU BOTH ARE STRANGE," Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms.

"aw, c'mon, paps, it's just a puzzle…"

He looked at the spikes his brother was standing behind and gave a shake of his skull.

"do ya need me here?"

"I THINK I CAN MANAGE THIS ONE, BROTHER," Papyrus replied, "BESIDES! I DOUBT THEY WILL GET PAST MY INGENIUS SPAGHETTI TRAP!

"bet not, bro," Sans smiled, "i'll be up ahead if ya need me, ok?"

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of teal light.

 **I love writing Frisk, she's too dang cute. Anyway, next we have some Papyrus and Frisk time (since I've been focusing on Sans a bit...).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry 'bout the wait, my birthday was a couple days ago and I was spending time with my family and my boyfriend. So, to make up for it (and the fact that I'll be gone for the back half of this week), I'm going to try and get a couple chapters up before Wednesday. Anyway, I know this is a bit awkward in where I ended it, but I have a plan for next chapter...and it kinda goes away from the gameplay a bit...but that's not until next chapter. THIS chapter...we've got some more hijinks, lowjinks, japers, capers and all that jazz! :)**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 3

Papyrus watched as his brother disappeared in a flash of blue light and a pang of jealousy twinged through his ribcage. Both of his parents had been able to teleport and Sans was able to as well…so why not him? Then again…Boli and Lucida couldn't either. Out of all four of Gaster and Kristen's family, Papyrus was the toughest. So that was a plus. He still had a bad feeling that Sans was hiding something from him…then again, he was keeping secrets too. He'd found out that Lucida and Boli had died…something about an accident. He doubted that Sans knew, since he was always telling him about them being on vacation. He didn't want to crush his big brother's heart…Sans had a lot on his mind lately with being the sole provider of the household and with their parents and the rest of their family dead…

He gave a sigh as he took off his glove, shuddering as he looked through the hole carved in his palm before wrapping it in his scarf. He'd been hurt by both parents. Kristen mentally because of her sudden death and Gaster well…he didn't like to talk about it and neither did Sans. It always made Sans' good eye go funny if someone brought up mention of their father. Papyrus never liked it when his brother's good eye flamed and his bad one went out…not only did it mean he was _really_ angry or scared, but it just looked…wrong.

He shook his skull, returning his glove back to his hand and hiding the disfigurement before sighing.

All in the past. So there was nothing to worry about now. It was best to keep it that way.

"PUPPY!" came a female voice and Papyrus looked up at the ridge above him just to see Dogamy and Dogaressa pick up the human child and nuzzle her head, making the child laugh.

Papyrus sighed, shaking his skull. She was getting past the whole Snowdin Canine Unit, it was up to him to sto-

"Um…hi!" came a small voice and Papyrus turned around just to see the spikes lowered and the human child smiling at him with those wide blue-green eyes as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

 _"SHE IS RATHER ADORAB-_ NO _! STOP IT PAPYRUS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO_ CAPTURE _HER NOT BEFRIEND HER!"_ he chastised himself before finally speaking aloud, "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

She bit her lip and gave a sheepish smile.

"I…left it," she murmured.

"REALLY?!" Papyrus blinked, dumbfounded before a warmth came into being in his soul, "WOWIE…YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA…JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME!?"

She gave a bright smile as Papyrus' grew even bigger.

"FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS…WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!"

"Hahahahaha! Thank you!" she giggled as she followed him towards yet another puzzle...

This one…well…he'd gotten bored and he tried to make it more interesting but…he probably should have left it the way it was. He gave an apologetic shrug as she looked at the puzzle before looking back at him.

"HUMAN!" he started, "HMM…HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO…I DECIDED TO IMPORVE THIS PUZZLE…BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE,"

The child's eyes sparkled as she smiled and nodded.

"UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND," he apologized, "NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!"

He looked around, looking for his brother and, as usual, not seeing him. Then again, Sans could _easily_ be watching…just Papyrus would never know it because his big brother was _very_ good at keeping out of sight if he didn't want to be seen.

"AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND," Papyrus growled, casting another look around in hopes that the statement roused his brother enough to get him to appear…

No such luck.

"I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS…" Papyrus sighed, "WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER,"

She gave a brilliant smile and nodded, only to go forwards towards the snow piles and poking at the x's on the ground with her stick, turning them into o's as she did. But, after a few minutes, she seemed to get flustered and walked out of the puzzle, touching the button and resetting it before coming to Papyrus.

"Um…c-can you help me?" she stammered.

"SO YOU WANT A HINT HUH?" he asked.

The girl nodded, her cheeks ruddying in embarrassment.

"WELL, I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT THE PUZZLE…AND I THINK THE SOLUTION IS TO TURN ALL THE X'S INTO O'S. YOU SHOULD TRY THAT! ASK AGAIN FOR MORE GREAT HINTS!"

"Ok," she stammered, starting towards the puzzle and trying again…only to fail multiple times.

But, even though she was starting to get a little frustrated…she _always_ kept at it. She was…quite the _Determined_ little creature that was for sure. Papyrus watched as she tried again and again…and then he remembered something about the puzzle. There was an insta-solve switch! The human child came back to Papyrus…she looked on the verge of tears, but even he would have been frustrated to that point.

"EUREKA! I'VE FIGURED OUT THE PUZZLE! YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'RE HAVING FUN THOUGH…DO YOU ABSOLUTELY, DAPSOLUTELY WANT THE SOLUTION?"

"Y-Yes please," she nodded.

"THE! SOLUTION! IS!" Papyrus announced as the child's wide, blue-green eyes sparkled, "PLEASE IMAGINE A DRUMROLL IN YOUR HEAD…"

She giggled, taking her stick and tapping it in the air in a mock drumroll.

"THAT TREE OVER THERE HAS A SWITCH ON IT," he told her, "CHECK IT OUTIE!"

The girl cocked her head slightly as she slowly walked towards one of the trees. She pointed to it and Papyrus nodded. She reached back behind and he could hear a soft clicking sound before she came skipping back to the puzzle and jumping on the switch, giggling like mad as the blue x's flashed into green o's and the spikes on the other side of the clearing went down.

"WOW! YOU DID IT! MY ADVICE HELPED! IT REALLY HELPED YOU! INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!" Papyrus beamed, getting a soft laugh from her, "WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! I MIGHT EVEN BE TOO _EASY_ FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEH!"

And he jogged towards the next area…just to see his brother finish materializing in front of him.

 ** _"LAZY BONES,"_** Papyrus teased, making Sans chuckle as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

 ** _"not gonna deny it, pap,"_** he laughed, **_"_ workaholic _,"_**

Papyrus shook his skull and continued on to the next puzzle while Sans talked to the child.

* * *

"good job on solving so quickly," Sans told the girl.

"He helped me," she replied, "I…couldn't figure it out by myself. But we figured it out together!"

Sans waved her off.

"you didn't even need my help," he grinned, "which is great…'cause i love doing absolutely nothing,"

She giggled and started towards the next puzzle. Sans gave a soft hum before teleporting to his brother's side as she stopped on the little bridge before a tile puzzle.

 ** _"this is alphys' puzzle…isn't it,"_** Sans muttered.

 ** _"OF COURSE!"_** Papyrus beamed, **_"SHE WILL BE ABLE TO SOLVE IT! SHE'LL_ LOVE _IT!"_**

Sans looked at the human girl, watching as she poked at the tile with her stick before chuckling.

 ** _"yeah…she'll_ stick _with it i think,"_**

 ** _"SAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNS!"_**

 ** _"you're smilin',"_**

 ** _"DOESN'T MEAN I_ LIKE _IT!"_** Papyrus hissed before turning towards the human child, "HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS DESIGNED BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES?!"

The little girl nodded, watching the brothers curiously as Papyrus continued.

"ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH…THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE-TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A, YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP... SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE," Papyrus explained, getting a confused reaction from the girl while Sans blinked, looking at his brother, "HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?"

 ** _"bro,_ i _didn't even understand that…"_**

 ** _"HUSH SANS! IT'S FOR THE HUMAN NOT YOU!"_**

The human child gave a stumped sound but shrugged.

"Of c-course," she stammered, making Papyrus grin.

 ** _"SEE! SHE UNDERSTOOD!"_**

Sans gave a sigh as Papyrus walked over to the machine and flipped the switch…only for a solid band of pink tiles to appear surrounded by red. Papyrus jaw clacked as he stumbled back, turning around in confusion before leaving while Sans chuckled and the human girl slowly walked over the pink tiles. She looked at the taller skeleton in concern before turning to face Sans. He just shrugged before chuckling.

"actually, that spaghetti from earlier…it wasn't too bad for my brother," Sans told her, "since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible,"

The girl gave a smile and looked at the slowly disappearing Papyrus, who _still_ looked dumbfounded.

"I'd love to try it!" she smiled before skipping off, dragging her stick across the tree trunks…

Sans' good eye flashed teal as he was suddenly _not_ in Snowdin anymore.

 _He stood in the golden Judgement Hall, leaning against a pillar as he waited. He heard a soft scraping sound and he looked up just to see the child herself come up to a pillar, reaching out a hand and pausing for a moment before turning to come down the corridor, scraping what looked to be a real knife along the pillars as a locket dangled from her neck. She looked up, her scarlet eyes burning brightly as a sick, sick smile spread across her face…_

Sans shook his skull, his good eye flickering back to white as the Judgement Hall disappeared, reforming back into the snowy woods of Snowdin.

"it's just a nightmare," he told himself as he walked a little ways, "nothin' to be worried about,"

 _"but it felt so real…i could feel the wind off that knife as she slashed at me…my ribs still hurt…"_ he thought as his good eye glowed teal and his world started to splinter into teal-tinted shards, _"but i know this…i don't trust the kid. not yet…still got a while,"_

He stepped out into the clearing right outside of the town limits, walking towards his brother who was tapping his gloved hand against his arms.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus huffed, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"just…wanted to make sure the kiddo didn't get hurt," Sans shrugged, "i mean…we want her to see your big puzzle that you won't tell me anything about…right?"

"YOU HAVE YOUR SECRETS…I HAVE MINE!" Papyrus teased, getting Sans' bad eye to flicker out momentarily, "SANS…I WAS JOKING…WHAT? DO YOU HAVE SOME GROUNDBREAKING SECRET THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?"

"…nah, can't hide anythin' from you, bro,"

Papyrus sighed, shaking his skull as the two walked towards the bridge. They both looked down the stone construct just to see the human child coming up to a snow poff.

"isn't that where greater dog is?" Sans asked, getting a nod from his little brother right as the snow poff seemed to sprout a dog's head and tail and then a _huge_ body.

They watched as the child's blue-green eyes widened with slight fear and then with overwhelming joy as she patted her knees, beckoning the huge canine to her. Greater Dog barked, excitedly flicking slobber into the child's face. She giggled before petting the guard, getting a snort of disbelief from Papyrus.

 ** _"HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE_ CAPTURING _HER!"_** he sputtered.

 ** _"doggone it,"_** Sans shrugged.

 ** _"_ SANS _!"_**

He chuckled and watched as the girl bent down and made a snowball, throwing it as far as she could…which was like two feet before it splatted into the ground.

 ** _"wow, guess that was_ snow _use…"_**

 ** _"SANS I SWEAR TO GOD!"_** Papyrus growled.

He give his brother a wry grin before turning to see the Greater Dog hop out of his armor, lick the girl on the nose, making her squeal happily and hug him before he jumped back into this armor the wrong way and walked over the bridge past the two skeletons.

 ** _"heh, will say this about greater dog…he's_ dogged _and relentless when it comes to getting affection!"_**

 ** _"SAAAANNNNS!"_** Papyrus groaned before looking up the bridge to see the human child slowly walking across, trying not to fall, "HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE YET! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

A switch was flipped and Sans gave a soft whistle as spears, chains, flames and even a dog lowered down over the bridge.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!" Papyrus called, "CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST HANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

There was a slight delay and the Sans turned to his brother.

"well? what's the holdup?"

"HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I'M…I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Another pause.

"that uh, doesn't look very activated," Sans pointed out, getting a glare from his brother.

"WELL!" Papyrus sputtered, "THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS…MAYBE…TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH,"

 _"…or are you having second thoughts about this?"_ Sans thought.

"YEAH!" Papyrus nodded, seeming to convince himself just as much as Sans, "WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL!"

 _"i think you're chickenin' out, bro,"_ Sans told himself, _"you've gotten attached…"_

"AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus ordered, snapping his fingers as the mega-death trap disappeared.

Sans could have sworn he saw his little brother sigh in relief before turning back to face the human child.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" he demanded, getting a blink from the girl, "THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH?"

And he bolted towards town.

 _"what in the stars has you flustered?"_ Sans wondered as the girl came across the bridge.

He turned to her, his hands in his pockets as she looked up at him. Immediately a different image superimposed on her, the image of a sick twisted child with scarlet eyes and a deranged smile. The scar over Sans' ribcage ached and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"looks like you're gonna have to fight my brother soon," Sans told her, "here's some advice…"

His eyes went dark and the girl stepped back slightly.

" _don't_. capiche?"

She gave a scared nod before walking into Snowdin. Sans gave a soft hum before teleporting once again to his brother's side.

 **Frisk loves puppies. That's all that needs to be said. She also really likes Papyrus, even though Sans still scares her (as seen at the tail end here). BUT will that change next chapter or will it get worse? You'll just have to see!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, uh, remember when I was hinting at this big thing last chapter (mainly going away from how the game was played?) Yeaaaaahhhh, next chapter, not this one. The fight with Papyrus took a bit longer than expected and I really like where this one ends.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 4

"you gonna be ok?" Sans asked, making Papyrus jump nearly five feet as his big brother materialized in the kitchen behind him.

"DON'T. _DO_ THAT TO ME!" Papyrus whined, making Sans chuckle, "I HATE IT WHEN YOU TELEPORT BEHIND ME AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"sorry, bro…it's terror-ific,"

"…YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU," came the growl.

"…maybe?"

Papyrus gave a sigh and shook his head, "WHAT ON EARTH AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?"

"eh, dunno, but it wouldn't be any fun for either of us if one of us left,"

"THAT IS TRUE," Papyrus nodded as he walked towards the door and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

"pap…where are you going?"

"I'M GOING TO TALK TO HER,"

The doorknob suddenly glowed blue and slammed shut while a handful of teal bones cracked through the floor, barring Papyrus from leaving.

"you're stayin' put," Sans growled, making Papyrus turn around, eyes glowing brilliant orange…only to falter at the haunted glow in his brother's good eye.

"SANS, I AM A PART OF THE CITIZEN'S GUARD!" Papyrus protested, "I CAN HANDLE A LITTLE HUMAN GIRL. SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO US! WHAT HAS YOU SO WORKED UP? YOU'VE BEEN ON EDGE SINCE SHE SHOWED UP!"

"don't worry 'bout it," Sans replied, not lowering his left hand while his teal eye blazed, "pap, please…just…let me handle it ok?"

He bowed his head as Papyrus came to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sans' hand finally lowered and his good eye faded back to white his brother lifted his other hand and put it on the opposite shoulder.

 ** _"i just…i can't lose ya, pap,"_** Sans whispered, **_"we lost mom and…him…and boli and lucida aren't here…you're all i got and i don't wanna lose you,"_**

 ** _"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU EITHER, SANS,"_** Papyrus told him gently, **_"IF YOU WANT TO GO SEE THE HUMAN, I'LL ALLOW IT,"_**

Sans gave a mirthless laugh as he looked up at his brother.

"thanks, pap," he smiled before disappearing in a flash of blue.

Papyrus gave a soft hum as he then proceeded to walk out the door.

"BUT, I DID _NOT_ PROMISE I WOULDN'T GO SEE THEM MYSELF!"

* * *

Papyrus stood between Snowdin and Waterfall, as the fog began to roll in, chilling his bones and his soul. He wrapped his scarf closer around his neck, still carrying his mother's scent after all these years.

 _"I HOPE YOU'LL BE PROUD OF ME TONIGHT, MAMA,"_ he thought with a smile right as the sound of something crunching caught his attention.

He looked up just to see a small figure walking closer, not Sans…wasn't big enough. That still made Papyrus smirk, his little brother was always tubby, something he rather liked about him. Made him a bit more cuddly.

So, if it wasn't Sans…that meant it was the human child.

 ** _"papyrus! where are you!?"_**

 _"SANS, NOT NOW…DON'T COME DOWN HERE,"_ Papyrus thought, _"I CAN HANDLE THIS!"_

He cleared his throat and looked at the small figure in the fog as she slowly approached, trembling slightly before stopping right before him…her blue green eyes sparkling as her shoulders slumped in relief and she brushed what looked to be a bandana's string away from her eyes.

"HUMAN," he started, "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE…THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL,"

She looked up at him, giving a sweet little smile.

"THESE FEELINGS," he continued, "THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT ITMUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMAN…WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…"

He looked at the human girl…only for the image of a short, stocky skeleton in silver armor and a red scarf come to the forefront of his mind, her loving, warm smile, her bright eyes that burned a pretty cerulean blue…

The dusty armor with a cruelly barbed arrow piercing through the chestplate that they brought back to him and Sans while Asgore restrained their struggling father, who was trying his hardest to get free and slaughter their mother's killers. Papyrus shook his skull, biting down tears before his eyes flamed orange and he turned around.

"NO…NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG!" he stammered, "I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FUFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER…OF THE _ROYAL GUARD_!"

He snapped his fingers and the world went greyscale, showing the human's brilliantly glowing scarlet soul. A sudden cold filled his ribcage as the child's image flickered slightly, showing a dusty-handed, sickly smiled girl before flickering back to the terrified expression of the clean handed girl before him. The top of his skull throbbed painfully, something wasn't right…but that was just a dream, right?

* * *

Sans had teleported back to the house only to find his brother missing. Cursing bitterly, he had ran outside and into the woods, nearly running smack into a tree a few times before finally coming to a stop and lifting his voice.

 ** _"papyrus! where are you!?"_** he demanded before another voice broke through the still air, chilling his bones.

 _"HUMAN_ _. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE…THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL,"_

Sans raced towards the edge of the woods, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw Papyrus and the kid standing in the clearing, facing one another. Suddenly, he was watching…

 _But the feeling of dread was thick in the air, the human girl's shoulders were slumped and she shuffled forwards, silver-white dust powdering her palms as she approached his brother._

 _"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" he asked, "WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"_

 _Sans' soul turned to ice as he watched the human rear back her fist, charging forwards…and smashing her fist right through Papyrus._

 ** _"no!"_** _Sans shrieked as Papyrus' skull toppled off his rapidly dissolving body and into the snow._

 _"W-WELL…THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED," Papyrus stammered as the human came closer, "BUT! ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU…YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER…EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO…I…I PROMISE…"_

 _Sans watched as the human put her foot on Papyrus' skull…and crushed it._

His good eye flared teal as he returned to the present. The two were just standing there…facing one another. He saw Papyrus snap his fingers and the two entered combat. Sans raised his hand, preparing to come to his little brother's rescue when the girl said something…

"WHAT?! FL- _FLIRTING_!?" Papyrus sputtered, making Sans blink and lower his hand in confusion, "SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR _ULTIMATE FEELINGS!_ WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

* * *

Papyrus watched the little girl as she shrugged.

"I can make spaghetti?" she offered.

"OH _NO_!" Papyrus groaned as the affection for this little girl grew, "YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU? LET'S DATE L-LATER. AFTER I CAPTURE YOU,"

The girl gave a shrug and reached for the 'MERCY' option. Papyrus' eyes flashed orange for an instant before darkening again.

"SO, YOU WON'T FIGHT…" he hummed, getting a nod from the girl, "THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!"

He raised his arm and a storm of pale blue bones materialized all around the child. She stayed perfectly still, letting the ghostly bones pass through her and not harming her. Papyrus gave a wry grin before snapping his fingers and turning the girl's soul a brilliant royal blue color and her gravity increased…there'd be no flying around for her!

He sent a normal ivory bone at her and she jumped, the tip of her toes _barely_ clearing it before she immediately went down again. She stared at her chest and blue soul before looking up at Papyrus in shock.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW," he smiled, " _THAT'S_ MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

He raised another set of bones and hurled them at her, making her jump and dodge through them as he tapped his chin.

"HMMM…I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR…" he murmured, only to hear a giggle from the girl, "WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!"

She shrugged and he sent another attack at her just 'cause. She dodged easily enough, but she clipped one of the bones, making her hiss in pain before she got back up to her feet, shaking it off.

"YEAH!" he grinned, "DON'T MAKE ME USE MY _SPECIAL_ ATTACK!"

He watched as she dodged through another set of bones. He'd _just_ figured out how to do his special attack…

Papyrus had figured out how to summon his own set of blasters.

Now, granted, he hadn't _told_ anyone…and he still had no idea that Sans was able to do the same…but he was so proud of the fact that he could do something of that caliber.

"I CAN ALMOST _TASTE_ MY FUTURE POPULARITY!" he beamed, "PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

 _"JUST LIKE MAMA,"_ he thought with a smile, _"WOULDN'T SHE BE PROUD OF ME!"_

He jolted out of his thoughts as he saw the child dig something out of her pocket and eat it, restoring her very low HP back to max.

 _"DETERMINED LITTLE GIRL, AREN'T YOU?"_ he thought before speaking aloud, "PAPYRUS, UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE! UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME! THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE! MY BROTHER WILL…"

He frowned and shook his head.

"WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH," he shrugged before the thought occurred to him, "I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRES! BUT…"

His bones rattled in frustration before he got himself calmed down just a bit.

"WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?" he asked, "SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE…AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD…AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY."

He watched as she dodged again, yelping as a bone struck her arm and brought her down to nearly dead…before she ate something and brought it back up a bit.

"UGH!" Papyrus growled, ivory bones shimmering around him before he threw them towards her, "WHO CARES! _GIVE UP_!"

She dodged again, this time perfectly. She once more hit the 'MERCY' option, her blue-green eyes blazing with determination as she put her hands on her hips. Papyrus did the same, leaning down over her, eyes narrowed.

"GIVE UP OR FACE MY… _SPECIAL ATTACK,"_ he warned, "YEAH! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

She gave a smile and patted the 'MERCY' option again.

He sent another wave of bones and again, she dodged beautifully.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE…BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" he told her, only for her to flick the 'MERCY' button again, **_"MY GOD SHE'S SASSING ME…SHE HAS SO MUCH IN COMMON WITH SANS IT ISN'T FUNNY!"_**

She smiled as the last bone shattered into dust and Papyrus' bones rattled in annoyance before he smashed his palms together, orange light congealing within his palms.

"BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" he crowed, raising his right hand…only for the little girl to giggle like mad.

"Puppy!" she squealed, pointing to Papyrus' left.

 ** _"WHAT!?"_** Papyrus demanded, looking and seeing a small white dog chewing on what was left of his blaster, "WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!"

The dog looked up with a comical expression before slowly backing off…still with the bone in its mouth.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Papyrus started after it…but he stopped as he saw the human's quizzical expression. He gave a disappointed groan and turned to her.

"OH WELL…I'LL JUST USED A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK," he mumbled.

Unlike his brother, Papyrus couldn't form the blasters as often. It tired him out immensely…even more so than it did for Sans and he could only summon maybe one or two before he was done for the day. He needed to end this battle soon…

He gave a sigh and snapped his fingers, bones starting to take form.

"HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK," he grumbled as myriad shapes and formations created from bones shot towards the child…including a massive field of bones that forced the child to leap higher than she'd ever gone before…

But she made it. She _lived_.

"WELL…!" Papyrus panted, his hands on his kneecaps as she came a bit closer to him ,"IT'S CLEAR…YOU CAN'T! *HUFF* DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!"

He reached for his own 'MERCY' option and the box burned vibrant orange.

"I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!" he told her, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY,"

The human girl smiled and reached for her 'MERCY' option, gently touching it before the world flickered back into it's normal colors. Papyrus turned away from her, sighing as tears burned his eyes.

"NYOO HOO HOO…" he moaned, "I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU…UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD…AND…MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT,"

He felt a tug on his wrist.

"…Papy?" came a soft, female voice, "I'll be your friend,"

He turned around, eyes glowing brilliant gold for a brief moment.

"REALLY?! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?!" he beamed, "WELL THEN, I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE YET AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIENDZONE!"

* * *

Sans sagged against the tree trunk, nearly crying in relief. Papyrus was alive…the kid let him live and…it seemed that they were actually going to be friends.

"alright kid," he murmured, teleporting back into the house and walking to his room, "y' did good…thank you for letting my bro live,"

 **Next is date time with the brothers! (both Papyrus'date and Sans' talk about Flowey/Echo flower). There'll be some...scenes that aren't in the game but I really like and want to put in. BUT that'll be next time.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here's what I promised. This one's a bit different from the rest of it mainly for one reason...this has Frisk's POV in it. It's only for a little bit, but we get to see things from her eyes. And...well...it's not really following the game in some spots.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 5

Sans had just sat down on his bed and pulled out his trombone…when he heard the front door open and close.

 _"THIS IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK, HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT_ ," came Papyrus' voice, _"AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY,"_

Sans cracked open the door just to see the little girl in _their_ house, being watched over by his little brother. Well, this was going to go well. He watched as they went into the kitchen and smiled as he brought his trombone a little closer to him.

 _"IMPRESSED?"_ Papyrus asked, _"I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!"_

He could hear a door opening and a squeal from the human.

 _"Puppy!"_ she giggled.

 _"WHAT?!"_ came Papyrus' shriek, making Sans chuckle as he readied his instrument, _"CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!"_

He heard a skidding on the tile kitchen floor and then the back door opening and closing.

 _"CURSES!"_

And that was his cue! He opened the door just enough so he could lean out, took a deep breath and…

 _WAH WAH WAAAAAAAHH!_

Papyrus glared at him, shaking his fist.

"SANS!" came the yell as Sans slipped back into his room, slamming the door shut and cackling, " _STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"_

"oh, but it's so much fun, bro," he chuckled as he heard the door to Papyrus' room open and close, "eh…best be getting back to my other station,"

His good eye flashed and his world shattered into teal shards, only to reform into the cool blues and greens of Waterfall. He sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and letting himself drift to sleep.

 _Sans continued on his way, eventually catching up with Undyne, who had stopped by the marsh near the bridge, kneeling down and examining some Dust left by some poor monster._

 _"You saw them too, huh?" she asked, lifting the visor on her helmet as a breeze caused Sans' scarf to come free and float in it._

 _She shook her head._

 _"That kid…he stopped me from running that thing through…" she explained, "I was so close, Sans…don't worry, I sent the kid…"_

 _"Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are..." a child's voice stammered, making both Sans and Undyne look up._

 _"Oh no…" Undyne whispered as she looked up just to see the little monster child standing up to the human._

 _"Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first,"_

 _"undyne…" Sans started as Undyne suddenly burst into action, "undyne! stop!"_

 _She didn't hear him. She ripped off her helmet, dashing forwards, nearly flying over the marshy terrain._

 _"...an...and…"_

 _She formed a spear and dug it into one of the stones, using it to pole vault over the abyss land on the bridge, her feet pounding on the wooden planks right as the human leaped upwards, her foot arching out to kill the child…_

 _And Undyne leaped in front of the kid, taking the hit and nearly getting herself cut in two._

 _"no!" Sans yelled as Undyne grunted, her body trembling as the child took a few staggering steps back._

 _She put a hand to her chest, feeling the crack in it._

 _"Undyne...you're...you're hurt..." the child stammered._

 _"Hurt? It's nothing," Undyne shrugged off, ignoring the crack that splintered through her armor, "Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"_

 _"Undyne... I..."_

 _"I'll take care of this!" she growled as a crack formed in her spear arm, "Get out of here!"_

 _The child stumbled away, running right into Sans, who shot Undyne a worried look. She nodded, signaling him to leave with the child. She gave a shudder as he disappeared in a flicker of blue light. After ushering the kid to his parents,_ _Sans appeared back on the bridge as Undyne fell to a knee, her spear clattering to the ground and sputtering out._

 _"Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore..." she stammered, "Just like that, I...I've failed you,"_

 _"undyne, no…" Sans whispered as Undyne's arm shattered, her blue scales starting to turn grey._

 _"No..." Undyne growled as a crack split down her face, breaking at her jawline, "My body... It feels like it's splitting apart…Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces,"_

 _Sans started forwards, good eye flaring blue as magic flared around his hand…_

 _"But..."_

 _He stopped, freezing as Undyne grabbed at her eyepatch, her body trembling…and a faint, yet vibrant green light started to shine through the cracks in her body._

 _"Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe," she growled, staggering to her feet, balancing on her remaining leg even as it cracked, "A burning feeling that won't let me die,"_

 _She glared at the human, the green light burning brighter and brighter. Sans watched in shock as her stats started increasing, moving upwards at an almost impossible rate._

 _"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it?" she demanded, "If you get past me, you'll...You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters... Humans... Everyone..."_

 _She summoned a spear, just for it to sputter and go out as her leg gave out, dissolving into silver dust._

 _"Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant," she gave a bitter laugh and turned her golden gaze on the human, "But I won't let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world…I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal,"_

 _She managed to tear off her eyepatch, green light lancing from it in a brilliant emerald display._

 _"To defeat you," she snarled, her light becoming unbearably bright, "Human. No, whatever you are. For the sake of the whole world..."_

 _The wind began to howl, whipping around the three combatants, Sans had to grab onto Papyrus' scarf to keep it from being ripped from his neck._

 _"I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" Undyne roared as the world burned with searing emerald light._

 _Sans lowered his arm as the light died…but what he saw before him was not Undyne…at least…not the one he knew. She was at least two heads taller, her armor was pitch black save for a single emerald heart emblazoned upon the chestplate and a pair of snowy white gauntlets. She summoned a spear of brilliant blue-green light and bared her fangs in a wide grin, her dark eyes blazing brightly._

" **You're going to have to try a little harder than that!"** _she snarled and she charged forwards as if shot from a gun, shattering the bridge behind her with the force she gave out._

 _Sans watched as Undyne became a blur of black, white, blue, red and green. She was faster, stronger, and more determined than ever. Her spears flew in impossible directions, but the human could not move, Undyne's role as Executioner kept them from fleeing while her magic kept them from fighting back or dodging for brief moments at a time. She seemed to dance over the battlefield, a being of whirling death and retribution…only for the the human kick Undyne in the chest savagely, making her fall to a knee as her HP ran to 0. She fell to a knee, still using her spear to prop her up as what looked like blue and red paint began to drip from Undyne's pitch black armor._

 **"So even that power... It wasn't enough...?"** _she whispered, the green light in her left eye flickering and fading,_ **"Heh...Heheheh...If you...If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Cause I've... Got my friends behind me,"**

 _She turned her black gaze towards the human, her expression still fiery despite the fact that her melting from her inner determination was making her body lopsided._

 **" Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you..."** _she growled,_ **"And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone. By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human souls. And with that power...This world will live on...!"**

A sharp jab on his skull forced him to wake up…and he looked at the human child who drew back her finger and rocked on her heels. He gave a smile and a small laugh.

"what? haven't you seen with two jobs before?" he asked, making _her_ giggle, "fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks. i'm going to grillby's. wanna come?"

"Yeah!" she beamed.

"well, if you insist. i'll pry myself away from my work," he set his chair back on four legs before getting up and walking around the side of the sentry station.

He waved her over.

"over here," he grinned as she trotted towards him, "i know a short cut,"

He put a hand on her shoulder and his good eye sparked teal and the world shattered into teal-colored shards before reforming into the warm, wooden interior of Grillby's.

The girl looked around in wonder, her eyes lighting up as she saw the Snowdin Canine Unit sitting at a table and playing poker. So far, Dogaressa was winning while Doggo, Greater Dog and Dogamy's weapons all lay in her side. Greater Dog gave a whine and took off a gauntlet, laying it before Dogaressa, who gleefully took it and added it to her hoard.

"fast shortcut, huh?" Sans asked with a wry grin as the girl nodded, still in shock that they ended up in Snowdin that fast, he turned to the rest of the place and raised his voice, "hey, everyone,"

"Hey Sans," Dogamy grumbled as Dogaressa grinned.

"(Hi, Sans,)" she beamed as Sans turned to two other monsters.

"Greeting's Sans," a toothy monster called.

"Hiya, Sansy," a poor rabbit who looked like he'd had a _little_ too much to drink slurred.

"Hey, Sans," one of the duck monsters yawned, "weren't you just in here for breakfast a few minutes ago?"

"nah," Sans dismissed, waving a hand and grinning, "I haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour...you must be thinking of brunch,"

The whole place erupted in laughter while the he shrugged and the little girl giggled happily. He pulled out a chair and helped her up into it.

"here, get comfy," he told her…right as the whoopee cushion she just sat on sounded off.

She gave a squeal of laughter before playfully glaring at Sans.

"whoops," he started, innocently looking upwards, "watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats. anyway, let's order. whaddya want…?"

The little girl looked at the menu before grinning.

"Fries!" she chirped and Sans grinned.

She really was a lot like Papyrus when he was little.

"hey, that sounds pretty good," Sans agreed before looking up at Grillby, "grillby, we'll have a double order of fries,"

Grillby gave a chuckle and walked off towards the kitchen and Sans turned towards the girl.

"so what do you think of my brother?" he asked.

"He's really cool!" she smiled, "He's so nice,"

"of course he's cool," sans chuckled, "you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it…and by that i mean he wears it in the shower,"

She giggled, her cheeks flushing with pale red as her blue-green eyes sparkled and Grillby came back with their food.

"here comes the grub!" Sans grinned.

The fire monster laid down the french-fries before grabbing a bottle of ketchup and sliding it down the counter at Sans, whose good eye sparked in happiness as he caught it. Grillby always had the best ketchup.

He turned to the girl, tipping the bottle towards her.

"want some ketchup?" he asked just for her to shake her head politely, "more for me,"

He unscrewed the lid and started drinking it, downing the whole bottle pretty quickly.

"Sans, what have I told you about drinking too fast!" Grillby scolded, making Sans shrug before hiccupping slightly, "SEE!"

"'m fine, grillby," Sans laughed, "don't worry 'bout it,"

Grillby's flames died down slightly as he shook his head and turned to his other patrons.

" _anyway_ ," Sans continued, "cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard,"

She nodded as she popped a French-fry in her mouth, giving a soft moan before putting a few more in and making Sans chuckle.

"like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard," Sans told her, making her give a sound of affirmation through her full mouth, "one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress,"

And if Undyne kept her promise to _him_ , it always would be. Maybe that was why she started to teach Papyrus how to cook. All those trips into Waterfall and Papyrus mumbling about how the water always got in his boots and some rotten kids making the echo flowers make snide comments…and then that yellow one that…

"oh yeah," Sans started, watching the girl's face carefully, "i wanted to ask you something,"

"Mmm?" she asked with her mouth full before her eyes widened as she swallowed, "Oops, sorry,"

Sans waved her off before continuing.

"have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

The reaction was _immediate_. The girl's blue green eyes widened and her hands shook as she nodded. She knew about that talking weed that Papyrus always called an Echo Flower…but Sans never thought it was. He gave a sigh. Maybe it was best to feign ignorance here…

"so you know all about it," he started, "the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over…"

He watched as her shoulders slumped in relief…looks like that weed had been giving her problems too.

"What about it?" she asked.

"what about it?" he repeated, "well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around…a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery…advice…encouragement…predictions…"

The look on her face was one Sans would have described as protective fury. Like she knew about the weed and didn't want it near his brother just as much as he didn't.

"weird, huh?" he asked, getting her to snap out of her unamused look, "someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, ok?"

She nodded and Sans gave a smile.

"thanks," he told her as he hopped off the stool, "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let ya pull me away from work that long. oh, by the way…i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill? it's just 10000g,"

The look on her face was _priceless_!

"just kidding," he beamed as he started towards the door, "grillby, put it on my tab,"

He walked out the door and back home.

* * *

"SANS! THE STOVE HAS BROKEN!" Papyrus whined a few hours later, "I CANNOT COOK ANYTHING ON IT! THAT MEANS I CANNOT COOK SPAGHETTI!"

"wow, you sure that it's not an im _pasta_?" he grinned.

 _"SANS_!" Papyrus snapped, poking his head out of the kitchen and glaring at his brother, who was lounging on the couch, "THAT MEANS NO DINNER FOR TONIGHT! CAN YOU GO TO GRILLBY'S AND GET SOMETHING FOR US? I'M GOING TO TRY AND FIX THIS…"

"alright, bro," Sans started, "I'll spaghet something for us,"

 _"SAAAAAAANNNNSSSSS!"_

But his brother was gone in a flash of teal light, only to reappear in front of Grillby's. Sans was just about to open the door…when he heard something sneeze from back behind the restaurant. He frowned, slowly walking towards the back.

"anyone there?" he asked, coming closer…

Just to see the little girl huddled up next to where the oven would be in the restaurant, shivering and trying to keep warm with a newspaper blanket.

 _"aw, kiddo…"_ Sans thought as he came closer.

* * *

Frisk was _not_ having a good time. She didn't have enough money to stay at the inn…she'd spent it on food so that she wouldn't immediately _die_ if she went into battle. Papyrus, though he didn't mean to, nearly killed her at least twice but she staved death off by using that nice shop-keeper's cinnamon bunnies and bicycles. But…now she was going to freeze to death even though her place by the fryer was a bit warmer…

"anyone there?" a low voice asked and Frisk _immediately_ recognized it as Sans'.

She looked up just to see his familiar, small and tubby form round the corner and freeze, looking right at her in concern. He frowned, kneeling down in the snow before her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"whatcha doin' out here, kid?" he asked gently, "didn't want to stay at the inn?"

"T-T-Too expensive," she shuddered, her teeth chattering as she shivered, "A-A-And it's full,"

"'m sure the bunny woulda let ya stay," he told her, "she can't refuse kiddos like you,"

"T-Too l-late," Frisk replied before sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Concern flashed in Sans expression as he offered his hand.

"c'mon, you can stay with us tonight," he told her, "you'll freeze to death out here…and that ain't no punchline, kiddo,"

He gently picked her up…right as Snowdin disappeared and she stood in a golden hallway, a knife clattering to the floor as a worn-looking Sans held her close, what looked like Papyrus' scarf fluttering in the breeze.

 _"i…i'm sorry, kiddo,"_

 _And a spear of bone pierced through her back, threw her ribcage and into Sans'._

Frisk's blue-green eyes widened as she shoved Sans away, terror clear on her face. The skeleton looked at her confusedly as the golden hall turned back into Snowdin and Sans looked not as worn, and was missing Papyrus' scarf.

"…kid?"

"I-I'm sorry," Frisk stammered, "I'm so sorry!"

Sans shook his skull and offered his hand again, this time Frisk took it and let him draw her to her feet.

"c'mon, kiddo, let's get you warmed up…and that's _snow_ joke,"

Frisk giggled as Sans led her down the street and into his and Papyrus' home.

"BROTHER! YOU ARE BACK SOONER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOU-" Papyrus cut off as he saw who his brother had brought with him, "HUMAN! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU…"

"she's spendin' the night with us, pap," Sans told him as Frisk enjoyed the warmth of the skeleton home, "don't worry 'bout it,"

"A SLEEPOVER!? WOWIE! SHE CAN STAY WITH ME!"

Frisk looked up at the taller skeleton, giving a grateful smile as Papyrus came and picked her up, carrying her up to his room and gently setting her on the bed before hopping in beside her. Sans gave a smile and tucked them both in before pulling up a stool and reading to them both. Frisk yawned and snuggled up to Papyrus, breathing in the faint, sweet scent on his scarf, odd for someone like him, but she liked it. And she fell asleep not long after that, letting Sans continue the story long after she started sleeping.

 _She felt the spear of bone pierce both her and Sans, looked up at him with betrayal…only to see the pain in his own expression as he told her why he did it right as her vision went dark. She reached out a shaking hand for the 'RESET' option…she hadn't been in control for so_ long _…_

 _But a tendril of red-tinted light grabbed her arm, forcing her towards the 'CONTINUE' option._

 _Her world knit itself back together, and her legs and arms moved of their own accord as she stormed towards Sans._

 _"whoa," he whistled, "you look_ really _pissed off…heheheh, did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway…i guess that means we never really were friends, huh, chara?"_

 _Frisk struggled, trying to break free, but Chara's hatred and anger_ really _made her strong._

 _"I'm going to kill you this time,_ Comedian _," Chara snarled._

 _"kill me?" Sans snorted, "chara, i think_ you _might be the comedian here…that joke was_ hilarious _!"_

 _Chara shrieked and charged forwards, fighting hard until finally landing a hit on Sans, making him fall back on his rear…and Chara laughed, and laughed, and laughed…_

Frisk gasped, her blue-green eyes flashing open as she shot up. She looked at Papyrus, who was sound asleep.

 _"It was just a dream, Frisk,"_ she told herself, _"Just a horrible, horrible dream…"_

A faint cry met her ears and she looked at Papyrus again…but he was calm, sleeping easily. So that meant only _one_ thing.

She quietly slipped out of the bed, her bare feet barely making any sound as she crept down the hall and knocked on the door timidly. A faint teal glow shone through the keyhole and the door creaked open.

"…what's up kiddo?" came Sans' tired voice, "well, other than us,"

"Sans…I…" Frisk stammered, sniffing and swiping at her tears, "I had a bad dream…"

She felt hands pick her up and hold her close, a gesture so full of love and not LOVE that she relaxed fully, hugging Sans and burying her head in his hoodie as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"alrighty, kid, let's go down to the couch," he soothed, "my bed's not the most comfortable for kids like you,"

 _"kids like you…should be burning in_ hell _!"_

Frisk whimpered and buried her head in his collarbone, sobbing even harder. Sans gently stroked her head as he teleported them down the stairs and onto the couch, unzipping the hoodie and wrapping her in it before zipping it back up again.

"comfy?" he asked, getting a nod and a soft whine before Frisk nuzzled into his ribcage and fell asleep, her feather-light weight barely registering.

* * *

Papyrus woke up the next morning to see the little girl had gone. He burst out of his room, frantic.

"SANS! THE HUMAN! SHE…"

"shh, pap," came his brother's whisper and Papyrus looked over the banister to see Sans laying perfectly still on the couch with the little girl fast asleep on his chest, "she's sleepin',"

 ** _"I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO SLEEP WITH_ ME _?"_** Papyrus asked.

 ** _"bad dream,"_** Sans told him, **_"let 'er sleep…she's got a trek ahead of her,"_**

Papyrus gave a soft chuckle as Sans closed his eyes and went back to sleep, both of his hands protectively holding the girl close to him. He hadn't seen his big brother that at ease since before Boli and Lucida had left for New Home…

It was good to see that he was finally at peace.

 **Yes, yes, I _know_ that the inn will take you for free if you don't have the money, but...put it in perspective of this little girl who's lost and alone in an unfamiliar place with not enough money...she'd try to make the best of it. ANYWAY...next is fun times in Waterfall! And...Frisk gets to meet some new characters...some she already has and just doesn't remember.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry about the wait, my boyfriend and I went to Gencon this past weekend and I spend most of that walking around and playing games instead of writing. Then I helped my little sister with her story a bit and had work. BUT tomorrow is my last day of work before school starts up again so I'll be able to write a bit more. Anyway, this one, like the last one, has a bit of Frisk's POV, but it's not just _her_ POV...someone else shares it. Also, Frisk gets to meet some new faces (well, _technically_ they're not new but Frisk's memories of the Genocide run are hazy at best...just like everyone else's). **

***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 6

Sans was woken up from his slumber by a jab to the ribcage. His good eye sparked teal for an instant…only to dim back to white as he saw the little girl stirring, blinking tiredly.

"mornin' sleepyhead," Sans teased, ruffling the girl's hair and getting a giggle out of her, "you sleep better?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, starting to shift around and try to get up…only to be thwarted by Sans' hoodie.

"you want out?" he asked as she gave a nod, "alright, alright, but 'm only doin' this 'cause i like ya,"

She giggled as Sans unzipped the hoodie and let her free. She kneed him in the ribcage once or twice before she managed to get to her feet. Sans swung his legs off the couch and sat up, looking at the little girl who pulled on her socks and her shoes before retying the orange bandanna and putting on the pink gloves that she'd come in with. Sans gave a shudder as he recognized those items. Or rather, the human child that wore them before this little girl. But he let it go, this child was different…she wasn't a killer.

He absentmindedly rubbed his sternum, over the pale scar that slashed over his ribcage.

"Sans?" she asked, knocking him out of his daydream, "Are you ok? Does your chest hurt?"

"ah, don't worry 'bout it kiddo," Sans dismissed, "just an old scar,"

Her blue-green eyes flickered in concern before her already pale face went a few shades whiter.

"…kid?"

"I hurt you…I hurt you real bad…" she stammered, "it…it wasn't a nightmare…"

"kid, no, no it's ok," Sans reassured her, getting up and hugging her, "i prob'ly got myself hurt a long time ago and didn't realize it 'til now. you didn't do _anything_ wrong, you hear me? and don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise. ok?"

"…Ok," she sniffed, wiping away her tears.

Sans gave a sad smile, looking away for a moment before speaking.

"you're gonna leave me and pap, aren'tcha?"

"I have to get back to the Surface," she told him, "But…to be honest, I want to stay here too…"

"hey, if you ever want to stay in a place, pap and i'll get a place ready for ya…'til then, pap would be happy to have you sleep in his room,"

"Thank you, Sans," she smiled as she put a hand on the door.

She felt the warmth of Sans' glove lay itself on her wrist. She looked up at him, giving a smile as he shrugged.

"why don't i walk with ya?" he asked, "just to the station there in waterfall,"

"Not taking a shortcut?"

"nah, let's take the scenic route," Sans shrugged, "should be _snow_ problem, right?"

"Hahahaha _ice_ one!"

Sans' good eye flashed teal before he started laughing.

"heheheh, i _knew_ there was a reason i liked you!" he chuckled as he opened the door and the two walked out.

* * *

"you take care of yourself, ok kiddo?" Sans started as he sat down in his chair and the girl rested her elbows on the station.

"I will," she told him.

"…hey…paps said you had a cell phone, right?" Sans asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded, pulling out the old device and handing it to Sans.

The skeleton gave a smile and typed on the phone for a few moments before handing it back to her.

"there, now y' got two boneheads to call," he smiled, "lemme know if ya need anything, ok?"

She closed a blue-green eye before dialing a number, making Sans' phone ring.

"what? you thought i'd give ya a bogus number?" he teased, putting a hand to his sternum as he closed his bad eye, "'m wounded, kiddo, that you would think i'm a _phoney_ ,"

She giggled and put the phone away.

"Guess I can't re- _call_ when you haven't pranked me," she returned, getting a howl of laughter from the Comedian.

"wow, kid, you really _dialed_ that one up to eleven!" Sans snickered before looking at her with his good eye, "but ah, really. gimme a call if somethin's wrong,"

"Ok,"

And with that, she was on her way. Sans smiled and closed his good eye, starting to drift off to sleep…

"SANS!"

Sans shot up, nearly falling out of his chair as he looked up at his mildly unamused brother.

"oh, uh, heya paps," Sans greeted, "what's up?"

"I COME THIS WAY TO GIVE UNDYNE HER DAILY REPORT AND I FIND YOU _SLEEPING_ OF ALL THINGS," Papyrus growled, "YOU REALLY SHOULD LEARN TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED, BROTHER,"

"you know why i didn't, pap," Sans reminded him before it hit him, "you…didn't tell undyne about the kid yesterday, did you?"

"SHE WAS NOT HERE FOR SOME REASON…I WAS WORRIED, BUT ALPHYS SAID THAT UNDYNE WAS TRAINING A FEW NEW CADETS AND WAS BUSY," Papyrus stated, "SO SHE DOES NOT KNOW THAT THE HUMAN AND I ARE FRIENDS!"

"…dunno how she's gonna take it, bro," Sans warned, "she might be mad…that last one nearly got away from her,"

He ignored the fragmented memory that immediately came to mind of the sweet little kid killing Undyne, not once, but _twice_ …

"WE CAN BE FRIENDS," Papyrus said stubbornly, "I'M SURE THAT SHE WOULD LIKE THE HUMAN IF SHE JUST GOT TO KNOW HER!"

"…you go do that pap," Sans said slowly.

"I WILL!" Papyrus beamed before walking up the slope to meet with Undyne.

"oh boy," Sans sighed, pushing back from his seat and closing his eyes.

* * *

Papyrus walked a little farther, seeing Undyne standing with her back towards him as she polished a spear in full armor. He had to admit, her full plate armor was rather impressive…she'd had most of it made after she was accepted into the Royal Guard…but it was her helmet that was most precious to her. For that spiked, jagged helm wasn't hers and it wasn't made for her…

It had belonged to Sergeant Triton, Undyne's father.

To say that Papyrus was a _bit_ jealous was a little underwhelming. He sincerely hoped that when he was accepted into the guard, they would present him with his mother's helm. He knew he couldn't wear it, but still…to have something else that belonged to her would have been nice.

"You're late,"

"H…HI, UNDYNE!" Papyrus stammered, "I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT…"

Boy did she look mad…

"UHHH…REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…"

"Did you fight them?" she asked quietly, looking up at him, the gold light from her eyes almost white and making him shudder on the inside.

Like Sans…Undyne's eyes only glowed when she was mad or annoyed.

"'DID YOU FIGHT THEM'?" he whispered, "Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

"Captured?"

"…WHAT?"

"Did you capture them,"

"DID I CAMPTURE THEM…?" Papyrus echoed before shaking his head to clear it, "W-W-WELL…NO. I TRIED VERY HARD UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END…I FAILED,"

"That settles it then," Undyne growled, " _I'm_ going to get this done,"

"WH-WHAT!?" Papyrus sputtered, "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF…"

He started closer.

"BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM!" he protested, "YOU SEE…"

"Did they stop when they killed our parents?" Undyne snapped, turning to face him, "When they speared my mother through like some sort of animal when she tried to show them mercy?! When they stabbed through my father's chest plate as he tried to protect your mother?! When they shot your mother in the heart as she tried to save your _father_!"

Papyrus flinched, staggering back as his eyes glowed a bright orange and he rubbed his hands where the holes were punched in his palms.

"Either _help_ me…or _stay out of my way_ ," Undyne hissed.

 _"IF THIS TEMPER IS BECAUSE OF HER POSITION IN THE LAST DEFENSE…I HOPE SANS DOESN'T GET THIS EITHER…"_ Papyrus thought.

Sans' temper had cooled off since their father's death, he had always kept his cool and never raised his voice unless something was seriously wrong. Undyne was normally a very loud monster…but this was borderline fury.

"…I UNDERSTAND," Papyrus finally murmured, his eyes dimming more before he bowed his head, "I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN,"

"...Papyrus…" Undyne started, but he was already walking away.

He'd gotten to the path only to hear Undyne's armor clank against the stone, one of her spears sparking into existence…before she calmed down and waked away down another corridor.

 _"HUMAN…I HOPE YOU WILL BE SAFE,"_ he thought before walking back towards his brother, towards home.

He was just about to open the door to his and Sans' house when…

"Papyrus,"

Papyrus nearly jumped out of his boots as Undyne seemingly appeared behind him.

"DON'T _DO_ THAT!" he whined, "FIRST SANS, NOW YOU!"

Undyne gave a short laugh before taking off her helmet and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, about what I said earlier," Undyne murmured, "I…I didn't mean to bring up your mom and dad. I know that losing them was hard…no one knows that like I do. But that human…she needs to be stopped, our parents need to be avenged. You said you'd help me, right?"

"IN ANY WAY I CAN," Papyrus told her, "WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"I…might have seen your 'friend'," Undyne deadpanned, "Wearing a dusty ol' tutu and a pair of pink gloves…right?"

"…THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THEM, WHY DON'T I ASK!" Papyrus smiled, pulling out a cell phone and setting up a call.

 _Ring…Ring…_

 _"Hello?"_ a soft, sweet little voice asked.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" Papyrus smiled.

 _"How did you…"_

"HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER?" Papyrus asked, "IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! SO…WHAT ARE YOU WEARING…?"

 _"Why are you asking, Papy?"_ the girl asked, curious, _"Are we going to match?!"_

Papyrus chuckled to himself, getting a rolled eye from Undyne.

"I'M…ASKING FOR A FRIEND," he told her, "SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A DUSTY OLD TUTU. IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU WEARING A TUTU?"

 _"Yep! It's really pretty, Papy, you should see it! It sparkles!"_ the human child giggled.

"SO YOU ARE WEARING A DUSTY OLD TUTU…GOT IT! WINK WINK!"

"Really, Papyrus?" Undyne deadpanned, earning a look from the skeleton.

"HAVE A NICE DAY!" he finished.

 _"Hahahaha! Bye Papy!"_

 _Click…_

"THERE, SEE! YOU DID SEE HER THEN!" Papyrus smiled.

"Yeah, I did," Undyne said with a smile, "Thank you Papyrus…I'll see you later…"

She walked off and Papyrus' eyes glowed orange in slight fear.

"HUMAN…I SO DEARLY HOPE YOU CHANGED CLOTHES…I'VE GIVEN YOU A LITTLE TIME…BUT KNOWING UNDYNE, SHE'LL FIND YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER,"

* * *

Frisk panted as she ran out of the weeds and into a small room with a pretty purple crystal on a table, rubbing her bleeding arm. Her blue-green eyes lit upon a glowing yellow, star-like figure next to an Echo Flower and she smiled, reaching out to the star and feeling warmth rush through her.

 _"Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal…it fills me with DETERMINATION,"_ Frisk thought as she saw the wound on her arm closing…as if Undyne's spear never hit her.

She gave a smile and started skipping down the hall…just to see a small, strange, grey wooden door in the violet stone.

"Wonder where that goes…" she hummed, putting her little hand on the doorknob and opening it…just to step into pitch blackness.

Frisk looked around, not seeing anything. She turned around to walk back out the door…when it slammed shut.

"Eeep!" Frisk squealed, stumbling farther into the blackness.

She fished out her phone and called Toriel's number.

 _Ring…Ring…_

No response.

She called Papyrus.

 _Ring…Ring…_

No response.

She called Sans.

 _Ring…Ring…_

No response.

Frisk started crying, her tears rolling down her face as she tried to find a way out. But it was useless. There was nothing but blackness and…

 _"Wolves asleep amidst the trees,"_ a female voice sang and Frisk froze, her heart pounding as she _recognized_ the voice, _"Bats all aswayin' in the breeze…But one soul lies anxious wide awake,"_

A coldness trailed across her cheek, making Frisk's blue-green eyes widen.

 _"Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths,"_ the voice sang as darkness swirled before her, scarlet lights forming two eyes, a smiling mouth and rosy cheeks _, "For your dolly Polly sleep has flown, don't dare let her tremble alone. For the monsters, heartless, cold, cloaked and clothed in gold. They come they'll go leave naught behind but heartache and woe…Deep, deep woe…"_

A shadowy form took shape and Frisk backed away, hitting the wall.

 **"What's the matter, Frisk?"** Chara asked, smiling sinisterly, **"I thought you knew that song…after all…that was the one your mother used to sing, before she died?"**

Frisk shook, tears streaming as she tried to get away from the demon.

 **"We used to have _so_ much fun together!"** Chara pouted, **"Seeing that stupid smile of that idiot skeleton wiped off his face, that drip of a captain who melted like a nice cream, the _wonderful_ explosion that blowhard made when we killed him in one hit…good times, right? Let's do it again…just reset and…"**

 _ZZZZZZZZ-BOOM!_

The shadow was blown apart by a ray of dazzling blued-orange light. Frisk's head jerked in the direction the beam had come from, just to see a figure of a man standing in the room. He looked vaguely like a skeleton, but he didn't look solid, he dripped white and black liquid that spattered and hissed whenever it touched the floor. He pointed a holed hand at the place Chara had been.

 ** _"I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU HAD GONE OFF TO, CHARA,"_** Gaster deadpanned, ** _"I'M NOT DONE PLAYING WITH YOU YET,"_**

Frisk gave a little cry and Gaster's head snapped over to her, his eyes flashing brightly as he looked at her.

 ** _"WELL, HELLO THERE, FRISK,"_** he murmured.

"I-I-I can't…" she stuttered, shaking, "I…"

The world shifted and Frisk was standing in a room full of golden flowers, the drippy man standing before her…but not alone.

 _A transparent, orange light version of Papyrus stood to his left while a teal light version of Sans stood to his right and a cerulean light skeleton in plate armor stood before him._

 _Chara was trying to reach her, but a wall of bones speared through the floor and something_ big _hovered above Frisk's head, a low growling sound rumbling through the air._

 _She heard the man's soft, gentlemanly voice…but again, it was a language she couldn't understand, tones that pitched up and down, stuttered and stopped before coming back in. Chara shrieked as she was thrown into the air and pinned to the ceiling and the 'RESET' option burned before Frisk as the wall of bones fell. Frisk looked up to see the man holding Chara in place._

 _He said something to her, but even though she couldn't understand…she knew he was telling her to go…_

"D-Don't hurt me!" Frisk screeched as Gaster gently raised a hand to touch her shoulder.

 ** _"YOU HAVE GIVEN ME NO REASON TO, FRISK,"_** Gaster told her, **_"I KNEW YOU HAD A GOOD SOUL, CHILD…YOU SPARED MY SONS…THANK YOU,"_**

Frisk couldn't understand…she hadn't been around him or his boys long enough…but he looked so sad…

 ** _"YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND…"_** Gaster sighed before raising his hand and signing four letters.

"S-A-N-S…" Frisk whispered, "Sans?"

Seven letters then flashed from Gaster's hands as his eyes lit up orange and navy in hope.

"P-A-P-Y-R-U-S…what do you want with Sans and Papy?" Frisk asked.

Gaster started signing again.

"Tell them…" Frisk translated, "I…am…sor…"

A dark shadow shot towards her and Gaster turned Frisk's soul blue, shoving her down out of the way before sending a ring of bones towards Chara, spearing through her and making the shade shatter.

 ** _"YOU MUST GO,"_** Gaster ordered, pointing at the now visible grey door, **_"GO!_ NOW _!"_**

Frisk got up as another shadow manifested itself...and shot towards her. She dodged as Gaster provided shielding for her, keeping Chara from taking over the little girl…

And Frisk burst out the door back into Waterfall.

She groaned as she skidded across the stone, scraping her hands and knees before looking up at the wall…

Only to see that the mysterious door had disappeared.

 **Frisk has met Gaster, but hasn't connected the dots yet to _who_ he is...trust me, this is not the last we'll see of the Good Doctor, but he and Kristen are having fun giving Chara a bad time...Next up, Frisk decides to give someone a call...and things start _heating_ up for our little protagonist. :) (I'm not sorry). ****Also, about Frisk's mom...Frisk is an orphan, her parents died when she was young (full details later I promise), but,the song is an old lullaby that the survivors of the Monster Wars would sing to their children. The actual song I got from a trailer for a game and modified the words to fit more for Undertale...see if you can guess where the song is from! And I'd recommend listening to it...its perfect for that little scene.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm evil somehow? Huh, didn't realize I was being that way last chapter. Anyway, I've gotten some people asking when we'll see the Doctor again...well...how 'bout now? Gaster's going to have his own reason for being here...you'll see why (as well as explain some of the dialogue we get in the game). Also...someone wants to see their boys again...but not who you think.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 7

Gaster blasted Chara away as she reached for Frisk, tripping her and sending her skidding out the door.

 **"NOOOOO!"** Chara shrieked, manifesting a shadow and whirling to face Gaster, who readied a bone attack, **"YOU TOOK MY ONLY CHANCE TO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BI-"**

 _CRUNCH!_

Chara gasped, staring at the long, silver blade that punctured through her chest before her shade shattered, revealing a short, stocky, armored form behind her.

 _"now what would toriel say if she heard that filthy mouth, hmm? i coulda_ sword _she raised ya better than that,"_ Kristen's shade deadpanned as she cleaned her blade of the black blood, _"ugh, got my favorite blade dirty…"_

 ** _"EXCELLENT TIMING AS USUAL, MY DEAR,"_** Gaster greeted as Kristen chuckled and turned to face the now dark door.

 _"any time i get to tell that demon it's…_ knife _…to meet her is a good one,"_

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_**

 _"aw, c'mon, 'dings, you have to applaud me for taking a_ stab _at it…"_ Kristen laughed, making Gaster groan, shaking his skull as Chara reappeared…

Only for a blaster to take her out with a dazzling display of orange and navy light.

 ** _"_ THAT _, UNLIKE THOSE GOD-AWFUL PUNS, NEVER GETS OLD,"_** Gaster chuckled, making Kristen shrug as she came to him.

 _"i gotta go, 'dings…i'll be back in a bit though…"_ she told him, giving him a light 'kiss' on the cheek before her form shattered into cerulean blue shards, bleeding into Gaster's liquid form before joining with the cerulean blue soul that burned in his ribcage alongside his own.

 ** _"STILL BEAUTIFUL,"_** Gaster smiled.

 _"…still a flirt…"_ came the tired retort as the blue light dimmed and Kristen rested.

A shadow caught Gaster's eye and he immediately sent a bone flying through it, impaling it through the heart and making it break into tiny pieces.

 ** _"YOU THINK YOU WOULD LEARN, DEMON,"_** Gaster stated dryly as Chara reformed, **_"BUT THEN, WHAT FUN WOULD THAT BE?"_**

He slammed his palms together, smiling as he raised his hand and fired the blaster. Chara ducked with a yelp and let the beam shoot over her prone form…

Right through the grey door, shattering it and revealing the dim light from Waterfall. Chara gave an elated, manic laugh and darted through the door. Gaster shot after her…only to get rebounded off an invisible barrier.

 ** _"NO!"_** he snarled, slamming his palms against the barrier, **_"NO! NOT AGAIN! GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"_**

Blue light shone to his right and Gaster turned around to see the shade of Kristen staring at the hole before him.

 _"…i leave you alone for_ two _minutes…"_ she sighed, shaking her skull.

 ** _"IT IS NOT MY FAULT,"_** Gaster growled, **_"SHE IS VERY FAST…"_**

 _"we need to get her before she tries and hurts anyone…gaster, if she gets to sans and papyrus…"_

Gaster's eyes blazed as his fists clenched.

 ** _"SHE WILL_ NEVER _TOUCH OUR BOYS AGAIN,"_** Gaster snarled, **_"I WON'T LET HER!"_**

He snapped his fingers and four greyscale figures appeared before him. His Followers.

 ** _"CHARA HAS ESCAPED THE VOID,"_** he started, **_"FIND HER._ NOW _!"_**

The followers nodded silently and disappeared. Gaster paced before the barrier, his misty, liquid form making him look as if he were sliding over the ground. Kristen put a slightly glowing hand on his shoulder before putting the other on the invisible barrier.

A crack formed, getting larger and larger until it was big enough for the Doctor to slip through. Gaster nearly tripped over his labcoat as he set foot in Waterfall, Kristen's now cerulean blue shade stepping out behind him. He looked at his still liquid form and frowned.

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_** he started.

 _"…sorry 'dings…"_ she mumbled, her form wavering slightly, _"i can't make ya solid again…'m too weak…tired…heh, knew i shoulda quit on the demon while i was_ ahead _,"_

 ** _"_ KRISTEN _!"_** Gaster groaned, making his wife give a wry smile before touching him.

 _"i can do somethin' else though…i can make it so ya can't be seen…but there might be a few times where you will be visible…sorry,"_

 ** _"JUST DON'T STRAIN YOURSELF, MY DEAR,"_** he replied as Kristen's form dissolved, reforming into a fist-sized spade and bleeding into him, making him invisible to the rest of the world, **_"NOW, LET'S GO FIND US A DEMON,"_**

* * *

 _"the best course of action would be to follow frisk,"_ Kristen's voice suggested, even now sounding weary, _"the demon more than likely will try and find her so she can be physical again,"_

 ** _"YOU ARE RIGHT,"_** Gaster agreed, catching sight of the little human girl and following her, watching to keep Chara from possessing her like in the previous timeline.

Frisk wandered into a hallway with water on both sides of a little strip of land. She cautiously walked into the large bush just to see a few other monster children playing around in it. One was a small, bird-like monster with green and gold feathers currently catching bugs, the other was a rabbit-like monster and was sitting on the ground, drawing. Frisk walked up to the little monster trying to catch the bugs, kneeling down on the ground and watching. The monster looked up at her, giving a bright smile.

"I'm catching bugs," she said, with a high-pitched voice, "But the Underground doesn't have many…I keep catching the same one…"

She sneezed, her feathers fluffing out comically as she swiped a wing over her beak.

"Tried to catch a bug…but I just caught a cold…"

Frisk gave a soft smile and put a hand on the monster's shoulder before hugging her.

"You'll get it," she smiled, making the monster child beam happily before returning to her hunt.

Frisk got up off the ground and started back out of the bush, Gaster following…when the bunny monster looked up, his eyes widening as he _saw_ Gaster standing just behind Frisk.

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_** Gaster started.

 _"ugh, sorry 'dings…i'll…i'll fix it…"_ Kristen murmured tiredly.

The child stopped Frisk, pointing at Gaster.

"Excuse me," he started, not taking his gaze off the skeleton.

"Me?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, you, with the striped shirt," the child nodded, "Can you do something about your friend...?"

"…Friend?" Frisk blinked.

"Yes, your friend...the one behind you, with the creepy smile,"

Frisk whirled around staring right through Gaster…Kristen had made him invisible just in time.

"I…I don't see anyone…" Frisk started, turning back to the child, "Are you sure you saw something?"

"Hmmm?" the child asked, dazedly, as if she'd knocked him out of his concentration, "Where'd your friend go?"

Frisk then bolted out of the grass, pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

* * *

Sans was napping, unsurprisingly, at his station, when his phone rang, nearly making him fall out of his chair. He pulled out his phone and recognized the number. He gave a smile and answered.

"heya, kiddo, what's up?"

 _"*huff* Sans...*huff*…there's someone here…"_ the girl's voice panted, as if she'd been running, _"he's following me…Sans I'm scared…I…I…"_

"easy, just calm down, kiddo, breathe," he soothed, "now, _who's_ followin' ya?"

 _"I…I don't know their name…but…but he…he's tall…and dark…and he drips…and…and…"_

Sans nodded, she probably just met a Moldbygg or something like that…

 _"And he's got holes in his hands…"_

Sans' good eye blazed bright teal as his soul turned to ice.

"kid." Sans growled through gritted teeth, "where. are. you,"

" _Th-There's a room…by the docks…it has a pretty crystal…"_

Sans' world broke into teal colored shards and he reappeared right behind the human child, grabbing her and holding her close as his good eye still blazed and his bones rattled in a mixture of fury and terror as he looked around.

"S-Sans!" the girl cried, burying her face in his shirt as he scanned the area, still keeping a protective grip on her.

"don't worry, kiddo, i've gotcha," he soothed, leading her towards the next cavern, "hey, you like stars and telescopes?"

She sniffed, giving a nod as Sans grinned and led her over to one, presenting it with a big smile.

"i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business," he told her, internally laughing as he set up this prank, "it's normally 50000g to use this premium telescope, but…since i know you…you can use it for free. howzabout it?"

She gave a smile and looked through the telescope…only to pull back away with a frown, looking at him…with a ring of red around her eye.

"huh? you aren't satisfied?" he asked, barely keeping his laughter down, "don't worry. i'll give you a full refund,"

"You didn't make me pay anything!" she protested, only for a bit of red paint to come into her vision.

She rubbed her hand against her eye, smearing the red paint. She gave a shocked gasp and glared at him.

"SANS!" she whined, making Sans break down into laughter.

"ah, kiddo, you make it too easy on me," he chuckled, "c'mon, feel like some nice cream?"

Her blue-green eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

* * *

Gaster watched as Sans appeared in a flash of blue light, protectively standing in front of the child, his left eye blazing angrily as his whole body trembled.

 _"…s-sans?"_ Kristen whispered, _"oh my…'dings…he's gotten so_ big _! my lil' funny bone is all grown up!"_

Sans left with Frisk and Kristen reappeared beside her husband, she turned a pleading gaze towards him.

 ** _"KRISTEN…I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING…IT IS NOT A GOOD…"_**

 _"just for a few minutes,"_ Kristen pleaded, _"'dings, i haven't seen them since they were babybones…now they're all grown up. i can't see through that screen of yours…you know that,"_

Gaster gave a sigh, but nodded.

 ** _"VERY WELL…HE WILL LEAVE HER BY HERSELF IN A LITTLE WHILE…THEN WE WILL GO SEE HIM AND PAPYRUS,"_**

* * *

Sans teleported back into the house just to see Papyrus dialing a number on his phone and putting it up to the side of his skull. He could _barely_ hear the sweet little voice floating from the phone.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" Papyrus started, getting a happy sound from the human child, "REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?"

 _"Uh huh,"_

"WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW…HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY…MURDERY,"

"you told undyne about the kid?!" Sans sputtered, getting a wave of dismissal from his brother.

"BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT, I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING! A DUSTY TUTU! BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE…AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION…YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! YOU'RE SUCH A SMART COOKIE! THIS WAY, YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!"

There was silence on the other end right as Papyrus hung up.

"SO, WHERE HAVE _YOU_ BEEN, LAZYBONES?" Papyrus asked, "YOU LEFT YOUR POST…"

"helped the kid out," Sans replied.

"REALLY?! HOW IS SHE!? IS SHE ALRIGHT!? I BET SHE WAS WEARING SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAN THAT TUTU…"

"pap…she was wearing the tutu when i found her," Sans said slowly, making his brother's eyes blaze in horror.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER KILLED! THIS IS HORRIBLE! I…"

"paps, take it easy! she was fine," Sans told him, "not a scratch on her…undyne didn't skewer her. so you got your _fish_ …"

"SANS!"

Sans chuckled as he hopped on the couch, resting his hands on his chest and falling asleep as Papyrus shook his skull and wandered into the kitchen.

* * *

 _"they're so big!"_ Kristen whispered, putting a hand on Sans' forehead, _"he's taller than me…"_

 ** _"PAPYRUS NEARLY HAS ME,"_** Gaster replied, watching his youngest son mess around in the kitchen, **_"I WOULD NOT PUT IT PAST HIM IF HE DID PASS ME,"_**

 _"he always…_ looked up _…to you,"_ Kristen grinned, getting a sigh from her husband.

 ** _"AND IT SEEMS THAT SANS HAS GOTTEN THE SHORT END OF THE STICK WHEN IT COMES TO HEIGHT,"_**

Kristen's already luminous eyes blazed an even brighter shade of cerulean blue as a huge grin broke out over her face.

 _"oh my god…you actually made a joke!"_ she squealed, hugging her husband hard, _"i knew you had it in you! this is the best day of my life!"_

 ** _"…KRISTEN?"_**

 _"hmm?"_

 ** _"YOU MAY WISH TO REPHRASE THAT,"_** Gaster deadpanned, making Kristen snicker.

 _"heh, yeah, maybe,"_ she smiled as she walked back to Sans and stroked his skull, making his expression relax a bit.

"five more minutes, mama…" he mumbled, making tears slip down Kristen's cheeks.

 _"if only you knew, lil' funny bone…"_ she whispered…

Only for Sans' good eye to crack open.

"…hmm?" he muttered, sleep starting to drive away from his eyes…right as Gaster became fully visable.

Sans' good eye blazed teal and he shrieked, falling off the couch as he unconsciously summoned a blaster, getting ready to fire as he backed up as far as he could.

"SANS!" Papyrus' voice called as he sprinted into the room, the blaster shattering as he grabbed his big brother and held him close while Gaster's liquid form vanished, "SANS! IT IS ALRIGHT! WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"he…he…he was _here_ …" Sans stammered, his good eye still glowing in terror as his bones rattled, "i _saw him_! he was here papyrus…he was going to…going to…"

"WHO WAS HERE, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked gently.

 _"him_!" Sans panicked, "gaster! he was here! i saw him! he was going to…oh god he was going to take my other eye…paps i don't…i can't…"

Papyrus held his brother closer, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

"SANS…THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD BE HERE…" he reasoned, "HE'S DEAD…YOU…"

"…i pushed him…i know…but…it looked…looked so _real_ …"

Gaster bowed his head and started to leave. He did this. He made the two monsters who should have _never_ been afraid of him…terrified of his very name.

 _"it wasn't your fault,"_ Kristen told him, _"chara made you do this to them…made you hurt our boys…"_

 ** _"THAT MAY BE TRUE,"_** Gaster replied as he teleported to where Frisk was, watching as she rested with a group of Moldsmals, **_"BUT IT WAS STILL MY HAND THAT DID IT TO THEM,"_**

* * *

 **This one is focused manly on Kristen and Gaster rather than Sans and Papyrus, but still...I felt like it needed to be done. SPEAKING of those two, someone asked me what would happen if _Gaster_ was the one that had died in the War, leaving Kristen to raise two little boys on her own. Well, I can say this...it would be a bit different, specifically the Genocide run because um...it's not Sans you fight at the very tail end of the run...**

 **It's a grieving mother who watched you kill the only family she had left. Her dialogue is a bit different...and if you guys want, I can give you a bit of a excerpt of what I've got typed up for her (at the end of next chapter, but only if you want to see it).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now for things to get a little _heated_ up...(sorry, couldn't resist) Anyway, Frisk meets Undyne, the brothers pull some shenanigans (mainly Papyrus this time)...just all around a normal day for the Underground!**

 **Aslo, for the LAST time guys, f** **or this story, Chara and Frisk are girls. You have your own opinions, but this is how this story is gonna go, I don't wanna hear any griping on 'they're genderless...' or 'they can't be girls...' my story, my rules. If this bothers you so bad that you can't read it anymore, I'm sorry to lose you but it is MUCH easier for me to type characters with a he/she pronoun than a they/them. Besides, Frisk and Chara are meant to be the charactization of the player. I am female, just in case you didn't 't know and I chose to have them representative of me. So, for the last time, they are girls in this story, and I don't want any griping about it. Got it? (Sorry, it's been bothering me because a bunch of guests are leaving nasty messages *all deleted* and I'm tired of it).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 8

After _that_ nasty nightmare, Sans had gotten out of the house and went back to watching over the little girl, not noticing that he wasn't the only one watching. He watched as she stepped out onto a bridge…and saw the gleam of silver armor underneath on a second bridge.

"oh boy," he murmured as Undyne sent a flurry of blue spears through the wooden planks, making the human girl squeal in surprise before bolting down the bridge, dodging the glowing blue spires as they pierced through the floorboards.

Sans ran to catch up with the tiny human and Undyne both…right as Undyne leaped up to the bridge above, giving chase...and that's when Sans' phone rang.

The Comedian took out his phone and answered it…just to get Papyrus' voice on the other end.

 _"SANS, HAVE YOU HEARD FROM UNDYNE RECENTLY?"_

"uh…not exactly…" Sans stated as Undyne made a spear and hurled it at the human.

 _"OH, ALRIGHT THEN…WHAT ABOUT THE HUMAN?"_

"um…well, _tibia_ honest, she's…certainly _on point_ with her traveling around,"

 _"SANS!"_

Sans gave a laugh right as Undyne cornered the human.

"uh oh…"

 _"SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON!? IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT?"_

And Undyne severed the bridge, sending the child into the abyss with a high-pitched shriek.

"d-don't worry," Sans panicked, "she uh…she's _down_ with everything…"

 _"…WHY DO I HAVE THE FEELING YOU JUST MADE A PUN…"_

"call you back in a few pap, bye!" Sans yelped, shutting the phone and teleporting to the child, who had smacked her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious.

He held her close before teleporting again to the ground and gently setting her on a bed of golden flowers.

"hang on, kiddo," he soothed, "'m not a healer...i'll be right back, i promise. i'm gonna get some stuff to get ya fixed up…"

His world broke into teal shards and he reappeared in Snowdin, bolting into the house and nearly tearing it apart for medical supplies.

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?" came Papyrus' voice as he walked into the room, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?"

"bandages, pap, where are they," Sans asked.

"SECOND SHELF," Papyrus stated as Sans' good eye flashed and his own soul burned royal blue as he forced himself up to the countertop and stood on his tiptoes to reach the second shelf.

His fingers managed to brush the bandages right as he mis-stepped and started tumbling towards the floor…

Only for an orange glow to surround him as his soul burned a rich cobalt color and he was set gently on the ground.

"YOU MUST BE MORE CAREFUL THAN THAT DEAR BROTHER," Papyrus scolded, reaching up and plucking the bandages off the shelf and handing them to his brother, "WHY DO YOU NEED…"

"thanks pap, tell ya later," Sans told him, immediately teleporting back to where he'd laid the child…

Only to see she was gone.

"where did you go…" Sans blinked before teleporting up ahead and seeing the very badly banged up little girl reach for something on a wooden platform.

He watched as she gave a slight shudder…and her wounds closed up.

"what the…!?" Sans sputtered as she brought her hand back and proceeded to rub her arms, shivering, the little tutu she was wearing casting pink sparkles on the dim walls, "how did you…what did…huh!?"

He shook his head, watching as she continued through the water, sloshing through the waist-deep liquid and looking at the trash that floated in the dump. She reached over to a rusted old bicycle and honked the horn out of curiosity…only to get a despairing wheeze from it. She continued to walk, looking at an old training dummy and cocking her head in curiosity before her face turned sad.

"I…" she stammered, tears streaming down, "I want Mommy…Why did I leave the Ruins? I should have just stayed there with her!"

"the old lady?" Sans wondered, "then again…i did see the kid walk outta there and the old lady seemed really upset about it,"

He was knocked out of his thoughts as a loud splash and a squeal caught his attention. He looked up just to see the girl fall on her rear in the water as the dummy came to life and started terrorizing her. He saw her soul flash, a bright, steady crimson and he realized she was engaged in a fight. Sans wouldn't be able to help her…not against this foe. But…maybe someone else could…

His world broke into teal shards and he reappeared just outside the dump…just to see a misty white form floating not too far from him.

"hey! napstablook!" he yelled, getting the ghost's attention.

The ghost musician slowly turned around, looking right at the skeleton that was barreling towards him.

"oh…hi sans…"

"hey, good to see ya," Sans panted, "look, y'know the dump down that way?"

"…yes?"

"there's ah...a bit of trouble down that way," Sans started only to sigh, "alright, alright, i'll be transparent with ya, there's a kid down there…striped shirt, brown hair blue eyes…"

"i know them…" Napstablook said with a faint smile, "we met in the ruins…they were nice…"

"yeah, well, that cousin of yours is pickin' a fight with 'em," Sans growled, "the kid doesn't have a ghost of a chance unless you can help her,"

"madstablook? haven't seen him in a long time…" Napstablook replied, "i'll…i'll go see what's going on…"

"thanks, pal, you've really lifted my spirits,"

"heh, good one, sans," and with that, the ghost disappeared.

Sans heard a yelp from down the corridor…but it was lower pitched, not from the little girl. He hid, watching as Napstablook floated back into the main room, looking a bit sad…only to turn around, looking in shock behind him.

"hey…my house is up here…" he stated, "in case you want to see…or in case…you don't…"

He floated towards his home while the little girl limped towards the stone wall in the middle of the room, reaching out to touch something there…just for her wounds to close and her expression to renew into one of pure determination. And then she followed Napstablook to his home.

"…i guess there's a lot more to you kid than i thought," Sans hummed before teleporting to his post in Hotland and sitting in the chair, "you'll be ok…don't think undyne'll attack you…anytime…soon…"

And he fell asleep.

* * *

Frisk bolted down the hallway, a very, very ticked off Undyne on her heels. The poor human child didn't want to get skewered! She just wanted to get away! She was just about to run into Hotland when her phone rang. Startled, and out of force of habit, she picked up the phone, stopping dead in her tracks.

"H-Hello!?" she stammered as Undyne came to a halt, her golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!?" Papyrus' voice asked from the other end.

"Ummm…Papy…kinda busy running from Undyne…"

"I WAS JUST THINKING YOU, ME AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME!" Papyrus beamed, misunderstanding that Frisk was very scared at the moment of the tall fish monster… "I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!"

And he hung up.

"P-PAPYRUS!" Frisk screeched as Undyne lunged at her, blocking the way and turning the world greyscale.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Undyne snarled…only for Frisk to yelp and dive between the Captain's legs, skidding to her feet and bolting down the hallway even faster.

The cool stone transformed into warm, hard soil as Frisk ran from Waterfall into Hotland…just to see Sans at his station, fast asleep.

"SANS!" she shrieked, trying to climb up and wake the skeleton, "HELP! PLEASE!"

"…hmmm?" Sans mumbled, still not opening his eyes…

Frisk squeaked as a large shadow cast itself over her and she dodged Undyne's swipe, booking it over a bridge…

* * *

"SANS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BONEHEAD!"

"ack!" Sans yelped as he fell out of his chair and onto the ground before looking up at a none-too-happy Undyne, "oh…heya fishstick, what's up?"

"THE HUMAN!" Undyne hissed, "YOU LET HER GET AWAY!"

She pinched where her nose would be and shook her head.

"I'll deal with you in a bit, right now…"

She formed a spear and hurled it, only for the girl to leap out of the way, extremely agile due to the tiny pink ballet-slippers she wore on her feet.

"I missed…" Undyne growled before charging forwards.

Sans watched as Undyne started to slow, her armor taking a red tinge as she staggered over the bridge…and collapsed.

He saw the girl gasp, her hands shooting towards her mouth before looking at a water-cooler and racing towards it. She took one of the glasses and filled it up before running back to Undyne and splashing the young Captain in the face. Undyne groaned, her golden eyes fluttering open as her dry scales took in the moisture. She stood, looking at the human in dumbfounded shock before shaking her head and stomping across the bridge again. She'd just made it to Sans before she stumbled and fell to a knee.

"easy, fishstick," Sans told her, gently putting her arm around his shoulders as he lifted her to her feet, "c'mon, let's get you home…"

"I'm still mad at you," Undyne growled, "Sleeping on the job…"

"yeah, yeah, tell me somethin' i don't know," he snorted as his world shattered into teal shards before reforming into Undyne's living room, "you get a bit of rest, ok?"

"Hmph," Undyne huffed as she started to take off her armor, revealing her black undershirt and her jeans.

She gave a sigh as she redid her ponytail.

"Sans…thanks," she mumbled, "For getting me back here safe,"

"what are friends for?" he asked before disappearing in a flash of teal light.

* * *

Papyrus hummed, waiting for the human child to show up. He could hear Undyne playing around on her piano, some melody he half-remembered her mother playing when the three of them were little and when Asriel was still alive.

"…Papy?"

Papyrus' eyes glowed bright orange as he turned around and saw the human child slowly walking towards him, dressed in a pink tutu and matching ballet shoes.

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" he beamed, making her laugh, "ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?"

The child gave an uncertain look.

"I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!" Papyrus reassured her, getting the child to relax and give a nod, "OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!"

He stood before the door and the child hid behind him, nervously grabbing his fibula and holding tight, a slight tremor wracking her frame.

"PSST," he hissed, looking down at her as she looked up with those big blue-green eyes, "MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS,"

He pulled out a dog bone wrapped in brown paper and tied with a pretty red ribbon.

"SHE LOVES THESE!" he reassured her, making her give a slight laugh as he knocked on the door and Undyne quit her playing to answer it.

She gave a bright smile, her golden eyes sparkling happily as she greeted her old friend.

"Hi, Papyrus," she started, "Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM!" Papyrus beamed, "AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

He stepped out of the way, quickly, making the human girl yelp as she suddenly faced an unarmored, but equally as scary, Undyne.

"Hi, I don't think we've…" Undyne froze as she realized what stood before her.

Papyrus saw her hands clench into fists before unclenching and her jaw twitched. She shot him a look and he gave a patient smile back…

"Why don't. You two. Come in?" she growled through her gritted fangs before stiffly turning on her heel and walking back into the house.

Papyrus beamed, taking the human's hand and leading her through the door into Undyne's living room and kitchen. He could see Triton's massive broadsword standing in the corner, still shining as if not a day had gone by since he'd last held it…much like how Sans had taken care of that bottle of ketchup that belonged to their mother.

He brought out the present and gave it to Undyne.

"HERE, UNDYNE!" he smiled, "MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU! ON THEIR OWN!"

She took the present and gave him a look that seemed to pierce his very soul. Something told him she didn't believe him…but she humored him in any case.

"Uhhh…thanks," she mumbled, walking to the kitchen and opening a drawer, "I'll, uh, put it with the others,"

She came back and looked at Papyrus, refusing to meet the human child's gaze.

"So are we ready to start?" she asked.

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED!" Papyrus announced, "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"

And he bolted towards the window, jumping through it.

"Papy!" the child cried as Undyne gave an annoyed growl.

"So why are you here?" Undyne demanded, making the child turn towards her as Papyrus eavesdropped from the window, "To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT!?"

"N-No!" the girl squeaked.

"Then why are you here?" Undyne blinked before her good eye flashed, "Wait, I get it! You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? RIGHT!?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Really! How delightful! I accept!" Undyne grinned, making Papyrus give a smile of his own.

This was perfect! He knew that Undyne would become friends with the girl, they both were the determined sort…and they seemed to have that same fighting spirit.

"Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship!" Undyne sneered, making Papyrus' smile fall.

Oh…she was just being sarcastic…darn it!

"NOT!" Undyne hissed, "Why would I ever be friends with you!? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! Now get out of my house!"

Papyrus heard the girl take a step back, heard a soft hitch of breath that normally meant that someone was going to cry…

This sounded like a job for the Great Papyrus!

He poked his head into the shattered window, getting both girls' attention.

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME! I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU," he huffed before giving a smile…he knew Undyne wouldn't back down from a challenge, "BUT I GUESS…I OVERESTIMATED HER,"

"…What?" Undyne demanded, getting a downright evil grin from the skeleton.

"SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!" Papyrus jeered, making Undyne's face turn an ungodly shade of red.

"CHALLENGE!? WHAT?!" she shrieked as Papyrus bolted, "PAPYRUS! WAIT A SECOND!"

But he was gone, already bolting towards Snowdin.

"ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he crowed, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

* * *

Not even half an hour later, Papyrus answered a call from the human child, he could hear the sound of the river in the background as well as faint music. Sounded like around Undyne's house.

"THAT'S UNDYNE'S HOUSE," Papyrus started, "IT'S A GREAT PLACE TO…"

He stopped as he saw Undyne jogging towards him, breathing hard before coming to a stop right before him.

"UHHH…" he started right as Undyne snatched the phone, grinning.

"YEAH! That's my house," she beamed.

Papyrus looked at his friend in confusion before finally speaking.

"HI UNDYNE…HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST?"

"I ran,"

Papyrus gave a grin as Undyne caught her breath.

"WOWIE! UNDYNE! SOMEDAY I WANT TO BE AS STRONG AND SWEATY AS YOU," he teased before dodging a playful swat from the young Captain, "SO YOU RAN HERE JUST TO BE ON THE PHONE?"

"Yep!"

"THEN YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING... EXTREMELY COOL TO SAY ABOUT YOUR HOUSE!"

"Nope!" she replied, popping the 'p' before sighing, "That's my house. Or, it WAS my house, until we set it on fire. But hey, can't say I've never done that before!"

She hung up and handed the phone back to Papyrus with a grin.

"And you said that the human and I couldn't be friends," she scoffed, "Looks like I win the challenge once again!"

Papyrus gave a smile and chuckled.

"ONCE AGAIN, UNDYNE, YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME," he told her right as he caught sight of a small figure in a blue hoodie.

"…you set your house on fire again? what is that, the fifth time?" Sans teased, making Undyne jump and whirl towards him.

" _Sixth_ if you must know!" she growled, "And _you_ bonehead, are in _sooooo_ much trouble! Slacking off on your job again…you didn't tell me about the human and…"

She reached for him, only for Sans to step out of the way and let Undyne get a face full of snow as she went splat on the ground. Sans grinned and he and his brother started cackling as Undyne got back up, snow covering her scales in a Santa Clause-type beard.

"aw, c'mon, fishstick, you know I have _snow_ problem with keepin' an eyesocket out for trouble," he grinned.

"SANS!" Papyrus snapped.

"heh, ah paps, you know that worked out pretty _ice_ ly,"

"STOP IT SANS!"

"He's got me _hooked_ ," Undyne grinned, making Papyrus groan in frustration.

"UNDYNE! NOT YOU TOO!"

"face it, bro, you might _fish_ we would stop…but ya know we never get _tide_ of these jokes,"

"…SLEEP WITH AN EYE OPEN BROTHER," Papyrus grumbled, making Sans snort in laughter before walking back inside the house.

* * *

 **So now Undyne has joined our little growing circle of friends! Not sure what the next chapter's going to bring, but I might go back to focus on Gaster and Kristen in their hunt for Chara and _maybe_ have the little 'date' with Sans.**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot...I promised you guys to see Kristen's Genocide 'fight'. It's not much (because I didn't want to go full blown out Sans fight with her otherwise I'd have a chapter just dedicated to that). Anyway, it starts as Chara's entered the Judgement Hall and sees Kristen waiting for her.**

"y'know what it's like to lose everything?" a soft female voice asked, making Chara look up to see a short figure dressed in an odd combination of armor and winter street clothes leaning against a pillar.

The figure laughed, taking down the hood of the blue hoodie around her shoulders and letting Chara see that it was a skeleton…one she hadn't seen in a long… _long_ time.

"nah, course you don't," the skeleton sighed, "you just take and take and take…that's all your kind ever does…"

She pushed off the pillar, walking gracefully to the middle of the Judgement Hall and giving a mirthless laugh.

"heh, did you know that a child that loses his or her parents is an orphan? or that a wife who loses her husband is a widow and a husband who loses his wife is a widower?"

Chara reaffirmed the grip on her knife. Why was the Hand of Justice, Captain I.T.C. Kristen, doing this? She knew the…

"but…"

There was a faint clicking sound as her fingers tapped against her palms.

"there is _no_ word for a parent that loses their child…" Kristen whispered, "you know why? because the pain of losing one's child is _unbearable_ ,"

A tear ran down her cheek, hitting the floor with a splashing sound that seemed eerily loud in the silent hall.

Oh… _that's_ why…

Chara had never really met Sans and Papyrus' mother…she just knew that she was a part of the royal household and that she was raising the two alone since their father died. She didn't know that _Kristen_ , the King's favored warrior, was those two's _mother_ …

"my son would have been here…he woulda judged ya for everything you did. didn't expect my lil' funny bone to actually take this job _and_ the position of royal scientist…and my lil' chef would be my second in command…scare me half to death, but he would be good…"

Her eyes sparked a cerulean blue before dimming back to an almost grey color as she looked up.

"i wonder…when you look in the mirror, seein' everything you've done…can you even hold your head high?" Kristen asked, her hands shaking as the scarlet scarf around her neck fluttered in the breeze, showcasing the silvery dust on both it _and_ the hoodie around her shoulders, "my sans might not be here to judge you…but _i_ am. you've carved your sentence with that very knife you used to steal the gift that my sons called _life_ ,"

She lifted her head, eyes narrowed as her right hand shot to her left hip and grasped something long and silver.

"i'm not going to give you a bad time…" Kristen shook her head. "someone like _you_ doesn't deserve to be given _anything!_ "

Her blazing blue eyes made Chara's stolen soul shudder…there was something _not_ right about this monster before her…and she knew it was all her fault.

"stand and answer for yourself," Kristen ordered, unsheathing a gleaming rapier and pointed it at Chara, her eyes blazing cerulean blue, "prepare for a living _hell_ ,"

She snapped her fingers and the world went greyscale. Chara grinned, holding her grip on her knife true.

"i'm going to send you back to where you belong, _demon_ ," Kristen hissed, "you took… _everything…_ from me. and now?"

She instantly turned Chara's soul blue and slammed her into the ground as two radiant circles of blue and ivory bones shot towards her, stabbing through her arms, legs…anything she could reach.

"i'm gonna take everything from _you_ ,"

* * *

Chara leaped and dodged through the myriad attacks. Kristen's cold expression never changed, seemingly frozen in a mask of pure fury and anguish. Chara looked at the boxes that glowed in front of her and brushed one of them with her fingers out of curiosity.

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Capt. I.T.C. Kristen**

 ***Check**

 **Capt. I.T.C. Kristen- Atk-13 Def-2 HP-1**

 **This grieving mother is a shell of her former self, she will not give up until her children are avenged. Keep attacking, she can't dodge forever.**

"heh, i may not have my sons' powers…" she apologized as she made Chara's soul freeze in place, forcing her on the defense rather than letting her attack, "but I still have some tricks up my sleeves…"

Chara finally broke free and slashed at Kristen, who elegantly dodged to the side and carved a deep gash into Chara's arm.

"hmm…y'know, today woulda been sans' birthday…he would have been twenty seven," Kristen hummed, "i completely forgot to get him something…maybe he'll forgive me? Oh wait…that won't happen…"

She hurled a storm of blue and ivory bones at Chara, making the demon shriek as she was hit and karma started draining her health.

"because you killed him," Kristen hissed, forcing Chara into the air and slamming her against the ceiling, the floor, "you wouldn't know that…would you?"

She hurled Chara down the hallway, tearing up bones from the tile and masonry and making Chara shriek as she was hit.

"just like you wouldn't know that papyrus can't make spaghetti, but he can make other things very well…or that sans loves ketchup but hates mustard and relish? or that undyne hated cold things except for one type of treat that alphys knew how to make?" Kristen growled bitterly, "oh that's right…you didn't know i adopted triton's daughter! i treated undyne as if she were my own child. i never let her think she was unwanted, i made her feel loved…but you wouldn't know that…

"because you killed the only family i had left in cold _blood_!"

She dashed forwards, swinging her blade and clashing with Chara's knife multiple times, sending sparks flying up in the air.

Chara didn't have a chance. Kristen ended her right then and there…but, Chara too had a trick up her sleeve. The power to reset, after all, was a very powerful thing.

Multiple times Chara went up against the Grand Duelist of the Underground, each time getting smacked down by the Hand of Justice…

But she got right back up. Every time Kristen stabbed her that that cold silver blade, or karma took her, or bones speared through her, Chara came back stronger and faster until…

Until she got lucky.

And she landed a devastating hit on the emotionally compromised skeleton.

Kristen groaned as she fell to a knee, putting her hand to her chest plate as red liquid seeped from the crack.

"'m…not done with you…" she hissed, staggering to her feet and stumbling towards Chara, who dodged easily, "i'll _end_ you…you killed my boys…you killed…"

"mama?"

Kristen's eyes widened and she slowly turned…

Just to see two little skeleton boys standing before her.

"s-sans…papyrus…" she stammered, grunting as she dropped her blade and she felt tiny hands embrace her neck.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, MAMA," Papyrus told her, "IT'S OK…YOU DID YOUR BEST,"

"my boys…" she whispered as a hand grabbed her arm gently and helped her to her feet.

 ** _"COME NOW, MY DEAR,"_** a low, soft, gentlemanly voice soothed, making tears run freely from Kristen's eyes, **_"IT IS TIME FOR US TO GO HOME,"_**

"'dings…" she whispered, looking up at her husband's tall form, " _gaster_ …"

"it doesn't hurt anymore, mama," Sans told her, putting his little hand to his own chest, where a deep, red slash still burned over his cracked teal soul, "let's go home, alright?"

"WE CAN GO AND PLAY IN THE FIELDS! LIKE WE USED TO!" Papyrus suggested, the crack on his spine still visible where Chara had beheaded him while his own cracked orange soul glowed.

 ** _"AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER…LIKE WE ALWAYS WERE MEANT TO BE,"_** Gaster murmured, the hole in his lab coat where the crossbow quarrel had hit him still there as his cracked blue and orange soul shone through it.

"together…i like that…" Kristen murmured, "heh…you all are sure _dead_ set on leaving…but i've got one more thing to do…"

And with the last of her power, she grabbed her rapier and ran Chara through, the silver blade poking through the front of Chara's shirt as Kristen had stabbed her in the back.

"and here i thought you _liked_ backstabbing people?" Kristen growled as she rammed her blade through to the ground, pinning Chara to the floor like a bug, "get _dunked_ on, demon,"

She turned to her family and smiled, taking Gaster's offered hand.

"it's a beautiful day outside…" Kristen smiled as she picked up Sans, setting him on her shoulder while she grabbed Papyrus' hand, "birds are singin', flowers are bloomin'…on days like this, families like ours…"

They walked towards a bright light…and Kristen's armor, hoodie and scarf thudded into a pile of silver dust.

"should be together,"

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm doin' something different with this. But...you'll just have to see. I'm also working on my 'fight' menus for in-story battles, so I apologize if there is some text issues. Anyway, this time around, we get to see a little bit of Sans, a little bit of Papyrus, _and_ a little bit of Gaster and Kristen!**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 9

Chara wandered through Hotland, following Frisk like a shadow. The other child seemed to sense Chara, and her steps quickened by a good amount.

A faint giggle caught her attention and she whirled around to see a grey-scale, tiny creature who looked permanently surprised. The demon's scarlet eyes narrowed as the monster disappeared in a burst of static…and her blood ran cold as she recognized who it was.

Nekana…one of Gaster's followers.

And wherever one of _them_ was…Gaster himself was not far behi-

 ** _"THERE YOU ARE,"_**

Chara gave a spitting hiss as she settled into a ready position, facing not only Gaster…but Kristen as well, the dead Captain's light turning the red glow of Hotland into a bruised purple color.

 **"You two are becoming a major thorn in my side,"** Chara growled, jabbing her knife at the couple.

 ** _"YOU TRULY THOUGHT WE WOULD JUST_ LET _YOU GO?"_** Gaster snorted, **_"AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO OUR SONS AND EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND?"_**

 _"and here i thought_ i _was the one who had a thick skull,"_ Kristen deadpanned, her hand on her rapier.

 **"I'm not going back,"** Chara hissed, **"You're not going to make me!"**

 ** _"AND I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE OVER THAT POOR GIRL AND HAVE HER REPEAT THE LAST TIMELINE,"_** Gaster said calmly, **_"IT SEEMS THAT THE ONLY WAY OUT OF THIS IS A FIGHT,"_**

Chara shot a look towards Frisk…only to see she was gone. She started towards where Frisk had wandered off to…only for a wall of pale blue bones to erupted through the hard packed earth.

 ** _"WHO SAID YOU COULD GO?"_** Gaster asked, raising his liquid hand higher as the bones glowed brighter.

The world flickered to greyscale and Chara glared at the two skeletons standing before her.

 **Dr. W.D. Gaster and Capt. I.T.C. Kristen block the way!**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***CHECK**

 ***Dr. W.D. Gaster Capt. I.T.C. Kristen**

 **The skeleton who's life you ruined. Trapped in the Void, his powers aren't what they used to be. But caution is advised.**

Gaster raised his hand, turning Chara's 'soul' blue and slamming her to the ground, tearing up the soil as a wall of ivory speared through it. Chara leaped upwards, rolling to her feet as she hit the ground a little ways away…only to stand perfectly still as Kristen's blue set of bones rushed at her.

 **You feel your sins crawling on your back.**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***CHECK**

 **Dr. W.D. Gaster *Capt. I.T.C. Kristen**

 **Dead. Just like you're going to be if they catch you. Fleeing is the best option.**

Chara lurched out of the way as Gaster summoned a blaster, sending a radiant beam of energy flying at her. She then dodged the cold silver blade that reached for her heart. If she died here…it was game over. She'd be dead permanently…

And with a laugh, Chara faded away, disappearing and ending the conflict as she fled.

 _"we need to…find her…"_ Kristen's shade murmured, wobbling on her feet as Gaster caught her, _"heh…i can't…keep my eyesockets open…"_

 ** _"REST, MY DEAR,"_** he told her, **_"I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF I SEE HER,"_**

Kristen's shade gave a nod and she faded as well, the brilliant cerulean blue soul burning brightly in Gaster's chest before dimming as Kristen's spirit rested.

* * *

 _"kid should be headin' this way,"_ Sans thought as he leaned against the resort's wall, _"i mean…it's the only way to get to the king,"_

He wanted to talk to her one last time before he was forced to confront her. A soft humming noise caught his attention and he looked up to see the girl skipping up the stairs, a stained apron tied around her neck and waist that flapped in the breeze, and a beat up, burnt frying pan in her hand.

 _"heh, she looks like she's going to go cooking with undyne and papyrus,"_ Sans thought with a smile as the girl caught sight of him, her blue-green eyes sparkling gently.

"Sans!" she beamed.

"hey," Sans greeted, "i heard you're going to the core,"

She nodded and he held out a hand.

"how about grabbing some dinner with me first?" he asked.

"Sure!" she smiled taking his hand as he grinned.

"great, thanks for treating me," he chuckled, getting her to close an eye.

"You're not going to have me foot the bill again are you?" she asked suspiciously.

He gave a wry grin and jerked his head towards an alleyway.

"over here, i know a shortcut," he told her, taking her hand and walking towards the alley…only to teleport them both inside the building at a table set for two.

"How do you _do_ that?" she demanded.

"what? you mean you can't?" he shrugged, "heh, guess not. well, here we are…"

He looked over to the side.

"so, your journey's almost over, huh?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "I…I guess,"

"you must really wanna go home," he reasoned.

"Well…" she fidgeted, her blue eyes catching the candle's glow and making her face turn a faint shade of red.

"hey, i know the feeling buddo," he shrugged, shifting in the seat a little, "though…maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you,"

He _really_ didn't want her to go…she'd grown on him.

"down here you've already got food, drink, friends…" he continued, getting a sad smile from her, "is what you have to do…really worth it?"

There was another reason he didn't want her to leave. In order to leave, she'd have to face him in the Judgement Hall…then if she got past him, she'd go to Asgore…

And she would have to kill _him_ to get back to the surface.

He turned away, giving a bitter laugh before turning to face her again.

"ah, forget it," he dismissed, "i'm rootin' for ya, kid,"

He turned away from her once again and the old lady's words came to mind once again. He faced her and sighed.

"hey, let me tell you a story,"

"I like stories!" she smiled, making him give a chuckle.

"so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right?" he reminded her, making her nod, "i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring. fortunately, deep in the forest…there's this _huge_ locked door,"

"The Ruins door?" she asked.

He nodded and continued his story.

"and it's _perfect_ for practicing knock knock jokes," he grinned, "so one day, i'm _knocking_ 'em out, like usual. i knock on the door and say 'knock knock' and suddenly, from the other side…i hear a woman's voice. 'who is there?' so, naturally i respond, 'dishes', 'dishes who?' 'dishes a very bad joke',"

The girl started snorting, her shoulders shaking in laughter and making him smile.

"then she just _howls_ with laughter," he told her, "like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. so i keep 'em coming and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had. then after a dozen of 'em, _she_ knocks and says…'knock knock!' i say 'who's there?' 'old lady!' 'old lady who?' 'oh! i did not know you could yodel!'"

The girl burst into peals of laughter, nearly falling off her chair as tears of joy streamed down her face and the patrons stared at her, but neither she nor Sans cared.

"wow," he continued, "needless to say, this woman was _extremely_ good. we kept telling each other jokes for _hours_. eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story,"

She giggled and Sans continued.

"but she told me to come by again and i did," he added, "then i did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules,"

His smile fell just a little as he looked away.

"…one day, though, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much," he mumbled, "i asked her what was up then she told me something strange. 'if a human ever comes through this door…could you please, _please_ promise something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?'"

He noticed that the girl's smile was almost instantly wiped off her face and tears shone in those big blue-green eyes.

"now, i _hate_ making promises," Sans admitted, "and this woman, i don't even know her name. but…someone who sincerely likes bad jokes…has an integrity you can't say 'no' to,"

He turned away as the image of a red-eyed girl stood before him in the Judgement Hall, her hands coated with silver dust as he struggled to his feet, his hands covered in red liquid as the edges of his vision turned dark.

"do you get what i'm saying?" he asked with a calm, eerie air that didn't fit his personality, "that promise that i made to her…you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?...buddy?"

He turned to face her, eyes devoid of light, twin pitch-black voids that spoke of pain.

"…You'd. Be. Dead. Where. You. _Stand_ ," he growled, his voice taking a low, threatening quality that made even Asgore and Undyne flinch whenever he used it.

She gasped, her face turning ashen as her own set of memories from the previous timeline flashed before her: a heartbroken Sans standing before her, his left eye blazing with teal fire as a tattered red scarf fluttered in the wind, as massive constructs of bone and light took form around him, as bones speared through the floor…

She jumped as she felt a hand on hers and she looked up to see the concerned, rekindled gaze of her friend before her.

"hey, lighten up bucko!" he smiled, winking, "i'm just joking with you! besides…haven't i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself, you haven't died a single time! that's right, isn't it? well, chalk it up to my great skills,"

He gave a soft laugh as he stuck his hands in his pockets again.

"heh," he started as he got up and started to walk out, "well, that's all. take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you,"

He walked maybe two feet before…

"Sans?"

He turned around.

"Frisk," she told him.

"huh?"

"My name," she blushed, "I never got the chance to tell you…or Papy or Undyne or Alphys or _anyone_ really…my name is Frisk,"

"…frisk, huh?" he said with a smile before walking back to her and sticking out his hand, "it's nice to meet you, frisk the human,"

She looked at his hand and grinned before putting her own in his and smiling as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Sans the skeleton,"

Sans gave a chuckle and ruffled Frisk's hair before looking behind him.

"welp, i gotta go…paps is probably…"

 _"Dead_ worried about you?" Frisk grinned.

"heheheh, nice one, kid," he chuckled, "i'll see ya around, frisk,"

"See you around, Sans,"

And with that, he left in a flicker of teal light.

* * *

Papyrus grumbled as he walked into Grillby's, Undyne following him, shivering as she went from the cold Snowdin air to the warmth of the diner. He didn't like coming in here…mainly because of all the _grease_ …but, Sans loved the place. It reminded him of better times when their family was still whole and when he and his brother hadn't had to hide what had happened to them.

"There you are!" Undyne grinned, hopping up on a barstool next to Sans, who was currently downing a bottle of ketchup alongside a bottle of soda, "Papyrus and I have been looking all over for you!"

"been busy, y'know, workin' four stations is kinda tirin'," Sans shrugged, closing his bad eye as Papyrus sat down next to him.

"AND YET YOU SLACK OFF FOUR TIMES AS USUAL," Papyrus deadpanned, getting a snicker from his brother.

"now y'know why I'm tired all the time, pap," Sans chuckled, "it's _exhausting_ bein' this lazy,"

"…WAS THAT A PUN…"

"…maybe…?"

"You two are weird," Undyne snorted as Grillby put a plate of a burger and some fries before the young Captain, "Grillby, you're amazing,"

"I try," the flame chuckled before looking towards Papyrus.

"I AM GOOD," Papyrus told him as the television played Mettaton's anthem.

Normally, Papyrus liked watching the robot's show, but now…he was still a little upset with Sans. His brother had disappeared from his posts without letting him or Undyne know…and as far as he and Undyne knew, the human could be hurt or _worse_.

"HOW IS THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, poking his brother in the shoulder.

"frisk? she's fine," Sans shrugged, finishing the ketchup bottle and starting on the soda, "least, she was when i last saw her,"

"Frisk? Who's Frisk?" Undyne asked.

"the kid. she told me her name,"

"FRISK, WHAT AN ODD NAME," Papyrus hummed as Grillby set a drink before both Undyne and Papyrus, "NOT ANYTHING NORMAL LIKE PAPYRUS OR UNDYNE…"

"hey, 'm not the kid's mama so i wouldn't…" Sans looked up at the television…only to spit out the mouthful of soda...right onto Grillby.

The poor fire monster shrieked and raced back to the kitchen area.

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded, only for a horror-struck Sans to grab Papyrus' shoulders and force him to face the television…

Right as Frisk faced off against Mettaton before the whole of the Underground. The tiny human girl's blue-green eyes were wide as she dodged and danced out of the way of the miniature Metattons that rushed towards her. A determined gleam entered her eyes and her scarlet soul burned in her chest, suddenly floating out before her and inverting…looking all the world like a monster soul…right as it flashed yellow, the color of Justice. She held it in her hand and smiled as she reached out, tiny bullets of yellow light racing from her soul and destroying the things that Mettaton shot at her.

"C'mon punk! Beat that bucket of bolts!" Undyne yelled, pounding her fists on the bar as she stood up, her visible eye glowing brightly as Frisk dodged out of the way again.

"UNDYNE! THAT PROBABLY IS NOT THE BEST THING TO BE SA-"

"go frisk! kick his metal as-"

"SANS! WATCH THAT FILTHY MOUTH!" Papyrus snapped.

Papyrus crossed his arms, sitting in silence…

"COME ON HUMAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU! WIN!" Papyrus finally cheered.

Sans and Undyne looked at the taller skeleton with smug grins on their faces. Papyrus huffed, turning away…

 ** _"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, SANS, I JUST…DON'T WANT MY FRIEND TO GET HURT IS ALL,"_**

Sans gave a chuckle and patting his little brother on the leg.

 ** _"sure, pap, whatever you say…"_**

The trio watched in breathless silence as Frisk continued to fight but dodging and posing for the camera…she was certainly cute enough to raise the rating bar that was displayed on the screen…

Until finally, Metatton's arms and legs blew apary, leaving just a torso as the ratings went through the roof. It was over. Frisk had won.

The trio cheered, Papyrus picking up his brother and whirling him around right as Undyne hugged them both and nearly broke Papyrus' spine in her bear hug.

"thank the stars," Sans breathed as the television went to the all-to familiar rainbow bars signaling technical difficulties, "if anything happened to that kid…i'd be havin' a few _words_ with alphys,"

He shook his skull as Undyne looked away slightly before looking at Papyrus and snatching the phone.

"EH?" Papyrus stammered, "UNDYNE! WHAT ARE YOU…"

"I just need it for a second, ok?" Undyne growled before dialing a number.

"WAIT…SANS MENTIONED ALPHYS…ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE HER THE…"

 _"Hello? Papy?"_

"Hey…! Uh, this Undyne…"

"UNDYNE, YOUR FACE IS TURNING REALLY RED…"

"Shut up, Papyrus! This was _your_ idea!" Undyne threatened before clearing her throat and continuing, "HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me!"

 _"Undyne, aren't you forgetting something?"_

"Uh, please?" Undyne asked, "I'm in Snowdin in front of Papyrus',"

 _"Hahaha! Of course Undyne! I'll be in Snowdin as soon as I can!"_

"See ya, punk!" Undyne smiled before shutting the phone and handing it back to it's owner.

"SEE THAT WASN'T SO BAD!"

"I will stuff that scarf down your throat," Undyne growled halfheartedly, her scales flaming red as Sans chuckled and took another sip of his drink.

She turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you…you know…" she suggested, looking at the shorter brother uncertainly.

Sans gave a sigh and nodded.

"yeah…i'm headin' that way…i just…"

He shook his skull.

"heh, the one time a human gets all the way to me…and i don't want to do anything to 'em…" he murmured, "wish that it was anyone _but_ me,"

"You'll do the right thing, Sans…I've got faith in you," she told him before getting up and grabbing Papyrus by the scarf, leading him out the door, "LET'S GO PAPYRUS! WE'VE GOT A LETTER TO GIVE TO THE KID!"

 **So, in case you haven't gotten it yet...I'm going a little out of order here. I'm doing the True Pacifist ending, which means finding the True Lab (which is quite important), but Sans' Judgement still has yet to happen. There is a reason for this and you will see why I'm doing things out of order next chapter. To be honest, I'm still not comfortable with the m/m and f/f pairings...even if it is canon. So...um...please don't get mad if I don't really touch upon it. I'm not saying that there's not good stories out there, but it bugs me to write it. So...you all know the story about Alphys and Undyne, so I'm not gonna go into detail. There _is_ a bit after Frisk's 'date' with Alphys that I'm going to touch upon...mainly because it ties into the True Lab bit. Why was Papyrus so spooked about Alphys after the date? I want to explore that a bit...maybe she said something to him about it and it freaked him out...who knows. Also...Chara will appear again, she's not going to just disappear (because what fun would that be!?) I will warn you...she's going to do something _evil_ and very soon. But it's not what you expect...**

 **Also, for people who've been asking me about Kristen's sound bit? I imagine it sounding the same as Sans' when he's imitating Toriel's voice.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mostly a Gaster and Kristen chapter...with a little bit of the brothers (mainly Pap). I will say this now, Papyrus doesn't call Frisk to tell her to go to the lab...mainly because I noticed something when playing the True Pacifist route again...**

 **When has Papyrus _ever_ greeted you with 'Howdy'? And the manner of speech was a little...off. Then I watched a few playthroughs of when people played routes where they killed Toriel and walked into the echo flower fields. There's one room that if you've killed Tori, there's an off chance that you'll have a conversation with her voice-byte and then it turns into Flowey's voice-byte. Flowey can imitate voices...so I think, that he might have imitated Papyrus' voice because it just...didn't make sense that Paps would randomly change the way he spoke. Just something to think of.**

 **Also, Kristen is _very_ quickly becoming one of my favorite OCs...and those of you who've read my other stuff know what I do to my favorites *evil chuckle*. You'll...see what I do...**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 10

Papyrus jogged up to the lab, still energetic as ever while Alphys trudged up behind him, face red and dripping with sweat.

"H-How…can you…d-d-do that?" she wheezed as her legs gave out and Papyrus caught her.

"IT IS EASY!" he told her, "I HAVE NO LUNGS, SO I DON'T GET OUT OF BREATH!"

Alphys looked up at him, her dark gaze narrowed before she shook her head.

"Th-Thank you Papyrus…for making sure I got home," she muttered as Papyrus scooped her up and opened the door, walking into the lab, "B-But I can walk…you don't h-have to…"

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus snorted, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY TO HELP THOSE IN NEED…ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE OUT OF BREATH,"

Alphys gave a soft smile as Papyrus finally set her down. She looked up at him in apology before going towards her desk.

"Thank you, Papyrus," she told him, "But I think it might be time for you to go back to Snowdin,"

"ARE YOU SURE, ALPHYS?" he asked, "IT COULD BE PROBLEMATIC IF I…"

"I'm s-sure," Alphys told him, "There's…something I need to do and I can't with you here,"

"I COULD HELP IF…"

"Nono, that's fine," she replied, "Go on back, make sure Undyne got back safely,"

Papyrus' eyes narrowed and flickered a faint orange. Even though he _didn't_ like being in here…he knew what lay just beneath their feet and he didn't like it one bit…Alphys was still his friend and he was still worried about her.

"UNDYNE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD," he told her, "I'M SURE SHE GOT BACK ALRIGHT…"

"Papyrus. _Please_ ," Alphys growled, tiny sparks of electricity crackling around her hands before she calmed down and took off her glasses, cleaning them, "I…I'll give you guys a call as soon as I can, ok?"

Papyrus gave a sigh and nodded. As much as he hated to do it…he would go home.

"I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I GET BACK TO SNOWDIN," he told her.

"Thanks,"

* * *

 _"i don't like this place,"_

Gaster gave a sigh as he and Kristen moved about the old Lab. Spiderwebs everywhere, dust covering quite a bit of the floor…when he was Royal Scientist, this place was normally spotless…

 ** _"ALPHYS PROBABLY DOES NOT COME DOWN HERE THAT OFTEN…OR ELSE, SHE IS NOT AWARE OF ITS EXISTANCE,"_** Gaster told his wife's shade, **_"IT SEEMS UNLIKELY SHE KNOWS ABOUT IT…MAINLY BECAUSE OF THE PASSCODE ON THE ELEVATOR THAT ONLY I AND A SELECT FEW KNEW ABOUT,"_**

Kristen gave a soft nod before curiously reaching a glowing cerulean finger towards a screen…making it flash in response to her energy field. The shade jumped back slightly as symbols appeared on the screen.

 _"dark, darker, yet darker…"_ Kristen murmured, making her husband freeze and turn towards her.

She read the rest and her eyes narrowed before looking up at her husband…who, even though his face had been distorted and melted due to his time in the Void, looked in pain.

 ** _"is this yours?"_** she asked softly.

 ** _"…UNFORTUNATELY YES,"_** Gaster sighed, turning away and walking forwards, **_"I WOULD RATHER NOT LOOK AT IT,"_**

 ** _"oh no you don't. w.d. gaster,"_** Kristen growled, teleporting before him and standing with her hands on her hips as he winced at his name, **_"you're gonna tell me_ what _the heck that was about and you're going to tell me_ now _,"_**

Kristen had _never_ called him by his full name…she always called him by the pet name "'dings" or "G" or even "Gaster" if she wanted to get his attention…but _never_ by "W.D. Gaster". _Ever_.

 ** _"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS UNDER CHARA'S INFLUENCE…I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINISHING THAT MACHINE TO BRING YOU BACK…I RECOGNIZED THE DARKNESS AROUND ME, BUT…I DIDN'T…"_**

He looked away.

 ** _"I WASN'T ABLE TO STOP HER…AND I HURT SANS AND PAPYRUS BECAUSE OF THAT,"_**

Kristen gently put a hand on her husband's shoulder, the blue light appendage being covered by the thick black liquid that made up his form.

 _"don't blame yourself, 'dings,"_ she told him, _"it wasn't your fault that this happened to you…"_

 ** _"…DO YOU STILL SEE THEM?"_** he asked softly, **_"THE HUMANS WHOSE LIVES YOU'VE TAKEN?"_**

Kristen looked taken aback as she stared at her hands for a moment and the Lab disappeared and she stood on a plane, the violet banner of the Monster Kingdom flying high through the sky as they took back a territory belonging to them…at the bodies and dust of the victims of the war. Her silver plate armor spattered in crimson liquid while the pristine white of her bones had been dotted and smeared with sticky dark red blood.

She took a deep breath, her pale form flickering for a moment before settling.

 _"yes,"_ she admitted, _"but, it was necessary…it was either me or them. a choice that ultimately cost me my own life. but y'know what, 'dings? i'd gladly make that choice over and over again…because that would mean that our sons would have a parent to take care of 'em…"_

 ** _"UNTIL THEY WERE EXPERIMENTED ON…"_**

 _"gaster, you stop that right now,"_ Kristen ordered before looking around and sighing, _"this place is too big to search together…we need to split up,"_

Gaster looked at his wife in slight confusion…but he didn't disagree. She was right, as usual.

 _"i'll go to the left, you go to the right, ok?"_

He gave a nod and watched as her glowing form disappeared.

* * *

Kristen stood in a room full of beds, rapier unsheathed and ready to take out a demon child. But…something was off. Something wasn't right. She felt like she was being watched…

The door opened and Kristen whirled towards it, her form fading out as a small figure walked in, shaking as she held a stick close to her chest as an apron fluttered in her wake. Kristen's grip on her rapier tightened as who she thought was Chara walked into the room. The child spotted a bed that looked fine…and climbed up into it, curling up in a little ball and falling asleep.

Kristen started forwards, rapier ready…only for her to stop as she saw, not Chara, but Frisk trying to sleep in the bed. The former captain resheathed her blade and gently grabbed the cover of the bed, pulling it over Frisk's tiny, shivering form and smiling gently as her glow turned white. She gently stroked the child's brown locks and leaned down to give a 'kiss' on her forehead.

 _"stay determined, kiddo,"_ she whispered, _"you've gotta make it outta here alive…sans and papyrus need you…and so does gaster. save him too, alright?"_

She pulled away, fading from view as Frisk shot up, her blue-green eyes wide as she stared at her surroundings.

 _"aw, kiddo, i didn't mean to wake ya,"_

But Frisk was already getting out of the bed, searching through the other beds until she spotted a yellow key and put it on her keychain.

Kristen started to follow the tiny human child…only for a faint giggling sound to catch her attention. She whirled around, rapier in hand as a black shadow darted away.

 _"oh no y'don't demon…get back here!"_

And she took off after Chara.

* * *

Frisk walked through the True Lab, rubbing her arms as the cool breeze wafted over her. This place was so creepy…where was Alphys!?

She looked at the fork in the road. Left? Or Right? She closed her eyes, spinning around and sticking out her stick as she opened her eyes…

"Left it is then," she murmured, starting to walk down the hall.

She had retrieved so many keys…just to make that _one_ door open…surely the blue key would be around here somewhere? She walked into a room, a large machine looming over her. Unbidden, the world flickered, turning from dim and dark to bright and golden as the machine shifted shape and turned white with a flaring blue eye as it opened its mouth, spewing searing blue-white light as Sans stood passively to the side, Papyrus' scarf fluttering around his neck.

Frisk gave a little scream as she took a step back and the golden room turned back into the dim, dark one. She shook her head and looked around the room…just to see a tiny golden star floating just above the floor.

"…Why is there a save point here?" she murmured, reaching towards the little star…just for it to turn white and a face to form…

And the star blue apart, morphing into a melted creature with sharp teeth and feverish, angered eyes. Frisk shrieked, diving backwards as the room flickered, turning greyscale and her soul burned brilliant scarlet before her.

The creature's voice echoed through the room, bouncing around so much that it sounded like twelve voices rather than one while the smell of sweet lemons filled the air.

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Lemon Bread**

 **Call Scream Cry *Unhug Flex Hum**

 **You let Lemon Bread be. Lemon Bread's teeth shake…**

 _"Welcome to my special hell,"_

Frisk let her soul fly free, as sharp fangs speared from the floor and ceiling, leaving a small space for her to dodge to as the teeth clamped down. She hissed in pain as one of the fangs nicked the side of her soul before it stopped.

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Lemon Bread**

 **Call Scream Cry Unhug *Flex Hum**

 **You flexed your arm. Lemon Bread's muscle shakes…**

 _"But nobody came,"_

She brought her soul back to herself, if those teeth came again…but it wasn't the teeth. Instead, a mouth and eyes materialized around her, trapping her with a small amount of room to move. Teal and orange fiery orbs shot from the eyes towards Frisk, but she dodged quickly and deftly, managing to get out alive.

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Lemon Bread**

 **Call Scream Cry Unhug Flex *Hum**

 **You hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread seems to remember something.**

 **Could this be goodbye!?**

The creature, Lemon Bread seemed to fade away, slinking off to another place and leaving Frisk alone.

"What are these things…" she whispered, walking into the next room…only to be met with a thick bank of fog.

Frisk blindly reached out, trying to find a wall as she stumbled into the room. Her tiny hands hit smooth glass and she looked at the screen, squinting…

 _"There's something here…Something in the shape of a man,"_

Frisk's blue-green eyes widened as she whirled around…but the shadow in the mirror was gone. And with that, Frisk bolted out of the room.

* * *

Gaster watched as Frisk bolted away. He didn't mean to scare the child, but all the same, it was perhaps for the best that she ran the other way. He started back towards the fork in the hallway…right as a loud crash sounded off in the bed chamber.

 ** _"KRISTEN?!"_** he cried, teleporting into the room just to see a blur of black and a blur of blued white dancing through the room, overturning beds as they shot towards one another, clashed and retreated, **_"KRISTEN!"_**

He watched as Chara shoved Kristen back, the Grand Duelist landing lightly on her toes and pointing the long, slender blade of her rapier at the demon child. Kristen had her full plate armor, including the elegant, winged helm that hid her lovely features from view, leaving only two streams of cerulean blue floating from the visor as Kristen's eyes burned with anger.

 **"Oh, come to join the fun, Doc?"** Chara sneered, turning her scarlet eyes towards him as her blood-red smile turned even more sinister, **"Or are you just going to _spectate_!"**

Gaster gave a low growl, summoning a blaster and shooting at her, only for Chara to dodge out of the way, letting the deadly beam scorch the ground where she'd been.

 **"Too slow!"** Chara giggled, only to snarl as she had to dodge a blade aimed at her head.

 _"keep laughin'_ demon _…"_ Kristen snarled, _"it'll be the last thing you do!"_

The Hand of Justice dashed forwards, aiming to slash the demon child, only to get sent whirling away by Chara's backstroke, elegantly coming to a rest on top of the edge of an overturned bed. Gaster took Kristen's distraction as an advantage and sent a storm of bones racing towards the demon, rearing back for another attack as the Grand Duelist lunged forwards, a streak of cerulean light following her as she tried to stab at the demon child's midsection, only to miss, overshoot and nearly go over the top of another overturned bed.

Chara turned towards Gaster, raising her knife and preparing to strike him…only to freeze as cerulean blue light burned around her, chains of hot, blued-white light burned over her wrists and she was yanked backwards towards Kristen.

 ** _"KRISTEN, WHAT ARE YOU…?"_** Gaster stammered as Kristen grabbed the demon child and wrapped her arms around Chara's chest.

 _"now 'dings! kill her!"_ Kristen ordered.

 ** _"I WILL HIT YOU…"_**

 _"_ do it _!"_ Kristen yelled…right as Chara's scarlet eyes flashed and her form evaporated into black fog...melting into Kristen's stocky form.

Kristen gasped, staggering, her blade clattering to the ground as her knees hit the floor.

 ** _"KRISTEN!"_** Gaster yelled, dashing towards his wife only for her to push him away.

 _"…kill me,"_ she gasped, _"gaster, you have to kill me…please…"_

He shook his skull in confusion…right as Kristen's pure blue gaze flashed scarlet and a deranged laugh slipped from her as she grabbed her blade and attempted to stab him…only to freeze and stumble back, her now blue gaze pained as she held her skull in her hands.

 _"she's…gaster she's stronger than me…i can't stop her so…please, **kill me!"**_ Kristen begged, her arms trembling, _"don't…i-i can't…don't let me kill you…"_

 ** _"KRISTEN…NO…NO!"_** Gaster roared, holding her shoulders, **_"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HER! PLEASE…PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE YOU…I CAN'T LEAVE YOU…NOT WITH_ HER _…"_**

Tears streamed down Kristen's cheekbones right as the two blue, star-like lights burned red and she, Chara, laughed.

 **"You always were a hopeless romantic, Doc,"** Chara beamed, kicking him away as she stood upright and laughed, **"I didn't even know I could _do_ this…she's determined, that's for sure…but she's still dead,"**

She tapped a finger on Kristen's jaw, giving a sick smile that had _no_ place on Kristen's face.

 **"Hmmm…I wonder how Smiley Trashbag is doing? Perhaps I will go and pay him a visit…"**

 ** _"NO!"_** Gaster yelled, getting to his feet and leaping at Chara…only for her to disappear in a flash of red light, **_"CHARA! I'LL KILL YOU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL_ KILL _YOU!"_**

He disappeared in a flash of orange light, just to step out into the Golden Judgement hall.

Where his eldest son stood before Frisk…

And Chara stood, with Kristen's stolen shade, in the shadows, patiently waiting to end them both.

 **Guess who Gaster's going to be fighting! Sans won't...You'll see what he does next chapter. Anyway, I figured...Chara stole Frisk's soul and took her over for the Genocide route (and the 'Soulless Pacifist/Genocide' routes). Why not do the same to another soul? Like I said...Kristen is becoming one of my favorites...and I tend to put my favorites through lots and lots of torture...**

 **Uh, _tibia_ honest (I'm sorry, couldn't resist), I'm actually excited to get onto the Surface...mainly because I have _quite_ a few ideas of how things are gonna go...which means that _Sans Fear_ is going to be a bit longer than the other two in the trilogy.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, last chapter we saw poor Kristen being forced to do something she would rather not. This chapter, Frisk gets Judged, Sans and Papyrus get a shock of their life, Chara may or may not get her way...but whether or not it ends happily is up for debate. You'll just have to see! Will Gaster free Kristen from Chara's control? Or will Chara kill the Good Doctor and then turn on the heartbroken Captain's family?**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 11

Frisk walked into the next room, open-mouthed in awe at the high ceiling, the golden tiles and the beautiful stained-glass windows. It looked…It looked like something out of a fairy-tale church.

She touched the golden locket around her neck, clutching it so hard she could feel her own pulse through the now warm metal. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the silent hall, she could hear the birds singing from outside, smell the scent of flowers wafting on the breeze…all in all, it was a beautiful day outside…

And that's when another set of footsteps made themselves known.

Frisk looked up, her blue-green eyes wide as she saw a small, hooded figure seemingly step out of thin air and stand in the middle of the hall. The bells rang, solemn and yet painfully beautiful at the same time.

"So you've finally made it," a low, male voice murmured, the marble tiles taking his voice and rebounding it through the hall so many times that discerning the identity of the speaker was nearly impossible, "The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king,"

Frisk's heart pounded in her chest as the room threatened to waver into something far, far worse. But she kept her focus on the figure before her, trying to figure out who it was.

"Together," the figure continued, "You will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned.

"What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for 'execution points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases.

"LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'Level of Violence.' A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

Frisk's soul felt heavy as a spark of teal light flashed within the folds of the hood the figure before her war. She felt as if she were at the doctor's, being examined by an x-ray…nothing was hidden from this figure, but it didn't feel invasive. The magic that she felt through the air was gentle, soft, but it had an underlying hardness…like a blade hidden under a pillow…

Until it pulled away and the shadowy, hooded figure stepped into the light, revealing a familiar blue hoodie, black shorts, and fuzzy pink slippers.

"…Sans?" Frisk blinked as a gloved hand pushed back the hood of the hoodie, revealing her friend's familiar face.

"…but you," he replied with a smile, "you never gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naïve. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced…you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile,"

"Or yelling in fear…" Frisk smiled, making Sans chuckle as they both remembered her running away from Undyne.

"you never gained LOVE," Sans told her, "but you gained love. does that make sense?"

He gave a short laugh and shrugged.

"maybe not," he admitted, "…now, you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?"

Frisk's face fell…truth be known…she had no idea. She didn't want to die…

"well, if i were you," Sans told her, "i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called 'determination.' so as long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing."

He stepped towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder…only for Frisk to hug him, her shoulders shaking with her sobs as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"alright, we're all counting on you, kid," he smiled, stroking her back, "good luck,"

"I'm…I'm going to miss you, Sans," Frisk sniffed, "You, and Papy, and Undyne, and Alphys…everyone…I…I guess this is goodbye then…"

"hey, no goodbyes around me," Sans told her, tipping her chin up to look him square in the eyes, "just…see ya laters,"

Frisk gave a soft laugh and nodded, hugging the skeleton one last time before letting go and continuing on her way to the throne room.

* * *

Sans watched her go, giving a soft sigh. This…this was how things were supposed to go…but that didn't mean he _wanted_ it to go that way. Someone would die by the end of this…and he was fairly certain that it would be this little human child that had somehow found a way into his cracked soul.

He closed his eyes, leaning against a pillar, not even noticing the flash of violet and white that barreled past him, flames sputtering around the figure's hands as they darted into the throne room.

"SANS!"

Sans' eyes flashed open and he was greeted by Undyne's slender form, Alphys' short and stocky form and Papyrus' tall and lanky form as they stood before him, panting slightly.

"You had one job," Undyne teased, "and you fall asleep,"

"I did my job already," the Judge shrugged, "Judged Frisk, found her innocent…she's…with the King at the moment…"

"She's _what_!?" the Executioner sputtered, shoving past Sans, "Outta the way!"

She bolted past him, skidding into the throne room and beyond right as Alphys came up, her shorter stature making it hard to keep up with the much faster Undyne.

"U-Undyne! Wait for me!" she squealed, chasing after the Captain of the Guard.

Papyrus looked at his brother, tapping his foot against the ground and crossing his arms.

"SO _THIS_ IS THE JOB UNDYNE'S BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT," he deadpanned, "HONESTLY, SANS, YOU JUST STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR SOMEONE TO COME HERE TO MEET WITH ASGORE?"

"yep," Sans shrugged, "easiest job in the world,"

"…SOMETIMES I WONDER ABOUT YOU," Papyrus huffed…

 **"sans? papyrus?"** a female voice asked.

Both brothers froze, eyes going dark as they _recognized_ voice.

"TH-THAT CAN'T BE…" Papyrus stammered, looking around, "S-SANS…SHE…SHE'S…"

"she's dead…" Sans whispered, also looking, "she _can't_ be here…but…i coulda sworn…"

 **"you two have gotten so big!"** came the female voice as a glowing, fully armored, cerulean shade stepped out from behind a pillar, making both boys freeze as the shade took off her helmet…

Revealing _Kristen's_ face.

"m-m-ma-" Sans stuttered, completely floored.

"MAMA?" Papyrus finished, staring at the shade.

The shade's scarlet eyes glowed happily.

 **"yes, my little warrior, my little comedian…it is me,"**

"YOU'RE BACK!" Papyrus cried, dashing forwards…only for his soul to turn royal blue with a light ' _ping!'_ and get yanked backwards as Sans' good eye burned with teal light, "SANS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! DON'T YOU SEE? IT'S MAMA! SHE CAME BACK!"

"pap…when did mama ever call us little warrior and little comedian?" Sans asked slowly.

Papyrus' eyes narrowed as he stared at the smiling, open armed form of his mother.

"I'M SURE SHE JUST…DECIDED TO CALL US THAT…RIGHT?"

 ** _"i don't think this is mama, paps,"_** Sans growled, **_"i think it's a trick,"_**

 **"sans, it _is_ me…there is no need…"**

"SEE BROTHER! IT _IS_ HER! SHE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU AND…"

But Sans wasn't convinced…his ribcage ached along the scar and an unbidden memory flared up.

 _"Oh, surprised I know your secret language? Come, now, Sans…you would think that after all those years we spent together, I'd learn to at least translate your language…"_

The memory faded and Sans' good eye flashed as magic started to flame around his hand.

 ** _"what was the last thing you said to me the day you died,"_**

The scarlet gaze narrowed and a flicker of darkness washed over her frame before she answered.

 **"…i told you i would see you again…"**

 _Ping!_

Her soul turned royal blue and she was slammed against the far wall.

"SANS!" Papyrus shrieked.

"heh, that may be true," Sans growled, "but the last thing my mama told me was that the ketchup bottle that belonged to her better not be empty when she got back. and she _never_ called me little comedian or paps little warrior. i was her lil' funny bone and paps was her lil' chef. i dunno _who_ you are…but you ain't my mama…and you're not gonna hurt me or paps,"

He grabbed Papyrus' hand and dragged his little brother out of the hallway…right as a flash of blued-orange light blazed through the Judgement Hall.

The two brothers made their way into the outer battlement and started towards the Throne Room. A nagging feeling tugged at Sans' soul and he turned around back towards the Judgement Hall.

"…pap, you go on ahead…i'll catch up,"

Papyrus looked at his brother, frowning.

"WHAT ARE YOU…"

"don't worry 'bout it," Sans reassured him, "i'll be right behind you, just…give me a couple minutes,"

He teleported back into the Judgement Hall…just to see a battle and a half before him between a darting cerulean blue light…

And a darkness that was darker than dark.

* * *

 **"Hahaha, your son is certainly perceptive,"** Chara sneered as she dodged the deadly blaze of light from the blaster hovering over Gaster's shoulder.

 ** _"YOU WOULD BE CORRECT ON THAT,"_** came the calm reply, **_"BUT, LIKE I TOLD YOU EARLIER…I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH THEM AGAIN,"_**

His hands burned with orange and blue light and the world turned greyscale…but what he saw? No words could describe the sickness that wormed its way into his soul.

He saw the cerulean blue form of his beloved wife, in her full plate armor and helmet, standing at ready in the ready position used by fencers, feet positioned in an 'L' shape, arms slightly raised as her rapier shone in the dim half-light. _That_ alone wouldn't have bothered him, he had sparred with Kristen before and had seen her fighting style…

It was the tendrils of shadowy, tar-like substance that was wrapped around her arms as a smoky black form hovered above her, scarlet eyes, cheeks and twisted smile glowing brightly.

 **"What's the matter Doctor? I thought you wanted to kill me!"** Chara sneered.

 ** _"I WILL END YOU, CHARA,"_** Gaster swore as Chara took the first turn.

She raised Kristen's arm towards the four squares and smiled.

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Dr. W.D. Gaster**

 ***Check**

 ***Dr. W.D. Gaster- LV 5 AT-66666 DF- 66666 HP-666666**

 **You took his wife from him, now he will end you.**

 **"You're a tough one,"** Chara smiled, readying Kristen's rapier as Gaster in turn checked her.

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Chr/isten**

 ***Check**

 ***Ch/risten- LV 20 AT-112 DF- 101 HP-100**

 **Chara took your wife…Kristen would want you to end her.**

Chara had taken Kristen's stats and added them to her own, while Kristen's stats were abysmal…Kristen had a few tricks up her sleeve that made her a formidable opponent…

Mainly her uncanny speed and the Karmic Retribution that surged in her marrow much like it did in Sans'. If she hit Gaster, Karma would slowly drain at his health because of his LOVE 5 stat.

But, they were both even when it came to one thing. Neither had items to heal with. If they got low enough…they would die.

Gaster gave a sad sigh, his liquid form letting the rapier that slashed at him phase through his shoulder, dealing no damage.

 **"Clever! Very clever!"** Chara sneered as light danced around Gaster's palms and a blaster took form, opening its 'mouth' and spewing deadly light at the pale form of the duelist.

 ** _"KRISTEN…FORGIVE ME,"_** Gaster whispered as he summoned a set of bones and hurled them at the shade.

Chara hissed in pain as one of the bones nicked Kristen's paldron, carving a thin gash. The shade gave a soft moan, shuddering as Chara's 'puppet strings' forced her to attack the Doctor, driving the point of her rapier through the skeleton's shoulder, followed by a halo of dim blue and dirty white bones that shot towards him. Gaster grunted as the rapier reached for his soul, knocking a few points of damage off his health and Karma draining his health as the other bones made contact.

Gaster turned Kristen, no, _Chara's_ soul blue and threw her down the hallway, hurling a complex maze of bones at her while two blasters took form above him, raining navy and orange fire down upon the shade.

He summoned a long, slender bone staff and brought up to eye-height as Chara charged out of the smoke, armor dented and scorched, her health brought to about half it's total. The silver rapier flashed, clashing against the staff and snapping it in two, sending shards of bone spraying through the air as Gaster teleported backwards, hurling another storm of bones at Chara, only for Chara to tap into Kristen's abilities and shoot forwards in an astonishing speed, stabbing and summoning bones to rush down at Gaster…only for him to shove her back.

Chara raised Kristen's rapier…only to suddenly stop.

 _"...'dings…please…"_ Kristen's voice rasped as the helmet shattered into cerulean blue shards of light, exposing her pained face and her bright blue eyes, _"i can't…hold her…please, kill me…"_

 ** _"KRISTEN…NO…I CANNOT LOSE YOU…NOT AGAIN…"_**

Kristen gave a sad smile before grabbing at her chestplate, where her soul hid.

 _"if you don't…she'll kill you,"_ Kristen whispered, _"please…i can't let her kill you…she'll go after our boys…"_

Gaster shook his skull, his orange and navy eyes dimming slightly.

 ** _"I CANNOT LOSE YOU, KRISTEN…"_**

Her blue eyes suddenly blazed red and Chara gave a sick smile.

 **"How sweet…"** she sneered, raising Kristen's rapier, **"Now, good Doctor…it is time that we end this…"**

"yeah, you're right,"

There was a sickening crunch and Chara gasped…as a single white bone speared through her chest plate.

The blackness around Kristen's arms suddenly burned away as an eerie shriek tore through the Judgement Hall. Kristen's glowing form toppled forwards into Gaster's arms…

Revealing Sans, standing behind her, his left hand still outstretched and shaking as the bone spearing through Kristen's chest shattered.

Gaster looked up at his son, whose eyes were dark in fury, opening his mouth to thank and apologize to him…right as the world shifted and he and Kristen were alone in the Judgement Hall, Sans nowhere in sight.

 _"timeline…shifted…"_ Kristen's weak voice murmured, _"this battle…has not happened…Chara…is dead…and…"_

Gaster gently stroked Kristen's skull as her form flickered and began to fade.

 _"heh, to think…i'd be in this situation…twice now…"_

 ** _"KRISTEN…PLEASE…"_** Gaster begged, holding her close.

 _"i never got to tell you…that day,"_ she murmured, _"i…i love ya, gaster…always have, always will…we…we promised that, right? Until…until…"_

 ** _"UNTIL THE STARS TURN COLD,"_** Gaster finished, **_"AND THEN SOME…"_**

Kristen gave a weak laugh, shakily putting her hand on Gaster's cheekbone.

 _"y' remembered…"_ she smiled, _"'dings…i'll…i'll see ya again…i know that…"_

A loud crack sounded in the Judgement Hall and Gaster's skull shot up, staring at the Void-black crack that snaked towards the couple.

 _"ack…'dings…i can't…i can't keep you here…"_ Kristen coughed, _"you…the void's takin' ya again…i can't…i can't keep your body stable here…anymore…_

 ** _"I DON'T CARE,"_** Gaster said firmly, **_"I WOULD STAY IN THAT PLACE…IF ONLY IT MEANT I COULD HAVE YOU WITH ME…"_**

Tears streamed down Kristen's face as she sobbed, her light dimming so much that she was barely an outline in Gaster's arms.

 _"…i'm sorry,"_

And she was gone.

Gaster didn't even have time to grieve…as the crack widened and he fell back into the Void, the crack sealing without so much as a trace as Sans made his way into the hall and awaited his time to Judge.

 **And so the demon dies, Kristen dies (again), and Gaster is brought back into the Void while his son has no memory of what happened. Next up...well...let's just hope and dream that everything goes fine. I mean, it's not like I'm going to summon a demon flower and torment everyone...right?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**There...was no good place to end this...so here's a super, extra long chapter for you all! I will admit, this one probably has the _least_ amount of skeleton family in it...but, there's a reason for it. **

**Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 12

"HURRY UP SANS!" Papyrus cried, nearly dragging his brother along the battlements to the throne room, "THE OTHERS ARE WAITING ON US! WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT OUR HUMAN FRIEND IS SAFE AND SOUND!"

"'m comin', pap…my legs are shorter than yours, remember?" Sans replied, "heh, at least you're not _pulling my leg_ …"

"SANS THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus growled as the two ran past the throne room and into a hallway, Papyrus bursting into a room on the other side.

He skidded to a halt, seeing Asgore, Undyne, Alphys…and another white furred monster standing before the barrier as Frisk held her hand protectively over her scarlet soul, but she didn't look afraid.

"HEY!" Papyrus yelled, "NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE…! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

Frisk giggled and the second boss monster turned towards Papyrus, giving a gentle smile.

"Hello!" the furry monster greeted with a warm, motherly voice that vaguely sparked a memory.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus returned before turning to Frisk, "PSST! HEY, HUMAN…DID ASGORE SHAVE…? AND…CLONE HIMSELF?"

Frisk was saved from answering as Sans appeared in a flicker of blue light beside her, putting his hands in his pockets again as he shot his brother a smug grin while Papyrus glared at him.

 ** _"LAZY BONES,"_**

 ** _"yep, not gonna fight ya there, pap,"_** Sans grinned before turning towards the group, "hey guys…what's up?"

"That voice…!" the other boss monster gasped, immediately coming to Sans, "Hello, I think we may…know each other?"

"oh, hey…" Sans beamed, his good eye lighting up in joy, "I recognize your voice!"

"I am Toriel," she introduced herself, "So nice to meet you,"

"the name's sans. and, uh, same,"

"Oh! Wait, then…" she turned to Papyrus with a bright smile, "This must be your brother, Papyrus!"

Papyrus blinked…the clone knew who he was?!

"Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you!" she smiled, "Your brother has told me so much about you,"

"WOWIE…I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!" Papyrus mumbled, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Hey, Papyrus…" Toriel smiled, getting a wry grin from Sans, "What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

"HMM…SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?"

"No, silly!" Toriel beamed, "A skeleton tiles his roof with _shin_ -gles!"

Frisk burst out laughing, nearly falling on the floor as tears of laughter streamed from her eyes. Sans snickered as his brother's expression grew frustrated.

"I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!" Papyrus yelled, "THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"heh, good one, your majesty," Sans grinned.

 ** _"ASGORE'S CLONE HAS THE SAME SENSE OF HUMOR AS YOU!"_** Papyrus growled, **_"THIS DOESN'T BODE WELL…"_**

 ** _"uh…pap…remember when we were baby bones and we used to play with asriel?"_**

 ** _"IT'S FOGGY…"_**

 ** _"pap…this is the queen…queen toriel,"_**

 ** _"YOU MEAN…SHE CAME BACK?"_**

 ** _"seems like i-"_** Sans stopped as Toriel pushed between Alphys and Undyne, separating the two…who were both red faced, **_"huh…maybe we should join 'em,"_**

 ** _"GREAT IDEA BROTHER!"_** Papyrus agreed, walking up next to Alphys while Sans teleported between the Royal Scientist and Toriel.

"My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while," Toriel told Frisk, who walked up close to the group of monsters with a brilliant smile on her face, "But looking at all the great friends you have made…I think…I think you will be happy here,"

"I think so too…Mommy," Frisk beamed, hugging Toriel and getting a hug from the Queen in return.

Alphys gave a frown and looked up at Papyrus, who was watching the adorable scene.

"H-Hey…that reminds me," she started, "Papyrus… _you_ called everyone here, right?"

He gave a nod.

"Well, besides, uh, her," Alphys shrugged, looking at Toriel, "Uh, anyway…If I got here before _you_ …How did you know how to call everybody?"

"LET'S JUST SAY…" Papyrus started, "A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME!"

Sans' bad eye went dark as his good eye burned teal, Frisk immediately let go of Toriel, her blue-green eyes wide and scared, Alphys began to shake, looking up at the taller skeleton in slight worry.

"A tiny… _flower_?" Alphys breathed…

Right as a swarm of vines flashed from nowhere, pushing Frisk back from Toriel and stabbing through the group. Sans gave a shriek of pain as he felt his health declining slowly and the vines tightened around his chest. Papyrus gasped, reaching his foot towards his struggling brother and brushing his leg, a surge of amber light washing into the smaller monster as Papyrus attempted to heal him, keeping Sans alive.

* * *

Frisk screamed as the vines twisted and strangled her friends. Her heart nearly broke as she saw the monster she'd come to call her mom's eyes roll upwards, as her tough cooking friend shook from pain, as her smart nerdy friend's glasses nearly shattered from the pressure, as the king she wanted to know better's eyes squeezed shut from the pain…as the two brothers she'd come to know and love reached for one another the best the could…and as an orange halo of sparks sputtered and fizzled around the elder as the younger tried keeping him alive.

She saw the familiar golden petals, and glared at Flowey, shaking in anger.

"You _idiots_!" Flowey cackled, "While you guys were having your little pow-wow…I took the human souls! And now, not only are _those_ under my power…but all of your _friends'_ souls are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee! And you know what the best part is? It's all your _fault_!"

Frisk took a step back, tears streaming down her face as she watched her friends' suffering.

"It's all because you _made them_ love you," Flowey explained, "All the time you spent listening to them…Encouraging them… _Caring_ about them…Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together…I will achieve my _real form_! Hee hee…"

"Why are you doing this!?" Frisk demanded.

"Huh? _Why_ am I still doing this?" Flowey blinked before giving a smug grin, "Don't you get it? This is all just a _game_! If you leave the Underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game. If you 'win', you won't want to 'play' with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will _never_ end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach…And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over…hee hee hee,"

"And if I beat you…will you let them go?" Frisk pleaded, reaching to the Flower only to get a confused reaction.

"Listen, if you _do_ defeat me…I'll give you your 'happy ending'," Flowey told her, "I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied!"

"Let's go then!" Frisk growled, letting her soul flicker away from her body…only to get off by Flowey.

"But that _won't_ happen," he grinned, "You..! I'll keep you here no matter what!"

Frisk couldn't move, the boundaries were too close to her body…she could only shift from side to side and even then…not that much. A halo of white bullets surrounded her and she began to cry as she looked up at her friends.

"Even if it means killing you a _million_ times!" Flowey shrieked, sending the bullets hurtling towards the poor child, taking away health as she screamed.

And he did it again.

And again.

And again…

Frisk coughed as her broken, scratched, and bloodied body fell to the ground, her own blood spattering past her lips as she looked up at the final barrage of bullets. She whimpered and hid her head in her hands…

Right as a warm, reddish amber glow bloomed around her. Frisk looked up just to see a wreath of fire surrounding her, pushing the bullets out and away.

"What?!" Flowey demanded…

As Toriel's warm gaze looked down at Frisk.

"Do not be afraid my child…" she whispered, "No matter what happens…We will always be there to protect you!"

An ember of violet magic came down and gently brushed against Frisk's chest, healing a few of the scars. Flowey snarled, sending a flurry of bullets at the child…only to get blocked by two slender, ivory bones crossed with one another and a spear.

Papyrus opened his eyes, burning a rich orange color as he glared at the plant.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN!" he said firmly as a flicker of orange light brushed against Frisk's soul, healing a few more scars, "YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO! BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Undyne's good eye opened and she bared her fangs in a brilliant smile.

"Hey! Human! If you got past _me_ , you can do _anything_!" she cried as a bright emerald spark healed Frisk's soul again, soothing the aches from her arms and legs, "So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

"huh?" Sans grunted, giving a shudder as his own magic flickered, sending a cool teal glow to Frisk's soul, "you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you,"

The swelling on Frisk's eyes went away as another hail of bullets shot towards her, but was blocked by a wall of electricity and a barrier of flame.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him…" Alphys stammered as her yellow magic sent a spark flying into Frisk's soul, healing her even more, "B-But…Somehow, I know you can do it!

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters…" Asgore said softly as his red magic swirled around Frisk's soul, "You _have_ to stay determined!"

Frisk got her feet as many, many monsters came into the room, all crying out how they believed in her, how they knew she could do it, healing her broken body until she stood as if she were never hurt. She gave a smile and started towards Toriel, grabbing her hand and holding it as Flowey screeched in the background.

"Urghh! NO!" the demon plant screeched, "Unbelievable! This can't be happening…! You…YOU…!"

He froze, giving a sick, sick grin.

"I can't believe you're all so _stupid_ ," he cackled, " _ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE_ **MINE** _!"_

The demon plant began to glow, the monsters in the room started shrieking in pain and panic as the room got brighter, and brighter…

Until it all went quiet and a single figure stood before Frisk. A small, white-furred monster in a green and yellow striped shirt. The little monster flexed their hands, turning their head from side to side…almost as if they couldn't believe they were there…

"Finally…" a soft, sweet little voice whispered, "I was so tired of being a flower…"

The monster turned around, revealing bright, warm brown eyes…it… _he_ …looked like Toriel and Asgore…

Frisk's blue-green eyes widened as she remembered the story she'd been told.

"Howdy!" the child smiled, "Chara? Are you there? It's me, your best friend!"

A bright flash shone from the child and Frisk blocked it with her hand. When she brought it down, the child was gone. In his place, was a much, _much_ bigger monster who looked similar to the child…but it was if he had aged.

"Asriel Dreemurr," Asriel laughed.

* * *

Frisk held onto the locket, hoping that through this fight…she'd make it and that she'd somehow get through this. There was no killing Asriel…she'd heard his story, Chara's story, and she didn't want him to suffer anymore. She'd fought him for what felt like hours…just holding on to her hopes and dreams that this would end. The dark gaze of the god of hyperdeath landed on her, judging her.

"Now, _enough_ messing around!" Asriel grinned as the world went dark, "It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!"

Everything went black…until a massive construct that resembled Asriel's head appeared, laughing darkly before opening its mouth wider and wider, sucking everything in. Frisk dug her heels into the ground, eventually falling to the ground and digging her fingernails into the floor, making grooves as she was dragged towards the Hyper Goner…only for everything to stop and Frisk to get back up at one HP.

Asriel scoffed as he watched Frisk stagger to her feet.

"... Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...?" he snorted, "Wow... you really _are_ something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my _real_ power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against _this_!"

The world burned brilliant white before fading back to darkness…and Frisk stood, unable to move, as Asriel's form changed, two giant wings blocking everything in Frisk's path, his lower body tapered to a point and he laughed long and hard.

"Urah ha ha... Behold my _true_ power!" Asriel howled as Frisk struggled.

He sent a blaze of what looked like souls towards the child, shattering her poor soul into tiny pieces.

 _"No…No I_ can't _die!"_ Frisk screamed internally, _"I. WON'T. DIE_!"

Her soul froze before reforming, burning a brilliant scarlet as it fused back together.

"I REFUSE!" she shrieked, making Asriel burst out laughing.

"I can feel it..." he chuckled, "Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you..."

He sent another barrage of monster souls at her, taking down some of her health with every hit. But Frisk got right back up, glaring heatedly at Asriel as she struggled to free herself.

"Still you're hanging on...?" he wondered, "That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!"

A few of the monster souls hit her as she dodged, but she still lived, barely…but she was still alive.

"Ura ha ha... Still!?" Asriel roared, "Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

Frisk struggled, but nothing happened. She tried to reach her SAVE file, but nothing happened. She tried again to reach her SAVE file, but nothing happened.

Seemed like SAVING really was impossible…but…

 _"Maybe…with what little I've got…I can save something_ else _,"_ she thought, closing her eyes and reopening them…

Just to see that her ACT option was replaced…with SAVE.

Curious, Frisk touched the option, the shimmering box lighting up under her hand…

And six names appeared.

 **Undyne Alphys Papyrus Sans *Toriel Asgore**

Frisk's blue-green eyes lit up as a smile bloomed across her face.

"I can save _them_!" she gasped, touching Toriel's name…

And the world went dark.

* * *

Frisk wandered into the blackness, seeing two wavering shapes before her. Their features were blurred, but she could see that they were Toriel and Asgore. She tugged on Toriel's gown, tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy, I'm going to have to go if I'm going to free everyone," she told her.

The Lost Soul shook her head and she and her partner raised their hands, fire blazing around Frisk.

 _"This is for your own good,"_ Toriel whispered.

 _"Forgive me for this,"_ Asgore added.

Frisk dodged through the flames, stubbornly looking up at Toriel and putting her hands on her hips.

"I won't fight you!" she yelled.

 _"No one will ever leave again,"_

 _"This is my duty,"_

The little girl raced towards Toriel, ignoring the searing pain in her arm as a flame brushed against it…and nearly tackled Toriel in a hug, sobbing as she buried her head in Toriel's dress.

"I'm going to see you again…" Frisk sobbed…

She could see the throne room, see the little version of Asriel playing with another human child, see the bigger version of Asriel carrying Chara in his arms, bleeding heavily…just to crumble into silver powder as he fell into the garden. Toriel shrieked, racing to where her children had fallen, Asgore cried out, hugging his wife as she grabbed his cloak and sobbed.

Frisk's tears refused to stop and her shoulders kept hitching with sobs…only for soft white hands to embrace her back.

She looked up to see Toriel smiling down at her with Asgore beside her, also hugging the tiny human child.

"Your fate is up to you now," Toriel whispered.

Asgore ruffled Frisk's hair and smiled, his amber gaze bright.

"You are our future," he told her…right as everything faded away.

Frisk looked up as Asriel shook his head, glaring at her.

"Good, but that won't save you!" he snarled.

"I'm not aiming for that," Frisk replied, reaching out through Asriel's tangled network of souls…just to come into contact with a single soul, a young soul…

* * *

It was dark, a small figure stood with her back towards Frisk. The human child recognized it as Alphys. She walked towards Alphys, watching as the Royal Scientist rushed back and forth between patients, her blurred features seeming to be concerned about something. She watched as one of the Greater Dogs got off it's bed…only for it's white fur to start to drip and its expression to become lopsided. Alphys shrieked, backing off as yet another dog started to melt, fusing with the first dog. She ran into something that looked like Shyren as the poor monster started melting, as she fused with a melting Moldbygg and an Aaron…

Alphys bolted out the door and slammed it shut, sliding down the metal and putting her head in her hands, sobbing heavily. Frisk knelt down and put her hand on the Lost Soul's shoulder.

 _"You hate me, don't you?"_ the soul sobbed.

"Why would I do that?" Frisk asked, "Alphys, I'm always going to be there to support you,"

The soul raised her hands, and tiny little Mettaton robots attacked the little girl. Frisk's soul burned yellow and she shot down the metal demons before getting close to the yellow monster again, calling the soul on the phone, making her sweat a bit.

 _"I have to keep lying,"_

"No you don't," Frisk told her, shooting down a few bombs that came down at her.

"Alphys…why don't you help me with a question?" Frisk asked.

 _"All I do is hurt people,"_ the Lost Soul sobbed, putting her head in her hands.

"Alphys!" Frisk cried, hugging her…right as she felt hands around her.

"No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!" Alphys smiled, pushing up her glasses right as the world went dark.

Frisk reappeared before Asriel, watching him shudder as Alphys' soul rebelled along with those of his parents'. She gave a smile and reached out again.

* * *

She stood next to a riverbank, watching two monsters, a mother and a child walking along the bank.

"Undyne?" Frisk asked right as the child frolicked in the water, swimming just like the little fish she was.

The Lost Soul's mother picked up the little girl from the water…just to see a human fisherman fall from his boat and get tangled in the nets. Frisk gasped as Undyne's mother dove into the water, swimming as easily as any fish, grabbed the human and hauled him up to the surface, dragging him to the shallows where Undyne waited, clapping her little hands in pleasure as her mother saved the 'enemy'…

Only for the human fisherman to take his fishing spear and ram it right into Undyne's mother's stomach, drawing it back out and stabbing at Undyne, scratching her left eye and making blood drip down her azure scales. A howl of anger tore through the area and the fisherman bolted right as a red-scaled fish-monster darted onto the scene, holding the blue-scaled mother close to his chest as she crumbled into silver dust and Undyne sat on the ground, covering her face with her hands.

 _"All humans will die!"_ she shrieked, turning Frisk's soul green and sending starry blue-green spears at her.

Frisk grabbed the spear the fisherman had dropped and deflected the spears.

"Undyne, I'm not going to fight you!" Frisk snapped, her soul clashing against Undyne's broken heart with everything she had.

 _"You're our real enemy,"_ Undyne snarled, standing up, not as a child, but as an adult, spear in hand as she hurled another attack.

Frisk flipped the spear around and tapped Undyne on the shoulder.

 _"Mercy is for the weak,"_ the Lost Soul murmured.

"But even weaklings like me have big hearts, right Undyne?" Frisk asked, giving a brilliant smile as she knew Undyne loved to give.

Suddenly she was swept up into an embrace and she felt a fist rub onto her head.

"Well, some humans are ok, I guess!" Undyne laughed, continuing to give Frisk a noogie.

Everything faded away and Frisk looked up to see Asriel's wings give a sharp beat.

"STOP IT!" he roared as he gripped his horns.

Frisk reached out again…

* * *

She ran down a dark hallway, seeing two small shapes far, far ahead of her. She tried to catch up, just to see two small skeleton boys, their features blurred out. She watched as the slightly bigger one was taken away from his brother by a dark shape, strapped down to a table and had a _needle_ stabbed into his right eye. The boy gave a heart-rending shriek of agony as teal light blazed from both eyes…only for the right eye to go dark. Frisk watched in shock as the boy was thrown into a cell alongside his brother, his left eye glowing a watery teal as a crack split through the blur that kept his features hidden.

The younger brother tried to heal him, but to no avail…finally giving up and sitting in the corner, sobbing bitterly. Frisk came towards the smaller and thinner of the two…only to get stopped by a wall of bones.

"S-Sans?" she stammered, whirling around to see a teal glow through the blurred features as the other skeleton raised his left hand.

 _"just give up. i did,"_ the Lost Soul sighed as the smaller of the two stood up, going to his brother's side.

 _"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!"_ Papyrus' high, clear voice yelled.

"That doesn't sound like you two," Frisk wondered, "Especially you, Sans…"

She didn't have much time to think about it as Sans immediately turned her soul royal blue and slammed her down onto the ground, making her jump over a series of ivory and azure bones sent by Papyrus.

"Hey, Sans! Looks like you're working yourself down to the _bone_ with this fight!"

 _"NYEH! HUMAN!"_

 _"heheheh, good one kiddo…heard it before though…"_

Frisk smiled as the blur cleared a little bit before reversing and making their features worse than ever.

 _"THEN EVERYONE WILL…"_

 _"why even try?"_

She dodged through another attack, this one _much_ faster as it seemed that Papyrus was the one holding her soul while Sans sent the maze. God help her if these two actually worked together and were ticked off…

"Hey, Papy!" Frisk called as the two children's forms flickered, the smallest becoming the tallest and the tallest becoming the smallest as their clothes became more familiar, "How about we go cook something? Spaghetti maybe?"

There was an orange glow around eye height and Papyrus seemed to want to move…but Sans stopped him, pulling him backwards with a gentle tug on the wrist. There was something about these two that set Frisk off…she didn't know what it was, but it seemed that separating them was a _bad_ idea…

Papyrus didn't say anything, but Frisk could feel Sans' glowing gaze on her, that same judgmental look that he had given her in the Judgement Hall making her soul tremble slightly.

 _"you'll never see 'em again…"_ he murmured and Frisk came up to the shorter skeleton, making him flinch slightly as she hugged him.

"I've thought about what I've done, Sans," she told him, "And you know what? I wouldn't do a single thing different. If it meant losing you both as my friends…"

She felt him shake under her embrace…before she felt herself being picked up off the ground and hugged by another pair of bony arms.

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD _NEVER_ CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus yelled, hugging Frisk and Sans both hard before setting them both down on the ground.

Frisk looked up at Sans, who grinned and ruffled her hair.

"nah, i'm rootin' for ya, kid," he told her as everything went dark.

* * *

As the world went back to normal, Frisk saw Asriel squirming, trying to fight the souls that were rebelling within him. But…she felt like there was someone _else_ that needed saving. As she looked at Asriel…she knew.

"Asriel," she called, "Please…come home?"

"Huh?" he demanded, "What are you doing…!?"

He seemed to freeze, seeing something that Frisk couldn't see. She reached out to him with open arms.

"Wh…what did you do…?!" he stammered, "What's this feeling…? What's happening to me?"

She saw a spark of red flare through his open wings, followed by a flash of purple…she felt Toriel and Asgore's souls trying to reach their son. A blaze of bright emerald green and of bright sunny yellow flared through them as Undyne and Alphys' souls showed their captor what they thought about the little girl before him. A burning flame of orange and teal as Sans and Papyrus' souls fought together, forcing Asriel to realize what stood before him was _their_ friend and he was not going to hurt her.

"Asriel…please…let me help," Frisk pleaded.

"No! NO!" Asriel shrieked as the colors blazed and whirled about, imprinting their feelings on Asriel's soul, "I don't need _ANYONE_!"

He raised his hands and more of the monster souls arced away from his fingertips, rushing at Frisk and trying to harm her as she dodged. She came closer to him as the souls were reabsorbed into Asriel.

"STOP IT!" he ordered, "Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

He attacked again, this time hitting Frisk a few times before lowering his hands again.

"Chara…do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked, "Why I keep fighting to keep you around…? I'm doing this because you're special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play around with anymore,"

Frisk came closer, Asriel didn't notice.

"…No…that's not _just_ it," he stammered, "I…I…I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara. I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again…"

He started crying, tears streaming down his furry cheeks.

"So, please… _stop_ doing this…" Asriel begged, "AND JUST LET ME WIN!"

He raised his arms and a beam of multi-colored light shot from them, knocking Frisk down to one HP. Frisk stumbled…but she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Toriel and Asgore, Undyne and Alphys, Sans and Papyrus…all of them…all of them shielding her to the best of their abilities as Asriel's beam of death chipped away at her health.

1

.90

.50

"STOP IT!" Asriel shrieked.

.10

.01

"STOP IT NOW!"

.001

.000001

.0000000001

The beam stopped and Frisk staggered towards Asriel, touching his soul with a faint smile.

"…Chara…" Asriel whispered, broken, "I'm so alone, Chara…I'm so afraid, Chara…Chara I…I…"

The world faded to white and the little child Asriel sat on the floor, rubbing his eyes as tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Asriel sobbed, "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"

"Asriel, I'm…" Frisk tried.

"I know," he sighed, "You're not actually Chara, are you? Chara's been gone for a long time. Um... what...What is your name?"

"My name is Frisk," she told him.

"Frisk? That's...a nice name,"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"...Frisk...I haven't felt like this for a very long time," Asriel admitted, "As a flower, I was soulless.

I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me...I not only have my own compassion back...But I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Frisk,"

He gave a sad smile.

"...I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you," he muttered, "Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys... Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you...It feels like they all really love you. Haha,"

Asriel bowed his head, holding his arms before sighing.

"Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me," he told her, "I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders...There's no excuse for what I've done,"

Tears streamed through his white fur as he held his head in his hands.

"I forgive you, Asriel," Frisk told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Asriel's head snapped up, his dark eyes wide as he blinked rapidly.

"Wh...what?"

"I forgive you,"

"... Frisk, come on," Asriel stammered, "You're...You're gonna make me cry again,"

He sniffed, standing upright and closing his eyes.

"…besides, even if you do forgive me," he started, "I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first...There's something I have to do,"

He walked towards the Barrier, putting his hand on the shimmering portal and giving a sad smile as Frisk got to her feet.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one," he whispered, closing his eyes, "They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power...With everyone's determination...It's time for monsters..."

He reopened his eyes, burning with fiery passion as a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"To finally go free,"

His form glowed brilliantly as hundreds of thousands of shining white monster souls shot away from him, spiraling and dancing through the air while the six human souls encircled him. Asriel drove his hands into the Barrier…

And ripped it in two, making it shatter like glass.

Frisk watched as the souls faded away from the young boss monster, as Asriel touched down on the ground and smiled at her sadly.

"Frisk..." he started, "I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls...I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while...I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll stop being able to feel love again. So... Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, ok? Just go be with the people who love you,"

Tears streaked down Frisk's cheeks as she came towards the monster child and hugged him, burying her face in his fur while Asriel started crying as well, burying his head in Frisk's shoulder.

"Ha... ha..." Asriel stammered, mumbling into Frisk's shirt, "I don't want to let go..."

He let go and held Frisk's shoulders, giving a sad smile.

"Frisk..." he started, "You're...You're going to do a great job, ok? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay?"

"Okay," Frisk sniffed.

"Well..." Asriel sighed, "My time is running out. Goodbye,"

He started walking away into the gloom…only to freeze and turn towards the human child.

"By the way…Frisk?" he asked, "…take care of Mom and Dad for me, ok?"

"I-I will…big brother," Frisk smiled, making Asriel give a peaceful smile before he turned around…

And disappeared from view as Frisk collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Sans woke up with a _splitting_ headache. Not even when Gaster took his eye hurt this bad! He sat up, just to see Papyrus laying beside him, faintly stirring.

"FINALLY!" a female voice yelled, grabbing both brothers by the jacket and the scarf and yanking them up to their feet, "You're awake!"

"undyne…can ya take it down a few notches?" Sans moaned, "your voice is a _skele-_ ton louder than usual,"

"NYEH! SANS! STOP IT!" Papyrus snapped, holding his own skull, "NOT WITH THIS HEADACHE!"

"…sorry bro,"

Sans shook his skull and looked at Toriel, who was kneeling on the ground with Frisk sleeping in her lap.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus cried, "SANS! IS SHE DEAD!? IS SHE HURT!? I-I-I-I…"

"did that flower hurt frisk?" Sans growled, looking up at Undyne, "if so…i'm gonna bring out the weed whacker…"

"Don't think so," Undyne stated as Frisk started to stir, "She doesn't look hurt…"

"Oh! You are awake!" Toriel gasped, hugging the little girl, "Thank goodness!"

"W-We were so worried!" Alphys stammered, "It felt like you were out forever!"

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, "Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?"

"yeah," Sans nodded, "you made papyrus like a baby,"

Papyrus then proceeded to whack his big brother upside the head.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T CRY!" he snapped, "I DON'T CRY! I JUST…CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE,"

"what did you catch?" Sans asked with a grin.

 _"TEARS!"_ Papyrus bawled, making Frisk laugh.

"Now, now," Asgore started, his deep voice catching everyone's attention, "The important part is that Frisk is alright,"

He leaned down and handed the little girl a tiny cup.

"Here, Frisk, why not drink some tea?" he asked, "It'll make you feel better,"

"Errr…How about we give her space, first," Toriel countered as Frisk smiled and nuzzled into Toriel's chest happily, "She must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain,"

"Huh?" Frisk blinked, looking up at Toriel in confusion.

"Frisk…we do not remember exactly what happened," Toriel explained, "there was a flower…And then, everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then, perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all of your wonderful friends. Do as you wish, we will all wait for you here,"

Frisk gave a smile and got up, walking back through the Throne Room and out of their sights.

* * *

For the first time in years…Sans looked upon the sun. He hadn't seen it since he was six…that was nearly twenty years ago.

"Oh my…" Toriel gasped as the sun rose upon a beautiful morning.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asked.

"Wow…it's e-even better than on TV," Alphys breathed, " _Way_ better! Better than I ever dreamed!"

"Frisk, you _live_ with this!?" Undyne asked, "The sunlight is so nice…and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

"HEY SANS…" Papyrus asked, taking in the scenery that he hadn't seen since he was just a baby, "WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

Sans gave a soft laugh at his brother's innocence. But then again…Papyrus' memory of the Surface was probably fuzzy at best. He _was_ only three when they were banished to the Underground…Alphys was only two and Undyne five.

"we call that 'the sun' my friend," Sans explained as Papyrus' eyes glowed gold in wonder.

" _THAT'S_ THE SUN!?" Papyrus gasped, "WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours," Asgore murmured.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel agreed, "But we should really think about what comes next,"

"Oh, right," Asgore nodded, "Everyone…this is the beginning of a bright new future, an era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk…"

The child looked up at the Monster King.

"I have something to ask of you," Asgore told her, "Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

Frisk gave a bright smile and nodded.

"I would be happy to!" she beamed.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus cheered, "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

And he ran off.

Sans shook his head and turned on his heel, his world starting to break into teal-colored shards.

"welp, someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble," he shrugged, "see you guys,"

And he teleported to his brother's side…where he planned on being for quite some time. Asgore was right…

This was going to be a bright, new future.

 **Point brought up by so many comics...Sans will lay the beat down on the Genocide route...but when Flowey grabs him in the Pacifist route he doesn't fight back. My reasoning...he's trying to keep himself alive with his 1HP deal...that's why he doesn't fight back. Also, the ones who have the best memories of the surface are Toriel, Asgore and Sans mainly because they're old enough to remember it. Sans was 6 so his is the best outta the young kids'. Undyne was five so hers is somewhat fuzzy...Papyrus and Alphys however were 3 and 2 respectively...they don't remember being on the surface except for vague foggy memories. This is also why Papyrus was too trusting when a Chara controlled Kristen came to him and his brother while Sans was suspicious. Paps barely remembers his mother, he remembers some of the main bits (that his scarf was hers, she was the Captain of the Royal Guard and that she loved him and Sans dearly), but not everything.**

 **Anyway, this story is _so_ not over. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves! Mainly...there's still some people that need saving that are still in the Underground...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Surface time! I've been waiting to get to here for a long, _long_ time...Anyway, this chapter, we deal with families. I'll let you decide what to make of that.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 13

Sans was asleep, taking a nap as the sunlight warmed his bones. Ever since the Barrier had broken and monsters had been freed, the rebuilding of their ruined city-state was first and foremost priority. Sans and Papyrus had found their old home, repairing it as much as they could before darkness fell (which was _still_ quite a bit of work accomplished due to the two's magic!). At the moment, Papyrus was running off getting some of the other supplies they needed to fix the twenty-something year old house…mainly paint so that it looked like home rather than a ruin.

The castle was being rebuilt as well, Asgore was trying his hardest to get Toriel to move into the place…since it was so big and lonely in there all by himself, but the other Boss Monster wouldn't have it. She had found a little house on the outskirts of the castle grounds where she and Frisk had set up home.

Suddenly, a weight flopped down onto Sans' midsection, making him gasp and wake up…just to see Frisk's smiling face before him.

"heya, kiddo," he smiled, reaching up and fluffing her hair, making Frisk giggle, "whatcha up to? wait…shouldn't you be at school? toriel's gonna have my skull if she finds out i…"

"Sans, it's Saturday!" Frisk chirped, "No school! But…Mommy and I are going to go to the orphanage today and get things put together. Then I'll really be her daughter!"

Sans closed his bad eye, looking up at the tiny seven year old girl.

"you're…an orphan?" he asked slowly.

Frisk's bright gaze dimmed slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah…my birth mommy and my daddy died when I was really little," she mumbled, "Then my grandpa died and the orphanage took me. My grandpa was a soldier, he always told the best stories…he fought in the Wars all those years ago,"

She hugged her arms and looked at Sans.

"He used to tell me about the last fight before the Barrier went up…saying that there was a monster that he would have been glad to call a war friend…she was _really_ good! He didn't have the heart to hurt her…the only reason he made it out during his fight with her was because he used the smoke to get away,"

Sans' eyes narrowed slightly but Frisk didn't notice and continued.

"She was really fast for someone her size…he said he couldn't tell what kind of monster she was…she had full plate armor and a helmet that covered everything…but he said that she made that thin sword of hers move like lightning!"

She frowned.

"But…he said she died in a horrible way. She was retreating down to the Underground with another monster in a long dark coat…one of his comrades shot his crossbow at the other monster and she got in the way…she didn't deserve to die like that he always told me,"

She stopped, looking at her friend as his bones rattled slightly and his eyes had gone dark.

"…Sans?" she asked, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He shook his skull before giving a smile.

"nothin' frisk, don't worry 'bout it…'m ok," he told her.

"You're a bad liar,"

"heh, really?" he chuckled.

"Do you know who it was?" Frisk asked, her big blue eyes wide and innocent.

"she…was the king's captain of the royal guard," Sans admitted, "i uh…knew _of_ her…her name was kristen, captain i.t.c. kristen,"

"Kristen, that's a pretty name," Frisk smiled.

"her personality fit her name," Sans agreed, "prob'ly one of the most loved monsters in the kingdom. she married the royal scientist before alphys and had two baby bone brats,"

"Wait…she was a…?"

"a skeleton, yep," Sans nodded, sadness digging its way into his soul as he remembered his mother, "back then, we weren't a rarity…now…well…now there's just me and pap. the others are long gone,"

"Wait…that means you're an orphan too!" Frisk gasped.

"heh…guess so," Sans shrugged only to grunt as Frisk hugged his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sans," she whispered, "I didn't know…"

"don't worry 'bout it kiddo," he told her, patting her back, "it was a long time ago…lost mama when i was six, lost my aunt and uncle when i was fourteen,"

He let go and tipped her chin up to meet his gaze.

"but…i've got paps and that's the best part,"

Frisk gave a sad smile and hopped off Sans' chest, letting him sit up.

"Sans…will you come with Mommy and me to the orphanage?" she asked, "Mommy wanted me to pick a guardian…and I chose you,"

"guardian, me?" Sans blinked, "kiddo, 'm prob'ly the _worst_ choice…why not have undyne or pap or…"

"Sans…you protected me in the underground," Frisk told him, "If something were to happen to Mommy and Daddy and I was alone again…I'd want you to take care of me,"

Sans gave a sigh, but nodded…only to realize something.

"'Daddy'?" he asked.

Frisk gave a wry grin and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Mommy doesn't know…" she told him, "But I want Asgore to be my daddy,"

"you're gonna play matchmaker, aren'tcha?" Sans chuckled, "you sneaky lil' human…"

"Aunt Alphys said they made a cute couple!" Frisk protested, "And Aunt Undyne said that they were really good together!"

Sans gave a loud laugh before getting up and taking Frisk's hand.

"you're not wrong, kiddo…but uh…let's get to toriel…she's prob'ly wondering where you are,"

* * *

"There you are!" a woman at the front desk smiled, handing the adoption papers to Toriel, "She's now officially your daughter,"

Toriel picked up Frisk and nuzzled her head affectionately while Frisk giggled, hugging her new mother. The woman looked down at Sans and gave a smile.

"So are you going to be the father?"

Sans nearly choked and shook his head rapidly.

"ah, no," he stammered, "tori's much, _much_ older than me…'m just frisk's guardian…"

"That does bring up the point," Toriel reasoned, setting Frisk down and kneeling in front of her, "My child, no child should be without a father…is there someone you wish to have as a father figure?"

Frisk cast a wry look at Sans, who started chuckling, before looking sweetly up at her mother.

"Well…since I have a goat mom…" Frisk smiled, "Can I have a goat dad too?"

Toriel's dark eyes narrowed slightly as she frowned in confusion.

"But, my child, there are no other Boss Monsters he-"

"um…tori…i think you know _exactly_ who she's talkin' about," Sans grinned.

"…Asgore?" Toriel deadpanned, "My child…"

"I want him to be my daddy," Frisk said stubbornly.

Toriel gave a sigh and finally nodded.

"Very well then," she muttered, "If you wish for him to be your father than it will be so. Perhaps I can learn to tolerate his presence again…"

Frisk gave a bright smile and squealed happily, diving into Toriel's arms and laughing with joy as the former queen picked her up and held her close while she, Frisk and Sans made the long walk home.

* * *

Later that evening, Frisk looked up from her drawing and looked around the _huge_ room. Toriel and Asgore had reconciled and the two had gotten Asgore listed as Frisk's adopted father. They'd moved everything to the castle and were now living together under one roof. But Frisk was bothered by something Toriel had said.

 _"No child should be without a father…"_

She sat up, putting her chin in her palms as she thought about her friends. Alphys' father died in the War, same as Undyne's. But Sans and Papyrus never mentioned anything about a father. She _knew_ they had a mother…Sans had said so and that she died when he and Papyrus were young. But…he said _nothing_ about his father.

Frisk gave a soft hum as she hopped up on her nice, warm bed. What if their father was alive? What if she brought him to them! They'd be so happy!

But…everyone left the Underground…right? Well…except Asriel, er, Flowey now probably.

Frisk's heart sank as she thought about her adopted brother. He sounded so heartbroken when she talked to him in the Ruins…it wasn't _fair_! He shouldn't be in that place all by himself…even if he _is_ a soulless flower now…

She gave a huff as she pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. That settled it. Tomorrow, she'd get someone to come with her…and go get her big brother. Maybe find some things out about Sans and Papyrus too.

* * *

Undyne wasn't having a good day. There'd been trouble with some of the human children at the school Toriel had set up. They'd been picking on a few of the monster children and Undyne had to break up a fight between a big, burly human kid and Matthan, who had befriended Frisk when she was going through the Underground. Apparently, the human kid had made fun of both Undyne _and_ Papyrus and Matthan, not liking how both his heroes were being treated, decided to defend them.

And that's when Undyne stepped in, picking both children up with ease and making them apologize to one another as well as the human apologize to Papyrus. Undyne could deal with people picking on her…but _not_ Papyrus or any of her friends.

Oh…and then there was the whole issue with someone picking on Frisk. Thank the stars that Undyne was _not_ there to see that. If _anyone_ hurt that little girl…

To put it safely, Toriel was scary, Papyrus was equally scary if someone hurt someone he cared about, but Undyne was worse because Undyne had no 'stop' button. The only one that would be scarier, and the only one who knew this was Frisk herself, was Sans. No one messed with Frisk and got away with it if Sans or Undyne saw it.

But…even though the day was rotten…it got a bit better when Frisk came up to Undyne.

"What's up, punk?" Undyne grinned, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"The sky," Frisk replied automatically.

"…You've been hanging out with Sans again haven't you?"

"Mommy too!" Frisk beamed before her face turned a bit more serious, "Um…Undyne…can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…there's…someone still in the Underground," Frisk admitted, "I…uh…I want to get them,"

"I thought everyone left?" Undyne asked.

"N-Not this one…but…I want to bring him to the surface,"

Undyne gave a soft hum, putting her hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Why not ask Sans or Papyrus to go with you?"

"Sans is fragile and Papy wouldn't be able to help me get them up here," Frisk admitted, "And they're both busy working on their house,"

"Why me?"

"Because it's a surprise for Mommy and Daddy," Frisk told her, "And your Determination is strong like mine…I need your help. There might be something down there that might hurt me,"

"God help whoever does," Undyne growled, forming a spear before whirling it around and setting it on her shoulder, "Well, let's get going!"

* * *

"Heh, haven't been to this part of the Underground since I was a kid," Undyne murmured, her plate armor clacking against the stone floor of the Ruins as Frisk walked ahead of her.

"You've been here before?" Frisk asked.

"The Capital used to be here before we moved farther down the cavern to New Home," Undyne shrugged, "I was living with the King and Queen after my parents fell down…Gerson was my guardian but Asgore was like a father to me,"

"So you're like my big sister then!" Frisk beamed as Undyne laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Heh, guess so, punk,"

Frisk smiled as she got to a door and attempted to shove it open…but she wasn't strong enough.

"Here," Undyne told her, gently nudging her out of the way before shouldering the stone portal open, revealing a staircase.

Frisk beamed and bolted up the stairs, Undyne on her heels, and into the house that she and Toriel had lived in before Frisk walked into the rest of the Underground. The place was still warm, still welcoming, but it was abandoned and dusty now in the few months monsters had been freed. Frisk walked down the hallway and grabbed a flower pot, shaking out the dusty dirt before trotting back to Undyne's side.

"What's that for?" Undyne asked as they walked through the front door and farther into the Ruins.

"A friend," Frisk replied.

There was a very good chance that Asriel…wasn't there anymore. Instead, Flowey probably was back and bitter about what had happened to him. No sooner than she had thought it, the duo had walked into a room…where a single golden flower grew in the soil under a hole in the cavern. Frisk gave a smile and came towards the plant, kneeling down and reaching out to the flower…

Only to jerk her hand back as Flowey snapped at her.

"Flowey, that's not how we treat friends!" Frisk chastised.

"What do you _want_?" he hissed as Undyne readied a spear, her good eye narrowed.

Frisk heard the sound of Undyne's spear materializing and she turned to her aunt.

"Undyne, put that away!" she started, "Flowey won't hurt you…"

"I am evil incarnate! I will destroy you all!" Flowey squealed, making Frisk laugh and pat his petals.

"But how can you be evil if you're this cute?" Frisk asked.

"I _am_ evil!" Flowey yelled, his voice pitching upwards and making both Frisk and Undyne laugh, "STOP LAUGHING!"

"You're adorable, Flowey," Frisk smiled as she gently uprooted him, sitting him in the pot and digging up some dirt, filling the flowerpot.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Flowey shrieked as Frisk got up and held the pot close to her chest, beaming up at Undyne, who was trying _really_ hard not to laugh.

"I'm ready to go, Undyne!" Frisk chirped.

"Go!? GO WHERE!?" Flowey demanded.

"Home," Frisk replied simply, "Well…Newer Home. Daddy still can't name worth a darn,"

Undyne snickered, patting Frisk's shoulder.

"I…won't fight you there, Your Royal Highness Princess Frisk Dreemurr," Undyne grinned with an exaggerated bow.

"Undyyyyynnnnne!" Frisk whined, "It's just Frisk!"

"Ah, but it's so much fun!" Undyne laughed.

* * *

The trio walked through the silent Underground. It was eerie…only the wind still moaned through the snowy forests of Snowdin and the water trickled through Waterfall…there was nothing else.

"Heh, kind of spooky, huh?" Frisk asked as they walked through waterfall, Undyne's metal-shod feet making clomping sounds on the wooden docks.

"Mhmmm," Undyne hummed as they walked past a little table with a pretty purple crystal on it.

"Wonder if the mouse is here?" Frisk asked, sitting Flowey down on the table and getting a 'Hey!' from him as she peered into the mouse hole, "Hmm, nope! Looks like he went up to the surface too!"

"Looks like everyone did," Undyne replied, "Besides your…uh…friend…here,"

"Fight me," Flowey hissed, getting a gentle flick from Frisk.

"Flowey, be nice," she scolded as she picked up the flowerpot and started walking towards the entrance to Hotland…

Only to turn around as Undyne stopped, looking at a small, grey-painted wooden door.

"Undyne?" Frisk asked as Undyne frowned, touching the door as her hand phased through it.

"That's odd…I've never seen this door here before," Undyne hummed.

"It's been there the last few times I came to Waterfall," Frisk shrugged.

"Frisk, I've lived here most of my life…I've _never_ seen this door before today," Undyne said slowly.

"Oh!" Frisk gasped, "I wonder if that man's still here!"

"…Man, what man?" Undyne demanded.

"Through the door," Frisk replied, "I've met him a few times…he's tall and wears dark clothes…but he talks funny. I can't understand him,"

She put her hand on the door, turning the doorknob and opening it to blackness. Undyne materialized a spear and prepared for a fight as she went in first, Frisk and Flowey following right behind her.

The room was empty, a dull stone grey color. Frisk hummed as the door closed behind her, making Undyne jump and tighten her grip on her spear.

"I don't like this, Frisk," Undyne muttered, "Something…doesn't feel right…"

Frisk didn't say anything, but she did set Flowey down on the ground and walked forwards.

"I know you're here," she called out, "I can hear you,"

"Hear who?" Undyne asked, getting shushed by the human child.

"Please…we're not going to hurt you," Frisk pleaded before turning to Undyne, "Undyne, put your spear up…I think you're scaring him,"

Undyne blinked once, twice, before making the spear wink out in a sputter of blue-green light. There was a soft shuffling sound…and a dark figure seemingly materialized before the trio. Undyne immediately brought back out her spear, standing in ready position while Flowey shrank down in the pot and Frisk stood before the tall, black and white, melted creature before her. The creature turned towards Undyne, making the former Captain tense up slightly. It then turned to Frisk and moved it's hands in a complex manner.

"It's nice to see you again too!" she smiled, pausing as she watched its hands, "Oh, those are my friends. Flowey and Undyne. She's the Captain of the Royal Guard! Or…well…she was…"

She stopped, watching the hands again before turning to Undyne.

"He…he says you look just like your mommy," she said, making Undyne drop her spear in shock, "But that armor makes you look like your daddy…"

"Who…" Undyne stammered as the creature looked towards her…

Right as his eyes glowed orange and navy.

Undyne gasped, taking a step back.

"That's…that's not possible…they said he died…a long time ago…" she whispered, "How are you…"

"Undyne, can we bring him with us?" Frisk asked, "He's been stuck here for a long time…"

Undyne gave a nod, blinking rapidly before regaining her composure.

"What do you mean he's been stuck here?" she finally asked.

"The door won't let him leave," Frisk replied, "He said that it's because he doesn't have the DETERMINATION to leave…but he thinks that with mine and yours combined, we can get him out,"

Undyne gave a smile and nodded, reaching towards the man's hand. He slowly placed one in hers while he put the other in Frisk's and Frisk held Flowey in her free arm. Undyne shivered at the feeling of his hand on hers…it felt like her hand was being covered in spiderwebs or syrup.

"Ready?" Undyne asked, getting a nod from Frisk.

And with that, Undyne summoned a few spears, sending them flying towards the door. The first few spears broke the door open, while the ones that remained intact stuck in the ground, keeping it from shutting on them.

They stepped through and Undyne and Frisk let go of the man's hands, stepping away as the door slammed shut…and he knelt on the ground. His form shone with warm white light, encircling him for a few moments before dying away…

Revealing a tall, slender skeleton man with two cracks running up from his right eye and down from his left.

He gave a relieved sigh and started laughing, long and loud as he hugged his now solid form. He started speaking, a language that stuttered, stopped, pitched high and low…

"I don't understand," Frisk stammered.

"I don't either," Undyne agreed, "But…I've heard this language before,"

"Huh? Where?"

Undyne gave a wry smile.

"Oh, you've heard it a few times…mainly when Sans and Papyrus cheat in Euchre and Kips,"

Frisk's blue-green eyes widened as she stared at the skeleton.

"All skeletons can speak it," Undyne explained.

"But… _who_ is he?" Frisk asked.

A shuffle of feet caught the two girls' attention and they turned towards the skeleton man, who looked apologetically at them.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Dr. Gaster," Undyne said with a smile.

Two glowing, blue, spectral hands materialized over his shoulders and started signing.

 ** _"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AS WELL, UNDYNE,"_**

"Another skeleton though!" Frisk beamed, "Won't Papy and Sans be happy to see that they're not alone anymore!"

"I bet they will!" Undyne agreed, not noticing the stricken, worried look on Gaster's face, "C'mon, let's get back to the surface…it's creepy enough down here,"

* * *

"And we can play games and tell stories…" Frisk chirped as she held Gaster's hand and skipped towards the skeleton household, "Do you know Papy and Sans?"

 ** _"I DO…VERY WELL IN FACT,"_**

"They'll be so happy to see you!" Frisk beamed as Undyne came up and knocked on the door.

Sans opened the door, looking up at Undyne.

"heya, fishstick, what's up?" he grinned.

"SANS!" Frisk squealed, charging forwards and hugging him, "Where's Papy?"

"in the livin' room paintin'…tryin' to reach the higher parts of the wall," Sans replied.

"SANS? WHO IS AT THE DOOR?" Papyrus' voice called as the taller skeleton walked into the hall, looking at Undyne and Frisk, who stood in front of Sans, "UNDYNE! HUMAN- _FRISK_! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

"Kid wanted to go into the Underground," Undyne shrugged, "Said she forgot something, so I went with to make sure she didn't get hurt,"

"you got what you wanted, right?" Sans asked.

"Mhmm!" Frisk nodded, " _and_ I found someone!"

"WHO COULD POSSIBLY STILL BE IN THE UNDERGROUND?" Papyrus wondered.

"Him!" Frisk beamed, grabbing Undyne's hand and tugging her out of the way to let the brothers see Gaster.

Sans' bad eye went dark and Papyrus staggered back just a few steps as Gaster gave a worn smile.

 ** _"HELLO, MY SONS…IT…IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME,"_**

* * *

 **How do you think this is going to go down? :) Anyway, yes, Frisk's Grandfather was the human Kristen was dueling with. I apologize for those who ship Soriel, but...in this story, Toriel is old enough to be Sans' mother. Asriel was only a few months older than Sans. Tibia honest, the only time I will ship that is in Reapertale (Toriel being goddess of life and Sans being one of the two gods of Death). Personally, I think Toriel and Asgore got back together again...it took time, but I think they did. As for Flowey...I had to do the little Floweypot. And I will say this, he and Sans do _not_ get along. AT. ALL.**

 **Anyway, this story is _so_ not over. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves! Mainly...there's still some people that need saving that are still in the Underground...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so Gaster's been brought out of the Void and is now being reunited with his sons! Surely everything's going to go fine...I mean, it's not like he tortured the boys when they were little or anything...oh...wait...Yeah, poor Gaster, he's in a lot of trouble...**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 14

 _Ping!_

 _Ping!_

"Papyrus! Sans!" Undyne snapped as she and Frisk were yanked backwards away from Gaster by the brothers' magic, "What the _hel-"_

"What's going on?!" Frisk cried as Sans released his hold on her and raised his hand again.

 _Ping!_

Gaster grunted as he was thrown back against the tree in the front yard while Frisk and Undyne both yelped as they were yanked back into Papyrus' arms and Sans stood, shaking in fury, with his left hand raised before the other skeleton.

Sans advanced towards Gaster, hand not lowering one _inch_ while Papyrus held onto Frisk and Undyne, trembling.

"Papy!?" Frisk squealed as Papyrus held Undyne's soul in a frozen state while his arms were locked around Frisk's chest.

"IN…INTO THE HOUSE…" Papyrus stammered, trying to drag the former captain and the human into the house.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Undyne yelled.

"I…I…" Papyrus stuttered, eyes glowing in fear.

" _Papyrus_!" Undyne growled, only to stop as she saw him shaking so hard that his bones were threatening to come undone, "Whoa…you…you're really that scared…"

Frisk gave a sharp cry as she saw a series of ivory and azure bones materialize in the air, angling towards Gaster as he was still slammed against the tree.

"Sans!" she cried, but he ignored her.

"you… _you_ …!" Sans snarled, " _how are you still alive_!?"

Gaster opened an eye, giving a sad smile as he looked at his sons, one frightened as he put his two friends behind him, the other terrifyingly furious as he stood before the other three, eye glowing and hand raised.

 ** _"IT MAY BE HARD TO BELIEVE, BUT YOU DID NOT KILL ME WHEN YOU BLASTED ME INTO THE CORE, SANS,"_** Gaster explained, **_"I WAS MERELY TAKEN FROM THE PLANE OF EXISTANCE AND LEFT TO ROT IN THE VOID,"_**

"and you didn't stay there _why_!?" Sans growled.

"S-SANS…YOU'RE SCARING FRISK…" Papyrus said softly, "AND ME…A LITTLE…"

Sans turned towards his brother, pain clear in his features.

"do you remember…what he _did_ to us?"

"Y-YES," Papyrus admitted, "B-BUT…STILL…THIS…"

 ** _"i don't care!"_** Sans yelled, **_"he tortured us! don't you understand that?! he gouged holes in our_ hands _he took my_ eye _! he needs…"_**

 _Ping!_

Sans was suspended in the air, an orange aura bloomed around his small form as his soul burned a rich cobalt color.

 _"papyrus_!" Sans yelled, thrashing.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, BROTHER," Papyrus said calmly, "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN,"

 _"i am calm!"_

"WHY DON'T I BELIEVE YOU?"

"papyrus. put. me. _down_ ," Sans snarled.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HURT ANYONE?"

"…"

 _"SANS…."_

"fine," Sans grumbled as Papyrus gave a nod and gently set him on the ground.

The bones all crumbled away…except one which proceeded to give Gaster a nasty gash on the cheek bone before shattering.

"SANS!"

"what?!" Sans protested, "it just took its sweet time to break,"

And with that, he stormed into the home, not even looking back at Gaster.

"SANS, LET HIM GO," Papyrus ordered.

"ok,"

Gaster's soul turned white and he hit the ground unceremoniously, Frisk bolted over to him, Undyne right behind…while Papyrus just stood in the door.

 ** _"I AM ALRIGHT, CHILD,"_** Gaster said gently as Frisk put a hand on his cheekbone.

"Ummm…" Frisk blinked, looking at Papyrus for help.

"HE SAID HE IS ALRIGHT," Papyrus translated, "THOUGH, FOR HOW LONG…I DON'T KNOW…"

"You're not gonna hurt him, right?" Undyne asked, looking at the taller skeleton.

"NO, ALTHOUGH, I DO NOT WANT HIM IN OUR HOME…I DON'T BELIEVE HE HAS A PLACE TO STAY," came the reply.

 ** _"THAT WOULD BE CORRECT,"_** Gaster nodded, hissing as violet liquid oozed out of the gash caused by Sans' attack, **_"AH…YOUR BROTHER INHERITED YOUR MOTHER'S KARMIC RETRIBUTION ABILITY…DIDN'T HE?"_**

Papyrus didn't answer, just warily watched his father as he got up and brushed his lab coat off.

 ** _"PAPYRUS…EVERYTHING I DID…I AM…"_**

 ** _"I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO,"_** Papyrus growled, **_"YOU SHOULD BE TELLING SANS HOW SORRY YOU ARE, NOT ME. ALTHOUGH, YES YOU HURT ME TOO…BUT_ SANS _IS THE ONE YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO,"_**

He turned back towards the house.

"SANS WON'T PULL ANY STUNTS TONIGHT…I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T," Papyrus told him, "YOUR ROOM IS STILL THERE…OR YOU CAN TAKE THE COUCH, YOUR CHOICE,"

"His room?" Frisk asked, "Papy…what…"

Papyrus stopped, turning around to face Frisk, a pained expression on his face.

"UNDYNE…YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?"

"Not my place to," Undyne shrugged, "And I wasn't expecting Sans to go all-out Judge on him!"

Papyrus sighed, shooting a look at Gaster before looking back at Frisk.

"I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TELL HER, UNDYNE," he said before walking into the house, Gaster not far behind.

Undyne gave a sigh, turning to Frisk.

"Dr. W.D. Gaster, former Royal Scientist," Undyne told her, tilting her head towards the rapidly closing door, "He…he's Sans and Papyrus' father,"

Frisk's eyes widened as she looked at the now shut door.

"Sans…Sans tried to hurt him though! I thought that kids weren't supposed to hurt their parents!"

"I don't know why Sans went crazy there," Undyne shrugged, "But judging by the heated discussion that they were having…it wasn't good,"

"I hope everything'll be ok," Frisk whispered, hugging the flower pot to her chest as Flowey grumbled something about 'wanting to see a fight'.

"Me too, punk,"

* * *

Papyrus woke up the next morning to see his father fast asleep on the floor, no blanket, no pillow…it didn't make sense to the younger skeleton. He had a bed, he had the couch…yet he wanted to sleep on the floor.

He gave a sigh and took a blanket off the bed before putting it over his father's form and walking to the kitchen, where Sans sat, tracing patterns in the dust on the table.

"YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM, DID YOU,"

"nope,"

"SANS…IS THAT WHAT MAMA WOULD WANT US TO…"

"gee, i dunno what she'd want, _because she's dead_!" Sans hissed only to shake his head at Papyrus' hurt expression, "'m sorry, pap, i just…i just don't _trust_ him…"

"I DON'T TRUST HIM EITHER, BUT HE _DOES_ NEED SOMEPLACE TO STAY UNTIL HE FINDS SOMEWHERE TO GO," Papyrus told his brother, "MAMA WOULD HAVE WANTED US TO BE NICE,"

Sans gave a grumble, but finally nodded, only to freeze as Gaster entered the kitchen, slowly, warily.

 ** _"I AM SORRY, I DID NOT MEAN TO INTERRUPT,"_** he apologized, taking a step back, **_"I WILL…JUST GO…"_**

"NO, DON'T," Papyrus told him, "I AM GETTING READY TO MAKE BREAKFAST, IT WON'T TAKE LONG. GO ON AND SIT DOWN,"

Gaster gave his youngest son a thankful look and slowly sat down…right across from Sans.

 ** _"SANS…I…"_**

"look, i don't want to talk to you right now," came the curt reply, "i dunno what frisk was thinkin', bringin' you here. you're not wanted,"

 ** _"I KNOW THAT,"_** Gaster sighed, **_"I KNOW THAT ALL TOO WELL. I JUST WANTED TO SAY I AM SORRY,"_**

Sans gave a bark of laughter, standing upright.

" _sorry_?!" he scoffed, "you think _that_ is going to fix everything!? you cut _holes_ into mine and paps' hands! you _blinded_ me! and you think that 'oh, i'm just gonna say sorry and we'll be a _family_ again!' well guess what, yeah, _sure_! let's be a family again!"

Gaster blinked once, twice…that was…

 _"not_!" Sans snarled, "after what you did to us…how could you ever even _dare_ call yourself our dad? you might've fathered us, but you are _not_ my dad. you proved that much when you cut holes into paps' hands,"

He shoved away from the table right as Papyrus walked back in.

"SANS?"

"'m goin' for a walk," Sans snapped, "be back in a bit,"

And he was gone.

Gaster put his skull in his hands.

 ** _"GOOD GOD, KRISTEN, HE'S GOT MY TEMPER AND THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING…WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THIS?"_** he sighed, **_"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US…"_**

There was a knock at the door and Papyrus went towards the door, opening it and smiling greatly as a familiar small form greeted him.

"Hi Papy!" Frisk beamed, holding a flowerpot with a familiar golden flower in it.

"IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND FRISK!" Papyrus smiled, "COME IN, COME IN! I WAS JUST GETTING READY TO MAKE BREAKFAST! SANS SKIPPED OUT ON US…SAID HE WAS GOING ON A WALK…"

He led Frisk into the kitchen, helping her onto a chair before walking back to the stove.

"Hi Mister Gaster," Frisk greeted, sitting Flowey on the table.

 ** _"GREETINGS, FRISK…ASRIEL…"_**

Frisk's blue eyes widened while Flowey hissed at the former scientist.

"You…know?" she asked as the hands started signing again.

 ** _"BEING IN THE VOID, I COULD SEE MANY THINGS,"_** Gaster explained, **_"I COULD SEE MANY, MANY TIMELINES…SOME MADE BY YOU, SOME MADE BY...HER."_**

"Her…" Frisk hummed only to started to shake as she remembered, "Ch-Chara?"

 ** _"DO NOT WORRY, CHILD, SHE CANNOT HARM YOU AGAIN. MY WIFE AND I TOOK CARE OF HER. SHE WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ANYMORE,"_** Gaster reassured her, **_"BUT…ASRIEL…"_**

"I tried telling Mommy and Daddy…" Frisk admitted, "But they didn't believe me. They think Asriel's dead,"

"He _is_ dead, you idiot," Flowey snapped, "He died long ago,"

 ** _"YOU KNOW THAT IS A LIE, ASRIEL,"_** Gaster growled, **_"YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE ASRIEL AND THAT ASRIEL IS YOU. YOU SHOWCASED THAT WHEN CHARA HAD TAKEN CONTROL OF THE TIMELINE,"_**

Flowey hissed at him and Gaster gave a wry smile that reminded Frisk so much of Sans.

"You really are Sans and Papy's daddy, aren't you?" she asked.

 ** _"YES, ALTHOUGH MY SONS ARE…NOT VERY HAPPY WITH ME. SANS ESPECIALLY,"_**

"Why?"

 ** _"I HURT THEM BADLY, CHILD…THEY WILL NOT SOON FORGIVE ME AND THEY WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT I HAVE DONE,"_**

"It can't have been that bad!"

 ** _"YOU EVER WONDER WHY ONLY ONE OF SANS' EYES GLOWS WHEN HE IS ANGERED, FRIGHTENED OR USING MAGIC?"_** Gaster sighed, **_"I, LIKE YOU CHILD, WAS TAKEN CONTROL OF BY CHARA…I BELIEVED THAT I COULD BRING MY WIFE BACK FROM THE DEAD…CHARA TOOK THE LOVE I HAD FOR MY KRISTEN AND MADE ME HURT MY BOYS AS A RESULT. SANS' EYE IS A PRIME EXAMPLE OF WHAT I HAD DONE TO THEM…THERE IS NOT A DAY THAT GOES BY THAT I BITTERLY REGRET WHAT HAPPENED,"_**

Gaster bowed his head in shame…only to look up in shock as Frisk hugged him. He gently petted her head, unsure if he was going to get blasted by Papyrus, who watched the tiny human hug him. But Papyrus did nothing, just quietly sat down the breakfast before walking away.

"I'm sorry," Frisk sniffed, "I'm sorry that she did that to you, Mister Gaster,"

Gaster gave a sigh of relief and pulled the girl up onto his lap.

 ** _"THANK YOU, FRISK…YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME,"_**

* * *

Sans came back to Frisk talking excitedly to Gaster, tugging on his hand and trying to get him to come with her…

"what's goin' on here?" Sans asked, not taking his gaze off his father.

"You weren't here, so I asked if your daddy would take me to school," Frisk shrugged, coming over to Sans, "And it'd give you and Papy some time away to relax and all that…"

"kid, i'm _totally_ relaxed," Sans snorted, only to get a glare from Frisk.

"No lying, Sans!" she growled, "I could hear you yelling at your daddy this morning…from down the road. You and Papy need some time to think things over…so Mister Gaster's gonna take me to school!"

She put her hands on her hips as she looked at Sans.

"But, there's something you need to do for _me_ ," she deadpanned, "You need to take care of Flowey for the day,"

"a plant?" Sans scoffed, "c'mon, kid, it'll be easy!"

"Good!" she beamed, "Now, I want you to promise not to kill him, ok? I made Flowey promise the same thing,"

"'m not gonna kill a stupid houseplant," Sans snorted, "besides, how can i kill a plant in a day?"

Frisk giggled and Sans ruffled her hair as she grabbed Gaster's hand and skipped towards the door.

 _Ping!_

Gaster froze as Sans pulled his soul backwards a few steps.

 ** _"if you hurt her…you're gonna have a_ real _bad time,"_** Sans warned, his good eye blazing.

 ** _"SHE WILL NOT BE HARMED, SANS…PLEASE, HAVE A BIT MORE FAITH IN ME THAN THAT,"_** Gaster replied as Sans let him go and he went to Frisk's side.

"kinda hard to do that…" Sans grumbled before turning towards the kitchen.

 **Alrighty, guys, here's where you get to come help me! Send in ideas of what you want to see next chapter with Smiley Trashbag and Floweypot! And hopefully...hopefully there'll be some happy times in the future. I figured out of the two, Paps was the more forgiving, while Sans...well...he had the hardest childhood out of the two. The way I see it, Paps will forgive you all the way even after you kill him...but if you hurt someone he loves...his trust in you is broken a bit. Which is why he's a little cold towards Gaster, but not as much as Sans. Also, Paps has inherited Kristen's mentality of 'everyone can be a good person' and her kindness imprinted on him especially.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long guys, I moved up to college a few days ago and have been helping my roommate get settled in (as well as myself). It's been hectic and there were some parts of this that didn't want to be written. Anyway, it's time for Floweypot sitting! And...something else happens this chapter too...**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 15

"AH THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus beamed as Sans walked back into the kitchen, "I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!"

"told ya i was goin' for a walk," Sans shrugged, sitting at the table and looking at the yellow flower in a clay pot before him, "heh, frisk wanted me to babysit this? guess i can just take a nap and it'll be fi-"

"Oh, no not _you_ ," Flowey growled, whirling around to face Sans, who immediately jumped out of his chair, good eye glowing as he took a few steps back.

"the freakin' weed _talks_?"

"SANS…" Papyrus warned, "THAT IS NO WAY TO BE TREATING FLOWEY! HE'S ONE OF MY FRIENDS TOO,"

Recognition flashed in the older brother's good eye as he realized what sat before him. So _this_ was the weed that was talking to his little brother…well then.

"heh, sorry pap, guess i should _branch_ out a bit with my friend list," Sans replied with a wink, "i mean, it's not like i can as it to _leaf_ …"

"…SANS IT IS MUCH TO EARLY FOR THIS," Papyrus growled, making Sans' grin grow wider.

"aw _c'mon_ papyrus…it's not like it's a tree, so whatever joke i make about it can't be a _knock on wood_ …"

"SANS! STOP!"

"Your puns make me sick," Flowey growled, getting a blue glare from Sans.

"welp, i should _pollen_ -ly stop then," Sans chuckled, getting a groan from his brother, "but… i wouldn't be too _peachy_ about that,"

"OH MY GOD SANS! QUIT IT!" Papyrus yelled before sighing and setting out towards the door, "UGH, I FORGOT TO GET INGREDIENTS FOR DINNER TONIGHT…I'LL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE. YOU TWO BEHAVE ALRIGHT?"

"eh, don't worry about it bro," Sans shrugged, "see ya later, paps, hope ya have fun,"

"Hope you break your neck," Flowey grumbled.

Sans' eye flashed and he grabbed a squirt bottle Papyrus kept on the counter just in case dinner went up in flames. He aimed at the plant and pulled the trigger, getting a shriek from the demon flower as water doused his petals.

"I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE YOU STUPID TRASH BAG!" Flowey screeched.

"we'll have loads of fun too," Sans replied with a smirk as he sprayed the plant again, _"water_ you thinkin'?"

Flowey shook his petals, sending water everywhere, while Sans gave a soft laugh and flopped on the couch, using his magic to lift the television remote to him and turning on said piece of equipment. Alphys had gotten right on to giving their city state power again, and now their little enclave was glowing at night just like the other human cities.

The humans were…well, some of them were intrigued by the monsters' return, some were kind, some were hostile…just like how a lot of the monsters were towards them. But one thing was for sure, the humans _did_ like Mettaton and his antics. Now, he didn't broadcast on every channel, but he did make up a good chunk of them.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Flowey's shrill voice yelled.

Sans gave a grumble, his good eye flashed and teal fire blazed around his left hand as Flowey was deposited on the table next to the couch. He promised Frisk he wouldn't kill the plant as he babysat them...even though it was a little tempting.

"This show is _stupid_ ," Flowey grumbled, getting a single eye opened from Sans as the latter had almost dozed off.

"if it's so stupid, then you can _leaf_ ,"

Flowey hissed at him and Sans gave a sly grin, picking up an old joke book and started reading…only to find most of his favorites were blacked out.

"Your brother thought it would be nice to let me see your book…I thought I'd highlight my favorite parts… _in black sharpie_!"

Sans' good eye sparked as his hands tightened on the book cover, but he gently set it down.

"heh, since you're _grounded_ …i can't really _leaf_ you alone…and you don't like what's on tv, so i guess we could just _stick_ to board games," Sans said with a grin, making Flowey glare at him as the skeleton leaned back against the cushions, "oh wait…forgot…you don't have any hands. welp, that's getting to the _root_ of the problem,"

He closed his eyes as Flowey gave a menacing hiss. He heard a faint wobbling sound and cracked open his good eye just to see Flowey nudging a lamp.

"hey,"

Flowey stopped, looking right at Sans while the latter leveled a glowing ivory glare at him.

"what, you think you're invisible or somethin'?" Sans asked, " _stop it_ ,"

Flowey shot the skeleton an equally deadly glare, baring sharp teeth in a grin.

"what's that look for?" Sans demanded, propping himself up on an elbow, "that looks like the expression…of someone who's about to make a _poor life decision…"_

Flowey raised a leaf, pressing it against the lamp lightly.

"don't…" Sans warned.

Flowey gave a nasty grin and pressed a little harder, making the lamp wobble precariously.

"don't you _freaking_ dare…"

Flowey's leaf smacked hard against the lamp, sending it off the table.

 _CRASH!_

Suddenly, Flowey was surrounded by teal light, lifting off the table and being forced to face a _very_ scary looking Sans. The smaller skeleton's good eye blazed teal while the other had gone completely dark, glowing from within the shadows of his hood.

 ** _"you gutsy little demon plant,"_** Sans growled, snapping his fingers and sending Flowey towards the kitchen, hovering over the stovetop.

Flowey glared at Sans. He wouldn't do anything to him…Frisk made him promise and…

The stovetop's knob shone with teal light and the burner began to glow a warm orange-red color.

"y'know, i never liked raw vegetables…i liked mine _cooked_ ," Sans said with a faint, low growl, "never was a good a cook as aunt lucida or gaster…but…"

He a grin that made Flowey's empty soul shiver.

 ** _"i can sure try!"_**

The door opened and Sans heard footsteps…

 _Ping!_

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, yanking his big brother away from the stove and catching Flowey as the pot descended towards the stove, "THAT IS NOT HOW WE TREAT FRIENDS!"

 ** _"it's how we treat demon plants,"_** Sans mumbled, still glaring at Flowey.

* * *

With Papyrus back in the house, Sans couldn't do anything to Flowey but seethe as the smug little weed shot him dirty looks and tried pelting him with little white pebble things that Sans easily dodged or blocked. Finally, Sans had had enough.

The older skeleton's left eye sparked and Flowey felt a great wind rush towards him as an ivory bone hurtled towards him. Flowey yelped, twisting his stem out of the way as the bone thudded into the wall up to it's end, quivering slightly as it cracked the drywall.

"HA!" Flowey crowed…only for his pot get knocked over onto the floor due to his balance being thrown off by the attack.

The demon plant tried to set himself upright, but only succeeded in smashing his face into the floor and making Sans start howling with laughter as he fell off the couch, pounding his fist against the floor.

"wow!" Sans laughed, "y' sure did a face _plant_ there, weed!"

Flowey gave an ungodly shriek, starting to use his 'teeth' to crawl towards Sans.

"I am still a threat!" the weed yelled, "I will poison all of your food even if I have to _crawl_!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH," came Papyrus' voice as orange magic flared around him and lifted him up into the air and into Papyrus' arms, "SOMEONE NEEDS A TIME OUT,"

Flowey shrieked, trying to snap at Papyrus, but the younger skeleton calmly set the plant in what looked like to be an old baby playpen.

"heh, guess he must be a _snap_ dragon," Sans wheezed, nearly crying from laughter as Papyrus calmly strode back into the living room and picked up his brother, holding him at arms length, "or he's in a sort of _dais-y_! heheheh maybe not…he should _chloro-_ fill me in! heheheheheheh!"

"AND _YOU_ , DEAR BROTHER, NEED TO GET YOURSELF _GROUNDED_ AGAIN," Papyrus told him, setting his brother on the couch as Sans started howling with laughter again.

"good one pap! i _knew_ you had it in you!"

"You two _disgust_ me!" Flowey yelled.

"aw, really? that's quite the _stamen_ -t,"

"…SANS…THAT ONE WAS QUITE BAD," Papyrus sighed.

"heh, sorry bro…but i don't _seed_ the end of 'em!"

" _SANS_!"

* * *

"I sure hope that Sans and Flowey are being good to each other!" Frisk smiled as she held Gaster's hand and he walked with her towards the house.

 ** _"SANS MAY HATE MAKING PROMISES…HE GETS THAT FROM ME, BUT HE WILL KEEP THEM,"_** Gaster replied, **_"ASRIEL, FLOWEY, IS SAFE,"_**

"I wish there was something I could do to bring my big brother back," Frisk mumbled, "Mommy and Daddy would be _so_ happy…"

Gaster knelt down and gently cupped Frisk's face in his hands, his tired, worn gaze looking into the blue-green gaze of the child before him.

 ** _"I PROMISE YOU, FRISK,"_** he told her, the magically conjured hands signing for him, **_"I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO BRING ASRIEL BACK. I HAVE A FEW IDEAS, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO RUN THEM PAST ALPHYS BEFORE I REVEAL THEM TO YOU AND THE KING AND QUEEN,"_**

"O-Ok," Frisk sniffed, swiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

 ** _"NOW, DRY THOSE TEARS,"_** Gaster said with a gentle smile as one of the hands produced a handkerchief and patted the tiny girl's cheeks, wiping away any trace of tears, **_"SANS AND PAPYRUS WOULD NOT WANT TO SEE YOU CRYING NOW WOULD THEY?"_**

"No, they wouldn't," Frisk told him as she took his hand again and walked up the front steps of the home, "Thank you, Mister Gaster,"

Gaster gave a smile and gently stroked her head, so different from how Sans or Papyrus would tousle the brunette locks…almost as if he were afraid she would shatter at his touch, but it was tender and full of love.

Frisk opened the door and ran inside just to see Flowey in a playpen, Papyrus struggling to hold an almost hysterically laughing Sans who was poking fun at the very angry flower. Gaster gave a smile…he hadn't heard Sans laugh that hard for a long, long time.

"Papy! Sans! Flowey!" Frisk beamed, running towards the brothers first and hugging Papyrus, who dropped Sans on the couch and picked Frisk up, holding her in a great big hug.

"AH! MY GOOD FRIEND! HAS SCHOOL GOTTEN OUT THAT QUICKLY?" Papyrus asked.

"Half-day today! So I got to come home before lunch!" Frisk beamed before looking down at Sans as Papyrus walked into the kitchen to fix something for Frisk to eat, "How was babysitting?"

"heheheh, don't worry kid…it was good…with me and my _bud_ dy!"

"I WILL END YOU!" Flowey shrieked, white pellets coming into being.

Immediately Sans' laughter quit and his good eye blazed. He smashed his palms together, teal light shining between them before he raised his left arm high, a figure of bone and light starting to form…

 _WHACK!_

Flowey yelped as something long and pale hit him.

 _WHACK!_

Sans blinked as the same thing hit him.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Gaster gave a soft chuckle, earning a death-glare from Sans, but he paid attention to the human child who stood between both flower and skeleton. Frisk smacked a rolled up newspaper in her palm in a calm threatening manner. Since she wasn't intending to harm…just startle…Sans was in complete safety from his 1HP deal.

"Be," Frisk started, pointing at Flowey before pointing at Sans with the newspaper, " _Nice_ ,"

"He started it!" both offenders protested, making Gaster's laughter increase.

 ** _"shut up!"_** Sans snapped, glaring at his father.

 ** _"WHEN I GET THIS ENTERTAINMENT? OH, SANS, YOU SHOULD KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW I WILL NOT,"_** Gaster grinned.

This was almost as funny as when Sans and Papyrus were children and Kristen had to break up their spats.

* * *

Later that night, Gaster met with Alphys and explained one of his theories on how to bring Asriel back from the soulless husk he inhabited. The other Royal Scientist seemed confused at first, but when Gaster explained everything…she agreed. Now all that was left was to tell the King and Queen.

"While it is _very_ good to see you again, Gaster," Toriel started, giving a patient smile as she looked at the tall skeleton, "You expect us to believe that this flower…is mine and Asgore's child? Who died, many, many years ago?"

 ** _"BELIEVE ME OR DO NOT, IT DOES NOT ALTER THE TRUTH,"_** Gaster told her, **_"ASRIEL IS THAT FLOWER, ALPHYS TOOK IT FROM THE GARDEN WHERE HE FELL AND WE BOTH INJECTED IT WITH DETERMINATION…INADVERTANTLY CREATING THIS CREATURE THAT HAS ASRIEL'S MEMORIES AND_ IS _HIM…BUT WITHOUT A SOUL, HE CANNOT FEEL LOVE OR COMPASSION. RESULTING IN TIMELINES THAT WERE CONTROLLED BY HIM RATHER THAN FRISK,"_**

Asgore frowned, looking at the child in Toriel's arms while Flowey was in Frisk's arms.

 ** _"BUT, THERE IS A WAY TO BRING HIM BACK,"_** Gaster told them, **_"ALPHYS HAS INFORMED ME THAT THE SIX HUMAN SOULS ARE STILL HERE…STILL PERSISTING EVEN AFTER THE BARRIER WAS SHATTERED,"_**

"They are," Asgore nodded, "But they are not as powerful as before. What does this have to do with my son?"

 ** _"DURING MY TIME IN THE VOID, I SAW TIMELINES THAT WERE CONTROLLED BY 'FLOWEY' HERE, IN WHICH HE DESTROYED THE UNDERGROUND. I SAW THE TIMELINE THAT CHARA HAD TAKEN OVER FRISK AND FORCED HER TO BECOME THE ANGEL OF THE PROPHECY…BUT THE ANGEL OF DEATH. SHE MADE THIS CHILD KILL EVERYONE…INCLUDING MY SONS. UNTIL I MANAGED TO BREAK FREE FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND STOP HER FROM ERASING OUR WORLD. THEN I SAW THIS TIMELINE, IN WHICH FRISK BECAME THE ANGEL OF THE PROPHECY OF HER OWN WILL…BUT SHE WAS THE ANGEL OF HOPE, SHE BROUGHT US OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND…EVEN FLOWEY AND MYSELF._**

 ** _"IT WAS IN THIS TIMELINE THAT FLOWEY MANAGED TO OBTAIN THE SIX HUMAN SOULS…AND EVERY SOUL IN THE UNDERGROUND. THAT ACT, TRANSFORMED HIM BACK INTO ASRIEL,"_** Gaster told Asgore, **_"SIX HUMAN SOULS IS NOT ENOUGH TO GET ASRIEL BACK. SIX WILL ONLY TRANSFORM FLOWEY INTO A MONSTROSITY. SEVEN WILL MAKE HIM BACK INTO ASRIEL…BUT, THEN WE WOULD LOSE FRISK FOREVER,"_**

"I'll do it," Frisk said stubbornly, her crimson soul burning in her hands as she offered it…only for Gaster to gently fold her hands back over it.

 ** _"ALPHYS AND I HAVE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION,"_** Gaster told the wary King and Queen, **_"BEFORE THIS NONSENSE WITH THE TIMELINES OCCURRED, YOU GAVE MY SANS THE ABILITY TO UNLOCK HIS KARMIC RETRIBUTION WHICH HE INHERITED FROM HIS MOTHER,"_**

"From Perseverance's Soul, yes," Asgore nodded.

 ** _"THE SOUL HAS BEEN SINCE MADE WHOLE, CORRECT?"_**

"Yes,"

 ** _"IT IS MY THEORY THAT HUMAN SOULS CAN KNIT THEMSELVES BACK TOGETHER GIVEN TIME AND THEIR INNER DETERMINATION,"_** Gaster explained, **_"THEREFORE, INSTEAD OF TAKING FRISK'S WHOLE SOUL…WE WOULD ONLY NEED A FRAGMENT AND IT WOULD REPLENISH BOTH HER…_ AND _ASRIEL,"_**

Frisk tugged on Gaster's lab coat, making him look down at her.

"When do we start?" she asked, her blue-green eyes shining brightly.

Gaster could feel the surge of the girl's inner power. The thought of saving her big brother filled her with DETERMINATION so strong that it shone through her eyes.

"Gaster," Asgore started, "I do not know what Tori… _Toriel_ …would want to do, but…I wish to give part of my soul to Frisk and help speed her mending,"

"I wish to do the same," Toriel nodded, "Our souls can handle this,"

"B-Being Boss Monsters, I'm sure they could," Alphys said, speaking for the first time that evening, "B-But there might be…um…side affects?"

 ** _"ALPHYS IS CORRECT,"_** Gaster agreed, **_"THOUGH, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THEY COULD BE. PERHAPS IT WILL NOT BE ALL THAT BAD. I DO NOT THINK THE SIDE AFFECTS WOULD BE ILL…WE,_ I _, HAVE SEEN THE EFFECTS OF A HUMAN AND MONSTER SOUL MERGING TOGETHER. IT IS POSSIBLE IT WOULD BE PAINFUL, BUT THE END RESULT SHOULD BE GOOD,"_**

"When do we start, Mister Gaster," Frisk demanded, standing upright and tapping her foot on the floor as she crossed her arms.

Gaster gave a soft laugh as he gently reached out and stroked Frisk's hair, getting a soft giggle from her.

 ** _"AS SOON AS I CAN GET EVERYTHING SET UP…THEN WE WILL BEGIN, FRISK,"_**

 **Asriel is coming back and soon! It's never mentioned what happened to the six human souls, but I bet that since the monster souls went back to their bodies (since they were alive), the human souls stuck around too. As for what side-effects will happen to Frisk...you'll just have to see (there's some pretty big ones). But...uh...something tells me that if Sans and Papyrus find out that their father is getting ready to do an experiment on not only Toriel and Asgore...but _Frisk_ as well...it's not gonna go over well...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, to make up for the lack of chapters the past few days, I decided I was gonna make this one as fast as I could. I actually enjoyed this chapter...you'll see why.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 16

"Mommmyyyyy…" Frisk whined, yawning as Toriel carried her towards the operating room, "I'm tired, I don't wanna get up and go to school…"

"You will not be going to school, my child," Toriel reassured her, smiling as Frisk yawned again and nuzzled into Toriel's chest. And not for a while either, until you've recovered at least,"

But Frisk was already asleep.

Toriel walked into the operating room where Asgore, Alphys and Gaster all waited for them. The queen walked towards Asgore, handing the little girl to him as she went to get changed into proper attire for the operation as Asgore already was.

"Mmm?" Frisk mumbled, sleepily cracking open a blue-green eye and looking up at her father, "Daddy?"

"Don't be afraid, little one," Asgore reassured her as he walked towards the operating table where Frisk would be at, "We will be right here with you this whole time,"

"I'm not afraid," Frisk told him as he sat her on the table…only for her to give a shocked squeal and nearly leap into his arms again, "Cold!"

"I-I'm sorry Frisk," Alphys apologized, messing with her glasses a bit before looking down, "We didn't have time to make sure it was warm…"

"Don't worry about that," Asgore told the young scientist, "I will take care of that,"

Frisk watched in amazement as a tiny red flame danced in his palm, her blue-green eyes catching the light as Asgore ran his hand over the table, warming it up so that it wouldn't freeze her…but it wouldn't burn her either.

"Here, tell me if that is comfortable enough," Asgore started, leaning down to let Frisk gingerly touch the metal.

She gave a nod and released her death-grip on her father's neck, laying down on the table.

"This isn't going to hurt…right?" Frisk asked.

"No worrying, child," Asgore told her, gently smoothing her dark brown hair away from her bright eyes as Toriel came back in the room dressed in a white hospital gown…same as Asgore and Frisk, "Just…think of it like a trip to the dentist,"

"…Didn't you tell me that right before we were about to fight, Daddy?" Frisk asked, closing an eye.

"Ah…well…um…" Asgore stammered as Toriel walked up, giving Frisk a gentle kiss on the head.

"Do not fear, my child," Toriel told her, looking up at Gaster as he came closer with a mask of some sort that was attached to a canister, "I am sure that everything will be fine, right Dr. Gaster?"

 ** _"TORIEL IS RIGHT, MY DEAR,"_** Gaster said gently, gingerly tipping Frisk's head upwards so that he could slip the mask over her nose and mouth, **_"I AM GIVING YOU ANESTHETIC…I DOUBT THAT THIS WILL HURT, BUT I WOULD RATHER NOT TAKE THAT CHANCE,"_**

He started the valve, giving a slight sigh as the anesthetic started to go through the tubes to Frisk.

 ** _"BUT…IT IS MOSTLY FOR MY OWN SAFETY…SEEING AS SANS AND PAPYRUS WOULD END ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU,"_** Gaster muttered before starting to sign again, **_"THIS SHOULD NOT TAKE VERY LONG,"_**

He held up five fingers as he adjusted Frisk's mask.

 ** _"HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?"_** he asked.

"Six,"

 ** _"SIX…"_**

"Because your real hand is holding up five and your magic one is holding up one," Frisk replied.

 ** _"…I SEE MY SON IS BECOMING A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU,"_**

"Well, you can't spell my name without the word 'risk'," Frisk beamed, making Toriel give a rather unladylike snort.

Gaster gave a chuckle as Frisk beamed…only for her to yawn again and her eyes to flutter shut, her breaths becoming deep and even.

 ** _"ALRIGHT, YOUR MAJESTIES…IT IS YOUR TURN,"_** Gaster started as Toriel and Asgore both got on separate tables, laying down and doing as Gaster asked.

When they were asleep, the doctor turned to Alphys.

 ** _"WELL…SHALL WE BEGIN?"_**

* * *

"SANS I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE'RE COMING UP HERE," Papyrus told his brother as the two walked towards the infirmary part of the palace.

"we've looked everywhere else," Sans replied, "frisk didn't show up to school…'m worried about her, pap,"

"WHATEVER FOR? SHE IS PROBABLY THE MOST PROTECTED HUMAN CHILD THERE IS!" Papyrus protested, "SHE AS ME AND UNDYNE AND THE WHOLE OF THE ROYAL GUARD AS A FIRST DEFENSE. SHE HAS THE KING AND QUEEN AS A SECOND DEFENSE AND THEN YOU AS HER GUARDIAN…I AM SURE SHE IS QUITE FINE!"

"still,"

"I AM HOWEVER STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY _YOU_ ARE HER LAST DEFENSE RATHER THAN ME OR UNDYNE,"

"don't worry about it," Sans dismissed, "let's just find the kid and put my mind at ease, alright? undyne said something about them bein' in the infirmary,"

"SANS, DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE OVERREACTING A BIT?"

"if somethin's happened to _my_ kid, then whoever did it to 'em is gonna be in a world of hurt," Sans grumbled, not even looking at his brother or acknowledging what he'd said.

Papyrus sighed, there was no reaching him when he was like this…once Sans got his mind set on something (however rare that was…) there was no stopping him.

Suddenly, Sans stopped and Papyrus nearly ran him over by accident.

"SANS! WHAT…" Papyrus started, only to freeze as he saw what Sans was looking at.

There, in the operating room, lay Toriel, Asgore and Frisk. All three of them were put under, their souls glowing just above their chests…as Gaster meticulously worked with Frisk's soul. The brothers _immediately_ snapped into action, dashing forwards towards the room.

 _Ping_!

Gaster gasped as Sans yanked him backwards, slamming him against a wall while ivory bones speared through the floor, angled at him. There was a warm orange glow from behind Sans as Papyrus' slammed his palms together, orange light burning through his gloves as he raised his right hand, a blaster materializing into existence and opening its maw at Gaster, orange light pooling in its jaws…

" _STOP IT!"_ came Alphys' shriek as she dashed towards Frisk, trying to keep her soul stable.

"what are you _doing_ to them!?" Sans demanded, looking at Alphys and then at his father.

 ** _"IF YOU WOULD RELEASE ME…I WOULD BE ABLE TO CONTINUE WHAT I WAS DOING…"_** Gaster deadpanned.

"heheheheh, you're _funny_ ," Sans growled his eyes dark.

"S-Sans!" Alphys stammered, "Frisk wanted to do this!"

"do you _know_ what he does to his little ' _experiments_ '?" Sans hissed, making Gaster visibly flinch, "locking them in cells, marking them so they'll always know they're _his_ …but his _favorite_?"

Sans' good eye ignited, making Gaster look away.

"he likes to _put out an eye_ ," Sans spat coldly.

"Sans, we can deal with you guys' daddy issues later!" Alphys growled, without the _faintest_ hint of a stammer, "Frisk is going to die if you don't let him go,"

Sans turned his glowing blue gaze on her cautiously.

"B-Besides," Alphys continued, unnerved by the look the Judge was giving her, "I-I've done worse…remember? He can't have been as b-bad as me…please, Sans…let him go. If it helps, you can watch him…"

"what is he gonna do to my kid,"

"OUR," Papyrus corrected.

"our," Sans agreed.

"He's going to bring Asriel back," Alphys told them, "He's that flower that Frisk made you babysit. the six souls will…"

"only create a big flower monstrosity…" Sans murmured…getting a surprised look from Alphys.

"H-How did you…"

"i've… _tangled_ with it before…" Sans muttered, looking up at his father, "heh, thought it was a dream…but I guess…none of them were…right?"

 ** _"I AM AFRAID NOT…THOSE TIMES YOU WOKE UP WERE FROM RESETS…FIRST FROM 'FLOWEY' KILLING YOU IN THE JUDGEMENT HALL, THEN FROM AFTER I MADE CHARA_ PAY _FOR KILLING YOU,"_** Gaster growled, his eyes glowing orange and navy blue as he remembered, **_"BUT THAT DEMON BRAT WILL NOT COME NEAR US AGAIN. YOU KILLED HER SANS…RIGHT BEFORE A RELOAD WIPED YOUR MEMORIES OF IT,"_**

Sans gave a small huff of amusement before turning towards Alphys, who was trying to keep Frisk's shuddering soul together.

"alright," he growled, releasing his father, "but 'm gonna be keepin' an eyesocket on ya…a _real close one_ ,"

Gaster stood upright and brushed his labcoat off before rushing towards Frisk and gently working to keep her soul from shattering.

* * *

Hours passed, and the operation had _finally_ finished. Frisk was slowly waking up in Asgore and Toriel's arms, Gaster checking on the threesome's vitals and soul signatures as her blue-green eyes fluttered open.

"Mister Gaster?" she asked, still groggy from the anesthetic.

 ** _"OH, FRISK, YOU ARE AWAKE! THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS,"_** Gaster smiled as Toriel and Asgore started to rouse as well, **_"HOW ARE YOU?"_**

"…My chest hurts a little," Frisk admitted, "And I feel funny…"

 ** _"MAY I SEE YOUR SOUL FOR A MOMENT?"_** Gaster asked, getting a nod from Frisk as her crimson soul burned in the air before her chest.

The soul was healthy, thank the stars. But it was slightly changed. Instead of being a pure, rich crimson scarlet color…Frisk's soul had swirls of pale white where Toriel and Asgore's souls had been grafted into it.

 ** _"IT LOOKS JUST LIKE NEW,"_** Gaster smiled as Toriel gave Frisk a kiss on the top of her head, **_"OF COURSE, WE WILL BE WATCHING OVER YOU IN CASE SIDE-EFFECTS HAPPEN, BUT, OTHER THAN THAT, YOU ARE A PERFECTLY HEALTHY LITTLE GIRL,"_**

Frisk immediately got up and hugged Gaster around the neck, smiling happily.

"Thank you Mister Gaster," she beamed…making Gaster freeze slightly.

 ** _"FRISK, PLEASE OPEN YOUR MOUTH FOR ME,"_** he said gently.

Frisk obediently did as he asked, Toriel and Asgore held onto their child's shoulders, looking to see what was the matter…just to see that, like them, Frisk's teeth had gotten a little sharper. Her dental structure resembled Asriel's before his death. Just a two tiny little fangs that would certainly hurt if she bit someone…but, unless she smiled very, very wide, they were unnoticeable.

 ** _"I WONDER WHAT ELSE WILL OCCUR…"_** Gaster murmured as Toriel and Asgore hugged their adopted, but no less loved, child.

"When can I get my big brother back?" Frisk asked, looking up at Gaster.

 ** _"A FEW HOURS,"_** the doctor told her, **_"YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR STRENGTH UP, BUT I SWEAR, YOU WILL NOT MISS IT,"_**

Frisk gave a brilliant smile, showcasing the tiny little needle-like teeth.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

Flowey was _not_ a happy camper. Frisk had just _left_ him for a few hours and didn't say what she was doing. He'd entertained himself by chucking bullets at little things around the room, seeing what he could hit/break…but even then he'd gotten bored of it.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Frisk flanked by Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Toriel and Asgore.

"What do you want," Flowey growled, glaring at the group of seven before him.

Toriel's eyes swam with tears as she knelt down, holding a glowing, violet heart in her hands before gently pushing it towards him, making the soul shatter and bleed into his petals.

"You are filled with PERSEVERANCE," she whispered.

Asgore came next, gently holding a green soul in his hands, pushing it towards the golden flower even as it hissed and spat at him.

"You are filled with KINDNESS," he told him as the green soul burned brightly before absorbing into the petals.

Next came Alphys, who gave a bright, sunny yellow soul to the flower, watching as it was absorbed into the petals.

"You are filled with JUSTICE,"

Then came Gaster, who held a deep blue soul in his holed hands, using his two-toned magic to give it to Flowey, who flinched as it bled into him.

 ** _"YOU ARE FILLED WITH INTEGRITY,"_**

Papyrus came after Gaster, holding an orange soul in his hands and smiling as he gave it to the flower.

"YOU ARE FILLED WITH BRAVERY!"

Sans shuffled up to the plant, closing his bad eye as he tossed a teal soul lightly into the air before catching it gently and pushing it towards the plant.

"you are filled with PATIENCE,"

Frisk came up as the others backed away. She knelt down as Flowey's petals and leaves trembled from the souls that circled through him. She withdrew a small, tiny red heart from her pocket and held it before the flower, gently urging it towards him. The little red soul was absorbed just like the others before it and Frisk gave a brilliant smile.

"You are filled with…DETERMINATION,"

There was a bright flash of light and a loud crack and shattering sound. When the light died though, Toriel and Asgore gasped. For sitting there, covered in dirt and currently being hugged by Frisk…

Was Asriel.

Just as he looked the day that he and Chara had died…before he had absorbed the fallen human's soul.

"I-I-I'm back?" Asriel stammered, only to nearly be crushed in a hug from both his parents and Frisk.

"My child!" Toriel cried, hugging her son to her chest and sobbing in joy.

"Mom…Dad…" Asriel choked before bursting into tears.

Frisk giggled and hugged her big brother, getting him to laugh too and wipe his tears off with his sleeve.

"Haha…I'm such a crybaby," Asriel sniffed.

 **Because it'll take a while, I'm going to tell you what the side-effects on Frisk are. 1. Her teeth are a bit sharper than normal (Toriel, Asgore and Asriel all have fangs, but Frisk's are going to stay small enough that they won't be noticed unless you're looking for them). 2. Frisk won't age normally. She'll reach a certain age and stop until she has a child, then she'll start aging again (like Toriel and Asgore will now that Asriel's back). 3. Frisk will now be able to use magic. It'll be weak at first, but she does learn to control it...she takes after her Mommy and Daddy and can throw a mean fireball if upset.**

 **Up next...well...Gaster has figured out something. But he needs a certain human and her determination to help get it done. Can you guys guess what's going to happen?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**First day of classes...and both of mine get cancelled...so I get to write instead! Anyway...this one takes place a few months after Asriel's brought back...so it's winter and that means fun times in the snow! But we all know that winter normally brings about a time of family and good tidings...so why not have a family start to come back together? :)**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 17

"Ahhhh! NO! UNDYYYYYNNNNNNE!" Asriel yelled, dodging through the snowy landscape as Undyne chucked a spear at him, "STOP IT!"

But Undyne gave a loud laugh, summoning a storm of blue-green spears and hurling them at Asriel. Asriel's hands burned with light as something gold and hard materialized in his grip, the light hardened, forming a long silver blade with a fiery ruby set in the golden crossguard.

He slashed through the line of spears, cutting them out of the air with a burst of colorful magic.

"You nearly took my head off!" Asriel snapped.

"Can't handle a little workout?" Undyne snickered, materializing a spear and leaning on it, "C'mon goat-boy, show me what you got! And there's only _one_ way to make sure you get a proper one…"

She summoned an even bigger array of spears around her.

"MORE SPEARS!" she crowed, getting ready to hurl them at Asriel…

Right as a ball of red flame smashed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Ow," Undyne groaned, looking up to see none other than Frisk standing over her with a big smile, showcasing her little fangs.

"Aw, what's the matter, Dy-Dy?" Frisk grinned, "can't take the heat?"

Undyne shot a glare at the young royal.

"You've been hanging out with Sans too much," Undyne growled, getting to her feet as Frisk skipped over to her brother and stood by him, holding a tiny red flame in her cupped palms.

"Not true!" Frisk protested, "Mommy's been helping me lately,"

Undyne rolled her eye and twirled a spear around before settling in a ready position.

"Alright then, princess, show me whatcha got!"

Frisk gave a shrug, letting the flame dissipate before charging past Undyne, tugging on the taller monster's braid of long red hair as she dodged past.

"You little _brat_!" Undyne yelled as Frisk stopped, giving a shrug and a cheeky grin, "Alright then! NO MORE GAMES!"

She summoned her spears and hurled them at Frisk…who gave a wry grin and leaped, twisted, ducked and dodged through them with ease. A cluster of spears materialized before her and hurtled downwards, sending up a spray of snow and ice, obscuring Frisk from view.

Undyne gave a grin, panting from the exercise…only for her grin to get wiped off her face as she saw Frisk leaning on one of the spears, bearing her tiny fangs in a big smile.

"Good try Undyne!" Frisk called, running as fast as she could towards a 'flag' (which was basically one of Frisk's hats stuck on one of Undyne's spears, "Yes! Victory is _mine_!"

 _Ping_!

Frisk yelped as she was suddenly suspended in the air.

"what's up kiddo?"

"Sans! Not fair!" Frisk whined as she looked around to spot Sans leaning against a tree, lazily holding up a hand as a faint trail of teal light streamed from his closed left eye, "Put me down!"

"lemme think on that…nah, i'm good,"

" _Saaaaaannnnnssssss_!" Frisk wailed.

There was a loud crack and a blaze of multicolored lightning struck the ground right before Sans. Frisk hit the ground with a thud, rubbing her head as Asriel sprinted up, panting.

"Ha! I got him!" Asriel laughed…

"heya, _kid_ ,"

Asriel nearly jumped out of his skin, a scared yelp coming from him as he whirled around to face a perfectly unharmed Sans.

"heh, they shoulda called ya asriel _screamer_ ," Sans joked, getting a glare from Asriel.

"That's not funny!" Asriel yelled, "Sans you're supposed to respect your elders!"

"oh really?"

"Yeah! I'm three months older!"

"that's funny…because last time i checked, you looked about what, eight?" Sans replied, "and 'm twenty seven…seems like you should be respectin' me, _kiddo_ ,"

"Saaaannnnsss!" Asriel growled.

While those two were arguing, Frisk took the opportunity to sneak towards the flag…only for a field of bones to erupt before her, making Frisk give a sharp squeal of surprise.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" came Papyrus' loud laugh, "A VALIANT EFFORT FRISK! BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO OUTWIT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Frisk frowned, tiny scarlet flames dancing around her palms right as her blue-green eyes lit up as she saw something.

"PUPPY!" she squealed, getting Papyrus to whirl around and see a little white dog gnawing on his fibula.

"NO! STUPID CANINE! LET GO OF MY LEG!" Papyrus yelled, shaking his leg to try and dislodge the dog, but the pup would _not_ let go.

The bone wall crumbled away, unable to be sustained because of Papyrus' distraction. Frisk reached for the sock right as a spectral hand grabbed her wrist and something nudged her back.

 ** _"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"_** came Gaster's voice as Frisk whirled around to be faced with a blaster gently nudging her in the stomach away from the flag, **_"GOOD TRY, FRISK,"_**

"Mister Gaster!" Frisk whined as there came a shout of triumph from down the field.

She looked up to see Undyne nearly crushing the life out of Alphys…who was holding the 'flag' the other team was supposed to get.

"Alphys you're amazing!" Undyne cheered, getting Alphys to turn a spectacular shade of red, "Great job!"

Asriel looked sheepishly at his younger sibling, who Gaster gently deposited beside him.

"Sorry Frisk…I should have been watching," he apologized.

"Don't worry," Frisk dismissed, "We'll get them next time,"

* * *

Frisk was drawing by the fireplace, making a picture of her now whole family when she heard footsteps behind her.

 ** _"FRISK?"_**

She turned around at the familiar voice. Since being around Gaster, she'd learned to identify _some_ of the words he was saying rather than having him sign everything. She understood 'Frisk', 'Sans', 'Papyrus' and a handful of other words but Gaster still signed for her.

"Oh, hi Mister Gaster," Frisk started, looking up at the tall skeleton as he rubbed his wrist in uncertainty, "What's wrong?"

 ** _"I…WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING,"_** Gaster admitted, **_"AS YOU KNOW, I…DO NOT HAVE THE BEST RELATIONSHIP WITH MY SONS…MAINLY BECAUSE I DID SOME HORRIBLE THINGS TO THEM WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER,"_**

Frisk gave a sad nod and got up, walking towards Gaster.

 ** _"I…I WANT TO FIX THAT SO BADLY IT HURTS,"_** Gaster told her, **_"BUT, WHILE PAPYRUS IS SLOWLY BEGINNING TO TRUST ME AGAIN, I BELIEVE SANS NEVER WILL,"_**

"Is there anything I can do?" Frisk asked.

 ** _"MAYBE,"_** Gaster started, **_"I DO NOT WISH TO FORCE THIS ON YOU…MAINLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH MUCH BY MY HAND. IF…IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO, I WILL RESPECT THAT,"_**

"What is it?" Frisk asked, "If it's for Papy and Sans, I'm gonna do it,"

Gaster gave a sigh and knelt down to be level with Frisk.

 ** _"AS YOU KNOW…MY WIFE HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A LONG TIME. SHE DIED WHEN SANS WAS SIX, THE LAST CASUALTY OF THE MONSTER AND HUMAN WAR,"_**

"The Captain! Kristen!" Frisk gasped, "Sans told me about her, but he didn't tell me that she was his Mommy!"

 ** _"SO HE TOLD YOU ABOUT HER, EH?"_** Gaster replied with a bitter smile, **_"HE IS VERY MUCH LIKE HER…SHE LOVED HIM AND HIS BROTHER BOTH DEARLY. IT…IT WAS A HARD BLOW WHEN SHE DIED,"_**

"But if she's dead…what can we do?" Frisk asked.

 ** _"I TOLD YOU THAT CHARA TOOK CONTROL OF ME WHEN SHE REALIZED THAT I WAS WORKING ON A WAY TO BRING MONSTERS BACK FROM THE DEAD,"_** Gaster explained, **_"I WAS GOING TO TRY AND BRING KRISTEN BACK…AND THEN ASRIEL. BUT…I FAILED AND FAILED HORRIBLY BECAUSE I DID NOT HAVE THE RIGHT POWER SOURCE FOR THE MACHINE. CHARA THOUGHT IT LAY IN MAGIC…SO SHE…"_**

Gaster's hands clenched and his eyes flared orange and navy.

 ** _"SHE REMEMBERED THAT SANS HAS VERY POWERFUL MAGIC…SO SHE MADE ME TAKE IT FROM HIM. IT FAILED. SHE WAS SET BACK…AND SANS BECAME BLIND IN HIS RIGHT EYE,"_**

"…Sans is blind?" Frisk asked in a small voice.

 ** _"HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY HE ALWAYS MAKES SURE HIS LEFT EYE IS TOWARDS PEOPLE WHILE HIS RIGHT IS TOWARDS A WALL? THAT IS WHY. HE CANNOT SEE A THING OUT OF HIS RIGHT EYE,"_** Gaster explained, bowing his head.

He felt Frisk take his hand and he looked up at the child.

"What do you need me for?" she asked.

 ** _"I BELIEVE…IT IS NOT BY MAGIC THAT SOULS CAN BE REAWAKENED FROM THE DEAD,"_** Gaster told her, ** _"RATHER, DETERMINATION IS WHAT WILL COAX THEM BACK,"_**

"…It's not just about Kristen is it?"

 ** _"UNDYNE AND ALPHYS HAVE LOST PARENTS AS WELL,"_** Gaster said, **_"IF THIS WORKS, WE CAN GO TO THEM AND BRING THEIR LOVED ONES BACK,"_**

Frisk gave a determined smile, bearing her sharpened teeth in a big grin.

"For Papy, Sans, Undyne and Alphys…let's do this!"

* * *

For the second time since the Barrier had been broken, Frisk found herself down in the Underground…Hotland this time, in Alphys' lab. Well, more specifically the one _under_ her home. Turned out, it used to be Gaster's lab before Alphys became Royal Scientist. Frisk held onto Gaster's hand as he carefully picked his way towards the back of the lab.

 ** _"I KNOW IT WAS IN HERE SOMEWHERE…"_** he muttered, walking into a room and searching through a bunch of filing cabinets and bookshelves, **_"AHA! THERE YOU ARE!"_**

He picked up two containers, each housing two odd, circular, small dirty white objects.

"What are those?" Frisk asked as Gaster carefully held the containers in his arms and had another one of his ghostly hands open the door for them both.

 ** _"…SOMETHING I'D RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT,"_** Gaster admitted, turning his head before clearing his throat and continuing into the room.

Frisk frowned, but she didn't push it. She finally figured out where Sans got his secretive side from at least…

 ** _"HOLD ONTO MY COAT, FRISK,"_** he said gently, **_"WE'RE GOING TO SNOWDIN,"_**

"What for?"

 ** _"IT SEEMS THAT SANS HAS TAKEN THE MACHINE I NEED…I REMEMBER SEEING IT IN THEIR SNOWDIN HOME,"_**

"But…I've been in their house, I didn't see…"

 ** _"SANS DID NOT SHOW YOU HIS LAB, DID HE?"_** Gaster asked, getting a confused look from Frisk, **_"SANS WAS ALWAYS VERY INTERESTED IN SCIENCE, HE WAS WANTING TO BECOME ROYAL SCIENTIST…BUT HE IS THE ROYAL JUDGE INSTEAD,"_**

There was a flash of orange light and Frisk and Gaster appeared in a small, clean lab. A machine sat in the corner, partway covered in a tarp. Gaster's eyes flickered and two of his hands pulled off the tarp as he walked towards it, unscrewing the lids on the container and putting the four little objects down on the ground in the machine.

He gave a soft hum as he started messing with the controls, Frisk holding onto his lab coat and watching him work.

 ** _"ALRIGHT…I THINK WE ARE READY,"_** he told the little child, **_"NOW IT IS YOUR TURN, FRISK. I KNOW YOU DO NOT KNOW KRISTEN, BUT…PLEASE, SHE NEEDS YOUR DETERMINATION TO COME BACK,"_**

"I might not know her…but I know you and Sans and Papy," Frisk said, her red and white soul glowing through her chest as she reached out and put a hand on the machine, "And knowing that bringing Kristen back will make you all happy…"

Her blue eyes opened, nearly glowing.

"It fills me with DETERMINATION,"

Red light arced along her arm, sparking through the metal and making the machine whirr to life. Steam and smoke filled the area behind the glass door. Gaster watched as the clouds within suddenly shone with a warm, clear, cerulean blue light. A shadow formed inside, small, well-built, human shaped.

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_

The shadow wanted _out_ …

Gaster grabbed Frisk, gently putting him behind her as the glass door swung open…and the shadow toppled out, still collapsed on the floor, unmoving. Frisk peered out from behind Gaster's lanky form…only for the doctor to shoot towards the figure on the floor, gently picking it up and holding it in his arms.

The mist cleared and Frisk could see a small skeleton in Gaster's arms. She was no bigger than Sans, just as stocky as he was, but she was dressed in full plate armor, a long, slender blade strapped to her left side. She looked blearily up at Gaster, her eyes glowing a gentle cerulean blue as she gave a smile.

"…y'know…" she started, her voice soft, mumbled…just like Sans', "i wouldn't recommend it…bein' dead…it's kinda a _killjoy_ ,"

Gaster just held her close, tears streaming from his eyes.

 ** _"I DO NOT CARE HOW HORRIBLE THAT JOKE WAS, I HAVE YOU BACK…MY DEAR,"_**

Frisk gave a smile and came closer, catching the female skeleton's attention.

"…ah…hiya frisk," she said with a faint smile as Frisk knelt down, "heh, finally glad you get to see me. been watchin' over you and my baby bones…not that you could see me or anythin'…well, there was a _ghost_ of a chance…"

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_** Gaster sighed, getting a grin from the other skeleton.

"aw, c'mon, 'dings, y'know i love these jokes…or am i just that _transparent_?"

 ** _"KRISTEN, PLEASE STOP,"_**

Kristen gave a laugh and lay her skull on Gaster's chest.

"nah…y'know i love ya, 'dings…and 'sides…i got twenty years to make up," she smiled, "now…when am i gonna see my lil' funny bone and my lil' chef?"

 **And she's back! Next...Sans and Papyrus get reunited with their mother. Who knows...maybe Kristen will get to meet with the others too? Including her replacement as Captain of the Royal Guard? Ah, who knows what I'll do, right? Maybe now the skeleton family will start to heal?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys, I'm three days into the school year and I've already got two papers due. Not such a good time to write for me :( BUT I've got this one out. This time, a family gets reunited...and hopefully starts to heal.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 18

Kristen was still very shaky on her feet. Getting used to having a physical form again was difficult, she was heavier and her feet without fail loved to get tangled up with each other. It was when she stumbled for the fifth time that Gaster swept her off her feet and carried her as he did on their wedding day.

"heh…didn't think you still had it in ya, 'dings," Kristen teased, leaning her skull against his ribcage while Gaster gave a soft laugh.

Frisk looked up at the couple, she'd seen others do it in her lifetime, but there was something about the way Gaster held Kristen, almost as if he were afraid she'd shatter into pieces at any moment. This was the same carefulness that Papyrus acted around Sans…mainly because his big brother _was_ fragile, but there was no coldness at all.

One of Kristen's hands dangled within reach and Frisk curiously touched the appendage. Kristen gave a shudder and yanked her hand away with a soft 'oh!'

"I'm sorry," Frisk apologized.

"nah, don't worry 'bout it baby bones," Kristen told her, looking at her hand, "'m just not used to it is all,"

 ** _"USED TO WHAT?"_** Gaster asked, gently sitting Kristen on a rock and holding her hand, examining it…only to frown as he saw a neat, large hole punched through the palm area, just like his, Sans and Papyrus', **_"I DID THIS…KRISTEN…I…"_**

 ** _"don't you go blaming yourself, w.d. gaster,"_** Kristen ordered, **_"'m not gonna have any of that talk. y'hear me? you used the pieces of sans and papyrus' hands, didn't you? to bring me back,"_**

 ** _"YES,"_**

 ** _"the i'd be more surprised if it_ didn't _happen,"_** she told him, **_"besides…we're a matching set now,"_**

 ** _"LEAVE IT TO YOU TO SEE THE BRIGHT SIDE OF THINGS,"_**

"just sayin'," Kristen shrugged with a smile, "guess 'm pretty _handy_ to keep around?"

Frisk snorted, covering her mouth with her hands while Gaster groaned.

 ** _"KRISTEN, REALLY…"_**

Kristen gave a wry grin and shakily got up to her feet, taking a step before falling to the ground.

"you've gotta be _kiddin'_ me,"

Frisk burst out laughing, clutching her sides while an unamused look crossed Gaster's face.

 ** _"GODDA-"_**

He was then lightly backhanded by his wife.

"no language around the kid," she ordered.

 ** _"SHE COULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ME!"_**

"does it look like i care?" Kristen asked, "remind me to find a jar when we get home so i can make a swear jar,"

"Mommy's got a swear jar too!" Frisk smiled, "Sometimes Undyne says somethin' mean and Mommy makes her put a dollar in the jar. Says that it'll go towards mine and Asriel's college,"

"y'know, toriel's got the right idea," Kristen hummed, "i'll add to it, alrighty frisk?"

"Ok!"

As they walked out of the Underground and towards the skeleton household, Kristen finally got her legs back under her and was able to walk as easily as she had in life. She was still slower and more cautious, but that was quickly going away. When they reached the front yard, Kristen stopped, letting Gaster and Frisk walk ahead a few steps. The two others in the trio turned around to face the former Captain.

"…you two go ahead," Kristen told them, "don't tell 'em i'm here…there's somethin' i wanna do…"

Frisk gave a nod and started pulling Gaster back towards the house.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock_.

"who's there?" Sans asked from the couch.

"SANS! COULD YOU SEE WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Papyrus asked, not paying attention to a smiling Gaster and Frisk who gave each other knowing looks.

 _"aren't_ ," a soft, female voice started.

Sans frowned and got off the couch, walking towards the door.

"aren't who?" he questioned.

"aren't ya gonna open the door?" the voice asked and Sans opened the door to reveal Kristen, "and say 'hiya' to your mama?"

Sans' good eye flashed as he took a step back in shock, his bones rattling as Kristen's smile grew and her eyes glowed happily.

"hello, my lil' funny bone," she started, her own bones shaking as she reached for her son, "i've missed you so… _so_ much…"

"SANS? WHO IS IT? IS IT SOMEONE WE KN-" Papyrus began only to freeze, dropping the bowl he was holding and letting it shatter on the tile floor in shock.

"my lil' chef!" Kristen breathed, "you've gotten taller!"

Sans hands shook as he looked up at his mother.

"…what…was the last thing you said to me…" he asked.

"'just a sip…but that bottle better not be empty when i get back, lil' funny bone,'" Kristen told him…

Right as both Sans and Papyrus nearly tackled her in an embrace.

"you're alive…" Sans cried, burying his head in her chestplate, "you…you came back…"

"WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Papyrus bawled, "WE…WE…"

Kristen held her boys close to her, tears streaming down her cheekbones as she held their skulls to her chest.

"i've missed you both too," she whispered, "you have no idea…"

"how is this…" Sans stammered, looking up at his mother, "you…you died…"

"your father brought me back," Kristen told him, only for Sans' good eye to flash.

Oh dear.

He got up, turning to face his father, shaking in anger as his eyes went dark.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Kid," Sans growled, voice dipping into the deadly serious Judge tone.

"He didn't do anything!" Frisk told him, "It was my choice! I wanted you all to heal and be a family again!"

"kid, this doesn't concern you," Sans told her, "this is between me and _him_ ,"

"comic. sans."

Sans froze as Kristen got to her feet, her eyes burning with cerulean light.

"Comic Sans?" Frisk whispered standing next to Papyrus as Kristen walked up to her eldest child.

"THAT IS SANS' FULL NAME," Papyrus muttered, "MAMA ONLY CALLED HIM THAT WHEN HE WAS IN TROUBLE…SO SHE'S NOT VERY HAPPY WITH HIM AT THE MOMENT…"

Sans moved like a limp puppet as his mother gently made him face her. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly before she gently put her hands on his cheekbones.

"you're startin' to remember timelines, aren'tcha lil' funny bone?" she asked, getting a slight nod from her eldest, "you remember the one where chara took control of frisk and made her kill everyone?"

Frisk shuddered and Papyrus hugged her tightly, his head aching slightly as he did so.

"…yeah," Sans mumbled.

"so, why not hurt frisk?" Kristen reasoned, "after all, she _did_ commit genocide…"

"'cause it was that demon _brat_ ," Sans spat, his good eye flashing angrily as his scar along his ribcage ached, "not my kid,"

"then, by your own judgement, your father is innocent," Kristen told him, "because it wasn't him who did this to you, lil' funny bone…it was chara. she saw an opportunity to come back and turned his love and desire for me to come back into something…not as pleasant,"

"that's different!"

"different how?" Kristen asked, "you seemed to forgive frisk for what happened…i know what it's like to do something against my will…chara took control of me too. i nearly hurt you and your brother…i hurt your father…i…"

Kristen gave a sigh.

"you won't forget what he did," she told him, "how can you? and ya won't trust him for a good while yet. that's understandable…but he _did_ protect frisk on her way through the underground. what i want ya to do, lil' funny bone…is _forgive_ him,"

Sans' eyes went dark and Gaster visibly flinched, taking a step backwards, but still watching his wife and son.

"now, y'don't have to do this now," Kristen told him, "but…sooner would be better than later, sans,"

Sans gave a sigh as Kristen gently rubbed his cheekbones with her thumbs.

"for you, mama…i'll try,"

"not for me," Kristen shook her head, "y' need to do this for _you_ , sans…"

Sans gave a sad smile and nodded, making Kristen return the smile and gently press her forehead against his. She turned to look out the window and gasped.

"oh my stars! what time is it!?" she demanded.

"JUST ABOUT EIGHT IN THE MORNING," Papyrus stated.

"we've been down in the underground that long?!" Kristen asked, "frisk…toriel's prob'ly worried sick!"

She paused, giving a soft humming sound.

"well…i _do_ need to go see her and asgore…" she muttered, "frisk, why don't i take ya home?"

"lookin' like that, mama?" Sans asked, "no offence, but you're a mess,"

Kristen looked down at her plate armor, giving a soft hum of dissatisfaction as she looked at the dusty metal and the star-shaped hole in her chestplate where the crossbow quarrel had ended her life had been.

"YOUR EXTRA CLOTHES SHOULD STILL BE IN YOUR ROOM, MAMA," Papyrus told her, "THE MAGIC KEEPING THE MOTHS AWAY FROM THE CLOSETS WAS STILL IN PLACE WHEN WE MOVED IN HERE,"

Kristen gave a nod, taking Frisk's hand and walking towards her room. She spotted Gaster moving to help and she turned around, pointing a finger at him.

"you stay right here," she told him before giving a wry grin, "you dirty peepin' tom,"

Gaster gave a shocked gasp, eyes flashing and blushing a blued-orange while Sans and Papyrus snickered and Frisk looked up at Kristen with total innocence.

"What's a 'peeping tom'?"

* * *

Toriel was nearly beside herself with worry as she paced in the throne room. Asgore was trying his best to calm her down while Asriel tried his best to stay out of his mother's way. When the door opened and Frisk came into the room, one would have thought that Toriel had the ability to teleport with how fast she was at her daughter's side.

"My child! Where have you been!? I was so worried! You're _filthy_! What have you been into!?" Toriel demanded, shooting out questions faster than Frisk could answer them.

"I needed to do something in the Underground," Frisk told her, being completely honest, "Don't worry, Mister Gaster was there to keep me safe,"

"I am going to have a few words with that skeleton," Toriel growled.

"A… _heated_ discussion?" Frisk asked with a smile.

"…Your jokes are not going to save you, young lady," Toriel scolded, "You are grounded,"

"aw, don't blame the kid, your majesties," a female voice started.

Toriel and Asgore froze, turning around to see a short, stocky figure come out of the shadows and into the light.

"'m startin' to think I need to have a _pointed_ discussion with my replacement," Kristen started, hands on her hips, "i walked right in here without getting taken asi-oh!"

She yelped as she was suddenly pulled into a bear hug by Asgore.

"aheh…good t' see ya too, your majesty," Kristen grunted, "but…can't… _breathe_ …"

Asgore set the former captain on the ground, letting her get her breath back before Toriel had her turn, embracing Kristen, though not as hard.

"ack, welp…at least ya weren't _ribbin_ ' me…though i think i can _patella_ that ya missed me,"

"And you have not changed a bit!" Toriel exclaimed, "We thought you were dead…"

"yeah, wouldn't recommend it…dyin's a kinda _dead_ ," Kristen shrugged, "i mean…if ya wanna be a _dead_ beat then yeah, go on a _head_ …"

"I see where Sans gets his jokes," Asriel muttered, making Frisk giggle.

"so, uh…who _is_ my replacement?" Kristen asked.

"It was Gerson," Asgore told her.

"gerson, good monster," Kristen nodded, "old geezer never let me live down the whole 'dog' incident,"

"Didn't you get treed by the Lesser Dog when you first joined?" Asgore asked, making Kristen give a nervous laugh and her cheekbones to become tinged with faint, pale blue light as she rubbed the back of her skull, "Yes, Gerson was a good Captain. He retired about ten years after your death though,"

"…then who…" Kristen started.

"Oh! That's Undyne," Asriel piped up, "She's still Captain, but the Royal Guard is kinda disbanded now that they're not hunting for human souls anymore,"

"But she still protects the royal family," Toriel told Kristen.

"And is an _awesome_ gym teacher!" Frisk added.

"undyne…that name…" Kristen started before snapping her fingers in recognition, "wait a second! that's triton's lil' 'un isn't it?"

"Right in one," Toriel nodded, getting a devilish grin from Kristen.

"welp…looks like i've got a _bone_ to pick with my best friend's lil' girl…" Kristen smiled.

 **Next up...Kristen meets her replacement...and with two strong-spirited monsters, there's _bound_ to be trouble. Who knows...maybe Kristen wants to see what Undyne's made of? Maybe more than one monster gets to prove themselves...I'm taking bets. Who will win and _why_?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Betting is closed! This chapter we get to see a little spar between Kristen and Undyne. A lot of you think Kristen's going to win...we'll see if you're right. But there's also two other fights in here as well. Mainly because they(or Kristen) wanted to see how they held up. Also...there's a bit of a surprise at the end...**

 **Also! Nearly forgot, but I found a theme for Kristen. If you want to hear it, look up "Battle Against a True Parent " by Whirligig231**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 19

That afternoon, Kristen met Undyne for the first time in twenty years. The former Captain looked at her replacement with hidden joy. She looked so much like Sedna it was scary, but the way she held herself, that proud determination that radiated from her? That was Triton…that was Triton all over.

 _"hmm, wonder if ya got sedna's little trick of not dying right away?"_ Kristen wondered as she saw Undyne hoist Frisk up into the air with a loud laugh while the little princess hung from her bicep, _"that would be a real good thing to have in battle…"_

"heya mama,"

Kristen turned around to face Sans, who came closer to her and leaned his skull on her shoulder.

"what's up, lil' funny bone?" she asked.

"you _do_ realize 'm taller than ya, right?"

"you'll always be my lil' funny bone," Kristen told him, gently squeezing his shoulder, "no matter how big ya get. just like your brother's always gonna be my lil' chef…even though he's gonna overtake his daddy at the rate he's growin',"

"so we got the _short_ end of the stick?"

Kristen smirked, giving a soft laugh.

" _tibia_ honest, i'm _so_ glad you never lost your sense of humor," she grinned.

"so, you gonna fight undyne?"

"maybe," Kristen admitted, "i wanna see how good she is…"

"she's pretty tough,"

"tough doesn't mean good," Kristen reminded him, "we're both examples of that,"

"me? pffft, mama, i'm prob'ly the laziest monster here,"

"…uhuh… _sure_ you are," Kristen deadpanned, unconvinced.

She made a mental note to push Sans into actually fighting her. She got to see only bits and pieces of what he could do, but she wanted the full extent.

"anyway, paps and gast- _dad_ …" Sans corrected, getting a smile from his mother, "are over there…they wanna see you kick undyne's scaly butt,"

" _they_ want to or _you_ want to?" Kristen teased, giving her son a playful flick, "nah, don't worry about it. i wanna see how long she holds up,"

"she's still LV 1, so don't expect karma to win it for ya,"

"good! a fair fight!" Kristen laughed as she walked towards Undyne, pulling her long dark blue jacket closer to her.

Undyne looked up to see Kristen walking towards her.

"so, you're my replacement?" Kristen asked, "undyne, the spear of justice, right? heh, you look just like your mama,"

"Captain I.T.C. Kristen?" Undyne blinked, "But…you died the same day my dad did…"

"yeah, well, guess i was too rowdy for death," Kristen shrugged, "anyways, the king and queen and everyone i've met say that you're a pretty good fighter,"

Undyne opened her mouth to answer but Kristen cut her off.

"buuuutttttt…'m not convinced," she told her, "maybe we should have a little spar and see how good you are?"

"I don't…" Undyne started right as Kristen spread her arms out with a wry grin.

"c'mon, spear of justice, show me what you've got!"

* * *

Undyne looked at the shorter skeleton in confusion and suppressed the urge to call her cute. The resurrected Captain didn't look like much, but in every history book in the royal library…this little skeleton was a formidable opponent.

"well?" Kristen asked, putting her hands in her pockets and leaning back on her heels, "c'mon, i don't got all day,"

She gave a wry smile and Undyne frowned…she remembered that look on _Sans_ ' face…she never liked it when he got it and she had the feeling that Kristen was going to…

"or maybe i scared the _carp_ outta ya," Kristen smirked, "no use _flounderin'_ around. heh, maybe I should tell asgore i'd like to have my old job back…seein' as his current captain does no- _fin_ when challenged!"

"NGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Undyne roared, hurling a storm of spears at her, "STOP IT!"

Snow flew into the air as the spears landed. Undyne panted, grinning savagely…right two pinpricks of cerulean blue burned through the dust.

"heheheheh, not bad," came Kristen's voice as the dust cleared and she still _stood_ there, hands in her pockets _without a single scratch_ , "but i think y' could do better…"

Undyne materialized a spear, her fins flaring out in fury as she saw red and charged forwards, angling the spear at the small skeleton…only for a flash of silver to burn through her vision. And…that's when Undyne fell face first on the ground while Kristen yawned, turning around to face her.

"wow, 'dings, 'm gettin' slow!" Kristen yelled to Gaster, who was watching along the sidelines along with Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk.

 _"That was slow?"_ Undyne wondered, _"I didn't even_ see _her!"_

She got back to her feet, picking up her spear…only for it to split in two along a clean break. Undyne's eye widened before she turned to face Kristen, who was humming softly to herself, eyes closed.

 _"I've got you now!"_ Undyne thought, lunging at the former captain, forming another spear in her hand…

Right as Kristen's eyes snapped open and she _blocked_ it with what looked like an arc of silver light. Undyne leaped backwards as Kristen gave an approving nod.

"alrighty then," she said, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket, "enough warming up,"

She flung her jacket off, revealing her fully repaired silver plate armor and a thin, elegant rapier strapped to her side. Kristen unsheathed the blade and stood in a ready position, perfectly balanced and so still that she resembled a statue.

" _en garde_ ," Kristen growled, her eyes burning cerulean blue.

"Are you sure they're going to be ok?" Frisk asked.

"don't think mama will hurt her too bad," Sans shrugged, "but uh… _tibia_ honest, undyne doesn't have a chance,"

Undyne summoned a spear and charged at Kristen, who merely dodged out of the way, letting the current Captain barrel past her while Kristen took the flat of her blade and smacked Undyne's rear as she ran by. The Captain gave a yelp of surprise, whirling around to face Kristen, who gave a smile and settled into position again.

"y've got much of your daddy in ya, undyne," Kristen told her, "ya fight like 'im…"

"Like _this!?"_ Undyne yelled, turning Kristen's soul green and getting the skeleton to blink.

"huh…haven't seen that in a long time," she hummed as Undyne summoned more spears and sent them at the former Captain.

Kristen gave a smile and raised her blade, cutting the spears out of the air as they came at her with soft pinging sounds as they hit the silver metal. Undyne gave a smirk and a gold colored spear materialized, coming right at the former captain. Kristen looked at the oncoming spear and turned her back on it, much to Undyne's shock and everyone else's horror.

"MAMA! LOOK…" Papyrus started…

Right as the golden spear flew in an arc, coming to meet Kristen head on…and getting batted away just as easily.

"HOW!?" Undyne screeched.

"you do realize that your daddy and i were best friends?" Kristen asked as her soul burned white again, "we sparred all the time. triton had a similar attack to that…only he summoned swords, which almost broke mine a couple times,"

She snapped her fingers.

 _Ping!_

Undyne's soul turned a rich royal blue and Kristen gave a wry smile.

"my turn,"

She dashed forwards at blinding speed, her blade a whirling blaze of silver, chipping down at Undyne's health as the Captain tried to keep her predecessor at bay. She managed to block a few, but Kristen's assault was non-stop and blindingly fast. Finally Undyne fell to a knee with Kristen's blade at her throat.

"y' did good, kiddo," Kristen told her, resheathing her blade and offering a hand to Undyne, "y' lasted a good thirty seconds…"

"You say that like it's good…" Undyne growled, taking the skeleton's hand and getting to her feet.

"it is…" Kristen shrugged, "your daddy lasted twenty seconds. and he had the best time,"

Undyne frowned.

"How…"

"undyne, i've got 1HP," Kristen told her softly so that no one else could hear, "if you woulda hit me…i woulda died…again. i've gotta be fast because i can't pull sneaky stuff like your mama could and stay alive after 'dying',"

"…My mom…she could do that too?" Undyne asked quietly.

Kristen's eyes flashed.

"so you _can_ do that…" she started with a big grin, "heh, undyne, you just became the most powerful monster in the royal guard at the moment…even if i managed to chip ya down to nothin'…you'd still outright kill me after that. i might be fast…but i get tired _real_ easy. asgore did real good pickin' ya as my replacement. keep up the good work. who knows…maybe i'll spar with ya some time?"

"I'll be looking forwards to that rematch," Undyne told her, getting a laugh from Kristen.

* * *

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Papyrus cheered as the two Captains walked towards their audience, "I WANT TO TRY NOW!"

 ** _"PAPYRUS, I AM NOT SURE THAT IS A GOOD IDEA…"_** Gaster started, only to get cut off by Kristen.

"don't worry 'bout it, 'dings," Kristen smiled, "besides…i wanna see how my lil' chef does. undyne told me that he's very good,"

Papyrus' eyes glowed happily as he looked at Undyne.

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?" he beamed.

"Of course!" Undyne snorted, "After all…"

She hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him into a choke-hold and rubbing her fist on his skull.

"You're my best friend!"

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled, "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

Undyne gave a loud, roaring laugh as she finally let go of Papyrus, letting him stand upright and face his mother, who had brought out her rapier and smiled.

"ya ready?"

Papyrus gave a brilliant grin and a long bone staff materialized in his hand.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS _ALWAYS_ READY!" he crowed, starting to circle his mother as she did the same.

Kristen's blade extended out and Papyrus tapped her blade with the bone, getting a swift smile from her…before she started whaling on him.

 _Ping!_

 _Ping!_

Both souls turned a rich deep blue color and the two started actually dueling. Papyrus blocked many of his mother's blows, but she still managed to snake her blade past his defense and clip him a few times.

"c'mon, lil' chef! that the best you got?" she grinned.

Papyrus gave a grin and darted forwards, impossibly fast for someone his size and slammed the bone blade onto his mother's rapier. Kristen laughed as she elegantly fended him off, her left hand placed behind her back as her feet moved in intricate patterns through the snowy ground.

"alright, pretty good," she praised before suddenly lunging forwards, the quicksilver blade flashing in the light, "my turn!"

She attacked him only for a wall of bones to spear through the ground, forcing her to leap upwards, landing on the ground and rolling to her feet before charging at her son once again. Papyrus' eyes glowed as he started sending insanely complicated mazes at his mother, but she dodged through every one of them. Finally Papyrus dropped his staff to the ground, getting a confused look from both Kristen _and_ the audience…

Until he clapped his hands together, orange light starting to blaze within his palms. He reared his right hand back as a construct of bone and light began to form. Kristen gave a wry smile while Sans blinked in surprise.

"NYEH!" Papyrus yelled, ordering the blaster to fire, sending up a cloud of steam as the blaze of orange-white light slammed into the ground where Kristen had stood…

Right as a faint pricking sensation came into being on the back of his neck.

"good try," Kristen stated, the tip of her rapier placed right under his skull, "y' almost had me,"

She resheathed her rapier and put a hand on her son's chest as he turned to face her.

"ya beat undyne," she said with a bright smile, "you lasted a good minute longer than her…'m proud of ya lil' chef,"

Papyrus gave a bright grin before turning to face his brother.

"YOUR TURN SANS!"

* * *

 _"Sans_?!" Undyne sputtered, "You're joking right?"

Sans gave a laugh as his brother and his mother both looked at him.

"no, i agree," Kristen started, "c'mon lil' funny bone, show me what ya got,"

"nah, i'm good," Sans told her.

"…lazy bones,"

Sans gave a smile and leaned against the tree, his hands behind his skull.

"not gonna argue there,"

 _Ping!_

Sans' soul burned royal blue and he felt himself get lifted in the air upside down. His good eye flickered as he looked down at his mother, who was tapping her foot expectantly and Papyrus who was holding him up in the air.

"alright, alright, just put me down," he muttered, getting set back down on the ground as the orange glow in his brother's eyes died.

Sans got to his feet as Papyrus nearly trotted back towards the spectators. He looked at Kristen, who didn't even bother unsheathing her blade.

"ready?" she asked.

"let's just get to the point," Sans replied, his good eye turning blue as he summoned a single bone and chucked it at his mother.

It landed on the ground with a thud about two feet from her.

"welp, i've done all i can do," he shrugged, "you win,"

He started walking back towards the disappointed audience…when a wall of blue bones shot up before him.

"oh, don't pull that with me," Kristen told him, "i know you're not _that_ lazy…c'mon, lil' funny bone…go full out. i know you want to. you're just afraid…that's always been your problem, baby bones. you're afraid of your powers…you always have been,"

"that's not true," Sans replied.

"then prove it,"

Sans turned back to face her, giving a sigh.

"alright, you asked for it," he told her, standing with his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes, "heh, it's a beautiful day outside…kids are laughin', sun's shinin'…on days like this, mom's like you…"

His eyes opened, dark black voids.

"should prepare to get _dunked_ ,"

Kristen's eyes burned blue as she waited patiently…

 _Ping!_

She was slammed to the ground, her soul burning royal blue as she leaped into the air, a forest of bones spearing through the ground only for her soul to turn white and Sans to send a complicated maze at her before he summoned _four_ blasters and shot at her. Kristen dodged the blasts once, twice, three times before lightly touching back down on the ground, grinning.

"huh, always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first," Sans shrugged, still standing with his hands in his pockets.

"impressive!" Kristen grinned, "let's see how you handle this?"

She summoned her own flurry of blue and white bones, hurling them at her son just for him to dodge out of the way as easily as breathing.

He in turn made a series of platforms appear as bones speared from the ground and floated in complicated patterns through the air. Kristen had to hop from platform to platform to keep from getting hit. The attack crumbled away and Kristen noticed her son looked a little tired.

"heh, y'know…'m gettin' a little tired," Sans panted, "how 'bout this…survive this last attack and i'll show ya my _special_ one,"

"sounds good to me," Kristen nodded, "'m gettin' _bone_ tired too…"

Sans gave a grin and turned Kristen's soul blue again, making her subject to his whims when it came to direction. He hurled her to the ground, up to the sky, but Kristen lightly dodged through everything he sent at her. He then hurled her down a long maze of bones, teleporting to keep up with her, just to get her to hit the castle walls. Bones speared through the stones, but Kristen jumped away just in time. He turned her soul back to white and summoned a ring of blasters, ordering them to fire. Kristen dodged and ran through the rain of blue-white fire until the last one fired and Sans released his hold on her soul, panting heavily as he put his hands on his knees.

"alright…'m done…you win…" he told her as she got to her feet and walked to her son, hugging him.

"i'm proud of ya, lil' funny bone, ya did good," she told him as they tiredly made their way back to their audience.

"WHAT THE _HEL_ -" Undyne yelled.

"Swear!" Frisk interrupted, getting a glare from her aunt.

"Was _that_!?" Undyne finished, glaring at Sans, "You've been holding out on us!"

"nah, 'm just too lazy," Sans replied as he and Kristen both sat with their backs against the tree, "'sides…never had to _use_ my powers…had paps to take care of me,"

" _That's_ why you were made Judge!" Undyne cried, "What else have you been hiding from us!?"

"nothin' really," Sans mumbled, closing his eyes and yawning, "now, if ya don't mind, i'm gonna take a nap…i really worked myself…"

"SANS DON'T YOU _DARE_ …" Papyrus warned.

"down to the _bone_?" Kristen asked.

"NYEH! MAMA!"

 ** _"GAH! KRISTEN!"_** Gaster growled, making Kristen five a soft laugh as she too yawned and closed her eyes.

"ugh, 'm _beat_ , 'dings…why don't we go home, ok?"

 ** _"IT IS GETTING LATE…"_** Gaster reasoned, picking up Kristen and holding her to his chest while Papyrus did much the same with Sans, **_"UNDYNE, WOULD YOU TAKE FRISK BACK TO THE KING AND QUEEN?"_**

"Sure," Undyne shrugged, picking Frisk up and flipping her upside down, making her squeal in joy, "C'mon punk! Time to get you back home!"

"N-No!" Frisk giggled, "Undyne! Stop! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

That night was the first one that their little family was together again. Papyrus and Sans had gone off to their rooms, Sans passing out on his bed while Papyrus stayed up a little while longer before falling asleep. Gaster and Kristen went straight to bed though, Gaster helping a tired Kristen out of her armor and into something more comfortable for her to sleep in before getting into _their_ bed.

Kristen was cuddled up next to Gaster, resting her skull against his sternum as he wrapped his arms around her. The former scientist rested his chin on her head. It was hard to see where one skeleton ended and the other began they were that close. Gaster heard Kristen's breaths become deep and even and felt her shifting slightly to get even closer to him. He felt her soul surge with happiness as his own did the same. After all these years, they were finally back together…just as it should have been. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, still embracing his wife.

But neither noticed that Kristen's soul gave a quick flare as their happiness rose, feeding it.

Neither noticed that the former Captain's icy white soul…

Had gained a faint sheen of sky blue and pale gold.

 **For those of you confused on this ending here...I'd suggest looking at the first chapter of _Sans Joy_...it's mentioned there. Anyway, we'll ah, get more into that little bit next chapter. I figured that Sans wouldn't want people to know what he can do (even after all this time, he doesn't like showing people), so Kristen would have to give a little encouragement. Also, yes, Sedna had an 'Undying' form...but she could only use it in combat (which she never really got into...she was killed by a backstabbing...so it wouldn't have activated). Undyne, however, can access her 'Undying' form at any time, she just doesn't because she wants a fair fight.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A lot of you were 'somewhat' right with the end of the last chapter. But no one got it _truly_ correct. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy and I liked where this ended.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 20

"your majesty, y'know i'm a lousy cook," Kristen tried, as Toriel led the former Captain into the kitchen, "i've tried my hand at everythin'…i burn water for stars sake!"

"Not to worry, Kristen," Toriel reassured her, "Everyone can cook, it is just the amount of effort into it,"

"…y're sayin' 'm _lazy_?"

"No, not at all," Toriel replied, "But, seeing as how you have been stirring up a little bit of trouble…"

"have not!" Kristen sputtered, "if this is about sparrin' with triton's daughter…"

"And your husband wanted you out of the house while he went back to the Underground to bring that machine back up to the surface…"

Kristen gave a grin and she leaned against the counter. She couldn't wait to have her best friend back. Neither could Undyne.

"i coulda helped undyne with trainin' the newbies…like i have been for a while now," Kristen replied.

"And you and Undyne would inevitably broke down and sparred with each other," Toriel deadpanned, "Leaving a defeated and none-too-happy Undyne stewing on her anger for hours,"

"that's not my fault," Kristen sniffed, "i've just got more experience 's all,"

Toriel started mixing butterscotch and cinnamon together in a bowl as Kristen came and watched. The Queen had to stifle a laugh as she saw the short skeleton standing on her tiptoes to see what the taller Boss Monster was doing.

"stupid counters always so high," Kristen grumbled to herself so softly that Toriel almost didn't hear it.

"BUTTERSCOTCH!"

Toriel and Kristen looked up to see Asriel and Frisk bolting into the kitchen, the princess trying to snag a bit of the sweet treat while the prince went for the cinnamon. They both were then gently whapped on the head with a wooden spoon courtesy of Toriel.

"Now, now, children, dinner is not for a while yet," Toriel scolded, "We would not want to spoil it would we?"

"No Mom," came the disappointed mumble.

"Go off and play," Toriel told them.

The siblings, inseparable as always, started to walk out of the kitchen, when a soft clicking sound caught their attention. Frisk and Asriel looked up just to have a handful of butterscotch candies and a cinnamon stick deposited in their hands, the cerulean blue glow around them fading as they looked up at Kristen. Kristen's eyes dimmed back to white from blue and she put a finger to her mouth as she winked, getting a giggle from the siblings as they dashed away.

"You spoil them," Toriel scolded the skeleton.

"huh?" Kristen asked innocently, "why you assume i did anythin'? i did _nuttin_ ',"

Toriel gave a snort before shaking her head.

"If you could grab the sugar from the cabinet, that would be lovely," she started, looking at the recipe again.

"mmm'kay," Kristen started, only to give a soft growl of annoyance as she saw the sugar…

Way, _way_ out of her reach.

Her eyes flashed blue and magic flared around her right hand. A blue glow shone about the sugar container and brought it to her level.

"gotcha," Kristen beamed, turning around…right as a sharp pain filled her soul, making the container slip from her fingers and shatter on the ground.

* * *

 _CRASH!_

Toriel whirled around just to see the sugar container shattering to the ground, spilling the fine white crystals all over the floor. She saw Kristen, standing still with her hand pressed against her sternum.

"Kristen?"

The skeleton's eyes flashed, her left eye blue, her right eye gold and she collapsed to the ground in a daze. Toriel rushed to the Captain and picked her up off the kitchen floor.

"Kristen! Please, answer me! What happened?"

"i…i feel…odd…" Kristen shuddered, prompting Toriel to look at the skeleton's soul.

What she saw seemed just…wrong.

Kristen's soul was glowing abnormally bright and wasn't completely solid white.

"s-something…i haven't felt…in a long time…" Kristen murmured before giving a gasp of pain, her hand shooting to her sternum again before she fell unconscious.

"GUARDS!" Toriel cried, getting two of them running in, "One of you take former Captain Kristen to the Infirmary, the other go find Sergeant Papyrus, tell him his mother is in the Infirmary…I will call his brother and father and let them know,"

* * *

Kristen slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the high ceiling of the Infirmary. She gave a groan and started to sit up…

"Ah, ah, ah, you lay back down," a familiar voice scolded as scaly red hands gently pushed her back down on the bed.

Kristen's eyes flashed and her vision cleared just to see a familiar, strong male form by her bedside.

"…hiya fishstick,"

"Howya doin', Kris?" Triton asked.

"i feel like i got hit with an arrow," Kristen deadpanned.

"Well I feel like I got speared so we're even," Triton returned, chuckling as another form came closer, making Triton grin.

"Honestly, Kristen, you would think you'd learn not to drop ceramic shards on your foot," Sedna scolded, putting her hands on her hips right as the door burst open.

 ** _"KRISTEN!"_** came Gaster's familiar voice as he, Sans and Papyrus bolted to her side, **_"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT? WHAT HAPPENED?"_**

"take it easy 'dings," Kristen reassured him, "'m fine, no bones about it,"

"YOU SCARED US SO BADLY!" Papyrus told her, hugging her and making Kristen give a soft laugh in surprise.

"ah, it takes a little more than a broken container to get me," Kristen told him, "no worries, lil' chef,"

"so what happened?" Sans asked right as Sedna cleared her throat.

"I um…I think it might be best to send the young ones out of the room,"

"'young un's'?" Sans sputtered, "I'm twenty seven, paps is twenty four, hardly young if ya ask me!"

"You're younger than us, so yes, you're young," Sedna retorted, getting a grin from the older brother.

"yep! That's where undyne gets it!" Sans chuckled, "alright, alright, c'mon pap, let's leave 'em to themselves,"

"BUT…!" Papyrus protested only for Sans to yank him out of the infirmary.

As the door closed, Kristen turned to Sedna, who was giving a smug smile while Triton chuckled.

"Heh, they really are like you two," he stated, getting a grin from Kristen.

"so, uh, what's wrong with me, doc?" Kristen asked as another twinge flickered through her soul, making her grimace.

"Nothing's wrong," Sedna replied.

"oh, so pain's normal then? great i'll just get back to my duty and train the poor newcomers with undyne…" Kristen snarked getting a closed eye from Sedna.

"Honestly, Kristen, I would think that someone who has had two children would remember this feeling,"

"i've been dead for twenty years, sedna, i-" Kristen froze as what Sedna said sank in, "wait…did you just…"

Sedna gave a nod.

"Congratulations, Kristen, you're having twins,"

"…twins?" Kristen breathed, putting a hand on her sternum as she felt not one but _two_ other souls within her own.

 ** _"THAT IS…THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE…"_** Gaster protested, **_"SKELETONS HAVE NEVER HAD TWINS…IT IS JUST…"_**

"Agree with me or not," Sedna told the couple, "But there's two souls in Kristen's…she's having twins,"

" _twins_ 'dings…" Kristen repeated before giving a brilliant smile as her eyes flashed blue and gold, "we're having _twins_! i…i can't believe it! this is incredible!"

Her eyes dimmed back to white and she frowned for a second, turning to Gaster and addressing him.

 ** _"wait…how are we gonna tell sans and papyrus?"_**

 ** _"IT IS TRUE…THEY MIGHT NOT TAKE THE NEWS WELL…"_**

 ** _"stars above i hope they don't think we're not replacing them…"_**

 ** _"THEY ARE TWENTY SEVEN AND TWENTY FOUR, I WOULD SAY THEY WOULD BE MATURE ABOUT IT,"_**

 ** _"only one way to find out i guess…"_**

* * *

It was dark by the time Kristen and Gaster made it back to their home, the latter holding the former close as she grimaced every so often from the twin souls within her own.

Sans and Papyrus were waiting, dinner had been made ready, but the brothers hadn't touched anything. They were currently in the living room waiting for their parents to get home. As soon as they walked into the house, Sans and Papyrus were at their sides in an instant, questions flying from them like snow in a snowstorm.

"what happened?"

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"you're not fallin' down again…right?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THAT AGAIN! IS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK?"

"no, no, boys," Kristen reassured them, "let's just…here, you two sit down…there's somethin' we want to talk to you two about,"

"IS IT ABOUT SANS AND DAD FIGHTING AGAIN?" Papyrus asked, getting a swift nudge from his older brother, "OW! WELL YOU TWO DON'T EXACTLY HAVE THE BEST TRACK RECORD!"

 ** _"NO, NO, IT IS NOT ABOUT ME AND SANS,"_** Gaster said, **_"I BELIEVE WE HAVE THAT ALL SORTED OUT…AM I RIGHT, SANS?"_**

"yep,"

"just…sit down, both of ya," Kristen suggested as Gaster pulled up on of the chairs for Kristen to sit in while he protectively stood behind her, his hands covering her small shoulders.

The brothers sat on the couch, looking at their parents with eager, slightly worried expressions.

"lemme ask a question to sans first," Kristen started, "sans…do you like being a big brother?"

Sans gave a bright grin as he looked up at Papyrus.

"best experience i've had," he told her, "wouldn't trade it for anything,"

"I THINK HAVING A COOL BROTHER SUCH AS YOU IS WONDERFUL TOO!" Papyrus returned, "I TOO WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR THE WORLD!"

Gaster looked down at Kristen with a knowing smile as she shot a happy look up at him.

"papyrus…how would you like to be a big brother?" Kristen asked her youngest child, looking at him in all seriousness.

Sans' good eye flickered while Papyrus tapped his jaw.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD BE AS GOOD A BIG BROTHER AS SANS…BUT I WOULD DO MY BESTEST TO BE THE SECOND-BEST BIG BROTHER!"

"mama…what are you sayin'…" Sans asked slowly, watching his parents warily.

Suddenly, the light clicked with Papyrus and he turned to his parents as well.

"ARE WE ADOPTING ANOTHER BROTHER?"

"huh? nononononono," Kristen laughed, "no, papyrus, you're gonna be a big brother and sans, you're going to be a big brother again too…"

She put a hand to her sternum and the twin souls rushed to meet it.

"i uh…i'm havin' twins, baby bones…" Kristen told the boys.

" _TWINS_?!" Papyrus cried, "WOWIE! I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO LITTLE BROTHERS!"

"i'm not sure that they're gonna be boys," Kristen told him, "they might be little girls…or one of each. i dunno,"

"how long?" Sans asked, curious.

 ** _"A FEW MONTHS,"_** Gaster said, **_"THEY ARE JUST NOW GETTING BIG ENOUGH TO BE VISIBLE,"_**

"…can we see?" Sans asked, getting a smile from Kristen as she gently pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing her icy white soul…and two little flickers of blue and gold light, "god, they're so tiny…"

"THEY ARE BABY SOULS, SANS, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!" Papyrus snorted, "HELLO LITTLE TWINS! THIS IS YOUR BIG BROTHER PAPYRUS! WE CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU!"

"pap, i don't think they can…" Sans started right as Kristen gave a surprised 'oh!'

"heh, i…guess they heard ya, lil' chef," Kristen smiled.

 ** _"CAN YOU TELL THEIR CASING YET?"_** Gaster asked.

Kristen shook her skull, "not yet…but then again, i couldn't tell sans' font and casing until a few days before he arrived…and papyrus let me know a few weeks before. i'll know their gender before i know their font and case,"

She gave a smile as her family came in close.

"our family's gettin' bigger…things are how they shoulda been," she murmured.

 **Kristen's having a child...but not one. _Twins_. As Gaster said, skeleton twins just don't happen. There's never been a set of twins. I'll reveal the gender, casing and fonts next chapter but you're welcome to take stabs at what I might name them as well as gender and case. I want to see what you all think. **

**Also, the machine is up and running again, Gaster brought back Drake, Sedna and Triton (much to Alphys and Undyne's delight) and was working on bringing back Boli and Lucida when Kristen was put in the Infirmary. Sans was helping him get Boli and Lucida's remains and both were in the Underground when Toriel called them.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love all the guesses! But no one was _completely_ right. I'd say that PurpleDragon666 was the closest out of everyone with regards to gender and case! But, a _bunch_ of you got the name of one of the twins! The second twin was a bit of a troublemaker...no one got it. But, you're all gonna see this for yourself in any case (I did _not_ mean to make that a pun I swear). Anyway, this one takes a few months after the last one...mainly because we're gonna be speeding the little ones along...they actually make their debut here.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 21

"you shouldn't be moving around so much!" Lucida scolded, getting a glare from Kristen.

"'cida…i've had _two_ kids already," Kristen growled, "i think i know what i'm doin'!"

The newly resurrected skeleton crossed her arms, her eyes flashing a brief violet color before fading. Kristen was just as stubborn as she used to be… _that_ hadn't changed.

"all i'm saying is that i don't want my nieces hurt!" Lucida protested.

"you don't even know if they're girls!" Kristen snapped, " _i_ don't even know that! and 'm the one carryin' 'em!"

Watching the two female skeletons bicker back and forth were the two's husbands and the younger's sons.

"SHOULD WE DO SOMETHING?" Papyrus asked.

"nope," Boli replied quickly.

 ** _"ABSOLUTELY NOT,"_** Gaster added, getting a snicker from his older son.

"you're afraid of mama," Sans pointed out.

 ** _"VERY,"_** Gaster nodded, **_"I AM NOT AFRAID OF SAYING THAT,"_**

"women are terrifying," Boli agreed, "that's one thing wingdings and i agree on,"

 ** _"POSSIBLY THE ONLY THING,_ BRAT _,"_** Gaster jibed.

"you still deserved that punch," Boli growled, "after what you put those boys through…"

 ** _"I DID NOT HIT YOU BACK, DID I?"_** Gaster retorted, **_"I AGREE THAT I DESERVED IT, AND MORE, BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT KRISTEN WOULD NOT HAVE HANDLED THAT WELL AT ALL,"_**

"and in mama's condition…that's probably not good," Sans reasoned as Lucida managed to get Kristen to sit down…right as the door opened and Frisk walked in, straight to the kitchen, "heya kid, what's up?"

"Nothin'," Frisk mumbled, opening the freezer and grabbing something.

"sure don't sound like 'nothin''," Sans started, coming towards the princess, who was trying to get to the dining room without Sans seeing her, "whoa…uh…"

Frisk looked up at him, holding what looked to be a steak to her right eye, her left eye blazing with blue-green fire as she turned away. Sans gently took her wrist and tried to remove it from her eye.

"now, i would say it's nice to _meat_ ya," he started, getting a weak laugh from the princess, "but uh…this doesn't look like a mis- _steak_ …"

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled from the living room, "I CAN HEAR THOSE AWFUL PUNS FROM IN HERE! STOP IT!"

"sorry, bro, what can I say? These puns _bacon_ me and…" he stopped as he managed to remove the steak from Frisk's eye, revealing that it was swollen shut and blackened, "kid…What. _Happened_ ,"

Papyrus heard the shift in his brother's voice and walked in, only to freeze as Frisk looked away, tears streaming.

"S-Some kids were picking on Asriel…a-and Matthan…I-I had to stop them," Frisk sniffed, "They pushed me down…an-and I kept trying to talk it out…just like Mommy told me…b-but they hit Asriel. I-I pushed them away and the g-grabbed me. I-I bit them to get away…th-they called me a freak…an-and started hitting me…"

She swiped at her tears before holding her arms close to her.

"I-I just wanted them to be nice…b-because you're all so nice to me…"

Sans drew her into a hug and Papyrus noticed that Sans' eyes had gone dark…only for the left one to flame with teal fire.

 ** _"SANS…"_** Papyrus warned, **_"YOUR EYE…"_**

 ** _"there's nothin' wrong with my eye,"_** Sans growled, his bones rattling in barely suppressed rage.

 ** _"IT ONLY DOES THAT WHEN YOU'RE MAD…"_**

 ** _"no,_ really _?"_** Sans snarled, **_"they hurt my kid…they ain't gettin' away with it!"_**

"what's goin' on?" came Kristen's voice as she came into the kitchen, looking at her very angry eldest son and her concerned younger one…and the little human child currently being held by Sans.

"some jerk picked on my kid," Sans growled.

Kristen frowned, walking over to Frisk and getting the human child to look at her. Her eyes flamed cerulean as she saw the swollen black eye on the princess' face.

"c'mere, lil' princess," Kristen said softly, prying Frisk away from Sans and getting Frisk to hug her tightly around the neck, "heh, don't worry, everythin's gonna be alright,"

"we need to do somethin' about these bullyin' problems," Sans started, "it's not just monster kids now…it's frisk…"

"ISN'T QUEEN TORIEL DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus asked.

"there's a pta meetin' tonight," Sans replied, "she's goin' to it...figure out what to do about it. but…i don't think she knows about this, does she frisk?"

Frisk shook her head as Kristen attempted to heal her.

"I didn't want Mommy and Daddy to worry…" she said, "But…I think Asriel might have told them,"

Her phone gave a ring and Frisk jumped, fishing the cellphone out of her pocket, her face going white as she saw the number. She answered it, cradling it to her ear.

"Hi Mommy," she started, only to frown, "Uh huh…ok…I'm coming home. I'm at Sans and Papy's. Love you too Mommy,"

She hung up and sighed.

"Asriel told her everything," Frisk mumbled, "She's really mad. But not at me!"

"she's just worried, lil' princess," Kristen said, holding Frisk out at arms length and humming as she looked at the not as swollen or black eye, "there…not quite good as new, but uh, not bad,"

She tapped a finger to her jaw.

"say, why don't i go with ya, babysit you and your brother while your mama and daddy are at the meetin'?"

"you just want to get away from aunt lucida," Sans teased.

"you know it," Kristen grinned, " _tibia_ honest, she's gettin' on my _nerves_ a bit,"

Frisk snorted as Kristen took her hand and started out the door.

"see ya all later!" she called as the door shut.

* * *

Toriel and Asgore were quite happy to let Kristen babysit the two young royals. The only 'catch' was Kristen was to 'take it easy' and wasn't supposed to do much due to the fact that she was quite far along with the twins.

Frisk and Asriel were currently coloring, laying on their stomachs as they faced each other, being quite the angels as they giggled happily. Kristen sat next to the fireplace, letting the warmth of the flames radiate onto her bones and making the twins' souls…well…Kristen could only describe it as making them 'sleepy'. She gave a soft laugh, putting a hand on her sternum and feeling joy flood through her soul from the twins. She started humming, a soft, old lullaby that she used to sing to Sans and Papyrus when they were baby bones.

"That's pretty,"

Kristen looked up to see Frisk smiling at her, showcasing the tiny little fangs as she sat up and looked at the former captain.

"oh, that?" Kristen asked, "ah, just an ol' lullaby that i used to sing for the boys to get 'em to sleep. always knocked papyrus out right away…sans took a few tries,"

"Sans?" Asriel asked, " _Really_?

"he wasn't as lazy as he is now," Kristen shrugged, "but he did stay asleep once he was out. papyrus woke up in the night multiple times…always wanted to play…"

She gave a bitter smile.

"heh, guess that didn't change…did it?" she asked before shaking her skull, "there's really no words to it…just made to be hummed i think,"

"Do they like it?" Frisk asked, getting up and putting a tiny hand to Kristen's chest.

"heh, yeah," she smiled, "they…"

Kristen's eyes flashed blue and gold as a smile crossed her features.

"oh…so _that's_ it, huh?" she asked, "guess i can rule out paintin' your rooms those colors then,"

"What is it?" Asriel asked, sitting up.

"hmm? oh, nothin'…just figured out what these two are gonna be," Kristen chuckled, "always wanted a little girl…"

"So one's a girl!" Frisk beamed.

" _both_ ," Kristen replied, "they're both girls. one's a lowercaser like me and sans…but the other one's mum on the subject,"

"Aunt Kristen?" Frisk asked, "um…how do skeletons have babies?"

Kristen started laughing, long and loud for a good minute before wiping away a tear.

"wow…i never thought i'd have to tell how that happens," Kristen chuckled, "i died before the boys could ask me. but, skeletons are born from happiness and hope,"

She put a hand to her sternum again.

"sans came not long after 'dings and i were married. papyrus came not long after 'dings got one of his experiments to work and i got promoted to lead the royal elite," she explained, "it has to be a time of insanely high happiness for both parents in order for a skeleton child's soul to form. these two girlies probably came the day i was brought back from the dead,"

She gave a smile as the twins' souls sent a flood of happy feelings through her own soul.

"stars, i can't wait for them to get here," she murmured.

* * *

 ** _"DAUGHTERS,"_** Gaster blinked, **_"WELL, AT LEAST THE ODDS ARE EVENED…"_**

Kristen snorted and Gaster glared at her.

 ** _"I WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT, DIDN'T I?"_**

"yep!" Kristen chuckled.

 ** _"ANY THOUGHT ON CASINGS OR FONTS?"_**

"one of 'em's a lowercaser…the other won't tell me," Kristen frowned, "but…i _do_ know that one's font,"

She gave a sigh as a light feeling entered her soul from the twins.

"yeah, yeah, you two, laugh it up. you're _hilarious_ ," she grumbled.

She turned to her husband and sighed.

"i swear, they're just as mysterious as you and as stubborn as me…this is _not_ a good mix,"

 ** _"PROBABLY NOT,"_** Gaster replied, **_"BUT, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW AT LEAST ONE OF MY DAUGHTER'S NAMES…"_**

"oh, yeah. forgot," Kristen said with a short laugh, "the one that won't tell me 'er case is serif…if i had to guess though…she's prob'ly an uppercaser…seeing as that's how it worked with sans and papyrus,"

 ** _"COMIC SANS AND SANS SERIF…"_**

"nononononono, just serif," Kristen told him, "god help us if there's another sans…"

"what about another me?" came Sans' voice as he walked in.

"your sisters are being difficult," Kristen muttered, crossing her arms, "one'll tell me 'er font, the other will tell me her case…but _not_ both,"

"sisters, huh?" Sans grinned, "always wondered what havin' a lil' sis would be like!"

Kristen closed an eye as she looked at Sans.

"no prankin' the lil' uns…not until they're old enough to fight back," Kristen warned.

"aw, that hurts mama," Sans replied, putting a hand to his sternum as he shook his head, "i'm their big brother, i would ne-i would _never_ do that to them!"

"uh huh… _suuuuuurrre,"_

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

Gaster was working on a little project when Kristen came bolting into the workshop.

"i got 'em!" she grinned, "names, cases…everything!"

 ** _"WHAT ARE THEY?"_** Gaster asked as Kristen was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I was right about serif…she's an uppercaser and my lil' lowercaser's name is…" she stopped, a hand shooting to her sternum.

 ** _"KRISTEN?"_** Gaster asked, getting a blue and gold look from his wife.

"'dings…they're comin'…" she told him.

Gaster immediately picked her up, carrying her out of the basement and into the house. The workshop was no place for children to come into the world. He saw her soul burning through the shirt she wore, as blue and gold blazed, swirling together to make two, two-toned spades.

He saw Kristen on the bed as the two little spades floated into her arms. Gaster took one of them, holding the tiny little soul as dust and magic swirled around the room, coming to a rest within the two parents' arms, forming two tiny little skeleton children.

Kristen smiled happily at the little one in her arms, she was asleep, curled up in a little ball as her thumb rested in her mouth. Her tiny little hands were marked with two even smaller holes, much like Gaster's while two little 'cracks' came from her eyes to the back of her skull. Her little eyes opened, the right eye a glowing gold while the other shone sky blue before dimming to white.

Gaster looked down as he held the first child's twin. Like her older sister, she had holes in her hands and shared the same cracks in her skull, but instead of going up, the cracks went down to her jawline. Her eyes were the exact opposite of her twin's, the left eye glowing gold while the other burned blue.

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_** Gaster whispered, **_"THEY ARE…"_**

"perfect," Kristen cooed, gently nuzzling her eldest daughter's skull and getting a smile from the baby, "both of them are perfect,"

She reached out to touch her younger daughter, smiling greatly as the child gave a soft, sweet little laugh.

"my little pristina and serif,"

 **Heh, almost _everyone_ guessed Serif as the name, but no one guessed Pristina. Originally, Pristina was going to be the only one coming in...but I couldn't let the little one fend for herself against her big brothers...So Pristina got a little sister named Serif. Personality wise, the girls are a pretty even mix between Sans and Papyrus. Pristina _loves_ puns and is very energetic while her little sister doesn't care much for the jokes and is lazy to boot. Pristina takes after her mother in height and is really good in melee (but only has 2HP), while Serif is a lot taller and a skilled mage (has about 280HP when she gets older). Also, both have little nervous tics. Pristina is a notorious pencil/eraser chewer but loves to draw, paint etc... Serif is a clutz and pretty much wrecks everything she touches, she has a cats-cradle that she plays with to keep her hands busy and spends a lot of time with Muffet because she prefers to weave and make things with strings.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry 'bout the lateness and the shortness of this one. I've been working on other things (school stuff, background checks so I can go student teach next week). Anyway, this one's set at least a few months after the twins are born, so that means fun times abound. Turns out these two are little troublemakers...and because of that, Kristen and Gaster need a bit of a break. So, big brothers get to spend some quality time with little sisters!**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 22

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Kristen woke with a start just in time to see Serif getting whacked on the skull by Pristina. The older twin seemed more curious with her crying little sister and grabbed Serif's skull, dragging her closer and experimentally sending her hand into Serif's eyesocket…which resulted in an even _louder_ shriek from the younger twin.

"shhhh, heya serif…" Kristen cooed, picking up the crying child and rocking her a few times to quiet her down, "it's ok…pristina was just playin' with ya…"

Her eyes flashed blue and Pristina was surrounded by a soft cerulean aura, lifting her off the ground and bringing her over to Kristen's chair. The little baby giggled, squirming in the air as Kristen sat back down. The former captain gently lowered her daughter to her lap and dispelled the magic surrounding her, gently holding her little girls close until they fell asleep.

 ** _"ARE WE HAVING FUN?"_** Gaster asked, walking in to see the sleeping twins.

"gaster, i swear, you wake them and i'll end you," Kristen warned before her visage softened as she looked at her daughters, "they're so cute…i forgot how adorable skeleton babies were…"

There was a flicker of blue light and Kristen looked up to see Sans standing before her, grinning as he looked at his little sisters with a mixture of protective curiosity and wonder. She heard footsteps and saw Papyrus come around on the other side, looking at the twins as well.

"do you two want to hold 'em?" she asked.

Immediately, the boys took one of the twins. Sans ended up holding Serif while Papyrus picked up Pristina, both of them gently rocking the little girls and trying to keep them asleep…

Yeah, that didn't happen.

Immediately after being taken from their mother's arms, the twins woke up, staring up at their big brothers with slight awe and fear.

"heya, serif," Sans started as the little girl gave a soft warbling noise and smacked her little hand against his skull, putting her tiny hand through Sans' right eye socket and making him chuckle, "heh, you're lucky you're cute,"

"THEY ARE BOTH CUTE, SANS," Papyrus corrected, raising Pristina up to get a better look at her, making her giggle and squeal happily, "BUT IN MY OPINION, PRISTINA'S CUTER,"

"what? no way!" Sans argued, "serif's cuter,"

"boys…" Kristen started as eyes started to glow, filling the room with teal and orange light, "they're both adorable,"

She turned to Gaster, who was barely containing his laughter.

"i think they've already got favorites,"

 ** _"LET'S SEE HOW LONG THAT LASTS,"_** Gaster snickered.

* * *

"'dings!"

Gaster poked his head up from the workshop to see Kristen trying to feed the twins, covered in baby food while a wildly laughing Pristina and Serif were spotless.

 ** _"DARE I ASK WHAT HAPPENED?"_** he asked

"i need ya to feed the twins," Kristen grumbled, "i gotta get cleaned up before this stuff gets dried onto my bones…ugh, i'm never letting that happen again…sans taught me that…took _forever_ …"

 ** _"BUT…"_** Gaster started just to get leveled with a cerulean blue glare, **_"YES, MY DEAR…"_**

Kristen walked past him and the former scientist walked to his daughters, picking up one of the spoons that Kristen had abandoned and attempting to feed Serif first.

 ** _"ALRIGHT, SERIF, YOU HAVE HAD YOUR FUN…TIME TO EAT,"_**

The little girl's eyes flashed gold and sky blue as she started giggling, obediently opening her mouth and clamping down on the spoon. Gaster gave a small laugh as he tried to remove the utensil, only for Serif to fight back, her teeth clamping down harder on the spoon.

 ** _"YOU CAN LET GO NOW, SERIF,"_** Gaster tried as Serif pulled back.

He gave a soft sigh, summoning one of his hands and using it to tickle Serif's ribs, making her giggle and squeal and ultimately let go of the spoon.

 ** _"NOW, TIME FOR THE OTHER ONE,"_** Gaster started, picking up another spoon and trying to feed Pristina.

Immediately upon seeing the baby food, Pristina pulled a face and turned her head with a soft little growl.

 ** _"PRISTINA…"_**

He tried again, but Pristina scooted back in her chair as far as possible, her little jaws locked tight.

 ** _"ALRIGHT, PRISTINA, YOU NEED TO EAT,"_** Gaster growled, trying to feed the little girl, who turned her skull away from him, **_"PRISTINA…I DID NOT HAVE TROUBLE WITH SERIF…I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY TROUBLE WITH YOU,"_**

She smacked his hand, knocking the spoon (and the baby food) to the floor.

 ** _"PRISTINA!"_**

"mwahahaha! gee da-an!" she squealed, making Gaster's eyes flash orange and navy.

 ** _"…DID YOU JUST…"_** he whispered, **_"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY 'DADDY'?"_**

"NYAHAHAHAHA! DA-AN!" Serif giggled, imitating her twin sister and smacking her little hands against the tray as Pristina did.

 ** _"MY GOD YOU ARE!"_** Gaster gasped, getting up and running out of the room, **_"KRISTEN! KRISTEN THEY'RE TRYING TO SAY DADDY! GET IN HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!?_ KRISTEN _!?"_**

Pristina giggled as a flicker of blue appeared in the room and her big brother chuckled, gently rubbing her skull with his hand.

"y're not tryin' to say 'daddy' are ya, teeny, tiny?" Sans asked.

The tiny skeleton girls shook their heads, a _big_ grin on their faces as their eyes flashed blue and gold.

"you dunked on him, didn't ya,"

"da-an! da-an!" Pristina squealed, smacking her spoon on the tray as Kristen and Gaster entered the room.

"ooooh, how did you two get so _messy_?" Kristen cooed, picking up Pristina and cuddling her while Gaster picked up Serif and began to clean her.

Pristina pointed at her father, giggling wildly.

"da-an!"

Sans about lost it while Gaster smiled happily.

 ** _"SEE! SHE'S TRYING TO SAY 'DADDY'!"_**

"i dunno, 'dings," Kristen shrugged, tapping her little girl on the skull with a finger, "sounds like you just got dunked on,"

"DA-AN!" Serif squealed.

The look on Gaster's face was _priceless_ as both Sans and Kristen started laughing.

* * *

"so, you two are goin' out for the night?" Sans asked, looking up at his parents.

"they're just babies, you can handle that, right lil' funny bone?" Kristen asked.

Truth be told, Gaster and Kristen needed a _break_. It'd been a while since either had raised a child and _twins_? Ha! No matter how cute the twins were, they were a _lot_ of work. Gaster and Kristen deserved this…and the boys needed to learn how to take care of their baby sisters.

"WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Papyrus beamed, "DO NOT WORRY, MAMA, WE'LL BE THE BEST BABYSITTERS EVER! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 ** _"YOU BOYS HAVE FUN,"_** Gaster said as Kristen gave a sigh of relief and he led her out of the house.

"heh, they're just baby bones, how bad can they be?" Sans asked, turning around to see the twins playing with their toys.

The brothers walked towards their little sisters, getting their skulls to snap up and their duo-chrome eyes to glow.

"NYAH?" Serif trilled as Sans picked her up.

"mwa?" Pristina cooed as Papyrus did the same to her.

"THEY'RE JUST LITTLE ANGELS," Papyrus told his big brother as he tickled Pristina under her chin, making her laugh, "THIS WILL BE EA-OUCH!"

Pristina squealed as he removed his finger from her mouth, shaking it.

"heh, guess you didn't tickle her _ribs_ ," Sans joked, winking.

"SAAAAAAAANS!"

"NYAAAAAAHHHH!" Serif whined, smacking her hand on her big brother's skull.

"mwa…mwaha… _mwahahaha_!" Pristina giggled, her blue and gold eyes blazing brightly as she cackled at her big brother's jokes.

"at least someone thinks i'm _punny ,"_

" _NYAH_! NA FUH!" Serif yelled, smacking her palm against Sans' skull again.

"SEE, EVEN SERIF CAN'T HANDLE YOUR JOKES,"

"ok, you wanna give me a few _pointers_?" Sans asked, taking off his left glove, popping off his pointer finger and giving it to Papyrus, getting Pristina to just start _dying_ with laughter while Serif thunked her head against her big brother's ribcage, grumbling to herself.

"PUT THAT BACK ON THIS INSTANT!" Papyrus ordered, throwing the phalange back at his brother and starting towards the kitchen, "NOW…I BELIEVE IT'S TIME TO FEED YOU TWO…"

"foo!" Pristina squealed.

But, like with their parents a few weeks ago, the twins were being difficult when it came to feeding them. It seemed like they _liked_ seeing the ones feeding them struggle.

"c'mon, serif," Sans tried again, getting a low growl from the girl and a turn of her head, "alright…let's try this again…"

He gave a sigh, getting a spoonful of baby food and starting towards his little sister's mouth.

"here comes the airplane!" he smiled, getting another turn of the head, "…the choo-choo train goes through the tunnel?"

Serif shook her head, her teeth clamped tightly shut. Sans gave a low growl of his own.

"just…please…tiny… _open your_ _mouth_?" he pleaded.

"S…SA…SANS!" Serif squealed.

Sans' good eye flashed teal.

"did you just…"

"SANS!" Serif repeated, giggling wildly, "SANS!"

"papyrus!" Sans yelled, looking at his brother, who was trying and failing to feed Pristina, "she _said my name_! her first word!"

"HMM? SORRY, I DIDN'T HEAR…"

"pap!" a high-pitched voice cried.

Papyrus' eyes glowed orange in pride as Pristina giggled, smacking her tiny hands on the high chair.

"pap!" she repeated.

"SANS!" Serif echoed.

And that was when Papyrus sneakily slipped the spoon into Pristina's mouth, getting a whine from her as he fed her.

"NYEH HEH HEH! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus beamed, "EVEN MY LITTLE SISTER RECOGNIZED MY GREATNESS! DO NOT FEAR, LITTLE PRISTINA, I STILL LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!"

Pristina's eyes glowed warily, but they turned happy as Papyrus picked her up and spun her around, making her squeal and giggle wildly.

* * *

Gaster and Kristen came back to the house to see all four of their children passed out on the floor in front of the couch. Pristina cuddled close to Papyrus' ribcage while Serif snuggled up close to Sans'. The brothers both had their hands protectively locked around their baby sisters, both to not let them fall and to keep them safe should something arise.

"they're so cute when they're asleep," Kristen cooed, going over to her sons and daughters and gently laying a hand on Sans' skull.

"mmm?" Sans mumbled, slowly cracking open his good eye before yawning, "oh…heya mama,"

"they didn't give ya any trouble, did they?"

"nah, they were good," Sans replied, "oh…uh…they said their first words,"

" _what_!?" Kristen screeched, waking the other three children up, "i missed it!? what were they!?"

"SANS!" Serif chirped.

"pap!" Pristina giggled, nuzzling her skull into her bigger brother's chest, getting Papyrus to chuckle and gently rub her back.

Gaster gave a smile and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

 ** _"WHILE I AM VERY HAPPY THE GIRLS HAVE STARTED TO TALK…YOU_ DO _KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, CORRECT?"_**

Kristen gave a slight sigh.

"if they're anythin' like their big bros…they're not gonna shut up…" Kristen finished, "but…y'know what 'dings? i don't care. 'm just glad that they're here,"

 **Next one, the twins will be a bit older...which means more mischief from them both. The brothers better watch out...the girls are going to give them a run for their money! We might even get to see a bit of magic worked, some pranks pulled, who knows. But you're all welcome to send out ideas!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I got inspired...I wanted to have some fun with the twins when they're little. They're about four and then about six in this one. They _do_ get into a lot of mischief, but sometimes...it's in retaliation of something done to them. Also, before we get started, there's some things you should know about the twins. Pristina's _slightly_ ADD, she'll be talking about one thing and then get distracted and have to be brought back. Serif also has a speaking impediment, she stutters in the middle of words and those tend to 'glitch', falling into wingdings before reverting back to English. They both eventually get better and outgrow it...but they're young.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 23

 _Four years later_

Kristen had just pulled the last article of clothing out of the dryer and kicked the door shut when the phone rang.

"sans! can you get the phone?" she called.

The phone kept ringing.

"heh, the day he does that the world ends," Kristen muttered before trying again, "papyrus! phone!"

"SORRY MAMA! I'M…CURRENTLY ENGAGED IN SOMETHING!" came the response.

Kristen gave a sigh.

"'dings!" she yelled.

And nothing from him either. Finally, Kristen gave up and dashed towards the phone…not noticing that two little forms snuck into the laundry room.

Kristen had finally got off the phone right as Sans walked towards the laundry room, without saying a word.

"are you still mad at me for making you throw that old hoodie in the wash?" Kristen asked.

"yep," came the clipped reply as he went in.

"it was stained and smelled," Kristen protested, "it needed a wash. stars, lil' funny bone! the only time you've thrown a fit like that was when i had to wash mr. bear!"

Sans poked his skull out of the laundry room, leveling a teal glare at her.

"mr. bear and my hoodie are _sacred_ ," he told her, "no touchie,"

Kristen gave a loud laugh.

"it was my hoodie first!" she called as he retreated back into the laundry room.

Everything was silent for a few minutes until Sans gave an exasperated yell.

"where is it!" he yelled, storming into the kitchen.

"where's what?" Kristen asked.

"my hoodie! where is it?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his white t-shirt.

"that's funny, i pulled it out of the dryer…"

"that's it! the dryer ate it!" Sans growled as Papyrus and Gaster both made their way into the laundry room.

"sans, honestly…" Kristen scoffed, "i pulled it out, the dryer didn't eat it. besides it only does that to socks,"

"MAMA! WHERE'S MY SCARF!?" Papyrus asked, jogging into the kitchen, "AND MY BOOTS ARE MISSING TOO!"

"now i _know_ the dryer didn't eat that," Kristen deadpanned.

 ** _"DEAR, HAVE YOU SEEN MY LABCOAT?"_** Gaster asked, looking very different in his grey turtleneck without the ever-present coat.

"what is goin' on here?" Kristen cried, exasperated, "i honestly don't…"

 _"mwahahahaha! lookie serif!"_ came Pristina's giggle from the twins' room, _"i look awwwwwllllll growed up!"_

 _"NYAHAHAH!_ **Y-YEAH** _!"_ Serif chirped, _"_ **PRIST-T-TINA** _LOOKAT_ **M-ME** _!"_

"what on earth are they doin'?" Sans asked, walking towards their room, "hey, teeny, tiny, what's…"

He opened the door, and froze, closing his bad eye and tapping his foot against the floor as his other family members joined him.

"of course," he deadpanned while his mother tried really hard not to laugh.

"'dings, get the camera," was all she managed to get out.

* * *

Pristina tried hauling herself up to her feet, but was weighed down heavily by the silver armor that was _much_ too big for her and the boots that made her tiny legs look like pencils. She nearly tripped over the long red scarf she'd haphazardly wrapped around her neck, but her eyes glowed happily.

"mwahahahaha! lookie serif!" she giggled as she looked in the mirror, "i look awwwwwllllll growed up!"

"NYAHAHAH! **_Y-YEAH_**!" Serif chirped, " ** _PRIST-T-TINA_** LOOKAT **_M-ME_**!"

Pristina looked at her little sister, who was currently swamped in a large blue hoodie and a long black lab coat.

"you look like daddy and sans!" Pristina grinned.

"YOU **_L-LOOK_** LIKE **_M-MAMA_** AND ** _P-PAPY_**!" Serif breathed as the door opened.

"of course," came their eldest brother's sigh.

The twins looked at the door and saw their parents and their brothers standing in the doorway, looking at them.

"'dings, get the camera," Kristen started, snorting as she held her hand over her mouth.

"mama!" Pristina beamed, taking a clunky step forwards, "lookie! i awl grown up!"

She then immediately tripped over the long red scarf and fell flat on the floor.

"..i guess tat's what dey call 'growin' pains'," Pristina murmured.

" _NYAH_! PRISTINA!" Serif groaned, " ** _ST-T-TOP_** IT!"

"sorry, serif," Pristina apologized, "but i've just…"

" _fallen_ in love with the jokes?" Sans finished.

" _SAAAAANNNNSSSSS!"_ Serif and Papyrus groaned.

"but…uh…i kinda fallen…and i can't get up," Pristina mumbled, trying to lift her skull to her family as Gaster came back with the camera and Kristen picked her eldest daughter up, standing her next to her little sister.

 ** _"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, SMILE,"_** Gaster started, lifing the camera.

The twins beamed, putting their arms around each other and their eyes glowing, both of them closing their gold eyes and letting the blue ones shine.

"alright you two, y've had your fun," Kristen told the twins, "time to give back what you took…and is that _my_ armor?"

"…maybe?" Pristina smiled sweetly.

"…y're lucky you're cute," Kristen growled playfully as she helped her daughter out of her armor and lifted her out of Papyrus' boots.

"IF YOU WANTED A COOL SCARF LIKE ME, PRISTINA, YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED!" Papyrus told her as she handed back the spool of tattered red material, "I WOULD BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU ONE!"

"and if ya wanted a coat so bad, tiny, why didn't you ask us?" Sans asked as Serif gave back his hoodie and he shrugged it over his shoulders.

" ** _B-BEC-CAUSE_** ," Serif coughed, clearing her throat before speaking again, "WE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A…A…."

"trouble?" Pristina frowned as she tried to finish her twin's sentence.

"oh, lil' artist, lil' tornado, you'd never be a bother to us," Kristen cooed, picking her daughters up and hugging them tightly.

* * *

 _Two years later_

"not again!" a female voice groaned and a loud thumping sound made itself known on Papyrus' door, "papy! she did it again!"

Papyrus gave a soft hum of questioning as he opened the door to see Pristina standing before it, her little arms crossed and her foot tapping on the hardwood floor. She'd grown up a lot these past six years. She barely reached his hip, but the way she held herself made her seem like she was five feet tall instead of three. She was dressed in her own 'battle body', a silvery-blue flexible cloth armor made by both Kristen and Papyrus with the Delta Rune embroidered upon her chest. Her dark brown scarf was still wrapped around her neck and still spattered with ink and paint from her latest 'masterpiece'. She was also chewing on one of her ever present pencils, looking up at her big brother.

"WHAT HAPPENED, PRISTINA?" Papyrus asked.

"she left her…oh look! butterfly!" Pristina gasped, running to the window and immediately standing on her tip toes to look at the tiny creature.

"PRISTINA…" Papyrus tried again, "WHAT DID SERIF DO?"

"huh? oh! yeah…she left her…aw, poor little thing, you're caught in a spider web!" Pristina started before putting her hand to her 'heart', "never fear little butterfly! i, the magnificent pristina, will assit you!"

Papyrus didn't have the heart to correct his little sister there as she opened the window and delicately detangled the creature from the web, letting it fly free.

"WHAT DID SERIF DO,"

"she left her slipper on the floor again!" Pristina whined, "she won't put it up! i keep leaving notes! and sans isn't helpin'! he left his sock _right next to it_!"

"…WHY DOES THAT NOT SURPRISE ME," Papyrus sighed, taking his little sister's hand and the both of them walking down the hall to see Sans asleep on the couch with Serif curled up on his chest, gnawing on the drawstrings of her own black, red and gold hoodie.

" _serif_!" Pristina yelled, darting up and shaking her twin, getting a sleepy groan from the younger sibling, _"pick up your slipper!"_

" ** _K-KAY_** ," Serif mumbled sleepily as her hand glowed and the slipper floated off the ground before getting dropped back on the floor, and Serif lay her skull back down on her big brother's ribcage.

"don't put it back down!" Pristina whined, "move it!"

"OK," Serif sighed, flicking her hand and getting the slipper to move two inches to the right.

"serif!" Pristina groaned, "you moved it two inches! move it to your room!"

"ALRIGHT," Serif grumbled, her hand moving again and the slipper started moving towards the room.

"and don't bring it back!"

The slipper dropped, sliding to its original spot.

" _it's still there!"_ Pristina shrieked, hopping up and down with rage.

Serif opened her golden left eye.

"DIDN'T YOU **_JUST-T-T_** TELL ME NOT TO BRING IT BACK TO MY **_R-R-ROOM_**?" Serif asked, getting a chuckle from Sans, who had woken up to watch his sisters bickering.

Pristina gave an exasperated cry and her hand snapped out.

 _Ping!_

Serif yelped as she was lifted upside down into the air, Pristina's eyes glowing brightly. Papyrus put a gloved hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"NOW, PRISTINA, PUT YOUR SISTER DOWN," he told her…right as Pristina released Serif, making her land on Sans.

The eldest of the siblings gave a loud 'oof!' as Serif landed on his midsection.

"gee, teeny, that hurt," Sans muttered as Serif hopped off him and stood in front of her sister.

Serif was a good inch taller than Pristina despite being the youngest of the twins…much like how Papyrus was a lot taller than Sans was. The younger twin was dressed in a black hoodie with amber drawstrings and red lining on the hood and the pockets while two stripes of gold and red ran down the sleeves. Like her eldest brother, she wore black shorts, but instead of the white stripes, the youngest twin had red ones.

"I WAS GOING **_T-TO_** PICK IT UP **_LAT-T-TER,_** " Serif muttered, "WHEN I WOKE **_U-UP,_** "

Pristina closed an eye, looking at her sister.

"why am i not sure?" she asked.

Serif gave a laugh and hugged her big sister.

"YOU KNOW I **_L-LOVE_ ** YOU, TINA…"

Pristina gave a soft smile and hugged her sister back.

"love ya too, serif,"

* * *

"I'M **_N-NOT_ ** SURE THIS IS A GOOD **_I-IDEA_** ," Serif pointed out as she turned her sister's soul blue and Pristina took out a sharpie.

"don't worry, sis," Pristina dismissed as Serif lifted her into the air, "they started it, remember?"

Serif's eyes went dark as she remembered Sans and Papyrus both laughing as they dumped icewater on them.

Pristina started doodling, turning the smooth white canvas into something filled with flowers, stars and unicorns. She turned to Serif after a little while, nodding and Serif took a few steps to the right, gently lowering Pristina again…only for the younger twin to trip over her untied shoelaces and hit the floor. Barely catching Pristina in time as a long squiggle ruined the second canvas…

And _that_ was when Sans and Papyrus happened to wake up.

"hmm? what are you two doin'?" Sans yawned, looking at the twins, who were back on the floor, giving nervous smiles.

"nothin'," Pristina smiled as she tugged on her sister's hoodie and the two started backing away slowly, "just…ah… _drawin'_ conclusions…"

"…WHY DO I HAVE THE FEELING YOU JUST SAID A PUN…" Papyrus started.

"um, no reason!" Pristina yelped as Sans turned to see the long squiggle on Papyrus' skull.

"uh…pap…" Sans started, making his brother look at him with disbelief.

"BROTHER…WHAT IS ALL OVER YOUR SKULL!?"

Sans grabbed the vase near him and looked at his reflection, his good eye flaring as he shot a look at his sisters.

"…you two are gonna have a _bad time_ …" he growled.

"serif, i think we should become like ink and _run_!" Pristina yelled, grabbing her sister and bolting.

"get back here!"

"YOU TWO WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Papyrus yelled, chasing his sisters through the house.

"SANS! **_L-LEAVE_** US ALONE!" Serif squealed.

"you two started it!" Sans snapped, grabbing at Serif's hood, but _just_ missing as the four ran past the workshop.

 ** _"KIDS, I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE…"_** came their father's voice as the twins ended up on one side of the couch while Sans and Papyrus were on the other.

The siblings ran circles around the couch before Sans summoned a blue bone and chased his sisters into the workshop.

"it won't hurt you if you keep moving!" he yelled.

 ** _"COUNT TO TEN,"_** Gaster muttered to himself, **_"ONE…TWO…THREE…"_**

"ahhhhhhh!" Pristina squealed as they ran past their father.

 ** _"FOUR…FIVE…SIX…"_**

"TINA!" Serif gasped, pointing at something, making a brilliant grin bloom across her sister's face.

 ** _"SEVEN…"_**

The brothers bolted into the room. Freezing as they saw what the twins had unearthed.

"uh…teeny? tiny?" Sans started.

"UH OH…" Papyrus added as the sound of something revving up filled the air.

 ** _"EIGHT…NINE…"_**

 ** _"Dad!"_** the boys yelled as the twins brought out a freaking _chainsaw_ and started towards the brothers.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"mwahahahahahahahahah!"

 ** _"NOPE!"_**

The twins' souls turned blue and the chainsaw was forced to the ground, deactivated by a spectral glowing hand. Gaster raised his right hand, as his left was currently holding the twins' souls and two more glowing hands materialized, racing off and dragging Sans and Papyrus into the workshop.

 ** _"WHAT…IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN…ARE YOU FOUR_ DOING _?"_** Gaster demanded, his eyes glowing orange and navy, making the siblings all look at each other.

 ** _"They did it!"_** the siblings all accused, the girls pointing at the boys and vice versa.

"they poured…" Pristina started,

" ** _IC-C-C-CE_** WATER ON US!" Serif finished, "AND CHASED **_US-S-S_** WITH BONE **_AT-T-T-TACKS!"_**

"because _you_ drew on us!" Sans yelled.

"AND CHASED US WITH A CHAINSAW!" Papyrus added.

 ** _"I DO NOT CARE_ WHO _STARTED IT,"_** Gaster scolded, **_"YOU FOUR SHOULD KNOW BETTER! ESPECIALLY YOU SANS, PAPYRUS. YOU ARE_ HOW _OLD? THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN!"_**

"who can use a freaking _chainsaw_!" Sans protested.

 ** _"YOU ALL ARE GROUNDED,"_** Gaster growled, **_"YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL DISCUSS FITTING PUNISHMENTS WHEN SHE RETURNS FROM THE PALACE. UNTIL THEN, ALL OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE,"_**

The siblings all glared at one another before heading to their respective rooms. Gaster sighed, looking up at the ceiling before shaking his skull.

 ** _"STARS ABOVE…WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"_** he groaned.

* * *

 **Next is a bit more fun...maybe even some school events? Dunno, you'll just have to see. Also! Pristina and Serif cannot teleport...it balances them out a bit because they're powerful in their own ways...and Papyrus isn't alone anymore.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow! 100 reviews. I honestly did not expect this to be that popular! Anyway, this one takes place not long after the last one...the twins are being herded off to school so who knows what in the world is gonna happen...just know that uh...they seem to be a magnet for trouble and Papyrus and Sans are _very_ protective of their little sis-es. **

**Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 24

"WHY **_A-ARE_** WE GOING TO THIS **_PLA-A-ACE_** AGAIN?" Serif asked as Kristen and Gaster walked the twins towards the school building.

"because baby bones like you need to learn how to survive in the world," Kristen told her.

"but we know how to be good!" Pristina protested, "don't use the blasters in the house, don't chase each other with chainsaws, no drawing on each other's heads, no painting the walls…"

"AND **_N-NO_** EATING PEANUT **_BUT-T-TTER_** UNLESS MAMA AND DADDY **_S-SAY_** ITS OK," Serif finished, " ** _BEC-C-CAUSE_** IT GETS STUCK IN OUR **_T-T-TEETH_** ,"

 ** _"THAT IS VERY TRUE, BUT YOU MUST LEARN HOW TO READ AND WRITE AND DO MATHEMATICS…"_**

"but we can read!" Pristina stated, "papy helped us! we can read 'peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny' really good!"

 ** _"WELL, PRISTINA. YOU CAN READ 'REALLY WELL',"_**

"oh,"

"don't worry, lil' artist," Kristen reassured her, "you'll do fine…just…listen to what queen toriel tells you, alright? besides, i'm sure that frisk and asriel will be there too…"

 ** _"THAT IS RIGHT, THEY ARE IN THE EIGTH GRADE, CORRECT?"_**

"yep,"

"Oh! Look Asriel!" came a female voice and the skeleton family turned around to see a blue-green eyed brunette human girl and a tall, white-furred Boss Monster jogging towards them.

"frisk!" Pristina squealed.

"ASRIEL!" Serif yelled as the twins ran towards the two royals.

"You two ready for school?" Frisk asked, picking Pristina up and holding her up at arms length.

"yeah!" Pristina chirped, "it's gonna be _epic_! there's nothin' the magnificent pristina can't handle! mwahahahahahah!"

"ASRIEL! YOU'VE GOT SOMETHIN' GROWIN' **_OUT-T_** OF YOUR HEAD!" Serif squeaked, grabbing hold of said thing and pulling, getting a hiss of pain from the prince.

"Yeah, those things are kinda attached to my head," Asriel told her, "Those are my horns, Serif,"

" _HORNS_?!" Serif gasped.

"ah, so they finally came in, huh?" Kristen asked, looking up at the young Boss Monster.

"Hahaha, yeah," Asriel replied, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm still getting used to them,"

"Yeah, you've only hit your head and got your horns stuck in the door only once today!" Frisk teased.

" _Frisk_!" Asriel groaned.

Serif squirmed out of Asriel's hold, making her way back to her parents while Pristina still enjoyed Frisk's embrace.

"COME ON, **_PRIST-T-TINA_**! WE'RE **_GON-N-NNA_** BE LATE!" Serif protested.

"…aw, c'mon, serif, i'm enjoyin' this!" Pristina whined, "the magnificent pristina loves hugs!"

"Besides, she can just teleport to her class, right?" Frisk asked, getting a chuckle from Gaster.

 ** _"UNFORTUNATELY, THESE TWO TAKE AFTER THEIR OLDER BROTHER. THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TELEPORT OUT OF OUR CHILDREN IS SANS…"_**

"Aw," Frisk started, setting Pristina down on the ground and letting her run back to her sister, "But, can they do similar things?"

"welp, lil' tornado's fired blasters in the house…" Kristen deadpanned, getting a nervous laugh from Serif as she hid behind her father, "and lil' artist has my karmic retribution trick…"

 ** _"UNFORTUNATELY,"_** Gaster growled, rubbing his arm as Pristina gave a nervous smile and hid behind her mother, **_"WE FOUND_ THAT _ONE OUT QUITE RECENTLY,"_**

"it was an ack-acts…uh…" Pristina stammered, trying to find the right word.

"Accident?" Asriel supplied.

"yeah!" Pristina nodded, "papy and mama were tryin' to help me with my magic and i accidently hit daddy…"

"knocked about a point off…but then it started draining to about twelve points of damage," Kristen replied, "'dings is LOVE 5,"

 ** _"FOR REASONS I WOULD RATHER NOT SPEAK OF,"_** came the clipped reply.

"so we got three judgement monsters in the house," Kristen finished, "me, sans, and pristina,"

The bell rang and the twins jumped sky high, making Frisk and Asriel laugh.

"My children, it _is_ time for you to come inside," came a warm, motherly voice.

The twins' eyes flashed and they held a little tighter to their parents' clothing. Serif wrapping her hands in her father's lab coat while Pristina grabbed onto Kristen's armor, her little scarf flapping in the breeze.

"Hi Mom!" Frisk smiled as she and Asriel bounded up to Toriel, hugging her, "We were just going,"

"We just wanted to see Pristina and Serif before they went into school," Asriel added.

"I can see that," Toriel smiled, "But, you both might want to get to class. And Asriel, do be careful around the doorways, we would not want you to get your horns caught,"

"That was sure to the _point_ , Mom," Frisk grinned.

" _FRISK_!" Asriel moaned as Toriel chuckled.

She turned to the skeleton twins as her own children went towards the building.

"Greetings, Pristina, Serif, I am Toriel. I will be your teacher today," Toriel started, getting two sky blue and gold looks from the twins.

Kristen and Gaster shared a look before both of them gently nudged their children towards the Queen.

"it'll be alright, girls," Kristen soothed, kneeling down and hugging the twins, "be good, ok? we'll see ya in a few hours, ok?"

She rubbed their skulls, whispering to them.

 ** _"protect one another…keep each other safe, alright?"_**

 ** _"W-WE WILL,"_** Serif promised.

 ** _"i won't let anyone hurt serif! or i'm not the magnificent pristina!"_** Pristina beamed as Kristen let them both go.

Toriel took the twins' hands and started towards the building.

"…i dunno if i like this," Kristen finally admitted, "sendin' sans off to school was hard enough…and i never got to send papyrus…"

 ** _"THEY WILL BE FINE, KRISTEN,"_** Gaster reassured her, **_"DO NOT FEAR,"_**

"…I just hope that their magic doesn't go haywire…" Kristen muttered, "pristina barely has hers under control and serif…"

 ** _"AS LONG AS THEIR EMOTIONS ARE KEPT IN CHECK, THEY WILL BE FINE,"_**

* * *

 ** _"why's everyone lookin' at us?"_** Pristina asked, looking up from her drawing.

It was the end of the day, Pristina and Serif were waiting for Frisk and Asriel to leave the building so they could go home…well, Pristina would go work with Kristen, Papyrus and Undyne while Serif was planning on going to see Muffet for another cooking lesson…as well as a weaving lesson.

 ** _"MAYBE BEC-C-CAUSE OF YOUR WONDERFUL DRA-A-AWING?"_** Serif suggested.

 ** _"but they were lookin' at us when we walked in!"_**

 ** _"I D-DON'T KNOW,"_** Serif shrugged, **_"M-MAYBE BECAUSE WE'RE THE ONLY SKELETONS?"_**

 ** _"could be,"_**

Serif gave a soft hum, self-consciously pulling her hood farther to hide her face. She got out her wad of string and started playing with the blue threads, forming intricate patterns and shapes.

"i wish i could do that," Pristina sighed wistfully, "you're really good, serif,"

"I **_W-WISH_** I COULD DRAW HALF AS WELL AS YOU," Serif replied, "WE **_B-BOTH_** HAVE OUR STRENGTHS,"

"that's very true!" Pristina beamed as a shadow cast itself over the twins.

"What do we have here?" a male voice asked, getting the twins to look up and see a burly human child flanked by some other humans looking at them.

"oh! hi!" Pristina smiled, "i'm pristina and this is my sister, serif! are you guys eighth graders!? wowsers! that's _awesome_! we have some friends that are in eighth grade! we just…oooo! is that a captain epic lunchbox?! i've got one but i accidently broke it and…"

"You're pretty talkative, aren'tcha?" the human deadpanned, "You know, little kindergarteners like you should learn to respect their elders,"

"b-but i didn't say anything mean…did i serif?"

" ** _N-NO_** …BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT THEY **_M-MEAN_** HARM, PRISTINA…" Serif started warily.

"What's the matter, bonehead? Can't t-t-talk?" came the scathing remark.

"I TALK JUST _FINE_!" Serif growled, eyes glowing in warning.

"hey uh…wh-why don't we just uh…stop fighting and give each other friendship hugs?" Pristina suggested, smiling brightly, "we can be friends, right?"

"You… _friends_?" the human scoffed, "Alright then, I accept, let's frolic in the fields and make flower crowns!"

" _really_!?" Pristina squealed, standing up on her chair as her eyes glowed happily.

" _Not_!" the human sneered, grabbing Pristina's scarf and yanking it, sending her in a slight spin as she hit the ground.

"o-ow!" Pristina blinked, "that wasn't very nice! but! i still have hope for you! it's like papy says…everyone can be a good person if they just try…and i'm not givin' up on you! you just seem really lonely…but, fear not human! i, the magnificent pristina, will be your friend!"

"Why would I be friends with a loser like you?" the human sneered, taking Pristina's sketchbook and tossing it into the mud, "You're pathetic,"

He twirled her scarf around.

"Ugh, this thing is so ugly…" he muttered, getting ready to tear it in two…

When a slender blue string snapped out of nowhere and wrapped around his wrist, yanking it away.

"What the…!?"

He looked at twins, just to see Serif standing, hand raised as the glittering blue threads shimmered around her fingers.

"I'M GOING TO **_S-S-SAY_** THIS ONCE," Serif warned, "DROP MY SISTER'S SCARF… ** _NO-O-OW_** …"

"And if I don't?" the kid sneered.

"THEN, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME," Serif said calmly, snapping her fingers and a single hand appeared, the hole in its palm filled with a pale, blue light, " ** _A-A-AND_** TRUST ME…WE **_D-DON'T_** WANT THAT…DO WE?"

The bully gave her a withering glare, but couldn't move to strike her. More of those thin blue strings had snaked from Serif's fingers and were currently tying his legs together and his arms so that he couldn't rip Pristina's scarf.

He dropped the scarf and Serif's strings dissolved into sparkles of blue light. Pristina darted towards her scarf and hugged it to her chest…right as a booted foot kicked her to the ground.

"Idiot," the bully snorted, raising his hand and getting ready to strike the artist.

Serif's eyes flashed brightly. Pristina only had 2HP…if she was hit…she was Dust.

* * *

"NO! DON'T HURT HER! HURT ME INSTEAD!" Serif screeched, diving before her sister and spreading her arms as she stood before her twin.

"Aw, look at the little boneheads," the bully grinned as Pristina struggled to her feet, her blue and gold eyes flashing as a bone staff materialized in her hand.

He was suddenly sent crashing to the ground as the shorter skeleton smacked him across the face with her staff.

"UM… ** _PRIST-T-TINA_** …I DON'T THINK THAT WAS A GOOD **_ID-DEA_**!" Serif squeaked as the bully glared at her, getting up and rubbing his jaw.

"aheheheh…yeah, startin' to think that!" Pristina yelped, " _run_!"

The two skeleton girls ran as fast as their feet could go. Through the schoolyard, down the street and towards their home. They had barely crossed over the city-state's limits, when they bowled over someone.

"sorry!" Pristina started, trying to get up…

"geeze, teeny, you really bowled me over…what, y' goin' on _strike_ or somethin'?"

"SANS, IT'S HARDLY THE TIME TO BE…"

"SANS!" Serif gasped.

"papyrus!" Pristina cried at the same time.

"what's wrong teeny, tiny?" Sans asked as Pristina let him up.

"um…i mighta made a guy mad…" Pristina admitted, "i uh…hit 'im with a bone…"

"HE WAS PICKING ON ME AND PRISTINA," Serif explained, "I TRIED TO MAKE HIM STOP, BUT…IT…DIDN'T END WELL,"

Sans closed his bad eye and helped Pristina to her feet.

"alright, you two go home…pap and i'll take care of this,"

"but sans…"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US, PRISTINA," Papyrus told her, "WE'LL BE FINE,"

The twins ran off and Papyrus' eyes flashed a dark orange color.

"THE BULLIES, HOWEVER…"

"prob'ly won't be," Sans agreed, his good eye flaring teal.

* * *

Kristen was just setting dinner on the table when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, just to see her sons standing beside a group of young human children.

"heya, mama," Sans smiled, "where's teeny and tiny?"

"in their rooms, workin' on homework," Kristen stated.

"COULD YOU GET THEM?" Papyrus asked.

Kristen gave a slow nod, making her way towards the house and shouting for the girls. Immediately the twins ran outside…only to freeze.

"now, teeny, tiny, these _nice_ humans have somethin' they want to say," Sans started, his good eye glowing teal, _"right_?"

"AND I DO SUGGEST YOU SAY IT _NOW_ ," Papyrus finished, his own gaze burning orange.

"W-We're sorry!" the bullies yelped and their Ringleader looked at the twins, holding Pristina's sketchbook.

He shakily handed the older twin her book with a shaky smile.

"Uh…n-no hard feelings, right?" he stammered, "I'm sorry for being a jerk…"

"don't worry about it!" Pristina smiled, "after all, i did tell you… _anyone_ can be a good person…if they just try! and you did!"

The bully gave a nervous smile as the twins and Kristen walked back into the house. He started back towards the road, only to get caught by Sans.

"torment my sisters again…and you're _really_ not gonna like what happens next," Sans warned, eyes pitch black, "you thought earlier was bad…you haven't seen me or papyrus _ticked_ yet…"

The boy shook his head violently and Sans gave a laugh patting his shoulder.

"lighten up, bucko…it's not like i'm overprotective or somethin',"

 **I freaking love writing the twins. We've only really hit the tip of the iceberg when it comes to their abilities and powers. Serif is a _lot_ like her oldest brother...she doesn't tell you everything but _God_ forbid you tick her off or threaten Pristina. Pristina is a lot like Papyrus, she doesn't hide much about what she can do. And as for uh, basis for the twins...I think that might be a little obvious now with Pristina's hobby and Serif's basic ability.**

 **Also, I'm planning on doing a short story that is tied in with my lil sis' story...so that might be coming up sometime in the future.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, we all know about the PTA meetings, right? Well, this one's not _Sans_ causing trouble...**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 25

"so what's this 'parent teacher association'?" Kristen asked, looking at the paper she'd received in the mail.

 ** _"IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, IT IS SOMETHING THAT TORIEL HAS GONE TO A FEW TIMES,"_** Gaster replied, looking at the paper, **_"IT SEEMS THAT THE NEXT MEETING IS TONIGHT,"_**

"should i bring somethin' to it? it said somethin' about snacks…" Kristen asked.

 ** _"I DO NOT SEE A REASON NOT TO,"_**

Kristen gave a smile and immediately set to work making an old family recipe.

"ooooo! is that what i think it is?!" came a male voice as a hand reached up to reach in the mixing bowl, "yes! peanut butter-toffee brownies!"

Kristen smacked the hand away, getting a yelp from her eldest son as he drew back his hand.

"ah ah ah, no," Kristen scolded, "they're not for you lil' funny bone, they're for the pta meetin' tonight,"

"what smells so good!" came Pristina's voice as the little girl bounded up to her mother and brother, "brownies?!"

"you can't have any," Sans told his little sister.

"what?! why not!?"

"'cause mama won't let _me_ have any,"

"but that's because i'm her favorite," Pristina said in a 'sky-is-blue' tone.

 _Ping!_

Pristina yelped as Sans turned her soul blue and flipped her upside down.

"what was that now?" he asked with a grin as his good eye sparked.

"i don't have favorites!" Kristen told her children, "lil' funny bone, set your sister down…"

" _gently_!" Pristina squealed as she dropped alarmingly towards the floor.

"tch, you take the fun outta it, teeny,"

"I **_S-SMELL_** CHOCOLATE!" came Serif's voice as she and Papyrus walked in, "CAN **_I-I-I-I_** HAVE SOME?"

"YES! I WOULD AGREE WITH THAT SENTIMENT!" Papyrus beamed just for Kristen to shake her head.

"i'll make another batch for y'all when i get these done…actually…uh…it might not be the best that i be tryin' to cook these…" she muttered, _"gaster!"_

Said husband poked his head out from his workshop and closed an eye.

 ** _"YOU FORGOT THAT YOU CAN'T COOK VERY WELL…DIDN'T YOU,"_**

"i'm gettin' better!" Kristen protested.

"I CAN **_HE-E-ELP_**!" Serif chirped, "MUFFET'S BEEN **_T-T-TEACHING_** ME!"

Gaster picked up the youngest child and set her on his shoulder.

 ** _"THAT WOULD BE LOVELY!"_** he told her, **_"YOU MIGHT HAVE TO SHOW ME HOW MUFFET MAKES HER PASTRIES SO GOOD…"_**

"SHE **_W-W-WON'T_** EVEN TELL ME THAT," Serif admitted, frowning as she put a hand to her neck, clearing her 'throat'.

"i wanna help too!" Pristina smiled, standing on her tiptoes to reach the counter.

"ME TOO!" Papyrus started, picking up Pristina and setting her on the counter as Gaster sat Serif on the counter too.

"i think we all can do somethin'," Kristen agreed, "that way we'll have our cake and eat it too…"

"aw, that was so _sweet_ of ya, mama," Sans winked.

 ** _"SAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSS!"_** Gaster, Serif and Papyrus all groaned.

"that was the _icing_ on the cake!" Pristina grinned.

 ** _"NOT YOU TOO…"_** Gaster started.

"aw, c'mon, 'dings, we all know that they're doin' it to get…"

 ** _"KRISTEN, DON'T YOU_ DARE _…"_**

 _"brownie_ points!"

 ** _"GODDAM-!"_**

"swear!" Kristen yelled, whacking Gaster on the skull with a wooden spoon.

Gaster glared at her…but put a dollar bill in the glass jar. Pristina picked up the jar, her eyes glowing blue and gold as she shook it, smiling as she heard the rattling.

"mama! it's about full!" she beamed, "we can buy a whole bunch of candy!"

"no sugar for you," Kristen warned, "not after last time…"

"hey, we got a new door at least!" Sans grinned, "and we found out that teeny's blasters have the most _adorable_ googly eyes,"

Pristina blushed a blued gold, scuffing her boot along the counter.

"it was an accident," she muttered.

* * *

"what if they don't like us," Kristen wondered, pulling on the sleeves of her light-blue hoodie, "i mean…we've had problems with humans before…"

 ** _"I AM SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE,"_** Gaster reassured her, **_"THE CHILDREN ARE AT HOME, SAFE, TORIEL WILL BE AT THE MEETING…NO ONE IS GOING TO OUTRIGHT HARM US, KRISTEN,"_**

"heh, yeah, guess you're right," Kristen nodded as they walked into the room…

Just to be met with a whole group of humans and Toriel. That was it. They and Toriel were the only monsters there.

 ** _"where are the other monster parents?"_** Kristen muttered, **_"did they get scared off?"_**

Her husband gave a shrug and proceeded to lay the brownies their family had made on the table before walking back to Kristen and taking her hand, pulling out a chair and helping her sit down before pushing it back in and sitting down himself.

Deciding to be friendly, Kristen turned towards one of the nearest humans.

"hiya, my name's Kristen…what's yours?"

The human woman smiled and shook Kristen's hand.

"The name's Gwen," she smiled, "Hey, are you related to Serif and Pristina?"

"my lil' baby bones, yep," Kristen smiled.

"My daughter Cira won't stop talking about them," Gwen told her, "She seems really attached to Pristina,"

"oh so _you're_ the mama of the kid my lil' artist's been goin' on and on about!" Kristen beamed, "Pristina's talked non-stop about her human friend,"

"She leaves quite the impression," Gwen laughed, "Cira's normally very shy, but Pristina somehow made her way into her heart,"

"heh, that's just my lil' artist for ya," Kristen shrugged.

Gwen opened her mouth to talk when another woman stood up.

"Alright, I see that everyone is here, let's get started," she began, "So on the board here is what we're going to address today,"

"and who's this?" Kristen whispered to Gwen.

"Linda, head of the PTA," Gwen whispered back, "She's…well…she's kinda a witch,"

"…greeeeaaaat," Kristen grumbled, taking a look at the board.

 _Todays Meeting:_

 _Vaccinations_

 _Bake Sale_

 _Science Fair_

 _Translators_

 _Bullying Issues_

"First issue, vaccinations," Linda started, "Now, I believe that they should be made optional…"

 ** _"WHAT IN BLAZES IS THIS HUMAN TALKING ABOUT?"_** Gaster asked quietly.

"'dings, don't do it…" Kristen warned.

Her husband's eyes flashed and he politely raised his hand, two spectral ones shimmering into being.

 ** _"PARDON ME, MS. LINDA,"_** he started, **_"BUT WHAT IS YOUR BASIS FOR THIS?"_**

Linda just stared at him, her piggy little eyes narrowed as she tried understanding what was said…

"i uh…guess you don't speak sign language, eh?" Kristen asked.

She was met with silence.

"sorry 'bout that, my husband is unable to speak english, so he signs to help others understand him," she explained, "but uh, since you don't speak or understand sign language, i guess i can translate. he asked what your basis on the whole 'vaccinations should be optional' shtick of yours,"

"Vaccines cause autism," Linda stated, "I have several articles that spell tha-"

 ** _"VACCINES DO NOT CAUSE AUTISM,"_** Gaster protested, **_"AT MOST YOU WOULD GET AN ALLERGIC REACTION DUE TO THE CHEMICALS INSIDE, AND EVEN THEN, THAT IS A .000001% CHANCE,"_**

"…'dings…i'm not gonna be able to say all that," Kristen told him before turning to Linda, "uh, long story short, they don't cause autism,"

She looked at the human, closing an eye.

"and lemme guess, you got most of your argument from 'autism speaks', right?" Kristen asked, "uh, ya _do_ know that the same person who heads it also admitted to wanting to kill their kid, right? so, your argument is not valid,"

Linda's face turned red and Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"And what is _his_ validation?" Linda hissed.

"oh, him? heh, easy," Kristen smiled, "my husband is a doctor with…how many phds do ya got, 'dings?"

 ** _"SEVEN,"_** Gaster replied, holding up seven fingers, **_"WELL, TECHNICALLY TWELVE, BUT FIVE OF THEM DEAL WITH MAGIC AND TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM AND APPARENTLY THAT IS NOT RECOGNIZED HERE,"_**

"still, that's twelve more than her i bet," Kristen shrugged, "i mean, sans has three and he's workin' on his fourth, 'm sure he's bound determined to beat ya…"

 ** _"LET HIM TRY,"_** Gaster grinned, chuckling.

"so uh, take it from a doc," Kristen finished, "get the kids vaccinated, it's better t' have 'em with ya than havin' 'em in a hospital,"

Gwen was _really_ trying not to laugh, Toriel just put her head in her palm…she was starting to question whether or not that alerting Gaster and Kristen to the PTA was a good idea. She then crossed off ' _Vaccinations'_ from the board.

"Next!" Toriel started, "The Bake Sale. Due to the lack of funds, it has been decided that we would have a student wide bake sale to raise money for new classroom equipment in both the music and art departments,"

"But we just got equipment!" one of the parents protested.

"For the sports programs yes," Toriel explained.

"My daughter came home with a massive splinter from one of the choral chairs," Gwen explained, "those old wooden things need to be replaced…Cira's not the only one who's been hurt,"

"and the art supplies in the art program aren't good either," Kristen added, "heh, my lil' artist, pristina, has been complainin' about it for a while now,"

"Everyone deserves to have new tools," a teacher started, "it's about time we did something for the Fine Art department…they've been overlooked for a long time,"

"couldn't have said it better myself," Kristen smiled, getting a brighter grin from the teacher, "say, you're the art teacher, right?"

"Guilty," the teacher admitted, "I have to say, your girls are very creative…I enjoy having them,"

"I hate to break up the friendly conversation," Toriel started, "But, we need to talk about what we are going to do for the bake sale,"

"We could have it on the 16th," Linda started.

"No can do, soccer tryouts are that day," another parent started, "there'll be no room. And soccer is _really_ trying with kids and parents' patience,"

"what about the 25th?" Kristen suggested, "there's nothin' on that day and besides, it'll give the soccer parents a chance to calm down a bit,"

Toriel shot a look at Linda, who looked _really_ red in the face. This was shot number two…and by the looks of it…Kristen was _not_ going to back off.

"I like the 25th," one of the soccer moms nodded, "And the forecast says it'll be a beautiful day!"

 ** _"IT MIGHT BE NOTED THAT WE SHOULD SET UP TENTS FOR PARENTS AND CHILDREN ALIKE SO THEY CAN COOL OFF,"_** Gaster suggested, **_"AND THAT WAY IN THE CASE IT_ DOES _TURN BAD ON THAT DAY, NOTHING WILL BE RUINED. OF COURSE, WE WILL HAVE TO KEEP CERTAIN GOODS AWAY FROM OTHERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALLERGIES. PEANUT-BASED PRODUCTS SHOULD NOT BE IN THE SAME TENT AS SOME OF THE OTHER GOODS BECAUSE THERE ARE THOSE WHO HAVE VIOLENT REACTIONS TO IT,"_**

"he's right," Kristen nodded, "and I think muffet knows a few good healthy recipes for those with other intolerances… 'least that's what my lil' tornado, serif, says,"

"The _spider_!?" one of the parents sputtered.

"yeah, muffet's a spider," Kristen started, looking at the parent, "what tipped ya off? the eight legs? the fangs? muffet makes the _best_ desserts i've ever had…save for her majesty's butterscotch cinnamon pie,"

"Kristen, you flatter me," Toriel smiled, a faint blush coloring her white fur.

"it's true!"

"But it's _unsanitary_!" the parent protested, "All those _bugs_ …"

"Now, Helen, I've been to Miss Muffet's bakery," Gwen started, "It's the most clean place I've been and she's quite kind. I bet if you ask her, she'll refrain from putting insects in her goods or at least separate them…"

 ** _"because they're good that way too,"_** Kristen muttered with a wry smile.

 ** _"NOW KRISTEN…"_**

"And that is fixed too," Toriel announced, crossing that off the list, "Next is the Science Fair,"

Gaster's eyes flashed and Kristen gave a sigh, putting her skull in her hands.

"oh, boy, here comes the mad scientist…" she mumbled, getting Gwen to snort and Gaster to glare at her.

"I say we put strict regulations on what can and cannot be done," Helen suggested, only to freeze at the low growl filtering through the room.

Kristen rammed her elbow into her husband's ribcage, making the growl pitch upwards in pain.

"'dings, knock it off!" she hissed.

 ** _"YOU CANNOT PUT RESTRICTIONS ON THE IMAGINATION!"_** Gaster protested, his hands signing in a flurry of movement, **_"THAT IS_ NOT _WHAT SCIENCE IS FOR! YOU TEST BOUNDRIES, YOU BEND AND SOMETIMES BREAK THE RULES. THE MIND IS A WONDERFUL TOOL AND YOU ARE PUTTING IT IN_ CHAINS _…"_**

"g, calm down," Kristen warned.

 ** _"NO I WILL_ NOT _CALM DOWN!"_** Gaster growled, **_"NOT ONLY IS THIS COMPLETELY INANE AND_ IDIOTIC _, THIS IS UNFAIR TO THE STUDENTS!"_**

 ** _"w.d. gaster,_ stop it _,"_** Kristen snarled, her eyes glowing brilliant cerulean blue as she grabbed his hands and making him freeze, **_"that's enough. you've made your point. now, what we're gonna do is act_ reasonable _…got it?"_**

 ** _"…GOT IT,"_** Gaster muttered.

"good," Kristen stated, turning towards the shell-shocked PTA, "sorry 'bout that, he's a little _touchy_ when it comes to what people can and can't do in the area of science. Anyways, uh…how 'bout this…instead of _strictly_ puttin' in regulations…we give certain boundaries? No human, or monster, experimentation. And if an animal's involved, they have to run it past us…so somethin' like pavlov's experiment with the dog is good,"

 ** _"…I CAN AGREE WITH THAT,"_** Gaster nodded.

"and you all?" Kristen asked.

"I think that's wonderful," Gwen stated as Toriel crossed that off the list.

"The school translators," Toriel stated.

"We should just fire them all," Linda huffed, "The native language here is _English_ , so why have students who can't speak it,"

"That…doesn't make _any_ sense!" one of the teachers sputtered, "The school isn't _just_ for English speakers, it's for all cultures and languages. Those Translators are there to help both sides to understand each other and help them learn the other's language,"

 ** _"wait a sec, 'cida's one of those translators…right?"_** Kristen asked her husband.

 ** _"SHE HELPS PEOPLE UNDERSTAND SERIF WHEN SHE HAS ONE OF HER FITS,"_** Gaster replied, **_"AND ALSO HELPS THE STUDENTS LEARN SIGN-LANGUAGE AS WELL. LUCIDA IS QUITE GOOD AT HER JOB,"_**

"Apparently they're not doing their job!" Helen snorted, "My son came back home yesterday complaining about the number of students speaking Spanish or Japanese or whatever it was…and then that one monster who couldn't even get words out…"

 ** _"she's not talkin' about my lil' tornado is she…"_**

"Or at least they didn't sound like words! And when she tried to talk, she'd flap these glowing hands like a retard and…"

 ** _"…she_ is _…"_**

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_** Gaster warned.

The lights flickered as cerulean blue magic filtered through the air.

"You're talking about Serif, aren't you?" Linda asked.

"Yes that terrible little monster who does it just for attention…"

 _BANG!_

Kristen stood up abruptly, knocking the chair to the ground as she stretched out her hand.

 _Ping!_

Helen's soul burned a rich royal blue and she was currently being pinned against the wall.

"say. that. _again_ ," Kristen growled, her eyes burning with cerulean blue fire.

"W-What?!" Helen stammered, still in shock from Kristen's outburst.

"call my daughter that again…i _dare_ you,"

"Kristen, that is enough," Toriel started, but Kristen wasn't listening…she was in 'mama bear' mode.

And the only thing known to snap her out of it…was her duty as a soldier. So, Toriel had to remind her of where Kristen stood in the hierarchy of the Monster Kingdom.

"Captain I.T.C. Kristen of the Royal Elite Guard," Toriel ordered, slipping into her 'Queen Toriel' voice, "as your queen and commander I order you to _stand down_!"

Immediately Kristen released the human's soul. Her eyes were the dark, soulless voids that Toriel had only seen on Sans, but she shook with a barely suppressed rage that felt as real as fire. Gaster gently took Kristen's hand and led her out of the room.

"We are not getting rid of the translators," Toriel said firmly, glaring at Helen and Linda both, "If anything, we need them more than ever,"

And with that, she joined Kristen and Gaster in the hall.

* * *

Gaster put his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked at the queen.

 ** _"I AM DEEPLY SORRY,"_** he apologized.

"No, do not be sorry, Gaster," Toriel told him, "Kristen is still protective of her children, always has been and always will be. It is just something in common with mothers. Pristina and Serif are a miracle among your kind. Twins are not even heard of amongst the skeletons…you said so much yourself. Coupled that rare birth along with her own Resurrection, Kristen probably is more defensive of her children than a normal parent,"

"'m _fine_ ," Kristen growled, "just wanted to teach that stuck up _pig_ a few manners…but then again, she'd prob'ly _ham_ it up so that it looked like i attacked her for no reason,"

 ** _"…I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO REMARK ON THAT PUN,"_** Gaster told her, **_"WITH YOUR LEAVE, YOUR MAJESTY, I WILL TAKE KRISTEN HOME…"_**

"Do not worry about it," Toriel told him, reaching into her bag and pulling out a container, "I was going to give this to you both after the meeting…it is for the children, I remember how much they enjoyed the last pie I sent, so I made one for you to take with you,"

"thanks, your majesty," Kristen muttered, "'m sorry 'bout the trouble i caused…and uh…tell gwen i understand if she doesn't want her lil' girl near pristina and serif…"

"She seems to like you, Kristen," Toriel replied, "I hardly believe she would do such a thing. Now, you both go home to your little ones, I will let you know what happened,"

 ** _"THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY,"_** Gaster said as he and Kristen walked out the door.

 **Kristen's a mama bear...mess with her kids and you're gonna have a bad time. Anyway, next chapter will basically be this one...but what was happening at the house because you _know_ the twins and their brothers are going to be causing mischief! Also...I hid an Easter Egg in here...it connects to some of my other stories, so I wanna see if you can find it :)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Um...heya...long time no see? *dodges stuff thrown at me* Alright, alright, I'm sorry...junior year of college is kicking my butt...and I had writers block...As well as me _really_ wanting to play League of Legends as a stress relief (ironic...). Anyway, this is happening at the same time as the last one...just dealing with the rest of the skele-fam. Oh...and uh...we get a new addition to the family...but it's not who ya think...**

 **Also, I wanted to get this out here today because _tomorrow_ marks the anniversary of me joining this site. I've been on fanfic for four years come October 6th.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 26

"alright, alright, we gotta go lil' uns," Kristen chuckled as Pristina and Serif hugged her and Gaster, making sure that neither of them would leave.

"YOU DON'T _HAVE_ **_T-T-TO_** …" Serif suggested, "YOU COULD **_S-STAY_** HOME! AND WE COULD UM…"

 ** _"NOW SERIF, YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS NECESSARY,"_** Gaster told the little skeleton girl hugging his legs, **_"IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO RELEASE MY LEGS?"_**

Serif turned a blue and gold glare at him and proceeded to hug his legs even harder. Sans started chuckling and Gaster sighed, summoning a hand and proceeded to tickle his youngest child, forcing her to let go as she started howling with laughter.

Kirsten looked at her eldest daughter with an unamused expression.

"are you gonna give me that much trouble?"

"no mama!" Pristina smiled, letting go.

"GOODY **_T-T-TWO_** SHOES," Serif grumbled, getting a beaming smile from her big sister.

Kristen hugged her two youngest children before motioning to her elder sons and hugging them all together.

"y'all be good, you hear me?" she started, "lil' artist, lil' tornado, listen to your brothers, they're in charge until we come back"

"don't worry, mama, 'm sure they'll be good," Sans told her.

 ** _"NO RIPPING HOLES IN THE SPACE/TIME CONTINUUM,"_** Gaster warned, shooting a pointed look at the twins…particularly at Pristina.

Being the daughters of someone who spent the good part of their life in the Void and of someone who was once dead…Pristina and Serif had some strange abilities. One in particular being that Pristina could rip holes in reality and slip through to the Void…she'd only done it _once_ and was promptly scolded by Gaster, who was afraid she would get herself stuck there.

"you two as well," Kristen warned, looking at her sons, "and, there might be the chance 'cida and boli'll bring your cousin with 'em,"

"…ROMAN?" Papyrus asked, "WHATEVER FOR?"

"somethin' about a date night hopefully," Kristen shrugged, "i dunno…they never tell me _nothin'_ …"

"I HOPE HE **_C-C-COMES_** ," Serif smiled, "HE'S FUN TO PLAY WITH!"

"as long as ya don't make him mess up whatever he's doin'," Sans added, "i swear he's got worse ocd than you, tiny,"

Serif shot her big brother a glare as Kristen chuckled and hugged the twins one last time.

"don't worry, lil' tornado, he's just teasin' ya. we'll be back soon," Kristen promised, "shouldn't take long…behave all of you!"

"We Will Mama!" the siblings chorused as Kristen and Gaster walked out the door and teleported to the school building.

* * *

"so, what are we gonna do?" Pristina asked, her eyes glowing brightly as she hopped up on top of the couch, looking down at her oldest brother.

"nothin'," Sans told her, "mama and dad aren't here,"

"b-b-but _sans_!" Pristina whined right as a knock on the door sounded.

"ROMAN?" Serif queried as Papyrus opened the door, revealing Lucida and Boli's familiar forms.

"HELLO AUNT LUCIDA! UNCLE BOLI!" Papyrus beamed, "MAMA SAID YOU MIGHT BE OVER SOON…WHERE IS…"

Two blurs of black, blue, brown and white barreled over the taller skeleton and nearly bowled over his aunt and uncle.

"Roman!" the twins squealed, tackling a small, slender skeleton not much bigger than either of them.

Times New Roman, or Roman as he was more often called, was Boli and Lucida's only child. He was tall for his age and slender, much like his parents. He was dressed in a grey hoodie marked with stripes and patches of bright electric blue and dark grey shorts with lighter grey stripes. His tennis shoes, which were a staple with him just like Sans' slippers, were white and _always_ untied. But what made Roman different from his cousins and his parents wasn't the fact that he couldn't summon blasters (neither Boli or Lucida could as well…). _Roman_ 's special talent…dealt with time. The little skeleton was able to rewind, slow down or fast forwards time…even stop it for a few seconds if he tried hard enough.

"IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU GUYS!" Roman beamed, "BUT…COULD YOU…MAYBE GET OFF?"

"oops!" Pristina giggled as she slid off her cousin's chest, Serif doing the same.

"aw, aren't you two just the cutest things," Boli teased, "we've got our little time bug, now we just need to come up with little nicknames for you two!"

"i call 'em teeny and tiny, but those are _mine_ ," Sans told him, "sorry, i own the copyright on that,"

"eh, i'll think of somethin'," Boli shrugged.

* * *

The doorbell rang again, not long after Lucida and Boli had left. This time, Sans opened the door and gave a lopsided grin.

"heya kid," he started, "'sup?

"The sky," Frisk giggled, making Asriel, who stood beside her, groan in annoyance, "Oh c'mon, Asriel! It was funny!"

"No, not really," the Boss Monster muttered before two high-pitched squeals rifled through the air and the two royals were on the ground.

"ASRIEL!" Serif squealed.

"frisk!" Pristina beamed.

"You two could be on the football team," Asriel groaned, as Serif's patella accidently dug into his stomach, "Ow! Careful, Ser..."

"OOPS, SORRY!" Serif apologized, hopping off Asriel while Pristina was lifted off by her big brother.

"sorry 'bout those two…they're easily excitable," Sans shrugged, getting a whine from Pristina as Frisk got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"No worries," Frisk smiled, spotting Roman standing in the doorway watching the commotion with a slight grin, "Full house?"

"heh, yeah," Sans nodded, "folks are at that pta meetin', boli and lucida are doin' something…so pap and i are watchin' the rugrats,"

"Care to add two more?" Frisk asked, "Mom's at the meeting too…Dad's dealing with some issues of the state and didn't want to involve me so…"

"the more the merrier," Sans shrugged, herding the little skeletons into the living room.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" Roman asked, eyes lighting up a deep indigo color.

Sans gave a soft hum as the little skeletons all sat patiently on the floor, eyes glowing shades of gold, sky blue and indigo.

"welp, there's a bunch of puzzles and stuff," Sans started, "and…"

"BUT THAT'S BORING!" Roman muttered.

"alright timebug, you figure somethin' out then…" Sans deadpanned, "'cause i got nothin',"

"what about charades or somethin' like that!" Pristina suggested, "there's six of us!"

"That sounds like fun!" Frisk nodded, getting a brilliant smile from Pristina.

"SANS! COULD YOU HELP ME OUT IN THE KITCHEN PLEASE!?" came Papyrus' yell.

The older skeleton gave a slight sigh before getting up.

"sorry kiddos," he apologized, "looks like you're gonna have to play without me,"

"aw…" Pristina mumbled.

"I can judge if you want…" Asriel suggested, "That way there's an even number!"

"YES!" Serif beamed, eyes glowing happily as Sans gave a chuckle and started towards the kitchen.

"just don't hurt yourselves…and Frisk, Asriel…?"

The siblings looked up at the skeleton.

"no boss battles in the house," Sans warned.

"Aw, Sans you're no fun," Frisk huffed, giving a playful pout.

"But he didn't say anything about it being out _side_ …" Asriel reasoned, so softly that Sans could barely hear him.

"Rematch?" Frisk asked.

"Rematch!"

"and no leavin' the house," Sans called from the kitchen.

"Dang," the siblings grumbled, making Sans laugh…only to freeze as he saw Papyrus struggling to keep a whole shelf from falling on top of him.

"AS YOU CAN SEE…I'M IN A BIT OF A PICKLE," Papyrus muttered, his eyes glowing orange as he held up the shelf.

"don't worry 'bout it bro, I got it," Sans told him, his good eye flaring teal as his magic washed over his brother's, overtaking it and letting Papyrus back off, panting from the force, "i'll hold it…you find the hammer and nails…"

Papyrus nodded and bolted off, hunting for the tools. Sans turned his hearing towards the living room…he could hear a few squeals from the twins and from Roman...

 ** _"R-ROMAN!_** THAT'S CHEATING!" Serif shrieked.

"IS NOT!" Roman retorted.

"you can't just turn back time to get the answer!"

"…He can do that?" Asriel asked.

"I _thought_ I felt something!" Frisk yelled, "Yeah, Serif's right, that's cheating!"

"BUT YOU'RE ON MY TEAM FRISK!" Roman protested.

"That's still cheating!"

Sans gave a snort as the argument went on…Roman was getting better at messing with timelines…he hadn't even felt the shift that time. Now, granted, Roman couldn't RESET or SAVE like Frisk could, he was still a little monster…but Roman _could_ rewind it just a few seconds…even minutes if he tried hard enough. Little perfectionist had to have everything _just_ right…

"I FOUND THE NAILS, SANS! THOUGH THE HAMMER WAS A BIT HARDER TO FIND!" Papyrus cried as he jogged back into the kitchen and the argument in the livingroom turned into a screaming match, "GOODNESS…WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

"roman's cheatin' again," Sans shrugged.

Papyrus gave a huff as he brought out his bounty.

"YOU'D THINK HE'D LEARN…AFTER PRISTINA SHOVED HIM INTO THE VOID THE LAST TIME HE DID IT…"

"yeah, and dad had to yank him back out…" Sans chuckled.

"HOPEFULLY SHE WON'T DO IT AGAIN…BUT THANK GOODNESS I HAD YOUR HELP HERE!" Papyrus started in relief as Sans helped brace the shelf against the wall and Papyrus hammered the nails in place, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE…IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A SPECTACULAR MESS…"

"no worries bro," Sans shrugged, his eye dimming back to white as the other light faded back on, "glad to help,"

Papyrus gave a warm smile as he continued to work on the stove, making dinner for the now four children in the living room.

"I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM THEM AT ALL…THEY JUST WENT QUIET…"

"you noticed too huh?" Sans hummed, "'m gonna check it out, ok?"

"I'LL KEEP WORKING ON DINNER. GO MAKE SURE THEY HAVEN'T KILLED EACH OTHER…"

"or teeny threw them in the void…"

"THAT TOO,"

Sans made his way into the living room…but he wasn't expecting to see the scene before him. There _was_ a hole in reality…but it had two blasters courtesy of Pristina, Serif's strings arching over it and trying to seal it, Roman's time ring things with the 'hands' pointing at the noon/midnight setting (which meant ready to fire a beam similar to a blaster's, Asriel's blades, and Frisk's flames all pointing at it.

But what got Sans slightly worried…were the not one, not two, but _seven_ hands that were hovering around Serif…the holes glowing the same colors as the human Souls in the Underground. That was Serif's special attack…she never pulled it out unless she was forced to…

"whoa, what'd I miss?" Sans asked, getting the quartet to jump sky high.

"SANS?" Roman asked, "IS THAT YOU?"

"well, yeah," Sans snorted, "why wouldn't it be?"

" ** _OUR BIG BROTHER…RIGHT?"_** Serif asked slowly, two of the seven hands signing so Frisk and Asriel could understand.

Sans gave a slight sigh and took off the white glove on his left hand, raising it and revealing the hole punched through his palm.

"it _is_ you!" Pristina gasped as the rift snapped shut and she leaped at him, "thank the stars!"

Sans blinked as the blasters shattered, Serif's seven hands blinked out of existence, Asriel's blades burst into stardust, Frisk's flames went out, and Roman's time rings flickered into nothingness.

"what on earth did i _miss_?" he demanded.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Frisk told him, "Trust me…it's nothing you need to worry about,"

"one wild game of charades…" Sans muttered as Pristina still hugged him.

* * *

Asgore came to get the siblings not long after that and told Sans that Kristen and Gaster were on their way back from the school. The skeleton children went to the living room and were peacefully drawing/reading while Sans sat in his section of the couch. He didn't mean to…but well, it happened. Sans fell asleep.

When he woke up though…the little skeletons were _all_ gone.

"heheheh, cute guys," he started, getting up and looking around…still not seeing them, "huh? where did you three go…"

He walked into the kitchen to see Papyrus cleaning up.

"hey, bro, have you seen the kiddos?"

"NO I HAVEN'T," Papyrus replied, "WHY? ARE THEY NOT…"

"they're not in the living room," Sans replied, "or in the bedrooms…i dunno where they are…"

"MAMA AND DAD WILL BE HOME ANY MINUTE…WE NEED TO FIND THEM," Papyrus nodded, "I'LL GO LOOK OUTSIDE, YOU LOOK IN THE HOUSE,"

Sans nodded and the brothers split up, looking for the three children…

But, Sans couldn't find them in the house… _anywhere_.

"teeny! tiny! time bug!" Sans yelled, his good eye flashing in panic as he searched for the twins and his cousin, "where are you!? i swear, this isn't funny! _pristina! serif! roman!"_

No answer.

 _"oh my god, mama's gonna kill me…"_

"oh, there you are sans," Kristen smiled, leading two _very_ unhappy twins and Roman out from the kitchen, "these three've been tryin' to get their hands on that pie toriel sent…i just managed to stop 'em…"

And with that, Sans keeled over in relief.

"sans?!" Kristen gasped.

Pristina and Serif darted over to their brother, looking at him in worry.

"…sans, are you dead?" Pristina asked.

"kid…you're gonna be grounded so hard that _coffee grounds_ are gonna envy you!" Sans groaned, "don't _ever_ scare me like that again!"

* * *

 ** _"AND WE DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE HIM,"_** Serif started after Roman had gone home with Boli and Lucida, **_"WE SMELLED QUEEN TORIEL'S PIE AND WE WANTED SOME…SORRY SANS,"_**

Sans glared at his little sister, still not happy with the scare they gave him.

 ** _"WELL, AFTER THAT WHOLE SITUATION…I BELIEVE IT IS TIME FOR LITTLE SKELETONS TO GO TO BED,"_** Gaster started, getting a whine from Pristina and Serif.

"y' both got school tomorrow," Kristen reminded them.

"how was the meeting mama?" Pristina asked sweetly, only to frown as Kristen's eyes went dark and her hands shook slightly.

 ** _"LET'S…NOT TALK ABOUT THAT,"_** Gaster told the twins as he herded them off to bed.

"hold up a second, lil' tornado," Kristen started, "i wanna talk t' ya,"

 ** _"…KAY…"_** Serif blinked, sitting down on her mother's lap while the others went off.

"so why ya speakin' in just wingdings now?" Kristen asked, looking up at her youngest child.

Serif gave a blued-gold blush and picked at a loose thread on her hoodie.

 ** _"I…IT'S EASIER,"_** she mumbled, **_"I DON'T STUTTER WHEN I DO…IT'D BE EASIER FOR OTHERS TO UNDERSTAND ME IF I JUST SIGN,"_**

Kristen's eyes narrowed slightly and she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"are they pickin' on ya at school?"

 ** _"…ONLY A FEW OF THEM,"_** Serif admitted, **_"BUT…"_**

"but what?"

 ** _"…NOTHIN'…"_** Serif muttered, **_"DON'T WORRY 'BOUT IT MAMA…IT'S JUST…EASIER FOR ME,"_**

Kristen made a mental note to figure it out…but Serif was _very_ much like her father. If she wanted to keep her secrets…she wouldn't tell them. Goodness, they didn't even figure out Serif had a special attack until the girl had gotten mad enough at a pair of bullies to unleash it. Even then, the sight of a very ticked off skeleton child with seven glowing hands behind her _plus_ the strings was terrifying enough to make them run.

"alright, i'll let ya do it…for now," Kristen told her daughter, "but, i want ya to keep speakin' english too. alright? you'll get better,"

Serif gave a sad smile and nodded.

 ** _"THANK YOU MAMA,"_**

* * *

 **So, meet Times New Roman (Roman), Boli and Lucida's son. Roman can manipulate time, even stop it...but it'll knock him out cold if he tries to stop time. He can fast forwards or rewind and that's about it. He also has _terrible_ eyesight so he's got a pair of glasses on a strap around his neck that he wears from time to time.**

 **What happened to freak those four out? I'm not possibly setting up a new story...right? :) Actually, I am. But, it won't be until down the road. I will say this, uh...someone saw that Roman was messing with the timeline and he wasn't to happy with it. This story will also explain why Serif is electing to speak in wingdings from now on. I'm actually thinking I'm going to be wrapping this up soon...maybe even next chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	27. Epilogue

**This didn't take me as long...but that didn't mean it was easy to write. I honestly could not find the right ending...but I figure this one is the best one. Thank you all for sticking with me on this wild ride! You all have been so lovely.**

 **Frisk and Chara are girls here. I don't want to hear any griping or complaining about how they're 'genderless' or 'they can't be girls!' My story, my rules. They are the manifestation of the player themselves, so my Frisk and Chara are girls because _I'm_ female and I think it fits the story better (plus it's easier on me to put he/she rather than they/them when referring to a single person).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_** **would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Pristina and Serif (the twins), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle), Roman (Boli and Lucida's son), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Epilogue

 _Eight Years Later_ …

"OW! OW! OW! PRISTINA! STOP! THAT HURTS!" Papyrus yelped.

" _you're_ the one who challenged me to a duel!" Pristina huffed, tapping the hilt of her bone rapier as her scarf fluttered in the wind.

"both of ya quit it," Kristen scolded as she gently smacked the side of her blade against her youngest son's wrist and against Pristina's backside, "that's not how royal guards are to act!"

"BUT UNDYNE…"

"and triton…"

"Undyne and Triton what?" came a male voice as said fish monsters came up.

"papy challenged me to a duel and i kicked his butt," Pristina stated, tossing her rapier into the air and letting it shatter into pieces before dissolving into silvery dust, "he's just bitter because he got beaten by a little _girl_!"

"I AM NOT!" Papyrus scoffed, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT GET BITTER!"

"nah, he just whines when he finds himself on the receiving end of a passata sotto," Pristina shrugged.

"YOU'RE BARELY EVEN HALF MY HEIGHT! OF _COURSE_ YOU COULD PULL THAT OFF!" Papyrus snapped.

The young sixteen year old drew herself up to her full five foot two inches, her mismatched eyes glowing brightly as she put her hands on her hips and glared at her thirty nine year old brother.

"fight me papyrus," Pristina challenged.

"…EXCUSE ME?"

" _fight me_!" Pristina yelled, her voice pitching up almost adorably.

"stars above these two…" Kristen sighed, getting a snicker from Triton, "hush up fishstick,"

She turned to her children, raising her hands and turning both their souls blue, forcing them a ways away from each other.

"that's enough," she scolded, "now, both of ya are gonna apologize or so help me…"

"what's up?" came Sans' voice as he, Gaster and Serif made their way from the lab.

"tryin' to keep these two from killin' each other is what's up," Kristen deadpanned, looking at her eldest child.

Serif gave a slight smirk, looking up at her big sister, who had crossed her arms and was pouting.

 ** _"LOOKS LIKE I ACTUALLY GET TO LOOK UP AT YOU FOR ONCE, SIS,"_** Serif grinned.

"that's not funny serif!" Pristina yelled.

"heh, and I've gotta look up at paps even more than usual," Sans added.

"SANS THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus snapped.

"…is to me!"

"are you two gonna calm down?" Kristen asked, "or am I gonna have to pull the 'mama' card and set ya in time-out like a bunch of baby bones,"

"we'll behave," Pristina huffed.

"NO WORRIES THERE, MAMA," Papyrus agreed.

 ** _"IT SEEMS AS IF THE TABLES HAVE TURNED, MY DEAR,"_** Gaster teased, getting a glare from his wife, **_"THEY GAVE ME TROUBLE WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER…IT IS YOUR TURN NOW,"_**

"do ya want to sleep on the couch?" Kristen threatened, closing her left eye and making Gaster give a nervous laugh.

 ** _"I WOULD MUCH RATHER PREFER OUR BED,"_**

"then shut your trap," Kristen deadpanned as she lowered Papyrus and Pristina to the ground, "now both o' ya apologize to each other..."

"SORRY,"

"sorry," Pristina sighed before looking at her mother, "how much longer, mama? is the ceremony about to start?"

"should be any minute now…"

"What are you all doing out here?" came a female voice and the skeleton and fish families all turned towards the door to see a twenty four year old human girl and Boss Monster.

"frisk!" Pristina beamed.

 ** _"ASRIEL!"_** Serif cried and the twins came closer to the royals, **_"WOW, YOU TWO LOOK GREAT!"_**

Frisk gave a smile and moved so that the long, blue and violet gown she wore shifted and shimmered in the light, the small Delta Rune embroidered in silver upon her chest. She wore her characteristic locket around her neck, Asriel had told her that it had once been Chara's…but Frisk could keep it. Normally, the young princess didn't wear her tiara, but today was an exception. The headpiece was a simple golden band but a large ruby cut in the shape of a heart adorned it, catching the light and throwing little scarlet embers around the room. Asriel was dressed in a long purple robe with the delta rune embroidered on it, much like Frisk's. He too wore his locket, the one he had been wearing when he had died all those years ago. And like Frisk, Asriel wore his circlet, but instead of a ruby heart, a diamond star adorned his golden band.

"y' two look good," Sans stated before nudging Serif and his father towards the throne room, "welp, guess we better get goin'…we'll be late,"

 ** _"SHORTCUT?"_** Serif asked, her eyes gleaming as her father took her hand.

 ** _"I DO NOT SEE WHY NOT,"_** Gaster replied as the trio disappeared in a flash of orange and teal light.

"Showoffs," Undyne huffed as Triton chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry about it, my little warrior," he told his daughter, "Come to think of it…we'd better get going too, right Kris?"

"or we'll be late, yeah," Kristen nodded, grabbing her children by the hands and pulling them towards the throne room, "we'll see ya two in a bit!"

* * *

The Royal Guard: Elite, Common, Citizen and Cadet all were lined up to make a tunnel between the large double doors and the King and Queen. Asgore and Toriel stood at the end of the line right before Kristen and Undyne. They were patiently waiting for the doors to open and the ceremony to start. It…it was a bittersweet day. That was for sure. Their reign was ending and their children's was about to begin. Something that should have happened long ago…with a different human child.

The doors gave a shifting groan and Undyne bared her fangs in a grin as she materialized a spear.

"Atten-hut!" she ordered and the whole of the Royal Guard snapped to attention, even the cadets, hundreds of heels clicking together in a thunderous clap.

The door swung open, revealing Frisk and Asriel, who watched the fully armored host with slight awe. The prince and princess slowly, purposefully made their way towards the front of the throne room, through the tunnel of Guardsmen. They saw Pristina standing proudly in her position of first cadet, top of her class. They saw Boli, head of the Citizens' Guard, his eyes locked firmly forwards. They saw Drake, head of the Common Guard and his wife Serran his second in command standing together watching the royal siblings with practiced respect. They saw Triton, former second in command of the Royal Elite standing next to his former captain, Kristen, who was watching the siblings with a gentle smile. They saw Papyrus, second in command of the Royal Elite Guard, his pride radiating in waves. They saw Undyne, the current Captain of the Royal Elite Guard, her fangs bared in a huge grin. They saw their parents, smiling at them with sad joy.

The prince and princess knelt down on the front steps before their parents. Asgore and Toriel each turned to the side, taking out two finely wrought crowns and holding them above their children.

"Do you Prince Asriel Dreemurr, Embodiment of Hopes and Dreams, swear to protect this kingdom and its inhabitants, from the greatest of Boss Monsters to the smallest Whimsum?" Asgore asked, "To rule with a gentle yet firm hand, to be a rock of courage to anchor your people until the day your Dust settles upon the Earth?"

"I do," Asriel promised.

"Do you, Princess Frisk Dreemurr, Embodiment of Determination and Love, swear to protect this kingdom and its inhabitants, from the greatest of Boss Monsters to the smallest Whimsum?" Toriel questioned gently, "To rule with a kind heart and gentle soul, to be a light of wisdom to illumine the darkness for your people until the day your body returns to the Earth?"

"I do," Frisk nodded.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other with sadness and joy both.

"Then by the powers invested in us as King and Queen of the monsters," Asgore started, taking the circlet off of Asriel's head, "We lay down our mantles…"

"And pass them to you," Toriel finished, taking the tiara from Frisk's head and replacing it with the bigger crown of gold while Asgore did the same to Asriel, "Arise King Asriel Dreemurr and Queen Frisk Dreemurr,"

The siblings rose to their feet, smiling at one another before hugging their parents. After a few moments of embrace, the newly crowned monarchs turned to face their people.

"Long live King Asriel!" Asgore called.

"LONG LIVE KING ASRIEL!" the kingdom cried.

"Long live Queen Frisk!" Toriel beamed.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN FRISK!" came the kingdom's response.

The monarchs started to walk through the long line of Guardsmen.

"PRESENT ARMS!" Undyne roared, her spear flashing out and tapping against Kristen's rapier while Papyrus' bone staff tapped against Triton's broadsword.

The newly crowned King and Queen walked through, smiles broad as they looked at their people. Today wasn't an end…

It was just a new beginning.

 **And that's it! Don't worry, I'm not done writing Undertale stuff...in fact, I'm going to be writing a Halloween story for it coming soon...but at the moment I need to get on with writing my League of Legends stuff...they've been waitin' patiently for me to finish :)**

 **NO, just because Frisk is now queen and Asriel is king does NOT mean they're married...they're siblings and they're sharing the title of King and Queen. Toriel and Asgore unfortunately are starting to get old and they figured that these two would be ready for the responsibilities of being King and Queen. They might find someone special and get married to that person at some point...then that person would become royal as well. But these two are siblings for cryin' out loud...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
